


Minutes to Midnight

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 104,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: After review of Zim's data sent to the Tallest, they decide that Earth is actually a perfect planet to Invade. Zim is made a General but the problem is he's romanticaly involved with Dib and they house a wanted criminal. Decisions must be made on the status quo lie they live or to fight back for what they consider home and who they love Rating may change. some ZADR
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I wanted to make this for awhile now and I want to write an Irkens Invading fic that had ZADR in it and explore the complications that would cause. I want to focus more on the drama of tyrannical invaders than just the ZADR really. Now on with the fic of doom!

2007 at Hi-Skool

Zim and Dib walked down the hallways at school holding hands ignoring the tension and hate between them 6 years earlier when Zim first arrived. One day two years earlier proved to them how much they really meant to each other. Zim had lost all contact with the Tallest and knew that it meant no good because the Tallest always keep in touch with the Invaders. He then found himself feeling like he had no worth at all. Then he started to show his depression at school. Dib then wanted to exploit it to expose him but when he tried to; he saw much of himself in him. Seeing another version of himself made him lose the desire to expose Zim, leading to a truce at first.

As time went on, Dib and Zim became very close to each other. Dib made Zim forget about the fact that his mission was pretty much canceled and his pain. At first Dib knew this was a perfect opportunity to expose Zim once and for all but then just as he was about to do so, a thought hit him. If he did expose Zim when he was a poor sap of a broken Irken, people would pity him and not shower Dib with the accolade he wanted.

(Flashback)

"Hey Zim…" Dib started

"Go ahead and expose me Dib-stink. Not like it will do you any good in saving the human race like you want to; the Armada doesn't care about me anyway." Zim sighed. "Might as well take off the disguise."

Dib looked on the broken Zim in a pity. He no longer saw an alien invader but himself. He could recall that look on his face so many times before and knew it was not right to kick your enemy when they were down, even when they were like you in an Irken's body. "Ahhhh don't worry about it Zim." Dib sighed.

"Why?" Zim asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you reminded me of something; this planet isn't worth saving after all and no offence intended but Gaz thinks you're too stupid to anyway." Dib said as he started to bridge the gap in between two broken souls who were both more alike than the other would admit at the time. "But still, I have a feeling you can do what you want to if you tried to. Truce?"

"Truce Dib." Zim said shaking Dib's hand with a smile. "To tell you the truth, this planet isn't good enough for the Armada anyway."

"Sure, I guess." Dib said feebly. Based off of the other races I found out about, this is just a jungle to Irk; a big zoo basically.

(Present Time)

Two years had gone by since the truce and Zim and Dib had become good friends and later lovers. They were walking down the hallways of the school on their way back to Zim's base where Dib had moved into after Professor Membrane disowned Dib for being gay. To those who had known Dib and Zim for the past 6 years never would have guessed they would be in love from the beginning when they swore to destroy each other. Zim vowed to never harm the human race for Dib. Meanwhile Dib had sworn to not try to judge aliens harshly for Zim. A part of each other's stubborn persona had died and then gave way to true love. They lived under the belief that Earth was no good for the Armada. Zim had told Dib that Earth was too far out of the way and had no valuable resources for the Empire to use. At least that was what Zim told Dib and himself so they could sleep at night.

They reached Zim's house and then Dib yawned. "Zim, I'm just a little tired. I need to lie down and take a nap real quick." He was 17 had had moved in with Zim, the only person, well Irken, he felt truly free to express himself with. Zim took him in the night he was disowned and this sealed it for Dib in his mind. He knew that he was meant to be with Zim.

"That's fine Dib. I'm just going down to renovate the old labs for you." Zim said as he sat Dib on the couch and kissed his forehead. One thing that did not matter to them one bit was the foot height difference. Zim was only 4' 11" and Dib was 5' 11" but that didn't mean a thing. There were times that Zim wished he were taller to be able to kiss Dib without him kneeling down to him but they still loved each other for the fact that they were so alike inside. Zim went to the toilet, which had been widened for Dib to be able to fit his head through and flushed. Zim went down to the labs humming happily to himself as he knew he had all he needed to be happy. He picked up a copy of the plans for renovation and began to read them. As he was absorbed in the blueprints, Zim's computer warned of a transmission for the first time in 2 years.

"MASTER! INCOMMING TRANSMISSON! It is from the Tallest." Zim's computer stated.

"I thought I disconnected that thing…" Zim said to himself. Then the name 'Tallests' rang through his mind. "The Tallest!" He panicked. "They'll wonder why I haven't called in 2 years. To be fair however, they didn't call either. But still- Display on Screen!"

"Irken Invader Zim?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes. Invader Zim reporting. I am terribly sorry that I…." Zim began trying to explain his rational for basically disbanding his mission to the Tallest. "You didn't call for two years and I somehow got the notion that my mission was cancelled." Deep inside his heart was beating faster with each breath. They won't buy that one. I'm as good as dead. Dib will be so broken about that!

"Hello. Yes why haven't you called in 2 months?" Purple said. On Irk a human year was equal to one month. "You used to call non-stop"

"He just said so fool." Red sighed rolling his eyes.

"Well to add on to what I stated my Tallest…." Zim began to stutter. He couldn't tell the truth to them. One thing an Invader didn't have was love, especially with another male of the enemy race. I can't tell them that I got a boyfriend and decided to quit being an Invader for him. Invaders had a lifetime of service or death.

"Well all this confusion aside, you'll be glad to know that our scientists have done work on the research you sent us from Earth. They took the samples you sent, studied the chemical make up and discovered that Earth has better materials than we ever could have dreamed of before. It has taken us 5 of Earth's years but we have come to the conclusion that Earth is the perfect planet to Invade." Red said bombastically.

"Yeah we thought we were getting rid of you all that time ago, but you proved to be the greatest asset this Empire ever had. Congratulations General Zim." Purple laughed as he ate donuts.

"What do you mean my Tallest?" Zim asked as he raised one of his antennas.

"What we mean is that the Irken Empire is invading Earth and 4 of Earth's years have passed since you told us about the humans' electoral government system." Red said. "This means that this final conquest will be as bloodless as possible. We will be arriving soon. However we will take care of the final capture. You don't want to be seen with us if the humans try to revolt. We will see you later General Zim. By the way, our Vortian scientists perfected a way to build in a paste suit to the Paks. There is now nothing the humans can throw at us now."

"But my Tallest, I am barely Invader height! I am a dwarf compared to the generals!" Zim said as his heart beat faster and faster and faster. If this wasn't all a dream he knew what was coming next, one of the most painful things in Irken Society: Promotions.

"That's why you're getting Promoted Zim." Purple smiled as he pressed a button that sent a message to Zim's Pak to release the growth hormones. Zim moaned and writhed in pain as his body grew and tore his clothes. He bit his tongue to prevent the screams of pain from coming out but they did. By the time he was done being Promoted, he was 5' 11" and he knew he was no longer an Invader. The tallest Invaders were only about 5' 4"

Dib was heading down to the labs as fast as he could when he heard Zim's screams. "Come on go faster!" He yelled to whoever would hear but he knew that the 'whoever' was just him. The first thing he saw was the Tallest on screen and he hid behind a pole nearby. Zim warned him about the dangers of showing his face to the Tallest. They would want to kill him if they got the idea that he was Zim's lover. Under Irken law, homosexuality was one of the most taboo of taboos. Holding his breath he peered and saw the Tallest disappear off screen.

"Zim! What is it?" Dib asked as he walked out cautiously from his hiding spot hoping the Tallest wouldn't call again. He looked at Zim in awe of what had become of him. "Zim… you're tall."

"Isn't that one obvious Dib?" Zim asked with an antenna raised.

"Here, until you get some new clothes." Dib said as he took off his trench coat and put it on Zim. He then pulled Zim closer and stroked his back to make him feel better. Dib had found out about the height hierarchy of the Irkens and knew that something had to happen to make Zim seem more important and putting two and two together, he knew that Earth had just proven valuable after all.

"The Tallest should be sending me my new uniform about…" as Zim said this a uniform of a red shirt wit long sides like coattails with an Irken Military Symbol on the back below where the Pak was to be came out."...now" Zim took the clothes and Dib helped him out of the tattered rags Zim was wearing and then looked into Zim's eyes.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Dib started to cry with fear.

"Yeah. They're coming." Zim said with a blank stare born of his fear of the impending doom.

(Page break)

A few weeks later all over the city, a huge red 'shooting star' was seen then came to a stop right at the moon. Most people called it 'pretty' but a young 12 year old girl named Christie Eielson knew something wasn't right with that 'shooting star'.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I have just been so busy of late that I haven't been able to update but to any loyal fans of mine, I will update do not fret. Okay, enough with the author's note, on with the fic!

Christie walked alone looking at the night sky. It was a cold late November night, one that looked as if snow was to fall soon. I sure hope it doesn't snow. That is the last thing I need. She thought as she looked around alone. "It's those damn Irken's fault. They can all die and burn in Hell. In fact that is what needs to happen." She looked around at the lack of people that were on the streets and the lack of footprints in the ground. "A life for a life." She whispered up to the sky as she walked away from her job at McMeaties. It was the only place where an orphaned homeless 17 year old girl could get and keep a job and maintain some innocence. She walked this road for the past 3 years alone in the world.

"I remember it all too well…." Christie sighed.

3 years earlier the Irkens had taken total control. The Eielson family was not one to be complacent about it either. Soon after the Irkens had taken control, Christie's brother Derek was declared missing. While no one linked the Irkens to it, it was still a suspicion that Derek had been taken for testing by the Irkens. Her parents couldn't take that lying down so they formed an underground movement. Unfortunately for them, their resistance got too well known. On a cold November night just like this one Christie was walking in, her family's resistance was found out. She heard a familiar scream and dove under a box out of habit. That sounded like my mother's scream…when she was alive. Christie had a sort of flashback to the night her parents were killed right in front of her eyes. She was only 14 but it shaped how the rest of her life would become.

(Flashback)

"Christie, you do remember why we're risking our lives right?" Her mother said that final day in their basement.

"To set humanity free from Irken clutches." Christie replied simply.

"People go missing unexplained everyday, never to be seen again. Your brother is a prime example; we have yet to hear from him again." Her father said looking out the window.

"Do you think they killed him?" Christie asked.

"Maybe. Hell, they could have done anything to him." Her father said back just as a loud 'THUMP' was heard outside on the basement door.

"OPEN UP! We know the Eielson family is in there. You are charged with being the leaders of the rebellion that we have just vanquished. This arrest warrant is from the Almighty Tallest themselves!"

"Christie go into the closet. Hide there as long as you can." Her mother hugged her for the last time. Christie felt as though somehow this was the last love she'd feel for the rest of her life. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Mom but…" Christie started to cry.

"Go young lady!" Her father yelled grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt and shoving her in the closet and acting like she wasn't there. Just as Christie was safely locked away, the Irkens then busted down the door. They looked around and saw the two main people they wanted, not worrying about Christie.

"You Eielson pigs have one chance. Agree to come quietly and be reeducated or else." The tallest and chief of the military police said. He had many battle scars on his face and a broad chest.

Christie's mother swallowed and then spoke her defiance."So that is it huh, reeducation?"

"We have our ways of bringing rebels into line." The chief's assistant said tapping his PAK. He was just 2 inches shorter and lankier."We developed these things for humans too. Just look at the children. Do not be a fool. These things are our ultimate weapon against you pig-smellies"

"Never!" Christie's father yelled. As soon as the word left his mouth, he was killed. The assistant had fired his gun right at his heart. His body fell at the Irken's feet like a ragdoll.

Christie had cracked the door open to see her father be killed. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the barrel of the military police captain's gun point square at her mother's chest. "Your turn. That is unless you agree to come with us."

"You monster-" She said as he fired into her heart. Christie bit her lower lip to conceal her presence. The Irkens laughed at Mr. and Mrs. Eielson's bodies and looked up.

"Didn't we have orders for their daughter as well?" One of the police Irkens said.

"Men, the Tallest didn't seem to care too much about her. She won't survive too long on her own. Besides the Tallest will only give us 50 monies for killing her. Not worth our time dead." The military captain said.

"What about alive? She's still young enough to be some fun…" One of the fellow police men said. "You know what I mean." He said with a wink and a smirk."Earth girls her age are perfect for play"

Christie crawled further into the closet at that comment. She knew the tone and the rumors. She had to keep quiet or the horror stories would come true. Tales of earth girls being taken advantage of then cast aside with the damage were told. No girl was safe. The Irkens would have just destroyed the planet if not for the raw materials.

(End flashback)

Now Christie walked along resting from her night job and dreading her day job that would start in 8 hours. It was more humiliating than McMeaties and riskier too seeing as she was a member of the infamous Eielson family. She worked alone as she was denied formal education. She looked as a new batch of 9th graders had a PAK installed right across the street. She knew that the Irkens told fabulous promises that could never come true to get them installed to the humans and take total control and weed out the rebels. They had very few humans that turned them down actually. Christie heard the facts from her parents before they were killed. "I hope you guys were right Mom and Dad. Don't die in vain."

She heard another scream and the 17 year old dove behind a trash can trying to use it to hide. Thank goodness I am very flexible. She neared her breathing to a quiet level and slowed her heartbeat. Once the coast was clear she looked around the alley she called her home. In this alley was everyone she knew that was willing to speak out against the Irkens. They scavenged like vultures just to survive. "Things have to change." As she whispered this a Voot Cruiser flew off from near where the scream was heard. "Experiments…."

(Page break)

Dib tapped his pen on a clipboard wondering why he agreed to help the Irkens. "I used to swear to destroy these people. That was before I got together with Zim but still." He threw his pen down and turned back to the chalkboard looking at the notes. "Okay they want to know the effects of their new sugar based mind control rays…."

"Membrane! The Younger one!" The head scientist said. Dib sighed and turned around. Great. Dad has to work here too. No one can call me Dib. Just Membrane, the younger one.

"Yes Niad." Dib sighed turning around.

"What are your notes? Did you at least try to write them in Irken?" Niad said.

"Yes. I'm afraid that my Irken handwriting is atrocious though. I provided the English as well." Dib said tapping his pen near the notes.

"I'll say your Irken is horrid!" Niad said his eyes widening in shock. "You wrote 'My piggy blue feet ate brick poop biscuits running backward up the pyramids' Just be grateful we picked up on English quick. 'It was already common Earth knowledge that sugar rots teeth but also creates a feeling of pleasure which can be used to make humans think they are doing good while under control.' Excellent. Your father made us a good recommendation besides your…" Niad paused. Dib knew he was talking about his homosexuality"…your…um…flaw"

"I know I know." Dib said. "You guys would have me killed for that. If I wasn't so valuable that is."

"Well yes that is how it is." Niad said. "Dismissed."

Dib took his assigned red lab coat and headed out. "Yeah flaw, right." He walked back to the staffroom drinking a soda. He knew he was fortunate that his life was spared so he could find happiness with Zim but it was never like what they had before. The spark had died from the stress. Whenever they were together expressing their feelings, it felt as if it was a suicide note. The Tallest condemned their love on the homosexual level and on a lesser enforced level of mating with the conquered peoples. Yet the fact that many of the generals took advantage of young human girls proved the Tallest didn't care. When caught, a general simply explained it as "forcing their will" and therefore they were doing their job.

Dib walked down the halls looking for his father. Sure that man disowns me and then makes me work here. Real nice. Save my life my ass Dad. If it wasn't for Zim I wouldn't be doing this at all. Dib sulked around and saw a familiar "M" hair shape over a bookcase. "Dad!" Dib yelled out.

"Yes son what is it?" Professor Membrane said while looking at his clipboard writing notes in fluent Irken, the new language of all science on Earth. "You write 'My piggy blue feet ate brick poop biscuits running backward up the pyramids' for your notes and report again?" Professor Membrane sighed.

"Yes. But that's not the point." Dib sighed. He grabbed his father's lab coat's neck and pulled him to his level. Face to face Dib lowered his voice. "Do you know what is going on here? The experiments, the mind control, its insane!"

"Son you fail to understand. Mankind will benefit from this. Think of it this way, violent crime has been down in the past 5 year's right?" Professor Membrane said.

"But mysterious disappearances have been on the rise!" Dib said as his father pulled away.

"Son look, things may not seem great now but the Irkens have the best intentions at heart for this planet. Look the Tallest told me so themselves. I have the best of intentions at heart with you as well. Why else do you think you have been alive this long with your… your…um… flaw?" Professor Membrane asked.

"You convinced the Tallest that as your son I was as good an asset to them as you were when it came to science." Dib winced admitting to himself that his father did care or at least seemed to.

"Exactly. I did it to spare your life. Do you know what the Tallest made me promise if you failed?" Professor Membrane said putting his notes in the filing cabinets and arranging the lab ever so neatly.

"What?" Dib asked.

"My head if you failed. See I put a huge wager on my life for yours. I hope you are grateful for that." Professor Membrane said as he turned away leaving Dib all alone.

"Okay so what you are saying Dad is that if I get caught or screw up, it is just going to be your head not mine? Idiot. The Tallest will kill us both you twit." Dib mumbled as he looked at his father walking away. He walked back into the lab he was working in that day and grabbed his stuff. Digging though the pockets of the red trench coat he was forced to wear, he found his cell phone and dialed Zim's. "Hey Zim, it's me Dib. Call me when you get this message. Love your earth monkey Dib." He put away the cell phone and sighed. Love is a dangerous word to say these days. Love could get you killed. Dib thought to himself as he walked to his car. These past 5 years have been crap. From being hid from the Irkens by Zim for a year to my father getting me this 'job'…. Dib sighed and sunk his shoulders lower.

"That's right Membrane, know your superiors." A guard said as Dib sunk his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah sir." Dib said. "Nothing has been the same since the Irkens took control" Dib said under his breath.

(Page break)

"Alright men you're dismissed. You best hope me merciful because your evaluation is being sent to the Tallest tonight. Once again, dismissed." Zim said as the new recruits walked away.

He always wanted to be in control and he loved it, which was without a doubt. He had gotten an expansion to his base for which he could do anything he wanted without the Tallest minding. So that expansion came to be Dib's home but them sneaking in there to be alone just was not worth it at times. It was either the power or the Dib. Zim had gotten to a point where that would be an impossible decision. Power was a mixed blessing at best. Zim felt his phone go off so he grabbed it and opened it. "I don't remember a message. "It's Dib!" He called the voice mail "Hey Zim, it's me Dib. Call me when you get this message. Love your earth monkey Dib."

Zim then dialed Dib's number looking around nervously. "Dib-stink!" Zim said making it seem that they were just colleges nothing more.

"Zim!" Dib said as he got the cue that a guard was walking by. Dib looked around and saw another guard and sighed, "We'll talk in the car."

"Fine." Zim said as he headed to the parking garage. He walked around until he found Dib's car. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot.

"Hey Zim!" Dib called running up to his car. He looked around then gave Zim a hug. "I missed you."

"So did I Dib." Zim said. He turned away and got in the car. "You know this stinks Dib. I love you. Yet I can't say it in public like we used to."

"I know." Dib said putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. He backed out of the spot and just drove. Somehow he just couldn't talk to Zim like he used to. Fear had eaten away their security. "You know the last time we kissed was a month ago."

"I know." Zim said staring out the window watching the gloomy city pass by. "It seems like the sun never shines anymore. WATCH OUT!" Zim yelled grabbing the dash board as Dib slammed on the brakes.

Christie was walking alone the streets looking for a new place to stay that night hoping to find someone kind enough to give her something to eat. McMeaties didn't always let her sneak food and her other job… she didn't want to think of it. She saw a gap in the street and decided to try and cross. It was this time a black car came to a screeching halt in front of her.

Zim got out and yelled back to Dib "Dib you fool, you nearly hit this poor girl!"

"DON"T KILL ME!" Christie screamed. She knew Zim's uniform all too well. It was a sign that something horrible was about to happen.

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked with an eye raised.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for the late update on this fic but I had baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad writer's block on this. Okay, that is a bad excuse for the late update but anyway here it is the exciting 3rd chapter of my ZADR Minutes to Midnight fic! Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked as he held his laser gun slightly at his side. He saw this girl as one who was lost on her way home. He may seem like a hard-ass, really one to be feared by his men and the humans. It was different however because he still had some principles thanks to Dib.

"Huh?" Christie said. Quick, make a lie! Don't tell him you're Christie Eielson! He obviously doesn't know you right off the bat so make up some story.

"Why would I kill you?" Zim asked. "Answer me! Tell me! Are you a criminal?"

"Zim, she's probably not going to say if she is or isn't. Why in the world did you ask?" Dib yelled from the car.

Zim lowered his gun. It made scene, criminals were not the type to state out loud that they were in fact a criminal. He was beside himself on this one. The girl looked like a lost vagrant but there was also the chance she was wanted by the Tallest. Zim knew this as he examined the girl carefully.

"Ummmmm…. What are you thinking of doing with me?" Christie said as she held her hands together tightly preparing herself for what was soon to happen. He's going to have his way with me… I know it! She was a lot like the girls the generals picked off to have their way with and then kill. Alone, vagrant, orphaned, with no family and Zim looked like he was one of the top of the Irken generals; they were some of worst when it came to using human girls. Christie also noticed there was a scientist in the car. She only heard of one tale about a scientist and Irken general pair and that was in the case of the body snatchers. There was one story she heard form another vagrant in her alley where a scientist almost hit his friend and an Irken general scooped him up and took him off. Next thing she heard, there was a drone that looked a lot like him. If they make an Eielson family drone…they could take all the rebels and have total control. That's it! That's why they came to get me! He's just acting like he doesn't recognize me to trick me. "You'll never catch me alive body snatchers!" Christie yelled as she ran off in the distance.

"Come on Dib!" Zim yelled getting back in the car, "We have to catch that girl!"

Dib sighed as he slid over to the driver's seat. "Why do you want me to drive this thing?"

"Because you are better at driving Earth vehicles than I am." Zim yelled. "If only I had my Voot Cruiser we could have had her by now!"

"Well we don't!" Dib yelled. "Why do you want to catch a street vagrant? Why is so important that we do?"

"Because the Tallest saw my catches of rebels and vagrants and were thinking there was something up between us. They said if it turned out the rumors were true and they had proof of it, they would have both of us killed." Zim sighed. "I know how much you hate how I turn vagrants into the experiments and the glue factories but what am I to do? I love you too much to lose you."

"But is it worth keeping up our charade?" Dib asked. "I mean they already know I am homosexual; my dad told them when he got me this job. So far as they know, you harbor me as so to keep an eye on me so I don't rebel."

"And I INTEND TO KEEP IT THAT WAY!" Zim yelled. "If we don't catch that brown haired human pig smelly, I am going to be fucking killed!" Zim looked around and saw Christie's black sneakers and blue backpack run around into an alley. "Turn there!"

"Fine fine…" Dib said as he turned the corner. The alley narrowed down in between two buildings and came to a point where a motorcycle could barely fit through.

Christie was sitting and panting catching her breath. She looked around and sighed. My luck can't get much worse. God, why have You let this happen to me? Am I supposed to be used by the Irkens and is humanity supposed to be suppressed by an alien invasion? I suppose it would be fair punishment for what it has become. Maybe I am on the wrong side….Christie thought as she turned around to see a pair of headlights staring at her. All of a sudden the scream of her parents entered her head and her older brother's promise of "I will never forget about my little Chrissy-sissy" rang in her head. "No! I will stand firm to the Eielson family duty!"

"Awww well that's all well and fine and great. Only problem is little girl, you are a wanted felon. Any vagrant, rebel or anyone who had ties to the Eielson family is to be brought in. Unfortunately you are at least two of those qualifications." Zim said as he pulled out some handcuffs to arrest Christie and take her into the custody of the Tallest. "Wow. You know it is rare I cuff in overqualified criminals. You should feel honored girl."

Dib was sitting back in the car shrinking more and more as Zim carried on. "Why? I feel so horrible." He said to himself as he pulled out a book for kids called Writing Irken for Young Human Pig Smellies Grade 1 "Why should I have to practice what young children do? Fucking Irkens should learn more about their fucking conquered peoples." Dib sighed as he took a pen and traced the outline for the Irken letter A.

"But… but… I only knew the Eielson's daughter! I am not her!" Christie pleaded.

"Sure, sure that's what they all say." Zim said as he turned her around and put the handcuffs around her. "You know how many Christie Eielsons we have captured. You're no different. Many people call in young girls your age they don't like. You know what we do with them?" Zim said.

"W….wh…what?" Christie panted in fear as Zim moved closer to her ear.

"Whatever the fuck us Irken generals want. If we need some target practice, we use them for that? Weapons testing, we use them for that. If our paste suits need touching up, we will use them for that. Finally" Zim moved his hands lower down her, "If they need relief, we especially use girls like you for that." He whispered as Christie gulped. He put the cuffs on her and threw her in the back of the car. "This should break what little spirit you have little girl."

Dib sighed as Zim threw Christie into the back. Dib was concerned that Zim would be consumed with his power like he saw with the arrest of Christie. He knew he was going to lose Zim as a lover if he wasn't careful and not let the power of being head of all the Irken army on Earth. However Dib knew that in this present conquered climate, there was no way he was going to make it on his own; he would become a vagrant and be arrested like Christie was. Dib looked down the road but he was daydreaming at the same time.

(Page break to daydream)

It was a scene so much like the one he was just driving from, only this time, he was the one cowering in the corner of fear from the look on Zim's face. Dib was leaning back up the wall panicking and fear running in his veins. The Zim he once knew was long since dead.

"I found you! Squad 3, come in for fugitive capture." Zim said into a wrist communicator that Dib recognized as one he made for the Irken army.

"Wait! Wait! Zim, don't you remember me? I was your lover long before this happened! I gave up everything so I could be with you, I help you and the Irkens so we could live and love in peace! I learned to write Irken for you! Anytime you were wounded in a battle, I felt it too! I lived my entire life for you, nothing I did was for me, it was all for you!" Dib yelled hoping to bring up the part of Zim that loved him.

"You are nothing to me anymore, I was just using you Dib-"Zim yelled

(End of daydream)

"Dib what is up with your driving?" Zim asked as he steered Dib away from a street sign.

"I don't know…" Dib sighed. He looked in the review mirror at Christie where she was sitting with her head in her hands. He could see that she was depressed. Whether she was the real Christie Eielson or not, Dib didn't care. He knew with how Zim was getting, there was a possibility that he may lose him and end up like the girl in the back. He would end up alone, scared, cold, a vagrant, a criminal and to top it all off, he would have his father's death on his head. Dib knew he was taking a risk staying with Zim but he also knew it was worth the fear and the risk. Zim was the best thing that ever happened to Dib and he was not going to let that go so easily. He was going to fight for every moment they had before it all fell apart.

They drove in silence until Christie finally spoke up, "You are going to kill me aren't you. You think I am the last living Eielson family member there is…"

Zim and Dib looked at each other. Zim was only going to say she was an arrested torture subject when he called the Tallest. Zim was considered a master of torture because the Tallest said that his talking was torture enough for most of the criminals. However, rumors would start that they have the last Eielson family member and if they found out that they did arrest her, they would demand the body. This seemed all well and good but they knew what would happen after awhile. They knew if they were found with the Eielson family's daughter, they may be left alone but then again, was it worth the risk to be found out?

"I knew it. Just like my mom, just like my dad, just like my older brother Derek, I will be killed at the hands of the Irken Empire. I guess it is my fate to be killed by you guys. I wonder what they will say about me at work…" Christie said into her hands.

"Zim, maybe we should keep her at our house for awhile…" Dib said.

"And get us killed? No way." Zim said.

"You don't see what I do with this girl do you?" Dib said. He was hoping that Zim would agree and the key to their freedom would be with them at all times. Also, Dib was planning to try and help the rebels so he and Zim could live in freedom once again.

"What are you planning with her?" Zim asked.

"She is the daughter of the most famous and wanted rebel family in the world right? We can keep her to get information about the rebels…" Dib said. "And if we can get information on the rebels, we can keep the Tallest off our back and we can live in peace. Isn't that mainly why we are in trouble by the Tallest, we do not have something they want anymore. You gave them this planet, but that was it. They need more."

"WHAT? YOU WERE THE INVADER WHO GAVE EARTH TO THE TALLEST? I WILL KILL YOU! YOU TOOK MY BROTHER AND HAD YOUR CROWNIES KILL MY PARENTS! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I HAVE TO WORK AT ONE OF THE MOST DEGRADING JOBS ON THE PLANET! I AM AT THE RISK OF BEING VIOLATED DAILY!" Christie yelled as Zim pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"You are going to kill her right here and now?" Dib asked.

"No, just shut her up for now. We can talk about this later. I do not need to hear this. I am sick and tired of being reminded about this being a world I created." Zim said as Dib pulled up to the driveway and he pulled the trigger making Christie collapse as if she was hit over the head with a heavy book.

"Well what are you going to say to the Tallest?" Dib asked. "You are to report to them tonight."

"Simple, I captured a rebel and I have her in for questioning." Zim said. "They only need to know that much."

"You best hope that works." Dib said as he picked up Christie and took her into the house.

"I do hope it works for the best…" Zim sighed as he put away his gun. Dib then laid Christie on the couch and Zim brought out some fasteners to tie her to it.

"IS that necessary?" Dib asked as he tapped his foot.

"Yes. Looks make it more believable. Now I want you to bag her face. Say it is an Earth torture technique I am implying to force more fear out of her." Zim said.

"Do I have to?" Dib asked.

"Yes. Now do it before I make the call! If it is late, they will kill us both." Zim said. Dib came back with the bag as he was dialing in the coordinates to call the Tallest. "Get out of here Dib." Zim whispered as Dib ran off to their room in the back.

(Page Break)

The Tallest were sitting in their base above the planet waiting for all the generals to come in with their calls for the day, Zim first. Red was sitting exhausted as Purple came in with a drink for him. "You were one of the best leaders of the free world I have ever known." Purple said as he placed the drink down on the table beside him. "I have one thing to ask you though…"

"What?" Red asked nonchalantly.

"Why am I always playing the First Lady in cases like this? How come you can always be the President? You duped those pigs good even though I never thought Americans would take a non-American named president for their candidate." Purple said.

"I guess Americans were stupid like that and I am good like that." Red said.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION!" The base's computer said. "Incoming call from General Zim."

"Transfer to the main view screen!" Red said.

"Sirs, I bid you good day and bring you some valuable news." Zim said.

"What kind of news?" Purple asked. "Kill another queer in your arrests?"

Zim gulped as he kept up the act Dib told him to. "I have a rebel girl here in my base ready to be questioned as you can see behind me. Using some basic Earth torture, I have managed to get out she had connections with the infamous Eielson family. She said she may have known the daughter who is still on the run. Further questioning will prove valuable but for now, I have she is a rebel who knew the Eielsons."

"What did you say Zim?" Red asked in shock.

"I said, I captured someone with ties to the Eielson family." Zim said as he saw the Tallest look on in shock.

"She knew the key rebels?" Purple asked.

"Yes. Now I hate to cut off the communication early, but I am going to question her some more. I will report with the information later. General Zim, Signing Out." Zim said as he turned off the transmission.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I figured as it is colder than damnit here in East KY, I will work on some of my more colder and darker fics for the time being. So that is why I am working on Chapter 3 of Minutes to Midnight and Chapter 6 of Taboo. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with the fic!

"So, Zim actually captured a rebel. And here we thought he was fucking that scientist of Membrane's suggestion he keeps in that hovel called a mansion." Red smirked as he saw the transmission go blank.

"Guess that Dib is just working for him." Purple said as he opened another can of soda and began to drink from it. Purple savored all the new sweets and snacks the humans were made give to him. Irken food was always made so the body would be strong and survive but Earth junk food was so luxurious and tasty, Purple had to have it. He opened a bag of chips and began to eat. "Miyuki, I love this junk food from Earth!"

"Weren't we going to start an Inquisition about him?" Red said as he opened a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. He took one in his hands and started to eat it in a manner similar of that to a pig.

"Yeah!" Purple laughed. "Well maybe he may be Promoted again if the prisoner he has proves to be of some worth to our cause."

"Yeah." Red looked at a wanted poster that was being posted all over Earth. It read, "Christie Eielson, Wanted for crimes against the Empire."

Purple looked at the poster and laughed. He knew that Christie herself didn't do anything really wrong, but they were going to get the whole Eielson clan and use them all as examples of what happens when you rebel against the Irkens. Her older brother Derek was one of the humans that were experimented on the most when Irk had a new torture or device to use, Derek was the first they would test it on. They did it because he was a very fit human who had a lot of potential use against the rebels. Derek was the hope of the rebellion before Mr. and Mrs. Eielson were killed. He was known to recruit members at the college he was in at the time and was bringing a lot of attention to the cause as well. In fact, Derek was heard mutter in his sleep after he was told of his parent's murder, "It was all my fault…It was all my fault…I sent them to their deaths…" It was something a lot of the generals delighted in. They often recorded it and watched it over and over laughing as if it was the greatest joke ever told.

Zim was often around when it happened and at first he found it a little bit funny but after time, the suffering went beyond funny and just plan pathetic. Suffering was only funny to a point; then it got rather pathetic. Zim was now feeling guilty about what he had done because now he was with Dib. If he had never fallen in love with a human, male or female, he would never have those feelings but he knew how bad it had gotten and how Irken rules that suppressed humans were. Dib could hardly do anything and it was only because he was the Invader who in an essence handed Earth to the Irken Empire. Zim's research showed little could be used from Earth but he was only an Invader at the time and he was given limited knowledge of what would work and what will not and what was good for Irkens. However, after having too many shipping and parking structure planets, Irk need to find a new planet for resources and materials. Soon, they found Zim's research and information sent from Earth they had ignored and suddenly rediscovered. It was times like this that Zim regretted being an Invader. If it was not for his love for Dib, he would not mind, but it got in the way of their love and it was now under pressure. Zim and Dib had to make a choice, because if they did not, they would both be killed.

(Page break back to Zim's house)

"Okay." Zim said as he turned off the monitor. "We can now unbound and ungag her." Zim motioned from where Dib was sitting off screen over to the couch where Christie was laying.

"I'd keep your guns out of her reach though." Dib sighed. "She's violent. She wants to fucking kill you. That girl has a vendetta against all of the Irkens." Dib looked at the squirming form of Christie and sighed. "She'll hate me when she sees what I am." Dib motioned to his red trench coat with the Irken for "Pro-Irk Human Scientist" on the sleeves.

Zim put his claw to his chin in a pensive fashion. "Yes…this is a problem."Zim said.

He knew all too well how rebels and captives with a vendetta were. Zim was often quoted as saying they had some of the fiercest tempers of the rebels and these ones should be handled with care. "Handled with care" meant, "Kill on the spot." Zim knew that it would be best to treat her with care and earn her trust and maybe they could find a solution that would work for all of the parties involved in this most problematic of problems. Zim knew that Christie wanted to kill him. He also knew that the Tallest would kill him for a myriad of reasons if they knew all of what he was guilty of. Dib was getting tired of the act they had to put on and was worried it might change Zim and result in their deaths. This new rebel brought another monkey wrench into their already problematic lives.

"I know…" Dib said tapping his foot. "We can't let her go because she could rat us out to some officials and you know how much they want something on you." Dib sighed as he sat down. "I'm getting a glass of water." He sighed as he walked into the kitchen. "Want anything Zim?" He asked.

"Gimmie a soda." Zim sighed as he sat down staring at the bound and gagged Christie Eielson and sighed. He had to do something about her and he had to do it soon. Whatever he did had to be good for Zim and Dib and keep the Tallest off their backs. Although Zim had a suspicion that Red and Purple were doing something similar themselves. No way would Purple agree to be Red's First Lady if he was not getting something in return. Zim brushed that thought from his mind. They were the Tallest and they could do whatever they wanted and none of the Irkens would care, nor could they stop them.

"Here" Dib said as he threw the can of Irken Soda at Zim and sat beside him. "Any progress?" Dib asked.

"Nope." Zim said as he opened the soda and began to drink from it. "I have no idea what to do with her."

"Damn." Dib said as he began to drink his glass of water. He stared at Christie as well. "You know she looks familiar…"

"What?" Zim yelled. "You KNOW her?"

"No." Dib said as he placed his face in both his hands. "What I meant is one of the subjects we experiment all the time on looks a lot like her. Kind of like he could be an older brother or something like that. That Derek Eielson guy. I don't know if they know each other or are related, but at least, the very least, they look alike."

"Good thing we had her face covered when we called the Tallests." Zim sighed rubbing his temple. "If they caught that we didn't handover or recognize Christie Eielson, they would have killed us for that."

"Killed me you mean." Dib said. "You gave them this planet full of bountiful resources. What makes me sicker is the fact that a lot of the population does not see what they are doing. They think it is all for the common good. All that bullshit dictators of humanity's past have done. Well I guess that fucking Maya 2012 shit was true."

"Well a little off." Zim said. "You said they called for December 23, 2012 and it is only November." Zim smiled. "Besides all that will happen is the Irkens will call a lockdown day where every human is to stay inside and all of the Irkens here will go through that molt. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah." Dib said as he looked at Zim. "Well, I'm a marked man anyway; I would want my death to be quick anyway, so I am going to untie that girl."

"Okay." Zim said as he got into a fighting stance. "I am ready to defend if need be."

"Fine." Dib said as he walked over cautiously and began to untie Christie. He untied her hands and feet and sat her up. Christie was flailing wildly trying to strangle Dib but Dib dodged her swings with ease. Christie's rage was making her miss and not letting her be able to focus. If she wasn't filled with rage, she could hit perfect blows and dodge many attacks with ease. Three years of living on the streets, was more than enough to teach her how to fight and survive. However, Christie was facing the people that were behind, or at least worked for, the people who forced her to live as she did. She could not let them alive without at least trying to kill them. Dib then picked up Christie and sat her in the big purple Vortian armchair that was most comfortable chair in the room.

"You're playing 'Good Cop, Bad Cop." Zim sighed as he saw Dib place Christie in the Vortain armchair. "She had better not mess that up. Irk has not yet worked a deal for Vort to be a furniture store planet. I had to pay a lot for that."

"I'll mess your face up!" Christie said as she saw light once again after Dib took off the bag on her face.

"I'll mess YOUR face up!" Zim yelled walking over to the couch looking like a man who was just insulted in a bar by a drunk.

"Okay Zim, back off, call off your dogs. We want to know who this girl is, not give her unnecessary plastic surgery." Dib sighed as he moved Zim over to a couch and sat him down. Zim sat with a "humph" like a child who was just placed in time out. "I know you think she is a brat but she may be our ticket to peace."

"You going to hand me over to that FILTH Red and that PUSSY Purple?" Christie said. "I bet you hate humans you big-headed ass-monkey!"

"Why you!" Zim said as he got up and pistol-whipped Christie. "NO ONE CALLS DIB A "BIG HEADED ASS MONKEY!""

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh" Christie said as her eyes widened in the sight. She had pieced it together. This was the mighty General Zim of the Irken Planetary control force and he was showing mercy and rage for a mere scientist. There had to be some connection there that she could exploit. She found a weakness in the great fearless façade and she was going to use it as best as she could. "I know what you are up to and I will tell the Tallest before they kill me. If I get killed, you fuckers are going down with me."

"What do you mean?" Zim asked as he bent closer to Christie and got on her level.

"THIS!" Christie said as she made a "hughough" noise and spit in Zim's eye.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zim said rubbing his eye. "Take this!" He said as he pistol-whipped her again.

"Let me try." Dib said as he handed her a glass of water. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah. Garbage water and slush does get nasty after awhile." Christie said taking the water and drinking it. "Best I have had since you fuckers took over this planet."

"And I didn't drug it either. I know you know something that could get us killed and we know stuff that could get you killed." Dib looked at Christie.

"Okay." Christie sighed. She knew Dib wanted her to spill what she knew about them. She was going to play it so that she could get a bargaining chip to bend these two servants of the Irken Empire to her will and maybe use it to avenge the Eielson family name. Zim's explosion of defense at her insult to Dib showed to Christie what she could use to her advantage. "Let's talk."

"What have you gathered?" Dib asked.

"Well, it is not uncommon for a single scientist who wasn't told to breed and create more servants to live with a general so he doesn't rebel. Only problem is that I have never seen the Irken General be overly sensitive when one is insulted. I say you two have something more going on here than leads on and the only reason you haven't handed me over was because you want information to give Red and Purple and you're afraid I know you two are homosexual." Christie explained as she drank some more water. "I guess the Tallest have been coming down hard on you and now you are making up for it."

"Yep." Dib said. "And we know you are underage, a vagrant and to top it all off, Christie Eielson. The age projection from your 8th grade picture matches you perfectly."

Christie whispered shit and looked up at Dib. "And what of Derek Eielson? What about him?"

"He's a test subject and he is still alive after 4 years of being captured and experimented on. Irk wants to use him for a breeding project. Anyway, he is alive. Not well, but at the bare minimum alive." Dib said. "I know because the sugar based ray I was forced to develop was tested on him." Dib sobbed a little, gartering a little sympathy from Christie. "I know how you must feel. My little sister is used in breeding experiments a lot. She is one of the many mothers of the newly forming Human-Irken hybrid guard."

Zim sighed. He knew he had to do something to settle this quickly. He had to come up with a plan to keep her quiet. Should I kill her? No, Dib wouldn't allow that… She knows the underbelly. She is of use to us. Nevertheless, with her alive she is a bargaining chip Dib and I can use. Think Zim think. You are GENERAL ZIM, make use of that fact.

"Okay." Zim said walking over to the situation. "I know you are the most wanted rebel of recent years and you know we are committing one of the vilest sins in the eyes of the Irken Empire. However, I need to use you to get info on the humans and if you do, I can spare you and maybe Derek too. Some of the more humane generals were talking of letting him go or putting him out of his misery. However, you will stay here and provide us with whatever information we need. In exchange, I will help you rebel."

"WHAT?" Dib and Christie said.

"You heard me." Zim said. "I figure the rebels may be on to something. All I know is I love you Dib more than I love this rank!" Zim threw his Irken Death Ray on the ground. "I would trade all this, even the Vortain Armchair to have it the way it was before the Irkens Invaded. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." Christie smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Invader Zim okay? Sorry again for the late update on this one, but as I have little request for it at the present moment, I am in no rush. However, if you want more, let me know. Anyway, enough of my self-pity A/N of a story I like but no one does, on with the fic!

"Dib's on the killing sound," The chief Irken Scientist said.

"Fine, you can have it." Dib sighed looking down at the paper. He had not gotten much sleep the night before because of Christie's arrival, his, and Zim's attempts to keep her presence hidden from anyone who would come over that day. Everyone knew what Christie Eielson looked like and Dib knew that if someone saw her with him and Zim, they could kiss everything they worked for good-bye. It was hard enough hiding their lie before Christie was discovered, but now it was going to be even worse.

"No, you didn't hear me too well," Floogoo said looking down with a hint of rage at Dib. "Dib's on the killing sound."

"Okay, you can have that project." Dib sighed. "No t like I'm going to stop you on that."

"Aggghh!" Floogoo sighed. "Perhaps I should have been clearer; I forget your name is used in Earth slang too. When I say 'Dib's on the killing sound' I should mean, 'Dib you are working on the killing sound.'"

"Ah, why didn't you just say so?" Dib sighed as he typed in human interaction with sounds into the computer to figure how to best come up with a sound that kills. God, get Christie to scream cusses at the target and they will surrender and wish they were dead themselves. Dib thought as he looked at the various decibels that could cause pain, suffering, and come up with a way to turn that into a weapon that could be portable and easy to use. "Well, here I am again, making weapons for Irkens to use on humans. Why do I keep this useless charade up?" Dib whispered to himself. Because he was living with Zim, no one questioned his rebellion. The General/Scientist system of keeping an eye on intelligent humans worked well for them, so no one questioned anything about it.

Dib was questioning his reasons being here, building weapons for Irkens. When he was younger, he vowed to protect Earth from Irk but he could hardly admire he irony of his situation here. He did this so Zim and he would be safe but now, Dib questioned everything he knew. He felt like he was losing his identity. Christie was making him question what was happening between him and Zim. Everything he knew was turning out to be a lie and their plans for living the lie for peace was turning out to fall apart.

That morning was tense. Christie had woken up on the couch and looked around. It took her a little while to figure out and remember she was not in jail and not about to be killed. She saw Zim sitting on the armchair staring at her while Dib finished cooking up breakfast. Christie looked over and saw Dib place some waffles on the coffee table in front of her.

"You didn't poison this did you?" Christie asked as she looked up.

"We swore we would protect you." Zim said. "Anyone of us would be killed if the others ratted. We know to keep you happy so we all can keep living on."

"I have to go to work now." She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out. "I swear, I will tell no one about you two. I do not need them thinking I was captured."

Zim was not so happy about keeping Christie in. Sure, he could get information on what she knew about the Eielson Rebels, but it was all old and already known. Zim knew she had to know something. In addition, a 17 year old did not work two jobs. She told them about McMeaties but her day job sounded suspicious. She would not say much about it, only she got it recently and was fed through it. She promised not to tell anyone there about Zim and Dib, but if she did not show up, it would be seen as suspicious and she would be hunted for. When they found her at Zim and Dib's, they would expose what was going on between them. Zim had let her go; worried she was leading a rebellion and would expose them anyway.

"You think she will let people know about us?" Dib asked as he put his red scientist trench coat on.

"I hope to Miyuki she does not." Zim sighed as he put his pistol in his belt and headed to the car. "But we had best get to the base in town if we don't want people thinking there is something between us."

"I know." Dib said as he walked in and shut the door on the car.

Now, Dib was working on a killing sound and Zim was inspecting the troops, telling the new recruits to Earth what to expect. They were living lies. Christie's capture was convincing them of that fact. God, do I keep going on like this? Dib thought as he compiled sounds strong enough to cause one's eardrums to explode and cause brain damage. "I don't know what the fuck I am doing anymore…" Dib said as a small assistant brought him a lunch of bologna sandwiches with mustard and Poop Cola.

"I'll say, your Irken is atrocious, if you don't mind me saying Mr. Dib Membrane sir!" The little servant said holding the tray up to her face as if to shield herself from any flying sandwiches.

"Nah, that's okay, I know it's bad. I just…" Dib sighed. He was searching for the right words and phrases so he would not incriminate him or Zim. "I'm just tired is all; I mean the sugar mind control ray, brain melting music by that Justin Beaver we unleashed and now a sound that kills hell that Beaver music killed me. Anyway Miss…what is your name?" Dib asked looking down at the little servant.

"Oh!" She blushed looking at her tray, no one over 4' 2" was ever nice to her. "Klep. My name is Klep."

"Well Klep, I have A LOT on my plate now and it is getting to me." Dib sighed.

"Do you not want 2 sandwiches?" Klep asked tearing up.

"Oh, no I do like your sandwiches. I am just saying that a lot of things are on my mind right now. It is an Earth saying. I didn't mean to offend you." Dib said.

"Wow. Thanks."Klep said with a smile dismissing herself.

Zim then walked over with a look of shock on his face. Zim had just come back from instructing the new troops of the Earth Guard Corps about how Earth weather would affect the recruits if they did not wear their paste suits. One upstart of a recruit did not want to wear his paste suit, so Zim had to pull out the Super Soaker he had on hand for just such an occasion and ruthlessly sprayed him, causing him to experience extreme discomfort. Zim then had walked over and spit in the recruit's eye. "See why now you need these paste suits?"

"Yes sir, General Zim sir!" The recruit weakly saluted.

"Be grateful for them. I had to learn the hard way." Zim said. "Recruits are dismissed for lunch."

Zim then walked to the scientist wing to check on Dib. I hope he is good at keeping up appearances… I cannot bear to think what would happen if I cannot bear to think what would happen if the Tallest found out we had in our clutches Christie Eielson and we let her go. When he saw Dib let a little servant go without so much as one insult, he was shocked. I knew not killing Christie was a bad idea. "What are you doing Dib?"

"What?" Dib said eating his sandwich. After being turned into bologna once before, he could not quite eat it on his own, but the fact it was the only damn sandwich the Irken Empire gave their workers, he had to eat it.

"You let that girl walk away without one such thing as an insult!" Zim yelled then dropped his voice to a whisper "She may think something is up."

"Relax." Dib said. "I only told her it was stress from work is all, something the Tallest expect."

"Good, as long as she doesn't get too curious." Zim added as he looked at what Dib was assigned to make. "A sound that kills huh?" Zim laughed. "What won't Irk have us think up next?"

"I have yet to put in the safety devices yet. You would need some protection yourself and I do not want unintended targets to be killed as well." Dib said. "I will add some thing about needing to question people nearby, that kind of thing. The Tallest will know why I do not want Irkens using it toe be killed of course."

"Yeah yeah sure." Zim said looking at the paper.

"Hey Zim!" One of the Majors said. "Skoodge wants to know if you would like to spend the afternoon with us. Tak has the new recruits. Miyuki, I wish those poor saps well."

Zim did not want to leave Dib, but he knew he had to to keep up the appearance that they just lived together, that was it. It cannot be too bad; none of the places Skoodge likes to go is all that bad, nothing too bad… Zim thought as he walked over to the Major and started talking. Dib went back to his drawing adding in safety features to keep all the unintended targets safe. He was blankly engineering when the voice of his superior woke him back to reality.

"Membrane! Dib!" Floogoo yelled as Dib turned and saluted. For Floogoo, it was hard for him to feel superior when Dib was taller than he was, but eventually he understood humans could be tall and not mean much. Some of the rebels they killed were almost as tall as the Tallests. It took awhile, but he was used to it.

"Yes?" Dib asked turning back to his work.

"I want you to see the first test subject you are to kill with your sound ray gun." Floogoo said.

"Okay." Dib said anxiously as he walked behind Floogoo. "Who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"You'll see." Floogoo said with a smile on his face.

He walked down the hall he had so many times before. Dib was at every testing, using captured rebels to test out the latest and greatest weapons Irk had come up with to use on humans. It was with heavy guilt that Dib had walked down here to test out the things he made. He was only working with the Irkens for Zim's sake so no one would kill him, but the vision haunted him almost nightly. As Floogoo opened the door, he saw what he feared. "Not him again?" Dib said

"Yes him again. We figured you could put him out of his misery. Three years being tested on and he still is not dead from one. Well now, he will. You know it's…"

"Derek Eielson." Dib gasped as he looked upon the tired figure of 22-year-old Derek Eielson.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I know it has been a while since I updated but I will finish this. I seem to have a knack for this kind of fic based off my Taboo reviews so I am trying to finish it with this one. I mean they have the same tone, just ZADR as to DATR. (Although I do think this is a little darker…) Anyway, I hope you like it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Is that who I think it is? I mean really?" Dib asked.

"Well who do you think it is?" Glowgoo, a new assistant who just happened to walk in asked.

"Can't you tell it is Derek Eielson?" Dib exclaimed. It was hard to believe he would be testing that sound that kills on Derek Eielson. All the work they put in keeping him alive to torture and test on are going to be thrown out the window.

"Why yes it is." Floogoo, his boss, said. "Why does it surprise you so? We have been testing on him for years and for some reason Miyuki knows, he is still alive."

"Oh, it's nothing…" Dib blushed looking away. He had to look away from Derek's face. He had spared Christie and they had the same eyes. Guilt was flooding up in Dib at the prospect he would have to face. The eyes the Elieson kids had looked at Dib the same way, guilt, sorrow and defiance. They all saw Dib as the enemy. Dib was working for the Irkens, no matter his past. They took a stand. There is something different though about Derek's eyes. They have something Christie's doesn't have. They seem almost sympathetic towards me… Dib thought looking down at a model of his sound gun.

"Well Membrane Jr, you shouldn't have too much of a problem killing this one." Floogoo said. "Just think of it as a mercy killing. I mean when a dog is too sick, you put it to sleep. You will be doing that to Derek."

"Yeah…sure…" Dib said as he put a few notes on his paper.

"Good." Floogoo said. "I expect a working prototype soon. And it had better work fairly well. The Tallest themselves will be overseeing Derek's execution and they hoped to see some experimental technology used in this one.

"Sounds nice…" Dib said in a detached tone as he wrote, I hate my life in Irken on the notes.

"You ate your dog?" Glowgoo asked as he peered over Dib's notes looking over his shoulder.

"STOP READING MY NOTES!" Dib yelled

"Sorry…" Glowgoo said "I'll get back to work and see if that Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black music we put out can be of any use in the sound that kills. I am sure that can be weaponized!"

"Do that!" Dib said putting his face on his desk and falling asleep.

Zim was busy with his duties over the planet that pertained to his rank as General. It was Thursday, which meant an inspection of the local colleges and universities. One of the worst hotbeds for dissidents at the beginning of the occupation of Earth by the Irken Empire was colleges. Derek Elieson was captured in a place a lot like this one Zim thought.

"Zim! Ooops, I mean General Zim is that you?" a tall girl in glasses with now straight teeth and red hair pulled into pigtails asked turning to him.

"Gretchen!" Zim gasped, never expecting one of his old classmates to be here let alone be nice to him. "I didn't know you were here!" Looking out the corner of his eye he saw some young and very impressionable soldiers behind him looking on curiously. The only person they knew of Zim's past was Dib and they knew that Zim had him under control.

"Do you know this human General Zim?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I was in Skool with her." Zim said quickly and simply. He needed to show them that he was tough and not give them any reason to report him as suspicious to the Tallest. "I need to get some information out of her." Zim said as he punched Gretchen in the shoulder. Grabbing her he said, "Let's go."

"What's going on General Zim?" Gretchen asked as she followed him along to where he was taking her, which happened to be in a few bushes by the library in seclusion.

"Have to check you for any evidence of rebellion. You are a dire suspect for knowing me." Zim said in a louder than normal manner to keep his soldiers quiet. Dropping his voice to a normal level, he said, "I need some waffles. Come with me to the cafeteria."

"Okay…" Gretchen said rather confused at what was going on. She followed him to the cafeteria. "What do you need Zim?

Zim ignored her as he grabbed a tray and grabbed some waffles and a Poop Cola. He sat down and took a bite. "At least you don't have soap in these things…" Zim sighed.

"Huh?" Gretchen asked.

"Never mind." Zim said. "Now what is your future profession Gretchen?"

"I'm Pre-med No one ever said anything to me about ever being considered a rebel. In fact my Irken professors LOVE me. They say I am one of the most talented humans they have ever taught. Hell even though everything in me tells me I should, I don't question what you guys do with the prisoners."

Zim just ate the waffles and kept on ignoring her. He had to put on a front so there would be less reports of him softening. He took another bite of the waffles and ignored Gretchen's motions to him. Gretchen just sighed and rolled her eyes opening a book on Irken physiology. All new prospective doctors needed to now know about how to treat both humans and Irkens as the medical field was under the direct supervision of the Irken Military. Gretchen kept staring at Zim, wondering what the hell was going on with him and what he wanted with her. She remembered after their graduation from Hi-Skool and the Irkens officially took over, Zim was loud and obnoxious to everyone. Zim loved his power. Now he seemed rather different. Now he was the shell of the general he was and Gretchen knew it.

"These waffles taste like crap!" Zim yelled.

"Well you guys won't let us make them like we used to do. That's why they suck." Gretchen sassed.

"Yeah." Zim said downing a Poop cola.

"Look, I get the best grades in my class and the Tallest know it. So whatever you trumped up on me because they are onto you won't stick." Gretchen said as she walked away. "Good-bye! And it wasn't good seeing you again!"

"Fuck you too bitch!" Zim yelled. "Fine! Not like I cared what you did after Hi-Skool anyway!"

Shoving the table away, he pulled out his laser pistol and disintegrated the table in front of him. Then he headed outside and saw the rest of his squad outside waiting for him. He yelled out to them and noticed they all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Anything wrong sir? That Gretchen girl seemed pissed off. She know anything? Want us to show her?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No, you don't need to do that." Zim said. "And nothing is wrong. This just reminds me of catching Derek Elieson."

"Yes sir." His soldiers said.

"I want you guys to do a random inspection of all the dorm rooms. Anything contraband you may happen to find, no matter how small or trivial, you bring it in." Zim ordered. "By letting the small stuff go, we let the door open to create Derek Elieson and the rest of the scum of the Elieson family. We nip the problem in the bud with the appropriate punishment we end rebels before they begin."

"Yes Sir General Zim sir!" The soldiers stated saluting him.

Zim then sat down and began to contemplate all of what happened the past few days. Dib was thinking of supplying the rebels with tools and information they needed to overthrow Irk, and Zim wanted to keep Irk happy so they wouldn't bother them anymore. Each day was becoming harder and harder on Dib and Zim. It was hard enough to keep their love a secret before they took Christie in, but now they had a new and HUGE liability on their hands. Christie was a loose cannon who had been wronged and had the soul of an avenger. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Irk had killed her parents in front of her eyes and captured her brother. Zim knew she was a teenage McMeaties worker but that was only in the evenings. She was not in the Irken's Human Skool System since she was fourteen, so what she did during the day was a complete mystery to Zim. It troubled him. They will know I am gone and I will be missed rang through Zim's mind over and over again, and he mused over exactly what that could mean for him and Dib. Is she part of some militia terrorist group? What the hell could she have meant there? She isn't going to skool; I know that for a fact. She keeps coming around with enough food and monies to survive the past 3 years…. Zim pounded his fist on the arm of the bench in frustrations and yelled.

"Anything wrong General Zim?" a young Irken serpent asked upon hearing Zim's exclamation.

"Nothing just hurt my hand on a stray nail in this bench." Zim said, covering up for the real reason for his frustration. "Any news from the random dorm search?"

"Not much yet. Found a few CDs from bands like 'Linkin Park' and 'R.E.M.' and 'Green Day' and more Poop cola than normally allotted to be in one person's possession at a time." The serpent explained.

"Well bring those ones who had those items in for a half a day of waterboarding." Zim said as the serpent gasped. "Oh, it isn't as painful for humans as it is us. It doesn't burn them like it does us. In fact the humans used it on each other before we came along." Zim explained.

"I'll send the newbies on it." The serpent said as he radioed the order to them. "Now this is this quaint…" he said with a wink and a smirk "…club where a lot of the men like to go to. I think it is just what you need to calm yourself down and relieve your stress. Believe me, I have noticed it. But it is perfectly natural."

Zim knew exactly where the serpent was talking about. It was not too appealing to him as it was the rest of the Irken Military that were policing Earth. It was a sleazy strip club where many vagrant girls danced for the Irken Military's amusement. The owner did a lot of bribing to keep the Police out. Most officials just looked the other way because the Irkens enjoyed it. Zim knew that he would have to go with the rest of the men so they wouldn't ask too many questions. Many of the troops already whispered rumors about him and Dib. They all knew Dib was homosexual but many wondered if Zim 'fell for the conquered men' as many of the troops would say. This excursion with them would give them less reason to voice their concerns to the Tallest.

"Sure, I'll go." Zim said feigning a smile.

The club was a dingy place that Zim had a feeling the owner had to bribe the human officials to stay open before the Irkens Invaded. It was dark and grimy and the air reeked of sleaze and depravity. With almost any certainty, Zim knew many vagrant girls were violated or met their end in the back room. A few screams were heard in the back that sounded like the former was happening tonight. The soldiers came in and sat down as a bad techno music started to play over the loudspeakers and the DJ came on the speakers.

"Okay Irken Soldiers, see we even have a General here tonight! Get ready for Angel!" He yelled as a brown haired girl in skimpy clothes came out on stage.

"CHRISTIE!" Zim yelled into his hand.

"Hey there you Irken Soldiers…" Christie said teasing them, nearly vomiting in her mouth.

"You are under arrest!" Zim yelled as he headed onto the stage arresting her. "You are suspected of being Christie Elieson; you look too much like her for no ability to deny it. And your stage name is suspicious." Zim then bent in and whispered. "You want me to turn you in?"

"I have to do this thanks to you assholes. I ought to rat you and Dib out now." Christie said.

"Come with me and we will work this out." Zim whispered then said aloud. "I have to take her in for questioning. If all is well, she will be back tomorrow."

"Fuck you." Christie yelled.

"Fuck you too bitch" Zim said as he headed out.

Wow, that got darker than I intended it to, but what the hey, that is what I am going for. How was that? Good? Bad? Dark? Let me know in a review. Also let me know if you think I should up the rating for this one. I don't think it should be an M but it borders it. So let me know. So remember to read, Well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I know it has been too long since I updated this one but I have the spirit in me and I listened to Linkin Park's Minutes to Midnight so long that I had to work on this chapter. I know the previous ones have been kinda slow but this one has a major death in there. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim threw Christie over his shoulder and walked out of the club with a stern look on his face. This should shut those damned gossipers up for a good while. He thought as he opened the door to his car and threw Christie in the back haphazardly as he locked the doors as he got back in the car.

"It's amazing..." Zim sighed as he started up the car.

"What?" Christie sassed. "That you are still alive? That I haven't killed you yet?"

"Shut up you dumb bitch." Zim said blankly. "If you tried to kill me, I would kill you first. It's too damn easy."

"Pffft." Christie said. "You think that."

Zim slammed on the brakes, pulling out a laser gun and pointed it right in between Christie's eyes. "Really? All I would have to do is pull this trigger. Once the connection to the circuit is made, this fires a laser hot enough to cauterize the wound once it is made. At the speed of light none the less. None of this 'feet per second' bullshit your human guns have. Nope." Christie's eyes widened as Zim continued to explain. "Now you may only have an eighth grade education but I am sure you know it takes 8 minutes for light from the sun to hit Earth. Now if light goes 93,000,000 miles in 8 minutes, just imagine how fast it would be if the source was say, just millimeters from your head?" Christie gulped in terror. "Yeah, you would do best to remember that."

Christie just sat there looking down at her feet. Zim could really kill her in the blink of an eye if he wanted to. The fact he had not yet reminded her that he had some concern for her well-being, even if it was for his own gain. Best make sure he never wants to kill me. Why Dib and him haven't handed me over to the Tallest yet is a mystery. Sure I could tell them how Dib and Zim really feel about each other but I don't have the proof. Zim could easily deny it. Christie thought. She then pulled her legs close to her, wrapped her arms around them and started shivering. "Hey, don't mean to whine, but do you have a blanket or something? This sexy angel outfit I have to wear at the club is a horrible choice for the cold weather." she whimpered.

"Here." Zim said throwing a jacket at her. "This'll help. I don't need my Most Valuable Prisoner getting hypothermia."

"Well, where are we going?" Christie sighed.

"Where I have to. You can't get out. So you're going to sit there. Keep the blanket around you I can't help your job's poor choice of apparel." Zim sassed.

"Okay." Christie whimpered.

Meanwhile Dib was looking down at the corpse of a chimpanzee that he had just tested the killing sound on. It seemed from the results that a mix of Justin Bieber, techno music and high pitched noises worked on primates when they were focused on the right way. He bent down, felt the monkey's pulse on his neck and was certain the animal was dead. All of a sudden, a vision of Derek Elieson flashed into his mind. This was the fate that he was to face. And HE was the one who had to do it to him. Yet in his own home, Zim and he were keeping up his rebel sister. Zim either already knew or was going to know about Derek's fate soon enough. He knew Zim wasn't likely to tell Christie but he could not be sure that Zim would keep the secret. In fact, Zim was getting rather irritated with her attitude. Yet each time Dib thought of Christie, he knew he was betraying what he used to be. He used to be Earth's defender. In fact, he had even gotten Zim was even helping him do that by teaching him the tactics and strategies of other possibly hostile aliens. Then the Invasion happened and all that changed. They now had to oppress humanity and give Irk the technology to do so. Dib had dreamed that by this point in his life, Zim and he could actually use Zim's Irken technology to actually help the human race. Needless to say, this wasn't what Dib had in mind.

There were times Dib thought of sabotaging the projects he had to work on, but then not only would he be killed, but his dad, and Gaz would be killed as well. Most likely the Head of Reeducation would make Dib kill his dad and sister before he was killed by Zim. God, that is a horrible thought. Dib thought as he looked over at his dad, working with an Irken scientist. Christie saw her parents killed, lived as a vagrant and thinks her brother is being tortured or he is dead. Dib bit his piece of Bloaty's pizza. Is peace worth the lie? Dib thought as he looked at the dead monkey, the photo of Derek Elieson and the image of Christie Elieson's rage in his mind. She is right to be so pissed at me. I was on the team that perfected reeducation PAKs that her parents refused. I mean I told them of the 1960's college riots and Soviet monitoring of colleges. I even lost my copy of 1984 in front of the Tallest themselves! Dib thought as he picked at the pizza with a mournful face.

"You okay Dib?" Glowgoo asked, sitting beside him.

Why does she have to be a sweetheart? Dib thought. His vendetta against Irk would be so much easier if he wasn't in love with Zim. It would be easier if all Irkens he met were as vile as the generals and the Tallest. Ones like Glowgoo and Table-headed service drone Bob were sweet. It was pretty much if you were a short civilian, you were lovable. "Nothing. Bad pizza today." He lied.

"Well if you need anything, let me know." She got down and carried a bottle of hydroelectric acid to another scientist. His phone buzzed in his pocket as he turned and pulled it out. "'Dib, I have to come to the labs, there's a big testing going on tonight and I have to make some arrangements. Rumor has it the Tallest will be there. They are coming to Earth today and I'm to greet them. Bye.'" He read and then said under his breath, "Can't even say 'I love you' even anymore over the phone. Irk took over the NSA or now the ISA"

"Membrane Jr!" Floogoo called. "I can see your prototype was a success." He said throwing the dead monkey on the table. "I am sure you heard, rumors travel fast, but the Tallest are coming tonight so they can witness the execution of Derek Elieson. Wish we could find his sister Christie, but every Christie we catch isn't a DNA match."

Good thing Floogoo doesn't know everything Dib thought. "Who else is coming?" He asked.

"Oh, Zim, a bunch of generals, the usual Tallest entourage." Floogoo said waving his hand. "Make sure your trigger finger's well! You're showing it off!" He laughed smacking Dib on the back.

Zim drove down the road looking for the lab that Dib worked at. As the Invader of Earth and one of Earth's top generals, he was to be there when the Tallest arrived. There was a special room at the lab prepared for them before the demonstration. They were due to arrive at 5 p, that day and it was already 4:30. There was no way for him to get Christie back to the house and get back to the lab in time, so he figured that with her as depressed and tired as she seemed, all he would have to do is lock the door and she would seem just like a captured human. By the time he had pulled into the parking lot, Christie had fallen asleep. She'll be okay with the blanket Zim thought. She spent three years living with worse before we hit her. He locked the door and walked in. As he did, a test subject was wheeled by in a life suspension tube. The man seemed slightly familiar but when Zim paused, he had already been taken to the execution chambers. The Tallest were due to arrive at the back meeting hall, where Zim, Dib, Floogoo and the other scientists and generals were to meet them. Dib was already there beside his father looking at the sound ray gun. His face was blank while he rolled a lint roller down his red lab coat. From the look on his face Zim could tell he was the one to initiate the fatal demonstration.

Zim sat down beside Dib, placing his shoulder and whispered so that only Dib could hear, "It'll be okay. You'll do fine."

"I have to kill him." Dib said with a slight sob. "I have to be the one to actually kill him. With something I had to build even."

"It's for the best" Zim said rubbing Dib's shoulder how he liked but still making it look like he was really forcing a human scientist to do Irk's will. "We can talk more later." He said firmly. Zim knew Dib could get quite emotional when he was feeling guilty and that made him much more affectionate towards Zim and that was just not needed right now. For Miyuki's sake, Dib, keep it together! It's been too long but I will show you so much love when we get home if you just keep it together Zim thought trying to somehow telepathically bore his thoughts into Dib's mind. It had seemed like Dib had gotten the message, he gulped and then stoically sat up as the royal trumpets played, lasers flashed and smoke machines were used announcing the Tallest's entry.

"Presenting, you know them, you love them, you fear them! The Almighty Tallest!" The royal guard announced.

"My Tallest!" Zim saluted standing up.

"My Tallest!" Floogoo said saluting as well.

"At ease gentlemen." Red said motioning for everyone to sit down.

"Can anyone explain why we are here?" Purple asked. He knew perfectly well they were there to witness Derek Elieson's execution with new technology, but he liked being told.

"Sirs!" Dib said standing up, keeping his facade up for Zim. "As one of the human scientists you have working for you my Tallest." Dib picked up the gun, suppressing the urge to vomit all over himself, or just kill himself with it, continued. ""I was requested to make a sound wave gun that kills. I am here to say that I have perfected the concept. It can be directed towards small groups of human enemies and by adjusting the levels, you can kill a whole rioting crowd. Perfect to use on humans during the upcoming molt." Dib explained. I hope to god this thing backfires... Dib thought.

"Excellent! Red said.

"If you will follow me My Tallest, Dib here will show you how it works on an actual human. Primary testing on primates have proven successful." Floogoo said leading the group.

Meanwhile, Christie had woken up from her nap in the back of Zim and Dib's car. She looked out the windshield and found it parked in front of the notorious labs that she had seen many vagrants taken to. Oh, so I sassed that damn faggot bug too much and now he's turning me in! Well, I'll show him! Christie thought. She tried the back door, finding it locked with no way to unlock it there, she tossed the blanket aside and crawled up front and opened the driver side door and tumbled out onto the sidewalk. Rage had burned up inside her so much, she didn't care she was scantly clad in her dancer's outfit, complete with stiletto heels. All she cared about was killing Zim before he could hand her over. She picked up a stray brick, not caring who saw. Before Zim and Dib took her in, (for lack of a better term) she had fended off many attackers, even killing one, with stray bricks. She had even destroyed a PAK of an ignorant Irken who lost his gun once. He was rather short, so she did have the upper hand but if it worked once before, she thought it would again. Opening the door, she looked around. There was no one in sight. Thinking that this was her chance, she took off the loud heels and crept into the first open door with a light she saw on. It had looked like a big firing range with a slight monkey smell. At the end was a lime-greenish glow that pulled her towards it, almost hypnotically. At the end was a man, and not just any man either.

"De...Derek?!" Christie said placing the brick down and walked towards the tube the prisoner was in.

"Christie! You are alive!" Derek said with a small smile. "I thought they had killed you like they did Mom and Dad!"

"No...but I've done..." She looked at the brick and her outfit. No way she wanted her brother to see her dressed as an exotic dancer but things couldn't be helped. "...horrible things. I've killed people, practically gave some of them to the Irkens." She sobbed.

"So have I." Derek said. "I willed myself alive just so I could see you maybe once again. Some of those bugs said you were dead, but I knew better. But they are going to kill me." He sighed.

"NO!" Christie said running for the brick.

"DON'T!" He yelled out at her. She paused and turned around.

"Why the fuck not?! Look at what they did to you! To me! To Mom and Dad! To humanity!"

"Yes, but the Tallest are there. You go in screaming more profanity than I heard you say in your lifetime, waving a brick, you won't make it though the threshold! But stay here so I can tell you this one last message." Derek said.

"What?" Christie said in anger that she used to hold back tears.

"Forget any wrong that I've done. My time has come. I can't be you. You are more of a fighter than me. You made it nearly 5 years all on your own! Can't say I like how you did it, but you did. Don't resent me. Keep me in your memory and leave out all the rest." Christie wiped her eyes and fell to her knees. She couldn't take this being the last time she saw her brother. She looked up and saw the glass-like tube so she picked up the brick and was ready to throw it at the containment chamber when she heard footsteps.

"RUN!" He said as she ran to the closet in the back of the room and hid. It was as if she was 14 years old all over again. The door opened to the range and she saw a pair of Irken guards, including Zim, come through the door. Christie bit down on the brick to keep herself from screaming. I'm here again, locked in the closet while an Irken kills my family! I can't do anything! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Christie thought as she peeked out the closet door. The generals were followed by Dib and Professor Membrane. Dib was holding a weird gun while wearing and Irken scientist's jacket. Finally the Tallest came through the door. They were imposing figures, both over a foot and a half taller than both Dib and Zim. At their presence, she froze. Whether it was their title, their height, or just their mere presence, she knew Derek was right to keep her from going crazy on the Tallest.

"Glowgoo!" Floogoo yelled. "Get the bastard out of his chamber!"

"Yes sir!" A short, young Irken assistant said opening the chamber and propping up Derek. "Should I put a blindfold on him sir?"

"Nah, let him see it." Floogoo said waving his hand nonchalantly like he did when he showed he didn't care. "Membrane Jr! You're up!" He yelled as Glowgoo ran back in with the rest of the crowd.

"Fuck off." Dib whispered to himself as he stepped forward and pulled out the sound gun. He placed a set of ear plugs in his ears. "Now Irkens aren't affected but as a human I will need these. Anyone behind the shooter can be knocked out."

"Okay." Purple said.

"Any last words you human pig-smelly?" Zim asked.

"Glad to see I caused enough trouble to have My Tallest-" He said in a mocking tone. "- here to watch my execution! I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more to piss you guys off!" He figured if he was going to die, he might as well piss the Irkens off.

"FIRE AWAY AT THE DUMB HUMAN BASTARD!" Red yelled.

"Yes My Tallest!" Dib said as he pulled the trigger, releasing a high-pitched sound that caused Derek to fall to the ground dead. With that same trigger pull, Christie took a horrified gasp and fell unconscious.

How was that? Good? Bad? Dialogue heavy? Let me know in a review. I know it took a VERY long time to update but I had a lot of requests on others. Anyway, I hope you liked it and want to read more. Remember to read (well you just did) and review! Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Invader Zim okay? If you do not know that by chapter 8, you have issues. Anyway I got onto a streak of this one, so I have a new chapter for all you Zim fans out there. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Christie woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around, wondering what had happened and how she got where she was. Last she knew, she was in Zim's car at the infamous Irken laboratory. It was from that point, everything was a blur in her mind. Obviously she had gotten inside, but a closet? She felt around and noticed cleaning supplies, brooms and mops and a brick. Okay, this is a closet Christie thought. However, for some reason that brick had some meaning, like she had brought it in there with her. "I have to get out of here and find out what the hell happened." Christie picked p the brick and opened the door. The floor was cold to her feet and with this she realized that she was not wearing the shoes she went into work with.

Quietly, she opened the door and peered around. The only light was coming from what looked like some sort of meeting room with the door shut. The other light was coming from a live containment chamber at the end of the room. At the base laid what she recognized as her brother's corpse, and with the sight of the corpse, all of her memories came flooding back. Dib, under Tallest Red's order had tested a killing sound ray gun on her brother. Braving what else she might see, she looked to where Derek was executed to see if they had moved the body or done anything more to it. It was still where it fell when she blacked out so apparently the cleaning crew, who hadn't arrived yet, was to pick up the body. She crawled to her brother as not to make too much noise that could draw attention to herself and felt his pulse. The sound gun had worked as well as the Irkens had hoped. Turning over his body, she could see that he didn't even have time to blink. He still had the defiant smirk her had when he had back-sassed the Tallest. Christie smiled as she closed his eyes, to make him seem like he was just asleep and collapsed on top of him crying, no longer able to hold back her grief. She laid on him for an unknown period of time. All she did was lie there crying hoping that a tear would somehow bring him back to life but deep down Christie knew that was impossible. He was long dead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zim yelled picking Christie up from the corpse of her brother slinging her back over his shoulder and taking her back to the car. He opened the door and callously threw her back in the back seat. "You are damned lucky the Tallest didn't see you!"

"I wish they did. I'd be with Derek." Christie said blankly.

"You'd be dead." Zim said just as blankly. "And everyone would be happier." Zim said as he started the car.

"That's rather morbid." Dib said. At the sound of his voice, Christie went from crushed to fiery normal self in a heartbeat.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Christie yelled as she pulled at Dib's hair, trying to claw out his eyes. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD TOO YOU TRAITOR TO HUMANITY!"

"ENOUGH!" Zim yelled brushing away Dib's flailing arms as he slammed on the brakes. He then pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Christie in the neck with it. She collapsed in the back seat as Zim threw the lone jacket back on her.

"What's going on?" Dib asked.

"I'll explain when we get home." Zim said. "It's been a VERY long day and all I want to do is curl up with my favorite scientist." He then kissed Dib on the cheek and drove home. Snow started to fall, so Zim turned on the wipers.

Dib sighed and turned around looking at Christie's drugged form. He knew why she went psycho on him. HE was the one who killed her brother but what he really couldn't figure out was why she was in the labs in the first place, especially dressed as she was. "Zim, why was Christie even at the labs in the first place?" Dib asked.

"My soldiers went to the club she was working at and before someone could do something to her, I arrested her and got called to the labs for your test. I thought she would stay asleep until it all was done and over with. I locked the door but I..." Zim trailed off.

"...underestimated her nerve?" Dib suggested. "She must have found Derek, and knew I had to test it or at least heard the Tallest entourage coming out so she hid. She is obviously not dead, so she must have been in the closet by the meeting room when the test happened and fell unconscious for a little while." Dib theorized.

"Good for her." Zim said sarcastically Dib frowned at Zim's comment. He knew he was frustrated with Christie but he couldn't be thinking of turning her in; she just knew too much to risk it. He looked around the road and sighed. "The snow is picking up." At this, Dib knew the conversation was over and he turned back to look at Christie. Sure Dib kept his nose clean to keep his relationship and love of Zim going. Not to mention he had to do it to save his, his father and sister's lives. If not for Zim and his father, he would have been killed, nor would he have a job that he could be able to support himself. Then again, if Irk had never Invaded, none of the things they did to keep up appearances would be necessary. No body would have been able to tell Zim was an alien anyway. They just accepted his skin color and height as a medical condition and nothing more. Most all people thought nothing of it. This lack of questioning was Dib and Zim's best friend before the Invasion, but it was the Irken's too when it came time to Invade. Dib looked out the window and sighed, placing his face in his hands in shame.

In the backseat, unconscious, was the bravest living person he knew. Dib said nothing, did nothing, just at best wrote smart-ass comments that his superiors could not read because of his terrible Irken handwriting. Christie had refused a PAK, and lived all alone for three years off what she could scavenge off of the garbage. Not to mention how she survived the winters; they had gotten worse each year.

"We're home." Zim said pulling into the driveway, turning the car off.

"Good." Dib sighed as he picked Christie up from the back. "How long will she be out?"

"She'll be out till morning." Zim said. "I'm getting sick of her."

Dib knew that but wondered why he was and what he was planning to do about it. "I am in a way too. She makes me hate myself." He looked up at Zim as he placed her on the couch. "But what can we do? She knows too much. We kick her out after what she has seen, she would definitely turn us in, even if it cost her her life."

"I know that. I wasn't planning on do any such thing." Zim said.

"I just feel bad for killing her brother." Dib said.

"Why? You only did what you were ordered to and no way you could have known that she would have been there. If you said no, you would have been killed." Zim said as he placed a pillow under her head and draped a blanket over her. "We cannot be together if you are dead." Zim kissed Dib on the cheek. The only good thing about being Promoted is that it is easier to kiss Dib.

"I know..." Dib sighed. Anger never left Christie's face, awake or asleep and she was right to feel that way in his mind. "But I feel like I betrayed who I am."

"You are working so we can survive." Zim said. No matter how much he loved Dib, he was still ingrained with Irken Military training. Orders where to be obeyed. Do not question them. However, it was years before that the Tallest quit calling him in the first place. Yet Dib, who used to be an enemy helped him to get over that blow to his self esteem. It helped to even reestablish his identity after that blow to Zim. With that his whole mindset and purpose changed. It was to make Dib happy and help Dib. A human cared more than the other Irkens did. The Tallest didn't care, it was only Dib that did.

"But at what cost Zim? What cost?!" Dib yelled. Zim sighed and looked away. He knew Dib was right, even if it was too much to admit. "We can't keep living like this! We can't really express our love! Not to mention Christie wouldn't be our ward if Irk wasn't ruling over us with an iron fist! We wouldn't have to plan to use her as an exchange to the Tallest if they found out about us!" Dib grabbed his hair and yelled out in frustration.

"You were thinking of..." Zim said in quiet amazement.

"Don't lie to me, you were thinking of it too." Dib said shamefully. "I'm living too many lies. I killed Derek to keep everyone quiet about a love we cannot share outside the base anymore!" Dib pushed over a coffee table as he heard Christie moan, causing him to stop mid push. All she did after the moan was roll over on the couch, still asleep.

"Calm down." Zim said pulling Dib close, kissing him deeply and passionately, wrapping his long Irken tongue around Dib's. Dib placed his hands on Zim's shoulders, causing Zim to move Dib's hands to his waist. Zim then pulled Dib close. Every 'I love you' that had gone unspoken for the past five years due to fear was put into that exchange of love. If they were to die soon, Zim did not want to die without sharing the most intimate of love that they had never experienced before. Dib fell into Zim's arms as he led them to somewhere more private.

"I love you." Dib whispered in Zim's ear.

"I love you too Dib." Zim said as he wrapped his hands around Dib, taking Dib's coat and shirt off, shutting the door behind them to the bedroom.

Later that night however, Dib woke up and looked at Zim. Zim didn't really need as much, if any sleep but when they mad love, it wore him out more quickly. He had missed the time he had with Zim like they just shared. Love like they shared was forbidden, and it was then Dib knew what had to be done. He would try to use his position as a scientist to feed Irk misinformation to make them leave Earth alone. He would make Earth seem undesirable again. If he couldn't get Earth kicked out of the Empire, he would make it seem like it would only be good as a transgalatic outpost to the Empire that they would not care what goes on in the planet. If somehow he could reinforce some of the old ideas about Earth, that would accomplish the goal he was contemplating. Dib looked over at Zim ready to propose the idea when Zim's communicator rang and woke him up.

"Uggghhh... For Miyuki's sake, what is it now?" Zim answered.

"I am sorry to interrupt your rest sir." a solider called timidly. "But the Tallest want to see drill plans to keep the humans inside during the Galactic Equinox molt next month."

"I'll be there, don't worry. It affects all aliens living off their home planet" Zim said. "If we can't figure out something, we may need to resort to human conscripts."

"If I may say something sir," the soldier said.

"Speak." Zim said.

"We were thinking of modified SIR units or maybe Mechadoomers in more hostile areas. We can control them while molting. But anyway, we need you here as soon as possible sir." The solider said.

"I'll be there in about half an hour." Zim said. When he hung up, he got up and kissed Dib on the cheek as he put his uniform back on. "Duty calls."

"What is it?" Dib asked.

"Drill for molt patrols." Zim sighed as he put the finishing touches on his general's outfit. "You can stay here. You are not needed now."

"Yeah. Floogoo gave me the day off for the successful test of the prototype." Dib moaned. "I'm going back to bed."

"I'll see you later." Zim said as he walked up to the elevator leading to the ground floor, past the unconscious Christie and out the door and left.

Dib went back to sleep, holding onto Zim's pillow for comfort. As dawn began to break, Christie woke up. She sat up to find that she was in the living room, not the small guest room that Zim and Dib had begrudgingly made up for her. That was on a lower level. She looked down and noticed she was still in her work outfit. Where she was arrested in front of the entire staff of the club, no one was going to fault her for not heading into work that day, they would think she was killed or being held in prison. Putting her hand on her head, she noticed she had another pounding headache, so she headed to the elevator to head to her bedroom and change into something a little more comfortable and try and sleep off her headache. Most of the clothes in the room used to be Gaz's before she was put into the breeding projects, but they managed to fit her, so they used that. Instead of pushing the 'guest room' button she accidentally pushed the 'bedroom' button and found herself in front of the bed where Dib was sleeping. The noise of the door opening, woke Dib up with a start.

"Oh my!" Christie yelled covering her eyes noticing Dib was not wearing much of anything in bed.

"Christie!" Dib yelled blushing. "Turn away for a minute. I want to talk to you when I'm more..." He looked at his naked body. "...decent."

"Okay." Christie said. She didn't know if it was her brother's spirit telling her that it was okay and Dib was changing or she was just delirious, but she just stood there. Ever since she saw Dib kill Derek with the sound gun the Irkens made him construct, all she thought about was killing him in return. It would have been easy to do with one of the myriad of Irken weapons hanging on the wall. From there she could easily slip back to the vagrant underground that she had been living in before Zim got back. But that was no life to live. Her mother, father and brother didn't die so she could eat out of dumpsters and wonder each day what atrocities she might have to do to stay alive until morning again. It was as if she could read Dib's mind.

"Turn around." Dib said as he finished putting on his T-shirt and pants. "Now I want to talk to you. You may be able to help me."

"Do what?" She sassed. "Be an experiment specimen like you did with Derek before his usefulness was tapped and you killed him?"

"I deserved that." Dib sighed knowing that Derek was going to haunt him as long as he lived. "I will have to explain everything so you will understand. You know as well as I do five years ago the Irkens Invaded and took full control when the Tallest won the 2008 Presidential election disguised as a candidate and his wife."

"Yeah. So what does that have to do with it?" Christie said sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Oh, I never thought I would have to tell this to you," Dib said taking a sigh. "But Zim and I are in a relationship and have been for over six years now."

"So for over a year before the Invasion, you two had been making out? So you really are gay together?" Christie said. Dib nodded. "And I was just using it as an insult..."

"Well he was exiled here to Earth and until the Invasion the Tallest had stopped contacting him. One day they actually looked at the information he had sent to them about Earth, they decided it was a good planet to Invade." Christie's face grew red but Dib knew he had to get it all out. "When he gave the Irkens the information at first he didn't know he was on exile and he didn't know they would really Invade once he gave up on them. He just got the truth that his mission at first was a lie and went from there." Dib said as Christie got her notorious murderous look she did before she attacked wildly. "I am not justifying what he did, just hoping you will understand. But before then we could express out love with no fear, except for a few intolerant assholes. But if given the choice, I'd trade all this," He motioned the the base mansion. " to have that back."

Christie was getting bored. "Get to the point."

"I plan to use my position as a scientist to chase off the Irkens. If I can convince Zim, he can use his general position to cause a military coop." Dib said.

"So what do you need from me?" She asked as she pulled a sword from the wall and swung it effortlessly with a smile.

"You know rebels and vagrant ways. That can be used to help a rebellion. Think of the French Resistance during World War II or the Patriots in South Carolina in the American Revolution." Dib said. "But I need to know what to do and any rebel plans."

"None." Christie said simply. "The rebels are too disorganized to plan anything. They have given up. Except for a few."

"Well, if we are to overthrow any Empire, we need to work together. Secretly." Dib said.

Dib needed a dose of reality and Christie knew it. "What if Zim won't help? If you tell him your plans and he still says it is best to keep up the charade? If he won't fight against his own people?" It was obvious Dib had never been on General Zim's bad side like she had almost been.

"I don't think he will object but that would break my heart." Dib sighed. Now was the time to decide what he really wanted out of life and if Zim wouldn't help, then he didn't really love him anymore.

"You have a huge weapon to use against each other. If one were to betray the other, they could claim the other's homosexuality, which the Tallest find a sin, and lie about their own. Keep that in your weapons chest." Christie said as if her father was planning a rebel meeting.

"I couldn't do that..." Dib said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You may have to. This is bigger than you, bigger than you and Zim." Christie said placing the sword at her side.

"But Zim, my dad and my sister would be killed too..." Dib said releasing his thoughts as Christie rolled her eyes at the pathetic excuse.

"Oh my, I would never know what that is like. I just saw my parents killed by two Irken Majors and you killed my brother so you could keep up your charade of cowardice." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Dib said. I am NEVER getting over Derek's death and Christie will make sure of it. He thought. And I deserve it too.

"Here is the the truth as it has been since the dawn of time when one group has been oppressing another. If you really love Zim, your father and your sister and you love freedom, you have to be ready to pay the ultimate price. Death is reality and a price that will have to be paid. And it isn't deaths of people you don't care about either. It is heavy deaths that will have to be paid. Look back at history if you don't believe me." Christie said as almost her father would have. "In rebellion if you can't and aren't willing to pay with your life, don't play." She got up to head to the elevator to her room. "I have to sleep off this tranquilizer and sound wave concussion headache. Let me know what you plan to do in 24 hours. You need to do some soul searching. I will need your FULL commitment. I may know some rebel leaders but I am not taking a yellow-bellied human scientist working for the Irkens to them. I do not want to hand them over to Irk like a coward would do when his life is in danger." She then got in the elevator and disappeared Dib knew she was right. Now was not the time to be a coward. He had done that for the past five years and it got him nothing. Better to die fighting than to submit.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Boring? Mushy parts? Let me know in a review. Now you see Dib thinking about what he has done and decisions must be made. Will Zim side with Dib or Irk? Will Dib side with Earth or Irk? You will have to read on to find out. Anyway other than that anticipation builder for the next chapters, I have nothing more to say here. So remember to read (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Invader Zim, okay? Last time my name was * editedoutforprivacycheckprofileformore* not Jhonen Vazquez. I seem to be on a roll with this story, so I figured I would work on it more. I have this chapter ready, so be ready for chapter 9 of "Minutes to Midnight". Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim pulled up to the barracks where soldiers were being housed while awaiting patrol duty during the upcoming molt. They were part of the Invasion Forces that went from planet to planet where they were most needed in the Irken Empire. Zim got out of the car and grunted and his jacket was caught in the door as he headed to the barracks. He opened the door sighing as he went in. All he wanted was to spend time with Dib on the rare day they had off together. As general, he was assigned to handle the containment of humans during the molt. Humans weren't to know about it as they might see it as a weakness Irkens had and they might think the Empire was weak. This happened rarely with the upcoming galactic equinox but they could not take a chance. Rebel attacks were considered unlikely but it was likely this would weaken their image in the eyes of the humans and add to the rebel numbers or open the door to rebellion in the future.

"General Zim!" Gwish, a solider assigned to the barracks, said saluting him. "So glad you could make it. You sounded tired on the phone."

"Yeah, that was just me needing rest. What do you have for me?" Zim said looking at Gwish.

"Well we have been working on some plans for how to keep the humans in their residences. As of now, we have been broadcasting reports about an upcoming curfew on December 23rd during the molt, but we never said why in them. Humans are used to us doing what we want when we want, so there will be few questions on that." Gwish said looking at his notes. As a lead propaganda developer, he knew all about how to manipulate a species to do what Irk wanted them to. "However, there is always a few humans that stroll about during some of our shorter curfews." Gwish explained.

"You dare tell me what I already know?!" Zim yelled threatening Gwish.

"It was just the beginning of my explanation." Gwish said, knowing well how to deal with Irken high command. "After testing on a few prisoners, we have discovered recordings of Dib Membrane's test of the sound ray gun does not hurt humans. It will, of course as I am sure you know as you were there, knock out humans behind the wielder of the gun and kill all in front."

"Yes, I know this. And this is important because..." Zim said annoyed, partially because of the arrogance of his position and the fact he was supposed to be able to spend the day alone with Dib. He had planned to knock Christie our and make love with Dib all day, as they had little to none in months, but he was called in. I am really beginning to hate this job... Zim thought. Everyone below me is an idiot, Christie is a liability and Dib is beginning to crack. This is just too much.

"You need to sign off on the propaganda commercial we will send out." Gwish said as he pulled out a television and set it out. He pressed play and on the screen appeared the symbol of the Irken Empire. The voice of Tallest Red came on and said with royal fanfare playing in the background, 'Attention all humans! You will be forced to stay in your homes from 12 am December 23rd 2012 to December 26 2012 at 12 am, Any humans caught outside will be executed on site.' Then footage of Tallest Purple cam on screen and said, 'And if you think we are kidding, see what our latest technology can do to a captured rebel'. And then was the footage, with Dib cut out, of Derek's execution. Emphasis was placed on Derek himself. They included Derek's last words of "Glad to see I caused enough trouble to have My Tallest-" He said in a mocking tone. "- here to watch my execution! I'm just sorry I couldn't have done more to piss you guys off!" and then was heard Red's command, "FIRE AWAY AT THE DUMB HUMAN BASTARD!" Red yelled. Then the sound of the trigger being pulled and the horrible cacophony concoction of Dubstep and Bieber and then there was the collapse of Derek's body to the floor. A bit of Zim had hoped he could escape the certain anger and fury of Christie during this all but there was no way he could avoid it. This propaganda piece was going to be shown all over from now until December 26th, and it would destroy her. The curfew was only a month and a half away but the Tallest were going to use this to their full power. Zim couldn't bear to look,which means that Gwish did his job well. He had to admit, this would do the job of keeping humans inside on the curfew. If it struck fear in Zim, even if not for the intended reason, then it would defiantly strike fear in the human population. Zim decided he would find a way to deal with Christie later when she saw it. If she ever saw it... Zim thought as he looked at his hands. She would do something stupid if she saw this. But I can't keep her drugged for that long... Zim thought as he looked at his hands.

Gwish looked at Zim with a questioning face, "Something wrong General Zim? Is it not effective?"

"No, it's effective." Zim said. "Nothing's wrong, I just have to ask, what is the reasoning on keeping the curfew to December 26th?"

"Right after the molt is Christmas Eve and then Christmas. They are very important holidays for humans and we would still be recovering from the molt. The only humans there with us will be a select few medical students. Even the scientists that work with us will be home." Gwish explained. Great Dib will be stuck without me for Christmas. I am sure duty will call me here and I will have to put up with Gretchen for 3 days. Zim thought. His last encounter with her was unpleasant and he did not look forward to it again. But if he was to say it was ineffective they would wonder why and maybe even make something worse. If he said it was bad because of the execution part and said to take it out, they would wonder why on that too. The Irken Empire was all about force and the recordings of executions showed it. If the Tallest alone weren't enough, executing a prisoner would. If not for the fact Christie would want to kill him or Dib, Zim would pass it with no problem and no conflict. But he had to make the call and that would have to be for what Zim thought to keep everyone safe and that was to approve it.

"Go ahead." Zim said. "I am sure that now only the dumbest of humans would be out after this."

"Great!" Gwish said. "You know Tallest Purple said my concept would never work but I swear it did! I told him that you General Zim, would love it!"

"Well, you were right." Zim said. "What did you bet Purple?" He asked.

"A bag of donuts. Fresh ones." Gwish said.

"Well enjoy them then. That is if you ever get them." Zim said. "I must talk to some of the mechanized division about the Mechadoomer and SIR patrols."

"Good luck sir! I hope all goes well. I will take this to broadcasting right away!" Gwish said running off.

Zim let the medium height propaganda technician head to the studio. He was skilled at finding the ways to most scare an Invaded people and was part of the interplanetary squad because of his skills. So after Gwish disappeared, Zim headed to the Mechanized division. For years he had dreamed of this day, but he hadn't dreamed that he would actually have Dib to protect let alone Christie. Dib had accused him of keeping her as a ploy if he was ever found to be in a physical relationship with Dib and Zim couldn't lie to himself anymore about that, it was true. Before the Invasion Dib and I were actually working on ways to protect humans. I mean the Tallest told me my mission was a lie. Dib could have kicked me when I was done but he didn't. Miyuki knows when I first came to Earth I would have if it was the other way around. He thought as he opened the door to the mechanized division to see a squad of mechanics working on updates to Mechadoomers with a few Vortians under guard watching them.

"Report!" Zim said as the mechanic squad formed up, saluting.

"General Zim," The senior mechanic said. "As you see, we have been adapting Dib Membrane's sound wave gun to the Mechadoomers and smaller, less lethal versions have been made for the SIRs. We don't anticipate much human hostility and with Gwish's propaganda video that should reduce the risk to next to none. Humans scare easily."

"That they do." Zim said plainly If they had half the balls of the Elieson family, we would be gone from this planet. He thought. Zim walked over and looked at the Mechadoomers and knew the plan was to have them patrol in the Irken's stead during the molt. After the molt he was going to have Irken patrols back again slowly but mixed in with drone patrol. This would make the humans fear them more if they thought there was more force to the Irken Empire than they knew. "So, how is the verbal commands for remote controlling these Mechadoomers coming? As you know, we won't be able to do much with our arms and hands while in the molt."

"Well sir, we realized that conundrum too, so we thought of a better method to use during the molt." The senior mechanic said. "Prisoner 777, bring it over here!"

"Okay..." The Vortian said as he walked over with a guard prodding him in the back with a shock. The Vortian scientist held up a helmet with little antenna coming out of it.

"This is telepathic control sir." The mechanic said. Zim held it in his hands trying to figure out how it would work. "Put the helmet on sir and you will see what we have come up with." He said with a smile.

Zim picked the helmet up and placed it on his head. If it didn't work and somehow he was killed, Zim took assurance that both Dib and Christie would soon be dead afterwards and in a cold calculating way it made him feel better if all three of them were dead as they didn't have to face the Empire anymore. But Zim knew he would never see Dib again then. But if he was never going to see Dib again, the mechanic would be killed too as if to bring some justice. He finally understood why Dib wanted his invention to fail when he tested it. Death was better than living a lie subjugating people. He sighed as he put the helmet and activated it. When he did a Mechadoomer turned on and saluted.

"Think a simple command like walk, turn, something like that." The mechanic said.

Zim looked at the Mechadoomer and thought Walk forward. And then the Mechadoomer began to walk. As it came to the end of the room, knowing that it would just walk through the wall, he thought Stop and it stopped.

"Impressive." Zim said taking off the helmet.

"Yes, we thought this would make everything easier during the molt. Just think it and it does it. Easy." The mechanic said. "We will drill so that any pain caused by the molt would be ignored."

"Be sure you do that." Zim said. "This all seems sound." Zim them got up to leave. "This was supposed to be my day off. I am going to go to McMeaties and enjoy myself.

"Have fun sir!" The mechanic said as Zim slammed the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure I will. I am sick of having to play the dual role." Zim said once he headed outside the barracks.

Meanwhile, Dib stirred awake after a nightmare. When Christie had told him off for his actions and warned him about the risks of rebellion, he fell back asleep. Dib knew deep down that she was right. He had forfeit all he was to be with Zim. If he wanted things to be the way they were before the Invasion, he had to force Irk out and hope that Zim would stay. Christie's words about what would happen if Zim did not agree played in his mind. In fact the nightmare he had after she had left played in his mind still. In the dream he was aboard the Massive, bound up with electronic force field handcuffs. Zim was standing next to the Tallest.

"My Tallest, this scientist who was living under my supervision has been engaging in homosexual activity as well as he had contacts with some of our most wanted rebels. We have proof he sheltered Christie Elieson as well. Sentence you recommend?" Zim said in the dream not even looking at Dib.

"You did it too Zim! Keeping her was your idea! You said you loved me! You had sex with me too! You usually were the one who initiated it. So why are you blaming me!? And you saved Christie from being raped by your soldiers at the club!What is wrong with you?" Dib pleaded.

"I came to my senses. The Tallest will forgive me. You, they won't." Zim said looking away.

Desperation struck, "Where is Christie now?" He was now senseless in the dream, pleading for his freedom, "I'll tell you where she is if you let me go."

"Oh we know where she is." Tallest Red said throwing her body dressed in her dancer outfit in front of him. "She's right here. She went back to work. We destroyed the club, captured her and tortured her for information on any rebels. Too bad she was human she withstood the worst we could do to her. But when we found out she wouldn't talk, even after letting soldiers have their fun with her, well I have to thank you," Red said with a wicked grin.

"Why?" Dib said confused, fighting with great futility against the electronic force field handcuffs.

"We killed her with one of the sound wave guns you invented. But in the end providing us with that asset won't redeem you."

"Care to do the honors?" Tallest Purple said handing the sound wave gun to Zim.

"With pleasure." Zim said cocking it. "Awaiting orders my Tallest."

"Ironic isn't it? The inventor being killed by his own invention." Red said. "Well, we'll have full use of it now. Fire when ready!" He said as Zim pulled the trigger causing Dib to jump awake from his dream. Dib then headed to the shower to clean the sweat (at least he hoped that was all it was.) from his body. It was then he realized that if he didn't do something now, even though there was a very real risk of death, something much worse could happen. Dib could see the stress of all that was going on taking its toll on Zim and he worried it could cause him to just forfeit it all and revert to how he was when he first came to Earth in the first place. Only this time he would have the deadly power of rank and the Irken Empire. Dib knew he had to join the rebels. Not to mention he was beginning to care for Christie like he did Gaz, She was like a little sister who shouldn't have had to do what she did. He turned off the water , dried off and got dressed. Then he went to the elevator to Christie's room. He opened the door to find her asleep. Deciding this was more important than letting her awake on her own, he bent over and shook her awake. As soon as he did, he felt her hand around his neck.

"Christie!" He gasped trying to pry her fingers off his neck.

"Dib! OH!" She said letting go. "It's you. Don't wake me like that. I had some foul things happen when I was living the streets and it became a reaction. The instinct never goes away."

"You never should have had to have that instinct." Dib said. "It's my fault."

"Actually it's Zim's but fault is not what is important here." Christie said sitting up.

"I've decided. Take me to your rebel leaders." Dib said.

"Well good thing comedy isn't needed to rebel." Christie said with a smile at Dib's pathetic attempt at humor. "What about Zim?" She asked being serious again.

"He'll be informed if he agrees. I won't tell him anything beyond a hypothetical. But like you said, this is bigger than us," Dib ran his hand along the scythe of his hair. "I had a nightmare he handed me over to the Tallest and you were dead..." Dib said, trying to hide his tears. Christie got up and hugged him. She did think he was pathetic for giving in like he did and even still wanted revenge for Derek's death but he seemed to regret what he did and was trying to atone for it. If the idea of her death was making him cry, then he wasn't as big a bastard she thought he was. "And then using my own invention they made me make for them, he killed me. He said everything was a lie in the dream and he finally came to his senses... and it was then I knew."

"Good." Christie said laying back. She wasn't about to let him get too close to her. "Now, get out and let me sleep. I will let you know when I will meet the rebel leader I know when he's ready. BYE!" She said shoving Dib off the bed and pulling the blanket over her head and Dib left her alone.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Boring? Let me know in a review. You see that Dib will rebel and Zim is frustrated with Irk but how will it all end? You will have to keep reading to know! Sorry if this is any shorter than usual, but it is quality not quantity. And not every chapter can be action packed. But anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	10. Chapter 10

You should know by now that I do not own Invader Zim, okay? This story had been getting pretty good reception. I figured I would update this before too long. This is one of my favorite project and I want to finish it up. But I don't have much to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib looked up at the ceiling as he lay on the couch. I did it. I really did it. I am essentially a double agent. He thought. Christie was still sound asleep in her bedroom while Dib laid on the couch thinking all about what he said and had done. Zim still had not come home from his sudden assignment. He didn't know how he was going to break his new rebellion plans to Zim and his new allegiance. As much as Zim was getting pissed off at how the Invasion had ruined what he had with Dib, there was still a part of him that liked being important. If I could make him see... He'd still be important if we won... Dib mused in his mind, twiddling his fingers in concentration as he stared at the ceiling even more looking at the grains of plaster on it. I'm sure after I'd be needed to build Earth's defenses for the future. Zim would be more helpful for anyone then. We know about aliens now, and he would know about all the ones Irk knew about so he could help us immensely in defending Earth. But none of this reasoning had calmed down Dib. Trying to forget his mood, he turned on the TV, putting it on the Scary Monkey Show. Mysterious Mysteries was taken off the air when the Irkens Invaded , but Dib could hardly see why. Since alien life was defiantly proven now, they wouldn't fool with the rest. Or maybe it was that the ghost idea, life after death would give humans too much hope. A spark could start a fire of resistance. But the Irkens had made hope like a wet match in a dark cave. It would take a miracle for the rebels, what few there were, to cause a fire that could rid Earth of Irk.

Dib then sat up and looked out the window. Either it was the weather affecting the mood or the mood making November seem much worse, Dib didn't know. But the sleet that signified the coming of December seemed to only usher more misery. He placed his forehead on the glass and sighed. No matter what, this had to be done if Dib wanted to get his life to a facsimile of what it was before. Zim's car suddenly pulled in and he got out, causing Dib to perk up. Zim walked in and saw Dib was watching TV. "They show it yet?" He asked.

"What?" Dib asked confused.

"Some propaganda piece Gwish made it up to tell all humanity to stay inside the 23rd to the 26th of December." Zim said flopping down on the couch.

"That's the molt isn't it?" Dib asked sitting down next to Zim.

"Yeah and I have to be at the base during the whole thing. With Gretchen..." He shuddered.

"What's wrong with Gretchen?" Dib asked, knowing she had a crush on him for years until he came out as gay. Even then she seemed to take it in stride.

"Oh she's brilliant." Zim said rolling his eyes. He looked over to see that Dib was even more confused than he was before.

"How is that a problem?" Dib asked.

"Oh, the top medical students in both human and Irken physiology are going to be on the base to study the phenomenon. Unfortunately Gretchen made the cut. I ran into her the other day and it wasn't pleasant." Zim explained. "So, other than me trying to avoid the people I never want to see again, how was your day?"

Dib looked around. He didn't know how to say what he was going to tell Zim what he had planned with Christie. She was right. Zim was an uncertainty and he had to play this right. "I got some thinking done. Christie's head's still so awful she's still sleeping it off. I guess sound wave concussions mixed with tranquilizer will do that to you."

"That's good. She doesn't need to see what will be coming on soon..." Zim said placing his hand on his face, head falling back.

"What doesn't she need to see?" Dib asked.

"You'll see..." Zim said as trumpet fanfare began to play. The propaganda's message for humans to stay inside during the curfew of the mold was told and Dib just kept staring intensely. Of course Christie would hate being locked up and would scream but that wasn't something that couldn't be handled and would cause Zim that much distress. But it was Tallest Purple's voice that brought Dib to his full attention. 'And if you think we are kidding, see what our latest technology can do to a captured rebel'. And there it was, Derek during his execution. Dib was edited out but he knew what he had done. This was what Zim meant by not letting Christie see it. Yet there was no way it could be avoided. In fact it was going to be impossible to avoid. They would make sure it was seen all the time. Dib put his hands over his ears and ran out of the room and headed back down to the bedroom. His sins would never go away. They would never stop haunting him. Christie's hatred at his existence, his own guilt, everything wrong he had ever done was being constantly shoved back in his face. Zim had told him that he was just doing his job as ordered. If he disobeyed, he would be dead and that would be no way to save Derek's life, Floogoo would have just picked up the gun and finished the job. That did not sit right with Dib though. A man was in charge of his own life and could not say 'I was told by others to do this.' It was part of Dib he had been instilled with since a young age and it never came to his mind that he would forsake that part of him. You know how you could have saved his life. If you rebelled earlier, maybe when there was more hope in the rebels, he wouldn't have been capture and you wouldn't have had to kill him in a cheap show for the Tallest. A voice in Dib's mind said. It almost sounded like a softer, gentler, kinder version of Christie's. Like it could have been from when she was still young, innocent ad caring.

The elevator doors opened up and Zim stormed into the bedroom. "Dib, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Zim said as he stormed through the door of the bedroom. "I expected something like that out of Christie, but not you!"

"Well you weren't the one who pulled the trigger there killing an innocent man! You didn't build the device knowing that Derek was the one to be killed with it! You didn't aid in the oppression of humanity betraying all that you are!" Dib yelled as he threw the blanket off the bed.

"I don't know how innocent Derek really was, I mean he was leading rebellions against Irk." Zim said.

"Well, he was trying to protect his home. I tried to, gave up and let this happen. You still have a place to go and call home if something happened to me." Dib said solemnly.

"Oh really?" Zim yelled back. "What the fuck do you think I was doing when I was working on a way to repair the hole in the ozone layer?! You humans trashed this planet, Irk finished the job. You know as well as I do, humans would have done this to each other sooner or later anyway! History showed it time and time again. We Irkens are just more efficient at it that humans!"

"So? It's not like the mistakes you made is thrown in your face all the time!" Dib said.

"They are you fool!" Zim yelled back. "Each time I have to treat the one person who cared about me after the Tallest told me to go to Hell like shit so we won't be killed and I sense you hurt and distance from me, when I have to do all those awful general duties I have to, I betray my true self! I may be Irken but Earth is my home! I aid in destroying paradise into hell! The rain thing I could have worked around but this is the worst I have ever seen!"

Dib looked up. No way this would be an act. Zim wasn't that good on the spur of the moment. This could be the chance he needed, the opening to propose his idea. If he got killed for saying it, he didn't care anymore. And if Zim then tried to kill Christie afterwards, she would put up one hell of a fight before being killed. But it was like she said, if you weren't willing to die for what you loved, you didn't deserve to have it. Besides, if this resulted in her death, she'd finally be back with her family again and free from living in dumpsters McMeaties and strip clubs. "You mean it when you said you considered Earth your true home?" Dib asked looking up from his palms.

"Ever since you saved me from myself." Zim said.

"And you consider the Irkens violators, even though you are an Irken?" Dib asked making sure of Zim's intentions.

"Let's see, an enemy took pity and treated me with dignity and my leaders send me to a planet they thought worthless or even non-existent then say my mission was a farce then expect me to do their dirty work when they change their mind? What the hell do you think I think?" Zim said. "You saved me Dib. Your sympathy when I lost what I used to be is what saved me. You tried to hand me over to the FBI or wherever when we first met but you didn't take advantage of me when it would have been easy. You treated me like I mattered Maybe that was due to some underlying attraction then, I don't know. But that really puts things in perspective. But long story short, yes." Zim said as he looked at Dib's brown eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?" Dib asked. He knew the answer but he needed to hear it for himself.

"No." Zim said simply. "This would get us what I want us to have. The risk is acceptable. If I were to blab to people who treated me like shit and would destroy us, I didn't want it in the first place."

"Well, here is the plan. Christie knows some rebels. She said she would put me in touch with one of the ones she knows but they are very weary on who to trust." Dib said. "I barely got her to approve of the idea."

"Because you are a human scientist for Irk?" Zim said.

"Yeah." Dib nodded.

"But they will trust you a lot more than they would trust me." Zim said. "I would be seen as a nark. Many of the Irken high corps tried to infiltrate rebel headquarters before and they would scorn me.

Dib looked at Zim shocked. He was sure Zim would want to help, after all he was the one who became fed up with how he was being treated by the Irken Empire. From nothing to something that was really nothing had been too much of a ride for him. It was because of this that Dib was sure he was really ready to totally forsake Irk. However, to Zim it was confusing. He had been programmed from birth to be an Invader only to find out he wasn't really and then when he rebuilt something he actually liked, it was turned upside down. Now in the slim glimmer of hope there was, it would be turned upside down again if Dib and Christie's plan worked. The odds were so slim that Zim couldn't get excited about it. He couldn't even actually help. No rebel would let him in to do so. He was the top General on Earth after all. The odds that the Empire's chief of Earth would forsake it all were not good. But he wasn't about to stop Dib. He may have a chance. He stood up and looked at Dib. Zim realized his role in the rebellion.

"You go to the rebel base first." Zim said placing his arms on Dib's shoulders. "They wouldn't even trust you yet. Miyuki forbid I try at this point."

Dib felt slightly betrayed. He thought Zim would want it more than it seemed. "You are not going to sell me out?"

"Hell no!" Zim said. "We have to do this Invader-style in reverse."

"Huh?" You don't want to take them over?" Dib asked.

"The rebels are like Earth, defenseless and clueless. You are the link in between them and Irk and I will feed you all the specifics. Like if they get to the lab during the molt, there will be little ability for the Irkens to fight back." Zim said looking to the left then back at Dib with a smile and a wink.

"Did you just give me an attack tip to hand over to Christie's rebels?" Dib asked astonished.

"Maybe." He said kissing Dib on the cheek.

"I have to do this. We may lose it all, but what is life if we don't?" Dib said looking into Zim's eyes.

"It would not be worth it. I will set up an attack on the labs during the molt. Tell me what they have, what they plan to use and I will give you tips to get around the Mechadoomers. Like take out the battery and it is useless." Zim said.

"I won't forget it. But Christie will get me when I am supposed to meet them." Dib said as he laid down and tried to go to sleep.

Finally he managed to get close enough to sleep that night, when Christie stood over him in a black turtleneck and khaki pants and smacked him. "Get the fuck up! I have a meeting! Did bugman over there agree?"

"Dib's going in first, I'm feeding him information on Irk's weaknesses. I am doing it that way because I am sure that your rebels will show more trust in a human Irk scientist than they would think that I would be a rebel. So Dib will know it all, you guys could win." Zim said looking over at Christie with disdain. He didn't like her on a good day and when she woke Dib up and managed to wake him up too, that made it worse. "Don't worry, to the Irkens, I know nothing."

"Good point." Christie said. "You won't sell us out to the Tallest then?"

"Fuck no. I'm just pissed you woke me!" Zim said turning over.

"I'm getting dressed." Dib said as he put on a pair of pants, boots, long sleeved shirt and a black trench coat. "I'll see you later Zim."

"Yeah! I love you Dib, but get the hell out!" Zim said turning back over.

"Oh Zim sure loves me..." Christie said as she put a black wool cap on and followed Dib out.

"It's complicated." Dib said, trying to make Christie feel better. If he did, then maybe his guilt would ease.

"I think he'd hate me even if I didn't have a 500 million monies price on my head." Christie said as they walked down the street. She seemed strangely calm about all this. "I have been told that I am a bitch."

"No, you just had to live too hard." Dib said putting his hand on Christie's shoulder, which she them pinched the web between his pointer finger and thumb.

"Just follow my route." She said as she turned into various alleyways and sewer pipes to get across town. "Did you know when my parents were killed I was only worth 50 monies to the Empire?"

"Why are you so nonchalant about having such a huge bounty on your head?" Dib asked.

"You learn to live with this kind of thing. I could be dead at any time so having bounties and shit like that don't worry me. It just is a fact of life. Derek is dead, so there is nothing left to really give a shit about. Hell before I found him in those blasted labs, I hoped he was alive and that could get me through. But he's dead." She cast an evil look at Dib. "And I'm alive. So if you will do your part to keep his legacy alive, I will help you. You sell out Irk, you're sorry in my book." She climbed over a pile of garbage and helped Dib over and slid down. She then walked by an old abandoned warehouse. Behind the warehouse was a dumpster pushed over the back door and knocked on it.

"Who be it, knocking on the Gaia Defense Army's dumpster?" A rough, slightly nasily voice said.

"Christie. I have the mole you wanted. He would be a perfect asset." She said looking back at Dib At least the bastard is the best we got.

"Is he trustworthy?" The voice asked.

"Well, I'm not dead. He also has as much to lose if not more than me." Christie said.

"Fine. Come in." The voice said as the top lid of the dumpster opened up, which Christie climbed in, jumped down with a thud and motioned for Dib to follow. He climbed in, expecting to be surrounded by trash but saw a tunnel cut into the back of the dumpster. Christie walked along, knowing where to go.

"That hole was carved by an Irken laser gun and then some rebels got a brilliant idea to use it as an entrance. Nobody would suspect a dumpster would be the entrance to a rebel hideout. I used to come to here a lot after my parents were killed. But when they heated up the search for me, I stopped coming by as much. That way the only one they would get would be me." She then opened a door where a nasily, acne faced man sat on an old office chair like a throne.

"Ah, I see who this is. I heard a lot about this guy." The guy in the office chair said looking at Dib's notoriously famous hair. "Finally, you dig underground to become the mole. I knew you would eventually, from reading your old Skool records. Welcome to the Gaia Defense Army! I am Seamus and you are in our headquarters!" He said to Dib as Christie closed the door behind them. "I await to hear why you decided to become our mole."

So how was that? I put you on a slight cliffhanger there. But hey, I can't give it all away in one chapter. But anyway how was it? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Dialogue-heavy? Let me know in a review! I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	11. Chapter 11

If you don't know by chapter 11 that I do not own Invader Zim, then you have massive problems. I don't have too much to say here but that I finally have time to type this up after working so much on it. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"So, you are Seamus?" Dib asked. This was not quite Dib's idea of the perfect rebel leader. He had imagined a stalkier kind of guy who was a little bit more fit than Seamus was. Dib had imagined maybe a cop, firefighter or even a former member of the military like a Marine or someone who was in the special forces like a Green Beret or something like that. Green Berets were trained to do similar stuff, after all. But Seamus looked like he was in tech support at an electronics store or a web designer. Inf act he looked like sunlight would make him burst into flame and like acne medicine companies would love him for how much he would have to spend.

"Yes I am!" Seamus said. "I know your story Dib and I know Christie well, but I am sure you want to know more about me."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Dib said as he sat down on an old chair that had lost a few of the dowels in the curve of the back.

"Okay. You know all too well that this shit began nearly five years ago. You know it was subtle at first, but in the election of 2008, Earth was fully taken over." Seamus said as if he was a fantastic story teller telling Dib some epic legend.

"Yes I do. I was unfortunately there for all of that after all!" Dib said slightly irritated.

"Of course. Christie told me about your affair working with General Zim." Seamus said while Dib cast a mad glance at Christie. "It's okay, I don't judge and I really don't care. She also said you were with him before the Invasion as well." Christie just shrugged and Dib sighed.

"Yeah. But what did you do before all of this?" Dib said trying to get back to the original subject, motioning to the headquarters made from discarded items in an abandoned warehouse with a dumpster door.

"I know I don't look like I could be a rebel leader, but these kinds of things and times have ways of bringing it out in people, even the most unlikely of people. I was a huge fan of what was called, 'dystopic movies', zombie movies and ones where rebels overthrow the government. Farenhight 451 man... loved that... too bad I can't find any copies... Han Solo type guys ruled in my mind..." Seamus reminisced with a smile. Dib coughed and motioned with his hand for Seamus to get back to the subject he wanted to know about. "But anyway, I never thought I could or would really have to use that stuff for real, but I still always took care to make sure to remember what they did in those books. Somehow, I felt that it would be needed one day. Who would have known I would have been right?!" Seamus said. Dib knew he would have to toe the line with him. He wasn't sure of what Seamus could do. If he was like Christie, they may have led normal lives before the Invasion, but had to learn quick things they wouldn't have had to do normally. "For the first few years after Irk Invaded, they had me working on censoring the internet and television broadcasts. Get history out of the picture so the people of Earth wouldn't have any idea of what happened before and to keep them numb with stupid TV."

"How did they know to go to you and why did you do it?" Dib asked.

"Well, I had no choice and I was too scared at the time!" Seamus said. "But I had my own web design business." He said as he pulled out an asthma inhaler and took a breath. " I couldn't stand working in offices of other companies. And I couldn't set my own comforts and work when and where and how I wanted to. When the Invasion happened, two Irken soldiers came to my door and just shut my laptop in the middle of my Call of Duty online MMORPG and took me to a newly built office building and gave me a broad list of unacceptable information that was on the internet. They still wanted Social Networking to keep the humans sedated but they kept a strict hold on it. I was to go through EVERY. SINGLE. WEBSITE. HUMANS. HAD. And hack them to edit them. I will give the Irkens this much credit, their technology is impressive and made the job easy. They saw how good I was doing and made me proofread the type on the teleprompter for the news broadcasts. And it was rough. They saw me as a nerd! Can you imagine the idea!" Seamus said as if the very idea was repugnant. But Dib could see how Irk got the idea.

"Ummmm..." Dib said trying to find something to say.

"Yeah! It's just awful!" Christie said. She nudged Dib to show she did agree with him but that it was not a good idea to contradict Seamus on something that offended him so greatly.

"Yeah and they just made me work long and hard and subjected me to horrible acts. The bullies I faced in school would call them horrible. I would have soldiers hold their lazer guns on me on a slight burn for hours at a time while I did my work." He then lifted up a corner of his shirt to show a scar left from one of those torments.

"How long was the gun there for?!" Dib asked in amazement.

"Hours." Seamus said simply. "They would shoot me and shoot at my feet to make me dance for their amusement while I was supposed to be working. And that is in addition to the normal human bullying torture they picked up. As time went on, my assignments got more and more restrictive. And when it got to the history, I couldn't make it sense. The Irkens didn't want to get rid of Earth History, but they were censoring so much. I said it couldn't be done in a way that didn't leave questions for Irk that could be satisfied and said I was not going to do it any more and they beat me and tortured me within an inch of my life. They then threw me in prison and starved me."

"That's horrible!" Dib said. He knew this was going on but it didn't quite feel real until he heard it from Seamus there. Zim never told him what became of the prisoners because he wanted to protect him. But as a scientist, the test subjects came from there. Derek was in prison and selected for him to test the sound wave gun. Seamus was lucky that torture and starvation was the worst he saw.

"And that is when Seamus met me. He escaped when they came to take his cell mate to the morgue." Christie said when she got up and hugged Seamus. Memories of his torture and time in prison was making him tear up and cry. Dib could understand. Christie was a definite PTSD victim who was violent but still had heart. She was never tortured but just lost everyone she loved and lived in fear risking her life to survive.

"He had been dead a week and was starting to smell. BAD!" Seamus said wiping his eyes at Christie's hug, the memory of the stench still making vomit rise in his mouth. "I got out and then found Christie outside a McMeaties'. She gave me an old pack of fries and a hamburger to eat to help get me back on my feet. This was about two years ago. She had been living off the streets for a few months then and tried to lead a few rebellions with the remaining members of her family's group, but they wouldn't do anything. She took me in to this abandoned warehouse she was raising the rebellions in and nursed me back to health. It was rough using old expired medicines and first aid books only."

"You see, after my parent's execution and my brother's then-" She glared at Dib as he put is face in his palms, the reminder of his crime never going away. "-disappearance or capture, depending on what you wanted to call it, the group fell apart." Christie explained.

"And we formed Gaia Defense Army." Seamus said. "Recruiting is hard and we don't really know what we are doing half of the time, but it is better than nothing. By saying nothing, you accept it."

"I'll be back soon." Dib said as he walked over to Christie and pulled her aside to another room. Once he was certain Seamus wasn't going to hear them, he whispered to her, "Is THIS the best you could come up with?!"

"Yes!" Christie yelled in a whisper. "There is no other groups nearby that will help or even have more than a few members! Many won't have anything to do with me after they heard about Zim arresting me in the club! Things get around fast in the underground! Not to mention my name is bad enough and they wouldn't trust you in a million years!"

"Fine. Fine." Dib sighed. She does have a point... he thought as he got up.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about!?" Seamus yelled. "You always called Dib a fag, Christie! Is that just an insult or what?"

Dib cast Christie an angry glance she shrugged at as she turned to Seamus, "No, he's not trying to touch me inappropriately! You should watch it though. Dib is really, for real, not into girls!" Christie said.

"Oh, so it is not an insult. Fine." Seamus said.

"What was the main thing you had trouble with?" Christie said trying to get to the mission at hand. She knew that Seamus had a crush on her, but after her time at the club, she wasn't into romance at all. Men repulsed her and she didn't care for women romantically either.

Seamus looked at Christie and Dib. She had told him that she had ties with a human scientist working for the Irkens who wanted to rebel. This one, even though she made like she hated them, Christie seemed to like in some weird way. She had a hard time showing any emotion other than anger these days and love and care was something that always seemed to make her sick. Seamus didn't know that Dib was ordered to kill Derek and she hated him for that, but she seemed like she knew and cared a little bit about Dib. But something had to make Dib want to rebel. While most of the human scientists were observed by Irken generals or other high ranking military members, they had a relatively good life when compared to the rest of humanity. None of them even hinted at being disgruntled, at least when Seamus worked as a programmer and censor, he couldn't see that.

"Megadoomers. When Voot Cruisers aren't doing patrols, they are." Seamus said.

"And you aren't all as flexible as me." Christie said as she stood on her hands.

"I know!" Seamus said angered. His husky physique prevented him from many things Christie could do, and that was before his asthma kicked in.

"You have to be to be a pole dancer." Christie said nonchalantly. As the numbness she felt when Derek was killed set in, she didn't care about hiding what she had to do anymore, no matter how vile it was. Dib looked at her aghast. So THAT was what she did at the club when Zim arrested her at. Dib didn't bother questioning Zim on why he was there; he had simply assumed that his men wanted to, so Zim had to go. It was part of the never question it, just go with it attitude that they had to act like that pushed Dib's resolve. Zim never thought anything of seedy bars like the one Christie had to work at. He normally would be disgusted at them but his men always said that Zim looked like he disdained the whole human race when they were there. Hiding everything he was so they wouldn't be caught. Just like Dib was. Only Zim was better at it. No wonder their love didn't feel the same anymore. Those who would sacrifice freedom for security didn't deserve it. Here Christie lost all her family and even risked the worst to live. Seamus at least lived in discomfort and was trying to do something even though he nearly died.

"I'm sorry for all of this." Dib said as he hugged Christie. "I never asked, I just thought it was...something else."

"Well, you're making this right." Christie said. "Now, back to the Mechadoomers."

"Yeah, what is it?" Seamus said, pressing Dib thinking his affection was not brotherly but had deeper intent.

"Your Irken filth boyfriend said it right in front of me!" Christie said.

"Wait! Christie told me you were just gay!" Seamus said moving slowly to the old shotgun, thinking Dib had double-crossed them. Christie saw what he was doing and moved closer to him to stop anything bad from happening.

"Zim hates it too!" Dib yelled. Seamus paused to hear him out and avoid Christie's infamous rage.

"General Zim?" Seamus asked. "You're the one who lives with HIM?"

"Hear me out, okay?" Dib pleaded.

"I'm listening..." Seamus said holding onto the gun tighter. Christie just glared at the standoff.

"Zim and I were in a relationship long before the Invasion. His leaders left him alone for so long and told him to pretty much fuck off. But they found stuff in his research they could use and he had to play along. My father then got me the job and the Irkens would overlook my homosexuality...my flaw as they called it, if I served them well. Zim kept up the charade so the Tallest wouldn't think anything of it. Only one stipulation on my job. If I screwed up, not only would I be killed , but so would my father, who disowned me earlier and then acted like he cared, and my sister as well."

"What happened to her?" Seamus asked.

"She's in the hybridization projects. Beyond that, I don't know. My dad bought the 'helping humanity' tripe they told him." Dib said.

"Your sister is what you need to think about." Seamus said. "Your dad, think of him as an enemy. If he gets killed in this, so fucking what?"

Dib punched Seamus in the gut, causing him to drop the unloaded shotgun. Sure, he did have a point about his father to be considered one of the enemy, but Seamus was starting to press every one of Dib's buttons. He had trusted Christie's judgment of him and that he would be a good ally to rebellion but so far that hasn't been the best idea. All Seamus did in Dib's eyes was insult him and get jealous of Christie. Seamus recovered and ran at Dib who sidestepped him. He then turned and ran at Dib again when Christie got in between them. She held onto Seamus and pushed him back into a pile of garbage.

"LOOK!" She yelled at Seamus. "His dad is a dick and we all know it, but he still fucking cares about him! His sister is captive in the hybridization projects! He was with Zim BEFORE the Irkens Invaded! No way would he want to have to give it all up for the Irkens! Dib's here because he misses his family and wants to love Zim like he did before all this shit began! Get real!" Christie laid Seamus down and smacked him on the face and sat on his stomach while she held down his arms. "Not all of us have done things completely pure for the rebellion! I could have picked up my parent's mantle sooner! Dib could have said no! You could have too Seamus! Did you forget you did censor the Internet for them!" Seamus looked away. "You just broke away before Dib did. So what? I hate that son of a bitch too, but fuck it. Nobody won a rebellion by doing everything perfect and clean and honest in it. George Washington served the British before the Revolutionary War. Many Patriot Soldiers were Turncoats from the British Army. You can't hold the past against them!" Christie got up and looked at him. "Nobody won a war by dying for their cause. They did by making the other son of a bitch die for his."

"George S. Patton." Dib said.

"Yeah. I paid attention to history. Amazing how many books the Irkens just threw out. Living in dumpsters, you learn stuff." Christie said with a death glare at Seamus.

"Fine. But if your father tries to attack, he's a goner. Deal?"

"Fine. Deal. " Dib said. "And take out the battery of a Mechadoomer, and they can't function without it. They do have an extension cord but it is very short."

"Okay, that's something to know. Oh and so you know, the reasons Voot Cruisers haven't found us is I lined the hideout with those silver emergency blankets. Can't detect body heat that way." Seamus said. "Now, I know you and Zim took care of Christie even though she told me Zim hates her guts. She'll tell you when to come back."

"How'd you know that?" Dib asked.

"Christie told me about what happened to her. Now she didn't mention you and General Zim fucking but she did say you lived under him." Seamus explained. "But do we have an understanding?"

"Yes." Dib said offering out his hand.

Seamus took it and shook it. With this, Christie led Dib out the dumpster door and back to their house, using a different route than when they came in. Dib took a sigh as they got closer back to Zim's house. He was doing the right thing, he knew that. But there was still great risk. He hadn't seen Gaz in years, just knew where she was. Maybe if it all went well, he could free her. What got him was that to a degree, Seamus was right about his father, Professor Membrane. Sure, he was his dad, but that man disowned him before the Invasion and acted like nothing happened afterwards. They got to the door and Dib opened it and Christie headed back to her room. Dib headed back to the bedroom where Zim was laying waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Zim asked.

"As well as it could. We have allies and they know about the Mechadoomers. It's a start." Dib sighed as he took off his clothes and laid next to Zim.

"Better than nothing." Zim said as he held Dib close and kissed him. "I love you too much to have to treat you like shit."

"Me too" Dib said as he kissed Zim, letting his tongue wrap around his in the manner he loved.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Dialogue-heavy? Let me know in a review! I know this wasn't actiony, but hey, they can't all be and you need to know more about Seamus. I don't have too much to say here, so remember to read,( well you just did) and to review! Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	12. Chapter 12

If you do not know by the 12th chapter of this story that I do not own Invader Zim, then you are not okay. Seek some help because last time I checked I was not Jhonen Vasquez. If I was there would have been a lot of changes to the show and I'd have had it on Cartoon Network. I mean if CN can get away with Steven Universe, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Adventure Time, Invader Zim'd fit right in. But enough of that, I am sure you want the story, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"How much longer are we going to have to wait for Seamus?" Zim moaned in the car one day while he was driving him and Dib home from their jobs for the Irken Empire. "And how do you know that we can trust him?"

"We can't trust anyone." Dib said simply looking out the window. The snow and sleet were falling again. The piles of snow on the side of the road never got any bigger it seemed, causing Dib to wonder if it was all real or just an illusion to how it felt outside. "But it's the best we got. So far he hasn't done anything to us and he has a lot of incentive to do so."

"Christie say anything yet?" Zim said with a scowl. It was more than obvious that Zim and Christie could not stand each other.

"Nope. All I know is that during the day she is at that club, and night she is at McMeaties." Dib sighed. "I hardly see her."

"Well the molt is in three weeks." Zim said simply. "That would be your best chance to do anything." He was hoping to imply to Dib that they would need to do something to rid Earth of Irk soon.

"I know..." Dib sighed and leaned back in the car. Zim had a point. The Earth forces of the Irken Empire would be at its weakest when all the occupying forces would be held up by the Galactic Equinox molt. But it's been over four years since the Irkens took total and brutal control. And there are fewer and fewer humans willing to fight. They all just take it. He thought as he stared at the roof of the car, holding his arms above his head. Dib looked at the coat he was forced to wear for his job that he hated and looked over at Zim. "Red may look good on you, but it is not my color." Dib said trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Yeah. I've always kind of liked your black trench coats. More you." Zim said. "And I know what you are thinking," He said placing his hand on Dib's knee causing him to smile at the pleasant touch. "Maybe all what the rebels need is a spark. And you have the best tools to do it."

"Huh?" Dib said, coming out of his doze.

"Think about it." Zim said. "You know as well as I do that the people are afraid. They just go with it. They know they are no better off than they were before in the past four years. I have heard it out of humans on my patrols. But that is all they do. They whisper then look away for someone to blame the comment on if someone heard what they said. I should have executed them for just saying that, but I never did." Zim said.

Dib gazed at Zim's eyes. For some reason, when they were younger and still in Hi-Skool, the one thing that would make Dib just melt was when Zim took off the contacts he wore as part of his disguise. He loved Zim's eyes as they were and while at the time he could not show them off because he was trying to pose as a human, they were Dib's favorite feature of Zim's. Back then there was not anything to hide the deep pools that Dib could just get lost in. Now there was a strain in them, like the love that Zim once had for Dib was just no longer there. Maybe he doesn't want to rebel after all... remember your nightmare... Dib thought as he placed his hand on Zim's knee as well. "I love you." Dib said as he placed a kiss on Zim's cheek.

"I love you too Dib-monkey," He said pulling out one of their childhood nicknames for each other.

"Have you heard anything about Gaz lately?" Dib asked. He hadn't heard much from his sister in years ever since she was selected under Professor Membrane's misguided belief that she needed to help the Irkens improve humanity for the hybridization projects. Not much was known other than they wanted to take the best attributes of each race to "Make each other stronger" something that Dib knew was not going to used to benefit humans at all.

"I am a general and they still keep the information about the hybridization projects from me. I know they exist and when a breakthrough is made, but nothing more." Zim sighed. He did care for Gaz a little bit, as the fact she was Dib's sister but other than that there wasn't much more that went on between the two. If we do set this planet free, he would want to set her free too. I know she abused him and beat him up but he cares about his younger sister... Zim thought as he looked at Dib's sorrowful face.

"Oh." Dib sighed. He was hoping that as General, Zim would have been informed of that project.

"You know who would have some information," Zim started as they pulled in front of the house.

"Who?" Dib asked. Zim cringed inside knowing this would tear at him more than was already going on.

"This announcement was just made today..." Zim said closing his eyes as to prepare himself for the reveal. "Your father was made the head human scientist on the Hybridization Projects."

"WHAT?!" Dib yelled in shock. His father was the one who had gotten Dib the job working for the Irken scientists. One that he only accepted so he could keep living with Zim the way he was. All Professor Membrane knew was that Dib was gay, not that he was with Zim. That way he could keep staying with Zim, as the General who kept an eye on the human scientist. But he was getting more and more nervous as time went on. Something was going to give with his father in the position he was with the Irkens. That man went from complete denial at extraterrestrial existence to kissing the claws that were wrapped around humanity's neck just because he believed the lies that were told. Dib knew his father was brilliant, but he didn't believe that he could be that stupid. Humanity was no better off.

"Yeah, he's one of the biggest backers of the projects. Not like they will tell me anything until 'the first batch is ready' whatever that means." Zim said as he shut the door behind Dib.

"They won't tell you anything until 'the first batch is ready'?" Dib asked. "First batch of what?"

"I don't know." Zim said as he held Dib close. "And you shouldn't go off half cocked. This announcement will be told to you tomorrow. And you still won't find out what is going on unless they want you to. This project is under the Tallests' direct control. They then will tell the military what it needs to know when they feel it's ready." Zim could tell that the lack of contact from his sister was getting to him on top of everything that was going on. Christie was wearing Gaz's old clothes that were left at the Membrane house when Gaz got her job at the Hybridization projects. When she got it, she was demanded to be sequestered where the Tallest wanted her, most likely on the Massive itself so that nothing would be attacked on Earth if there ever was an uprising. Zim knew that there was no way that seeing that could make it any easier on Dib. Dib's eyes were swelling with tears. "Look, I'll see what I can get out of the Irkens in that department. Maybe I can pull some rank on them, but not much."

"If this works, what will we do?" Dib asked.

"What?" Zim asked, "You mean we manage to break the hold of the Irken Empire on Earth?"

"Yeah. Would we still be able to live here?" Dib cried. "We could just defect. You couldn't stay on this planet after what had been done."

"Well I already gave up Irk once before when I found someone worth more to me than being an Invader and that is precious to Irkens." Zim said as he wiped Dib's breaking tears and kissed him. This must really be getting to him if this is how he is thinking now. Dib used to chase me down to defend this planet. He used to care so much about the rest of the world. "I guess if we are going to stay here on Earth when we win, then I will have to do something INCREDIBLY AWESOME against the Empire." Dib broke the kiss and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You. You haven't done that yelling thing of yours in ages. I missed it." Dib smiled.

At the same time, Christie was walking home from her job at McMeaties after being let off early to head home. Home wasn't quite the word for it, but she had to admit that being shuffled around and hid at General Zim's house was more comfortable than just lying in dumpsters and hoping you didn't find the interesting mess of medical waste from humans and Irkens that could be found near the hospitals. She was always sure to take a different route each night in case anyone was following her. She was still Christie Eleison anyway. Derek may be dead now but she was still the one remaining member of the family with a huge price on her head that went up daily. Dumpsters were her friend, finding information that may be of some use to her. Irken elite apparently did not know what a paper shredder was, or if they did they didn't care. Most of the rebellion groups were quashed and no humans seemed to be concerned about what happened to them at all. That arrogance of theirs will be their downfall... Christie thought as she turned the corner and heard a car pull up into a driveway. She jumped into a bush in front of the house and looked at the man walking out of the car. That hair looks familiar... She thought as she stared at Professor Membrane. He was wearing his signature lab coat and boots, only difference was that the coat was red instead of white. She then looked up at the house behind her and realized this was Dib's childhood home. He had never shown her pictures of it, but Christie had found out about it when she leafed through pictures that he had placed around the house in spots he thought she wouldn't find out about. There were a few that came out when he gave her Gaz's old clothes. Christie looked up and noticed there was little to no guard around this place. Either Professor Membrane was above it in the eyes of the Irken Empire as one of their top human scientists or they just didn't care. Knowing that Professor Membrane would not show the sympathy his son did if he saw her, she ran to the car and fell down. While being a master of evasion when a guard was nearby that could capture at execute her, she did have a problem running into parked cars. "Owwwwwww..." She said as she looked inside. "That might be of some use..." she whispered as she opened the door and grabbed the briefcase. The fact no alarm went off when she first ran into the car assured her that nobody was going to notice the briefcase gone, at least not until the next morning. She grabbed it and ran straight back to Zim and Dib's house, panting every breath she went. Cold air on her lungs made her sides hurt, a pain she was used to by now, but it did not make it go away. She opened the door quickly and slammed it behind her causing Zim and Dib to break apart.

"One thing I do know," Zim said angered, looking over at Christie, "If we were to defect, I would leave this girl behind."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Christie said with a sickly sweet grin at Zim. "Am I interrupting your lovey dovey time? I thought you kept that shit to the bedroom."

"At least I can get some." Zim yelled as he looked down into Christie's eyes scowling in anger.

"I could if I wanted to." She smirked.

"Am I the only one who notices what she is holding?" Dib asked.

"I found it in your father's backseat." Christie said handing the briefcase over to Dib.

Dib opened it and looked over the notes. His father had perfected Irken writing better than many Irkens themselves, much to Dib's dismay and while Dib was pretty good at reading Irken, he didn't understand it all. "Look at this Zim. You may be able to help me read some of this." Zim stuck his tongue out at Christie who stuck hers out in return as he bent down and began to read the information in the briefcase. As the new human head of the Hybridization projects, he was given the latest briefings on how the results were coming along. Many of the smeets were apparently being born with little to no defects and great resistance to water and little to no need for a PAK at all except as a secondary life support system. Delivery had little to no effects on the incubators.

"Why would there be concern for incubators?" Zim asked.

"Ummmmm I think they are human women." Dib said as he read on. "Including my sister." He gasped as he dropped the paper that had the incubator list on it and read the name 'Gaz Membrane' "I think that sound gun of mine can no longer be used around Mechadoomers. I know what has to be done."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Dark? Let me know in a review. I know it took forever for me to update, but you know what? Life sucks. There. If I had it my way I would be able to write this out and have it done without things like jobs and depression spells kicking my creative ass. I love this project of mine and while it may not be coming along like Taboo, this is still one of my personal favorite fanfics of mine. Is it one of yours? You have to tell me if it is in that review too. But anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Invader Zim okay? But by chapter 13 of this fic, you should know that by now. Well at least I hope you do. I don't have much else to say than enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Gaz moaned as she crawled up out of the bed. Why she let her father talk her into this, she will never know. It was all about that whole, "For the betterment of mankind" he always yammered on and on about. However, when she took this job, laying in bed knocked up with some human-Irken hybrid was not in the job description. The way her dad made it seem, Gaz thought she would be working in some sort of nursery for Irkens or something like that. Something where she literally wasn't carrying the fetus. Gaz never wanted to feel a human grow in her let alone some hybrid abomination. When the Irkens Invaded, she was pretty much under the radar. There was no reason for them to target her. She would have just went to college and studied game design like she wanted to and probably be forced to make training games for the Irken patrols. But it would have been so much better than this. Gaz looked down the hall, hating her father for what he talked her into. I should have listened to Dib all those years ago. Last I knew he got a shitty job from Dad as well. Which is amazing because last time I saw him was when Dad flipped out that something he created turned out gay, but whatever. Explained his attraction to Zim all those years. She thought.

Gaz heard footsteps down the hall and headed back to her room. The guards were very harsh and restrictive when the incubators were not in their rooms when they were supposed to. There was a little leeway given on what they could do in there, but it could not be strenuous. This was how Gaz was able to play her Gameslave all she wanted to, even though some of those games were banned on Earth now. She held a special position within the Irken Empire and was treated thusly.

A knock was heard on her door. "Gaz, may I come in daughter...?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Sure." Gaz sighed rolling her eyes, paying more and more attention to the Gameslave. If she kept it brief and never gave too much out to her dad, he would just accept it and move on. She had no feelings left for that man whatsoever. At worst he didn't care, at best he was a gullible fool. Gaz never could tell with her father which one he was. He opened the door and sat down on her bed. "What do you want?" She said not acknowledging her father.

"I thought you'd like to hear some good news!" Professor Membrane said with a smile.

"What? The Irkens are leaving? I'm gonna miscarry this rotten thing?" Gaz said with an angered tone.

"Now daughter, you shouldn't talk like that!" Professor Membrane said scandalized.

"Why not? I am already pretty much free from any punishment whatsoever because of what you talked me into." Gaz said. "Although I will be tossed aside as soon as they're done and met their quota for hybrid bastards..."

"You're missing the bigger picture daughter! So much progress for humanity can be made with the help of the Irkens!" Professor Membrane said.

"So why don't you be the one with the swollen ankles and pica and braxton hicks contractions and wanting to eat nothing but waffles and soda?!" Gaz snapped. "Hell! You never even admitted they existed until they actually Invaded. Dib's "foreign friend" as you called him was an Irken and you never believed Dib about it."

"If you would let me get to my good news, you would see that I am in charge of the project, head human scientist in the hybridization." Professor Membrane smiled, thinking Gaz would be just as excited.

"Hooray." Gaz said sarcastically turning back to her game. "How's Dib? Haven't seen him in forever."

"He's fine. Made a great sound wave gun for the Tallest." Professor Membrane said as he got up and headed to the door. "Well, sorry to leave but I must go tend to the other patients."

"See ya." She said as she laid down on the bed staring at her game, the sight of the growing fetus becoming undeniable. "Never thought that would be a sight from my own body." She said as she turned off the game and placed the Gameslave 2 on the floor beside the bed.

Gaz looked out the window and sighed. It was grey and dismal, like always. November was slowly turning into December and once the 23rd hit, the molt was going to begin. And she would be observed more than ever before. The Galactic Equinox molt would be what happened to aliens living off their home planet. The Irkens would get a horrible molt for a few minutes, nothing more, nothing less. But she knew the whole planet would be on lock down for that event. Despite being part of the most prized program the Irken military had to offer, they were venturing into a hence unknown realm. Irkens had never really carried their own offspring for millenia and most of the fetal data came from what was known from human fertility. But what would happen to the fetus? Would Earth be its home planet? Would Irk? Would it even know where it wasn't born yet? All these factors would go into play and would need to be known if the Irkens were going to make their own soldiers for patrolling Earth. It was the only reason Gaz could think of for why Irk would even mess with an idea as involved as hybridization. Irk was a massive empire and there was no way they could control it all with the population they had. And they were weakened by some of Earth's natural environments like rain. The discovery of the paste suit Zim came up with in his Invader days solved that one.

How is Dib and Zim coping with this lovely little hell that has come about? Gaz thought as she lay back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sure, she knew Dib was gay and was in love with Zim, ever since Hi-Skool, but she never mentioned it. Never saw the point. Dib was okay from what she heard, Zim seemed to be doing well enough as General of Earth, so she just assumed that with his status, they were fine living together in Zim's place. But he was still her brother. She still did care. And knowing the job their father got her made her feel awful and used, she knew it couldn't be much better for him either. Dib fought to destroy these people until Zim gave up the mission thinking his leaders gave up on him. Zim loved Dib more than the mission he was given years ago. Maybe if I could get out of this place, I could go see Dib. Gaz thought.

Dib woke up to much dread. He knew what was going to happen, what announcement was going to be made, but he had to look like he didn't know any of it. Just more of the act. I can't show any sign of love for Zim in public. I can't object to anything. It's just all an act. He thought as he put his lab coat on and headed upstairs to where Zim was sitting waiting for Dib.

"It'll be alright." Zim said. "You know you have me when you get home." He noticed that there were bags around Dib's eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Only about maybe an hour." Dib said rubbing his eyes. "I was working on a copy of my sound gun. One that will screw with Mechadoomer battery packs."

Zim nodded. He wasn't about to say anything at this point, knowing what the discovery of Gaz as an Incubator in the hybridization projects was not good for him. If there was one person he cared about more than he did Zim, it was Gaz. This was just the breaking point for him. Ever since they nearly killed Christie, Zim could tell something had sparked in his mind that he didn't have to take this. She survived this world without anyone giving her a break. Dib was hanging on living a lie and aiding the enemy to keep his love. Zim looked up and poured Dib a cup of coffee. "You might need this." He added a kiss to cheer Dib up.

"Yeah." Dib said as he took the cup and sipped.

"You must be tired. You normally put cream and sugar in your coffee." Zim said.

"Yeah. I don't normally like my coffee black." Dib said sitting in the seat. Zim pushed a box of donuts over Dib grabbed one of the chocolate frosted ones and bit down. "I'm sure Dad will want to talk to me about his new job afterwards. He always loved speaking so highly of himself to us when he did a major accomplishment."

"And?" Zim asked.

"And? I'm going to see what he has to say about Gaz. See if he lets something slip. He tends to do that sometimes. That man is so proud of himself." Dib said as he took a deep swig of the coffee.

Christie opened the door to the house about this time and sighed. Normally she did not stay overnight out late when she worked at the club, but this time it was a necessity. Patrols were ramping up as it got closer to the molt to try and make people think to stay inside more than they normally would. That night, when her shift ended, there were too many for Christie to walk home safely, so she stayed in the back room of the club until daybreak and the patrols passed. She looked into the kitchen and sighed. "I have a day off from McMeaties. I'm going to do... something..."

"You bet you are." Zim said as he grabbed Christie by the neck and looking at her with his usual intense loathing. Even if they had the same end goal, it did not mean they did not rub each other the wrong way in every possible way. "Do you know where Seamus is?"

"Yeah. He'd never leave that fortress of his. He worked too hard to get it perfect." Christie said.

"He was a computer technician for us." Zim said simply and turned to look at Christie. "I'm GENERAL ZIM." He yelled holding his arms in the air over Christie causing Dib to blush a little. He loved Zim's outbursts. "I know these things."

"So?" Christie asked. This was it. Her fake stupidity to show her defiance. Dib could see it perfectly well. She wasn't that hard to read sometimes, especially when mad.

"So?" Zim yelled staring into her eyes, ready to throttle her, but he knew that he could not do so. "You will have him break into the Irken computer system and get us records on the hybridization projects and of Dib's sister Gaz. I want a schematic of the building and all its defenses. I want Gaz broken out of the system before the molt. If she is still like I remember, it would take something really forceful to keep her the way she is and if Professor Membrane did get her that job, she is going to be pissed. And you do not want to see a pissed Gaz. We will need her."

Christie looked from Zim to Dib and to the clothes she was wearing, which used to be Gaz's. Looking away from Zim, she stared at Dib. This was his sister after all. She then remembered what it was like for her when she knew Derek was missing. All she had known before she found him, prepared for his execution was that he was captured. She didn't know where he was or even if he was alive. Her very survival was so she could see him again. Gaz was like Derek, used by the Irken system for their own gain. And for the first time since Christie witnessed her brother's execution, she could see Dib's pain. The uncertainty, the longing, the suppression of who he was just to live. She could see cracks in the facade that reminded her of him. Of why a scientist and a general would taken in and shelter the most wanted rebel on the planet. It was all to protect those they loved. Christie could not bring herself to spit in Zim's face and say fuck off to that plan. It was too good.

"Fine." Christie said simply. "I'll get Seamus on it. But only to save Gaz. I know what it was like for Derek being away from me. It's wrong for anyone to be used like she is. I'm not doing it for you and not for Dib." She said, showing her facade of toughness.

"You're doing it for Dib because you see that situation with Derek in this mess. You see some of yourself in his desperation to break his sister free of being an incubator. She was most likely as wronged with foolishly naive and innocent intentions as he was." Zim said as he headed back to the table. "Just keep telling yourself otherwise because you think hating Dib will somehow bring Derek back and finding out he hurts is an insult to his memory."

"Wow." Dib said looking over at Zim. "Since when did you become a master of psychology?"

"One, that girl is an open fucking book," Zim said squinting at Christie. "And two, kinda had to learn that for the Tallest to help them keep control of the humans. Besides, we shared that class in our senior year." He said looking into Dib's eyes. "Although to be fair, I paid attention to you more than I did the teacher." He kissed Dib on the cheek.

"I'm leaving, if you two want to fuck on the kitchen table, please be done before I get back from Seamus's. I don't want to see that from you!" Christie said walking out the door.

"See ya!" Zim said with a sickly sweet smile. Once the door slammed shut behind Christie, he turned back to Dib. "I want Gaz out too. She's your sister and if you care for her, so do I."

"You really think my dad got her the job as an Incubator?" Dib asked thinking of the horrible things that would have been done to her in that process.

"I think he didn't quite grasp how bad it would be for Gaz. He just swallows the propaganda and asks for more. How he got to be so good at science, I'll never know, because to be good at it, you have to be willing to question things. He never seemed to do so." Zim said.

"His 'care' hurt more than he knew." Dib said as he looked at his watch. "But we have to head in soon. They tend to frown upon late scientists."

"That they do." Zim said as they headed to the garage. So it was up to them, save Gaz, fight the Armada and chase Irk from Earth. Tall order? Yes, very. Impossible? Probably. But it had to be done. If anyone in Zim's house was going to have a chance to be happy, the rebellion had to begin and they were the ones with the tools to do it.

So how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Dark? Creepy? I know I got that vibe writing this one, so how do you readers take that? We finally found out what happened to Gaz in this Irken take over of Earth and it is not pleasant. We see how blissfully ignorant Professor Membrane can be if misdirected to what he wants to do and maybe Christie doesn't hate Dib so much after all. I don't know how face I will be able to update, what with work and all but I promise that one of these days, it will get more intense. So remember to read (well you just did) and review! Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Invader Zim okay? If you don't know that by this chapter you have massive issues. I don't have much to say here so just enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Christie walked down the alleyways looking for Seamus's hideout. It wasn't going to be easy but she knew once she told Seamus about what was happening to Gaz, he would be more than willing to help. After all, once Gaz was free, Zim said he was going to unleash some sort of plan or strike against the Megadoomers. Zim may have hated her guts but Christie knew he wasn't going to do anything to her as long as they were working for the same goal in the end. But she wanted this to be over so bad. Dib, she hated but could kind of stand at this point, seeing how Gaz was being treated but Zim, if he wasn't trying to help the rebellion, Christie would have probably died trying to kill him. "I know where you hide Seamus, I just can never take the same way in the same month." Christie whispered to herself as she knocked on the dumpster bordering his hideout.

"Yes?" Seamus said as Christie knocked. "What word you find Irk under in a Thesaurus?"

"Annoying." Christie said. "So stop Irking me and let me in, I have some plans I need to tell you. I wasn't followed. You know me too well. I get myself lost trying to get here!"

"What is it Christie?" Seamus said as he opened the door to the hideout.

"I come with a report from General Zim." She said as she pushed Seamus out of the way and walked right on inside.

"What about?" Seamus said as he shut the door behind them.

"Do you know anything about the hybridization projects?" Christie said as she pulled out some papers and handed them to Seamus.

"Can't say that I have. They weren't doing that when I was working for them and I haven't looked much in their networks lately." He said shaking his head.

"I stole this from the new head of the project's briefcase." Christie explained. "Dib's sister is in there and he wants to break her free. I will need you to help break into the system and do, something."

Seamus looked over the notes carefully. This was going to be a hard target to strike when it was kept so secretive. Every paper Christie had given him was marked "Top Secret" even things that had no real bearing on the project, like what everyone had wanted for lunch on Tuesday and other things like that. He then read the names of the "Incubators" and saw 'Membrane' "Membrane, Gaz incubator 777031?" Seamus read. "That is Dib's sister?"

"Yep. And him and General Zim want her out of there." Christie said. "Now they want to know if you can get to the programs and either disable something or just what you can do."

"Where did you get this briefcase?" Seamus said looking at her.

"The head of the department, Professor Membrane, does not keep his car locked and he left it in the back out in the open. He's about as careless as many of the Irkens are. According to Dib, he just ate all the bullshit they fed him about helping humanity with a spoon and asked for seconds. And he wants to get Gaz out because he cares about his sister. No one should have to put up with that kid of violation. That's worse than what happens to me with my work at the club." Christie stated. "I can never forgive Dib for what he was forced to do to Derek but I can prevent him from feeling the way I did. Knowing your sibling is held by the Irkens is hell." Christie said.

"Softening much? Last I knew you only wanted vengeance for what he did to Derek." Seamus said.

"Well this changed things and put a lot into perspective." Christie said as she smacked Seamus. "Like I said, I can never forgive him for what he had to do, but he is working to make that sound wave gun able to be used to cripple Mechadoomers."

Seamus looked up from the notes with a smile. "He is?" Christie nodded. " Great. There was no way I could get into their programming from what I have. Each one is manually programmed for the job so they can act on their own without being linked to a central system, making breaking into them near impossible. Sometimes I am too good at my job..."

"You- WHAT?!" Christie yelled.

"Oh yeah, when they first Invaded I told them about the safety in keeping Mechadoomers off networks and each one being manually programmed." Seamus looked down. "What? I was afraid of them and knew that if I did not produce results, then they would kill me. Not everyone is born a brave Eleison." He scowled at Christie's look of reproach. "But I will look into this. My computer I use is an older one that the Irkens can't detect. As soon as their technology progresses, they discard the old. But their security without me hasn't improved much if any. Their arrogance is their fatal weakness."

"So what are you planning to do?" Christie said. "I have to get back to the base and report what your offer is." She knew that the time was coming for her to live up to what her father, mother and brother had all died for. They didn't die just to keep her alive. They died to free humanity from the oppression of the Irken Empire so that Christie didn't have to live the way she had to. Just hiding and making a living was all she was doing and this would end. She was going to either join her family or free humanity. Just living in dumpsters was over. Seamus shouldn't have had to face what he did. Derek shouldn't have died. Dib shouldn't have been made to invent something to kill Derek and Zim didn't give his full reason for hating the Empire. The only thing she could see is that he was in love with Dib but there had to be much more to that story that they did not tell her. As the Invader who gave Earth to the Tallest, he would have no reason to want to rebell at all it would seem to be.

"Okay," Seamus said as he placed the notes on a scanner and scanned each page. "I saved this information to my hard drive so I can pull it up when I need to review it. But I am going to try and get into the security on the hybridization projects. Cut the power. Stall the reboots and the back up generators so they will be in the dark for awhile. I doubt many of the guards will have back up light. Irkens hate having back ups." Seamus said.

"Good. I will report what you said and when Zim gives me more information on when they want to rescue Gaz, we will put the plan into effect." Christie said, a darkness falling over her face. "I couldn't save Derek but death is preferable to what they are making Gaz do."

"I have never seen you like this." Seamus said getting up and putting his hand on Christie's shoulder.

She sighed and looked at his face. The time for playing run away and refugee was over. She had done that for 4 years now and all it lead to was misery, hell and the loss of everyone she had loved. Age was not the barrier anymore. Keeping quiet in fear was no longer an option. Maybe all that was needed was a spark to start the fire to show that it could happen. Humanity could free itself. Someone has to light the spark even if it costs them their life. "Well, Seamus, I'm done. Just done. Tired of hiding in dumpsters, having those damn bug soldiers be amused at me dancing for them, tired of feeding them when I do work a job that doesn't violate my ideas, and I don't know if I could stand another year of living like this because it is going to catch up to me sooner or later. I am 17!" She grabbed Seamus and shook him violently. "SEVENTEEN!" She sighed and sat on a box and threw an empty can of spaghetti against the wall. "There was a time that I would have been worrying about prom and graduation and all that dumb pathetic bullshit! But I am worrying about living through the night and not being raped by an alien race! I lost all my family when they would have seen me walk across the stage and graduate high school! So if I cannot have that normal life- and don't give me that 'normal is subjective' bullshit you know what I mean-" She yelled at Seamus before he could respond. "But seeing Dib react when his sister was read off as an incubator was like someone hit a board upside my head and put things into perspective."

"Well, if Zim doesn't already know about the Mechadoomer security, tell him what I did." Seamus said as he rifled through some papers. "Keep this safe in the case." He shut the briefcase that she had brought him. "I scanned all the documents I need to try and get into the security of that horrible place. If you get caught and are found with Professor Membrane's briefcase, they won't think much of anything that is in there. Nothing will seem like something he shouldn't have. But you get back to the base, that is the plans for each Mechadoomer's programming. USE IT." He pulled Christie close and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Forgive me but if we are going full bore here, I wanted to know what that felt like before one of us died."

"Ummm... thanks..."Christie said, not sure how to take true affection. "I care a lot about you too, I don't know to what level, I have always seen you as a close friend and someone I could trust. Maybe if things weren't the way they were, there might have been more, I don't know."

"I had to do that to clear my mind for this task. It's huge. I am not going to make you tell me how you feel right now. We can figure that out when we win." Seamus said. "Now get that information back and get more to me."

"I will." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Dib half payed attention to the introduction of his father as a new head scientist in the hybridization projects. He knew this already from the information that Christie had stole from his own car and what Zim had told him and he didn't care. The idea was that they were going to combine the strengths of humanity and the Irken race to breed a whole bunch of soldiers who would be loyal to Irk and could guard the planet at half the cost and the Armada could spread its influence over the rest of the galaxy and the Milky Way would belong to Irk, all of it. Blah, blah, blah, occupations always tend to fail if you give it enough time, but I cannot keep waiting. I mean I haven't tested it yet but my sound wave gun can take out Mechadoomer battery packs and that will cripple a lot of the Irken's oppression force. Dib thought as he rolled his eyes during the presentation of the plan. All he saw in the endless slides and models was Gaz. His baby sister. The one he had vowed and failed to protect from harm. And that harm came from their own father talking her into this. No way he would have told her the full details, just that she would end up working with some projects Irk had that they requested young women for. Just like he talked him into doing this work and helping Irk to understand human custom. As he started to doze off, the meeting was dismissed and brought Dib back to his full attention. The other scientists, human and Irken were heading out of the auditorium. "DAD!" Dib yelled running to the stage. Don't accuse, just ask. You haven't seen Gaz, she is your little sister after all.

"What is it son?" Professor Membrane asked jovially. "Doing great work?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Dib said waving his father off. "You see I have been thinking, I haven't seen Gaz in a long time. Could you tell me where she is at?" Dib expected his father to not say much about the matter, to just say that she was fine and that nothing else needed to be worried about, no go back to work, but he placed his finger on his chin and then looked off to the corner of the room.

"Well I am head of the project she is involved in, and the Tallest are giving me very free reign on the interaction and I am sure even if they wanted to talk to me about it, they will let my children talk to each other, how much greatness they have contributed. Follow me." Professor Membrane said.

"Wow, I didn't think you could." Dib said.

"Son, it's my department." Professor Membrane said. "And she has been asking about you too. I would be evil if I would not let you two talk."

And you're evil for being such a huge pompous ingnoramous... Dib thought as he followed his father down the halls to where Gaz's room was. The whole building felt like it was sterile. Very sterile but at the same time it felt like a Supermax prison. He knew that if a woman was pregnant that she was going to go through massive hormonal emotional issues and a place like this would not be very conducive to a stress free pregnancy. Maybe the Irken DNA could handle stress but it wasn't good for the mother one bit. Professor Membrane led him to Gaz's room and then knocked.

"WHAT?" Gaz yelled through the door. "I told you fuckers I didn't want anything more!"

"It's me Gaz, I have Dib here and he wants to see you." Professor Membrane said as Gaz got up, shoved him out of the way and then pulled Dib into the room and handed him a spare GameSlave 2. She slammed the door and turned on the GameSlaves and put it on Pictochat.

"Gaz? What is going on here?" Dib said as he looked down at the GameSlave.

"Just read it idiot." Gaz said. She put up with enough that even if she wasn't a raging ball of pregnancy hormones, she would want to throttle Dib. "I'm fine Dad, I can handle Dib all on my own!"

"Have fun you two! Catch up on your great works for humanity!" He waved as he left.

Dib looked at the Pictochat on the GameSlave. " This is the only way I can communicate without being watched or overheard. The Irkens will not touch my GameSlaves. They know I love playing them too much and as an Incubator they will not deny me anything I want. But don't you for one fucking second think I have it made. This was all done against my will and the conception was horrible. They tried both In-vitro and natural fertilization. And I think you can figure out what I mean by that." He read to himself

"If you want to tell me anything, chat back. Mine is on." Gaz whispered in Dib's ear.

"So which one did they do to you?" Dib wrote.

"In-vitro, but that doesn't mean it was pleasant. I want out of this. I have contemplated suicide many times and many Incubators have done it but suicide is for the weak. Think of some way to break me out and I will help you so you can make out with Zim in public like you used to in High School. They told me so much you wouldn't believe and Dad said your sound wave gun was a success so you can help sabotage too." Gaz wrote back.

"You're in luck, Zim and I were thinking the same thing and we captured and are keeping Christie Elieson healthy and are working on a plan to free you by the molt. You sure this won't be discovered?" He wrote back

"Never in a million years. You got Christie Eleison? Wow. But I am not stupid enough to leave the limited history this thing has available to be read. Not like an Irken would touch my GameSlaves anyway." Gaz wrote. "And keep this one and any others you find. The network they use is very strong and can actually be used over miles and no one looks into it. I am done with this hell. Sorry for what I did in the past. You're a good brother."

"I love you Gaz and I will save you." Dib wrote back.

"I love you too Dib. Now get the fuck out of here and act like our catch up wasn't a way to undermine the Empire! Give Dad his tartar sauce!" Gaz wrote.

Dib headed out of Gaz's room with the spare GameSlave hidden in his jacket. This was going to make things a lot more complicated but Gaz knew more than any of them combined simply because of the amount of information that was let slip around the Incubators. And the GameSlave Network was secure and overlooked. What was going to happen when they did free her, Dib didn't know and he was sure that Gaz didn't either but this had to be done and it meant the world to him. Christie, Gaz, Zim, Derek, him, no one should have to suffer like they did and it was time to end.

So how was this? Good? Bad? Long? Firey? Let me know in a review. I got the idea for the GameSlave Pictochat from the ones on a Nintendo DS. You are learning more and more here and Gaz seems to be the knowledge key to this whole rebellion? Will it work? Who will die? Does Christie like Seamus the same way? Well you will have to read on. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Invader Zim okay? But hey if you did not know that by 15 chapters of this story, you must have had some massive head trauma or you are going senile early. But things are picking up and I am getting some ideas to carry this on. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib kept his work up like he usually did, if only to keep the suspicions down. There was always muttering about what he was up to. It was as almost as if the Irkens suspected him already of wanting to rebel. However he never said anything to any of them more than he had to for work. He placed his hand over his pocket that held the Gameslave Gaz gave him. Did Zim know about the network? He doubted it as Gaz said that the Irkens didn't, so if they didn't it was likely that Zim didn't either and he wouldn't have known about it from before the Invasion, he didn't play Gameslave games much at all. He sighed at the futility of the latest assignment as it was just, "think of something." That was it. Just to think of something. No direction or anything. The Tallest were still impressed with the fact he had come up with a working sound wave gun and that he killed one of their biggest dissidents with it. It was being recored and saved as some sort of propaganda to be used if the Tallest ever saw a need for it. Dib took a deep breath and sighed. He was about to start the fire of rebellion and when he did, the footage of him killing Derek was going to be all over the place. Sure, Zim, Christie and Seamus knew that he was ordered to do so. Christie understood but still hated him for it. But her hate could not match his own self-loathing.

Dib looked at the clock and found it to be near noon. Maybe he and Zim could head out for lunch and he would tell him of the secret connection and communications method that Gaz told him about. Zim had said that this day would be pretty much dedicated to administrative work, so he would be in his office. As he headed to the office to see if Zim wanted to head out to lunch, maybe Krazy Taco or something like that, he ran into Gretchen as she walked down the hall.

"Hello, Dib!" She waved.

Oh great... Dib thought. He still could not face his old Skool mates and for some reason Gretchen was the worst for him to handle. "Oh, hello Gretchen." he said simply.

"What's the matter?" She asked simply, looking at him with genuine concern. He shuddered at her look, knowing he wasn't worthy in his mind for someone to care about him after all he had done. He would accept it from Zim because they were both guilty of the crime of lying to themselves and looking the other way on what was happening.

"Family issues." Dib said simply.

"Oh. I won't pry then." Gretchen said. She smiled as she walked up to Dib and ran her hand across his cheek. "It's funny."

"What's funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." She laughed as she held her hand close to her heart. "I had such the biggest crush on you as a kid. Still kind of do, but I know you wouldn't be interested, what with your little flaw." Gretchen said using the language the Irkens did to refer to his homosexuality.

"Okay," Dib said awkwardly. "Well, thanks for that I guess." Think of a reason to get out of this conversation. It's getting weird fast. "Ummmmmm I have to go see Zim for something."

"Oh." Gretchen said. "Tell him I will have the medical studies done that were requested and ready for the molt."

"Will do." Dib said as he walked away from her.

Zim looked at the pile of useless paperwork on his desk. There is no way that any proper military official should have to do this much useless crap. Sure Zim wasn't wanting to fight for the Irkens anymore, but he couldn't deny he hated this part of the job. Why the Tallest wouldn't let him have a secretary to do all this stupid crap, he would never know. Something Red said about leaking secrets or something like that and that Zim was the only one to see the information that they were giving to him. But it wasn't like this information didn't get out on its own anyway. They only found Gaz because Professor Membrane was entrusted with the Irken Empire's plans and secrets but he was as arrogant with them as the Tallest were. Because they were in HIS hands, they were bound to be safe. People were afraid of him, so they weren't going to mess with him. No need to lock the car. There isn't an active rebel presence that would be smart enough to open the door and steal the brief case. Yeah, that was their thinking. Zim sighed and looked at the clock. Noon. Lunch time. Maybe he could find Dib and go to lunch together, even if they had to put a front on, it meant something to see his face during the day. And he needed that spark to keep the big farce on to make their plans work during the Molt, even if they could ever get it to. He was starting to lose faith in it all. So much relied on Christie and Seamus and he thought of both as unreliable at best. As Zim got up from his desk, Dib opened the door.

"Dib!" Zim said with as big a smile he could without anyone arousing suspicion.

"Zim!" Dib said following Zim's lead. "I was wondering if you wanted Krazy Taco for lunch?"

"Sure." Zim said as he headed out of the office and locked the door. "You know they watch me more for that? Like locking a door that is easily kicked in means you are up to something." He laughed.

"I think they invest it all in the hybridization projects. Just think what could happen if the head scientist on the project was so careless." Dib said. Zim smirked and headed to the car. With the Krazy Taco lunch rush starting soon, and no bugs placed in the car, they could talk freely.

"The information about the most secretive project Irk ever had will be in rebel hands." Zim laughed knowing full well that it was. "So how is Gaz?"

"Pissed. Very Pissed." Dib said. "But she did give me a very useful tool to help us communicate and never be heard as long as we keep them close to us." He said as he dug in his jacket and found the Gameslave and pulled it out.

"A Gameslave?" Zim asked. "I do have a few that were captured yes, but I don't get it."

"You will see." Dib opened it up and turned on the Pictochat. "It has a feature called Pictochat that can only communicate with other Gameslaves and since they are so rare among the humans and the Irkens don't really want anything to do with something they see as so primitive, it can be kept secret."

"Do you know where all of them are? Like to make sure there would be no one who would be able to see what we are saying?" Zim asked, worried at this simple idea.

"Here's the good part. You have to invite the others to the chat by their pen name. No one else can get in, so no one will accidently see this and tell on us." Dib smiled. Zim still looked skeptical. "Try it. Gaz should still be on and she will tell you. She just messaged me thinking you would not believe me."

Zim picked up the Gameslave and wrote on the pictochat, "Gaz? Are you really there? Is what Dib said true about the Pictochat?" He pushed send and saw that there was a message that said "VampirePiggylene90 is typing." Zim looked over at Dib? "VampirePigglylene90?"

"Her favorite game, ending part of her full name and the year she was born." Dib said simply. "And because the Irkens don't have her given full name they won't figure it out. It's easy if you know her but they don't."

"Yes it is true General Zim, I thought you trusted my brother more than that." Gaz typed back. "Are you guys really cooking up a way to get me out of here?"

"Yes." Zim typed back. "I am sure Dib told you why he wants this to work."

"Yes. And use code names. I will delete this history but we can't risk a slip up. The physicians don't mess with my Gameslave but there is still not a chance of an accident. Right now I am talking to Mothman89's special friend." Gaz sent back.

"Mothman89?" Zim asked with a laugh.

"Birth year and my old Swollen Eyeball name..." He blushed.

"Now that we mentioned that, Mothman89 will give you another one when it can be found so you can communicate without having to use his equipment and if there is any others that may want to join in, and you can find more of these, invite them to this group, 'VampirePiggyHunterFans' So simple that no one will look twice. And since I have to approve the users first as the head of the group, if you tell me the username EXACTLY as it is, I will let them in. See, I think better than he does." Gaz sent back. "And every conversation is deleted after it is done. So you had better remember that."

"I will." Zim wrote back.

"Good." Gaz wrote back and "VampirePiggylene90 has left the chat" appeared on the screen.

Zim closed the Gameslave and handed it back to Dib. "I have to admit this, she had her real bitchy moments but your sister is brilliant. Shame what your father talked her into."

"I am sure she found herself in a place much like me." Dib sighed. "Something about her just irked the Irkens so much that they would normally want to kill her, but since they are all so good buddies with my dad, he got her the job thinking it was for the betterment of humanity and it would be oh so good for the whole Membrane clan to be in on this. Yet that man didn't even belive in extraterrestrials beyond a near mathematical certainty and did not think they could have mastered levels of quantum physics and travel that humans never have even dreamed of."

"Well let's go get some pitiful tacos, people are going to be wondering if we are making out in here." Zim said as he got up and shut the door. Not that I wouldn't want to, I miss being able to do that so much.

"Yeah, I am getting kind of hungry" Dib said as he cast Zim a quick look that seemed to scream to him, Yeah I remember doing that with you in the car before all this began.

Christie walked back from Seamus's hideout with what he said he would do in her mind. The first stop would be to see if Professor Membrane's car was still in the driveway at his house and to throw the briefcase back in his car to make it seem like if he was aware of its disappearance that it was just him thinking he lost it when he left it in the car. Common thing to happen among people, no one would think twice and that was what it was all about, making people think anything that goes wrong is just something that could happen. Nothing more, nothing less and not think that there would be someone trying to topple the Empire working in their own ranks stealing information from them. It was hard for her to get back to the Membrane home as she had only found it once, and she could not take the route she took from there to Zim's house again. Sure, she was coming from Seamus's hideout and she knew it well, but there was still the ever present eye that needed to be foiled. She was worrying too much on Irken arrogance for her comfort. But these things did take time and she kept telling herself that. Just wait for the molt, that will strike fear in them and start the destabilization. like in that novel transcript that was thrown out you found. That girl stood up for her beliefs, saved her sister and got the people of her nation to fight back after 75 years of cruelty. Christie thought. Yet another voice popped in her head. Yeah in that novel it took 75 years for people to throw off their oppressors. How many has it been since this began? Only four years. And the Irkens are doing a pretty good job of giving people enough fear and tartar sauce to keep them quiet. And they took the art of propaganda to an art that the Nazis could only dream of. "I cannot let the odds be stacked against me!" She whispered to herself as she finally found the Membrane household. "His car's not there!"

She quickly looked around when a cold breeze blew on her face, and a ski mask landed on her feet. It was instantaneous. She grabbed the ski mask and put her coat's collar up high enough to meet her face. She would seem like a human who was cold. That would be it. Then she needed to find a short Irken police officer and act like she just found the case. She threw it in the nearest mud puddle and flipped it around and kicked it, to make it seem like she had just found it. Once that was done, she walked up to a short police officer. "Ummmm..." She began, hiding her voice.

"What is it human? I am Officer Laymiz and what is it you need?" The police officer said trying to sound imposing and arrogant, but just could not do it.

"I found this. It says Professor Membrane on it." She said simply. "I don't know where he is, so I figured I would give it to you."

"Thanks for that human." Officer Laymiz said as Christie ran back to Zim's house. I can't believe that worked. But she was rather short so she wouldn't be as knowledgeable to what was really going on, just to police the humans. She thought as she walked up the pathway and opened the door.

"WHAT THE?" A short Invader said as he rounded a bush. "I come from Blorch to Zim's last known coordinates after the Tallest said to come here. "I just hope he will answer this." Skoodge said as he called Zim's communicator.

"ZIM!" Skoodge yelled.

"What Skoodge? And it's General Zim to you now." Zim said. He never really liked Skoodge that much at all and he didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I saw someone break into your house! Just walked right on in!" Skoodge said.

"Shit!" Zim said. "Make those burritos to go!" He yelled as he took the bag from the clerk's trembling hand and took Dib by the wrist and headed to the car.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Boring? Well, not all the chapters can be full of action here and there needs to be a build up. And with Skoodge in here, a lot can happen. Who will he be loyal to? Will he see too much? Did he know something that the Tallest didn't? Will Zim's dislike of him play in too much? That will be revealed in future chapters. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Invader Zim okay? Sorry for taking forever to update but you know the drill. Life unfortunately has to come first. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Your burritos are ready sir!" a clerk at Krazy Taco said saluting Zim as he grabbed the bag and ran out the door.

"Thank you so much!" Dib said waving as he followed Zim into the car who had started it up and nearly backed out of his parking spot when Dib had opened the door and collapsed into the seat, hastily putting his seat belt on as Zim sped out of the parking lot, driving towards his house. How someone could break in, he didn't know. The place was secured well. But what worried him was what they might find.What could they find? Christie? That can be written off somehow. Say we just caught her and wanted to torture her before we gave her over. I keep the signs of Dib and mine's love locked up in a way you would have to know where it is before they found it. Most everyone thinks that he is just living at my house to keep an eye on him. Zim looked over at Dib who was staring at him with a worried expression.

"Look, there is no chance that anyone would see something but I am still pretty worried about this." Zim said. "We're playing a risky game with Christie and if she is getting spotted running into the house so casually, things are going to be asked."

"Like what?" Dib asked as he placed his hands on the dashboard.

"I don't know but she is cutting it rather close." Zim said. "If the rest of her parent's resistance was this careless, no wonder they were almost all killed off."

Skoodge was standing at the fence of Zim's house waiting on him to pull up. Skoodge was never that brilliant, even though he was the first Invader in Operation Impending Doom II to conquer their assigned planet, it was Blorch. They may have been a planet of slaughtering rat people but they weren't much smarter than rats. Not like he had managed to conquer Vort or Meerkob, some of Irk's greatest rivals. Zim was grateful it was Skoodge that called him, not Tenn or Larb. They would have gone in ready for the attack and likely found things that Zim didn't want found. Like Christie. Zim got out of the car and headed over the Skoodge, making great emphasis to look down on him to show his importance in the Empire now and how much he out ranked Skoodge now. "You had better have a damn good reason for calling me away from my work Skoodge." Zim said.

"You've grown taller since I last saw you all those years ago." Skoodge said. "I just followed the last known direction of your ship and found the whole Armada in this Solar System. Most of the ships were around Earth so I assumed you would be here. I recognized your style on this house and assumed it was yours."

"Okay, so that is how you found me." Zim said as he picked up Skoodge and held him up against the fence. He pulled out his laser gun from his side and twirled it on his finger, looking Skoodge up and down, wondering what to do with hi,. "But why did you call me?"

"I saw someone walk into your house." Skoodge pleaded.

"And?" Zim said He's still pretty short. Maybe I can bluff him out of thinking there is something wrong. Maybe if he doesn't say anything, this will go away.

"And what? I would think you would be worried about that." Skoodge pleaded.

"Are you forgetting I am a GENERAL now?" Zim said "That means that I am part of the ELITE. And if I am part of the elite, then wouldn't you think I have protections. Or maybe I ordered that human in?"

"Why would you do that?" Skoodge asked.

"None of your concern." Zim said as he threw Skoodge down on the ground and firing a laser at his side, missing him by millimeters. "Now leave. Why in the fuck did you look for me anyway?"

"I heard on Foodcourtia that the Tallest were looking for someone to help you." Skoodge pleaded.

"I have Dib for that." Zim said as he kicked Skoodge. "As GENERAL, I can monitor our human scientists we have doing our work and make them with their superior-for-humans brains do the menial shit the Tallest wanted you to do. So get out of here!" He turned and kicked Skoodge in the behind and fired over his head.

"I'm gone!" Skoodge yelled as he ran. Zim fired once again over Skoodge's head and turned towards the house and headed inside. That damned bitch is getting careless. Then again I didn't even know Skoodge was alive. I thought the Tallest killed him. Dib pulled the car into the garage and then headed into the house. His heart was racing from the encounter with Skoodge. Dib wasn't able to place why it scared him so much, but the fact was it did. He knew that Zim was putting an act on to intimidate Skoodge so that he would forget what he saw and just blend in with the numerous Irkens on the planet doing various menial tasks like he would have been assigned to, but he could tell that Zim was worried. Skoodge probably got too close and might talk about what he might have thought he saw once he learned more.

Zim walked into the living room and looked around, looking to see where Christie was. He turned to see a figure of a 17 year old girl laying on the ground in front of the TV wearing a long black jacket and a ski mask. He pulled off the ski mask and lay on top of her glaring into her face. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey..." Zim said

"What the?" Christie said as she tried to move.

"You were seen coming in here. Alone." Zim said. "Good thing you had the ski mask, but it was too damn close. Skoodge saw you and lucky for you he called me instead of a police force to come in and capture a human intruder to a General's house. Do you know how dead you would have been? I could bullshit my way into Dib and mine's safety."

"So what?" She asked looking him down angeredly.

"I can tell you right now if you want your freedom back and want your precious little rebellion to actually work, you will need me much more than I need you. And frankly, I couldn't give two fucks about you personally. If you die in this, who the fuck cares? I just want to be able to say I love Dib without the threat of being killed by my leaders again. We had a great life before they decided that this was the planet they wanted. I was fucking banished here 11 years ago because they despised me! They look over some information when I thought they cared and then decide Earth is valuable. Meanwhile I had something good going on with Dib that I have had to hide. Why the hell do you think I kept you alive?" Zim said. "Now act grateful!"

"I just got back from Seamus's place!" Christie said. "He programmed the Mechadoomers for use on Earth. Each one has it's own programming."

Zim got up and looked at her. He blinked slightly and smirked. "Well, guess we hired a good man when we were building those."

"Wouldn't that be a problem?" Dib said as he entered the living room from the garage, overhearing the entire exchange. "If each one is independently programmed, there is no network to disable that would destroy them all. And if what I managed to get out of Gaz's latest pictochat message is correct, there is a lot of those around the breeding center if we were to try and free her. We couldn't get enough manpower to destroy them all."

"You wouldn't want to destroy them all." Christie said.

"WHAT?" Dib yelled. "Of course we'd want to destroy them all."

"No, she's got a point. If they are all destroyed, it leaves a good case for sabotage. One or two break down in the line of duty, well that's just mechanical failure. Nothing to worry about. You seem to forget Dib, the Tallest and most of all the Irken Elite are very arrogant. They won't begin to entertain the idea of sabotage. And I know they have a pre-molt party planned to keep them distracted. I was invited before lunch today." Zim said.

Dib looked on and sighed. His heart was racing and now things seemed to be settled a little bit, but the bigger questions remained. Did Skoodge now know too much? How were they going to free Gaz? Could they take care of her? What were the side effects of being an incubator? But he had to do it. Freeing Gaz would mean that the only person who would be directly threatened by Dib's rebellion would be his father, and after seeing what happened to Gaz, Dib stopped caring about that man outside of the appearances he had to keep up. What kind of man would let that be done to his own daughter against her will? If Gaz was free and Dib was killed, if nothing else, Dib knew that she could make it on her own. She was a fighter and intelligent enough to figure out how to work a Voot Cruiser. He would tell her to leave the planet and never come back. There would be ways for her to survive out there and she could figure it out.

Christie looked up at Dib and sympathy flooded her again. "Seamus likes your idea of the sound wave gun being modified to destroy their batteries."

"He does?" Dib asked.

"Yeah." Christie said. "I also kept this from your father's briefcase." She rummaged in her pockets for a schematic map. "You should see this." She handed it to Dib, brushing Zim off her, gazing into his eyes. "We're in this mission to save your sister." She smiled. "Even if you are the man who was ordered to kill my brother."

"Making progress on understanding a military hierarchy." Zim said.

"Don't go there. I may have a don't blame the soldier attitude towards Dib right now, but you're part of the brass that is running the planet. Get your coop going Generalisimio." Christie said.

Dib laughed as he saw the looked of confusion in Zim's face. "Generalisimio comes from Latin America where there would be revolutions frequently conducted by the military and the guy who would take over would be the general of the winning army." Dib explained as he unfolded the map and smoothed out the creases that come with a large piece of paper being folded up hurriedly and multiple times. Dib widened his eyes in a gleeful overwhelming surprise. "Zim, you will want to look at this."

"What is it?" Zim asked as he shoved Christie out of the way. She got up, used to the fact that Zim would vent his frustrations at her at any chance he got in any way that wouldn't kill her, brushed off the slight against her and looked over Dib's shoulder.

"You found the holy grail." Zim said. "The main thing we would need besides manpower to break Gaz free. This is the map of the Breeding facility. With the numbers to the rooms marked. Look, this one is labeled 777031. They don't have the Incubator's names, just the numbers." Dib smiled widely and hugged Christie like he would a little sister. Then he turned and hugged Zim who returned the hug with a kiss, but sat Dib back down. "Don't get too excited. We know the layout of the enemy's fortress and their guards but we have no plans to get in there, let alone get Gaz out."

"True." Dib said. "But it doesn't seem so impossible. I just need to tweak the blueprints for the sound wave gun to make it destroy Mechadoomer batteries. Can you sneak me one home?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." Zim smiled. Irken Generals often took supplies for whatever they wanted to use it for. Often black markets sprung up when a General wanted something and sold everything from contraband the military had seized to Irken's own weaponry, often sold in interstellar markets.

"Good, because I have the theory worked out. Just have to test it out." Dib smirked.

"Tools for the mission is one thing." Christie said. "But we need a plan. We're planless right now."

"I'll handle that when I have the weaponry. Not to mention I will use the connections I have as General to get what I can about the personnel working to secure this place. It could be so easy as me going in with my AWESOME RANK and getting Gaz out on a fake charge." Zim said.

"I will kick you in the face if it is that easy." Christie said.

"Doubt it will be. Hybridization is one of the most top secret projects." Zim said. "I didn't know much about it until recently."

Meanwhile, Skoodge was at McMeaties looking over the menu, finally ordering a burger and meat shake and sitting down at a table. Zim was acting weird. He had known how Zim always talked about gaining power, but something seemed off about him. Skoodge would do anything he was told by Zim, but it seemed like he was hiding something. He was just too much like a General and not like Zim. Maybe getting Promoted changed him. Yeah that's it. Had to be it. He thought as he bit down on burger that was formulated for Irkens. I'll just roam around and see what I can see for Zim and offer him any help. I mean no way the humans are just taking this. There has to be some rebellion going on and if I could escape Blorch, I can find out what is going on with no problems.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Talky? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I am sorry it is taking so long for me to update, but life, work and now schooling gets in the way. But hey I got you a new chapter where they are getting the tools to free Gaz and in the next few chapters I plan the daring mission. But what will Skoodge bring to this? Help? Hindrance? Asset? Liability? Do you think I am going to tell you that here? Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm

PS: Check out my other works in progress and one shots if you want something to do while I am working on everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, this is chapter 17 of this story so if you don't know I don't own Invader Zim, you seem to be a little slow on the uptake on this. This story and Taboo are two fics I want to have completed before the end of 2018 so I am working hard on them. But other than that, there isn't much else to say here but enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Gaz lay in bed, looking at her Gameslave, hoping that Dib and Zim had some plan for her. Now that Professor Membrane was the human scientist in charge of the hybridization projects, she saw more and more of him as he wanted to make sure his daughter produced the best hybrid. Each day that went by she wanted to see him less and less. This man was not her father. Genetically he was, but his actions proved otherwise. He just wanted to be seen as the planet's greatest scientist and his children were just pawns in that scheme. But she was putting up with it to try and get something to slip out from one of those scientists in charge of this to help Dib and Zim break her free. Something had to give sooner or later. She started her game when a knock on the door was heard.

"What the fuck do you bugs want with me now?" Gaz said.

"Wow, no wonder Dib was scared of you in school." Gretchen said.

"And who are you?" Gaz asked. "I never kept track of my brother's classmates."

"Gretchen, one of the top human med students and personally selected to oversee you as your due date is getting closer and observe the effects of the molt." She said sitting down across from Gaz, slightly unnerved by Gaz's rage.

"Oh. Never would have placed it. The Gretchen I remember was hideous." Gaz said looking back at her game.

"Well, you can say puberty was my ugly duckling moment." She said with a slight smirk.

"And you are here because?" Gaz said.

"I need to do a checkup on you. Your father said you were pretty angry and defensive against the usual doctors and got the brilliant idea that you might respond better to a human female doctor close to your own age." Gretchen smiled.

"You're clueless on everything aren't you?" Gaz said.

"No, I know exactly how the fetus should be forming, both human and Irken and mapping the genetic codes of both well, seeing which alleles and genes match up well and would cause for healthy formation of a baby. The fact you made it this long means it's just that, healthy." Gretchen explained. God, what is wrong with you? She thought to herself, slightly afraid.

"You're just like my father." Gaz said. "Selling humanity out to foreign Invaders."

"That's just the delirium of pregnancy talking." Gretchen said loudly in case anyone was listening. She then pulled Gaz to her face in a brief moment of disgreard for what she would do. "Look, you've said some foul things to your father and they want to watch you more. Your status isn't going to save you much now. They don't want to hurt you but they will gladly use Dib against you. His performance has been subpar lately. They used him all they wanted to. He showed too much guilt for their liking when he was made to test his sound wave gun on a prisoner. That didn't look good to the Tallest. You start sticking your toes out of line and they might kill him to make you put them back. Things about him and Zim are being whispered about too. I'd be careful if I were you." She finished as Gaz pushed her back against the wall.

"I will take it under advisement if you do what I said doctor." Gaz said as she stared Gretchen down. "Now if you don't mind, I need some sleep. This bastard thing in me is making me sleepy."

"Fine." Gretchen said. "Rest well and I will let them know everything is progressing fine."

Dib was given the day off work and was awaiting Zim to come home with the Mechadoomer battery to test the sound wave gun on. The modifications had been made and in theory based on the schematics of the device, it would work. But he was not about to give anyone a tool to get into the facility where Gaz was being held without making sure it was working fully first. Zim may be willing to send Christie in with it untested, but they needed to get Gaz out and back to the base safely.

"So, when you save Gaz in some grand heroic move, what are you going to do with her? You'll just take her from being one prisoner to another." Christie said as she watched The Scary Monkey Show on TV. "I have a lot of catching up to do. I haven't seen many episodes of this in years."

"How can you tell when a new episode is on?" Dib sighed. "But Gaz can fight with us. She's not the type to stay hidden away and sulk around like me. Also I don't she would be very maternal to something that was forced on her either."

"That could be a liability too." Christie said. "What if she does become maternal?"

"Then I will bang my head on the wall." Dib said. "We'll figure it out later."

"You'll be pleased to hear, I got one!" Zim said as he walked into the base with a battery that stood as tall as him held in front of him.

"Great, let's go to the labs and test this baby." Dib smiled. "I don't want to do it up here, it might fry some of the electronics. And Christie's enthralled with The Scary Monkey Show, catching up on 4 years of missed episodes."

"How can you tell?" Zim asked.

"That's what I said." Dib said rolling his eyes. They placed the battery in the elevator to the lower levels and headed to some of Zim's old labs that he did not use much anymore. All the research that needed to be done was all done in bases all over the planet. He was general now, not an Invader. His position had nothing to do with research. But they were part of the original base so when it was expanded, they stayed on. They were just not used for much before now. Zim wrapped his arms around the battery and moved it to the end of the firing range at the lab. Wiping his forehead, he headed back to where Dib was standing and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, now show me that brain of yours." Zim said as he got behind Dib and placed his fingers in his ears.

"Here goes nothing." Dib said as he pointed his creation at the battery and fired. As soon as he did, the sound wave crossed the shooting range and hit the battery. He blinked at it, staring at what looked like the same battery, just unharmed. "Do you think something happened?"

"Well, let's take the voltage meeter to it." Zim said as he put on a pair of goggles and headed down towards it when a rumbling sound was heard.

"Get down!" Dib said as he heard the sound and heard the bubbling and rumbling.

"Ah!" Zim said as he looked at the battery that was now oozing acid all over the floor. He got up and looked at the acid on the floor. Seeing this success, he ran over and kissed Dib deeply on the lips, sliding his tongue in Dib's mouth who grabbed him back and held Zim close. It had been such a long time that they had felt this level of love, attraction and joy that they were not aware of what was happening when the door opened behind them.

"Looks like I found something that might be interesting to your plan to save Gaz." Christie said as she saw Dib and Zim kissing. "Or should I come back at a better time?" She giggled.

"Whatever you have to say had better be worth interrupting this moment here." Zim said as he stood beside Dib looking at Christie with intense hatred.

"Seamus sent me an email with the walkway paths of the center where Gaz is being held. There is just a few Mechadoomers around the side entrance. And he managed to get into the system and record and entire day of nothing, so as long as I email him the time we do this, he will be able to send it over the security system." She said.

"You have an email account?" Dib asked. "How, you've been on the run since you were 14?"

"Seamus set it up using my old Elementary Skool data. They just think a girl named Katie Elsie has a Skool email and he is using teacher's names in anything he sends me. He's great at disguising his tracks." Christie explained.

"Send him an email back. I got a mission for you," Zim said as he pulled the gun from Dib's hands and placed it in hers.

"What?" Dib asked.

"We are going to get Gaz out tonight. The sooner the better. The Molt is in a few days and that will be slowed down in getting her back or looking for her." Zim said.

"She's an Incubator, if we have her Gameslave playing like she is playing a game and bunch up pillows and blankets in the room, they won't know she would be gone for a few days at least. Either that, they would think she just died or something like that. Not like that is unexpected from Incubators in the results I read." Dib said, shuddering at the idea.

"Okay, Seamus says he has the security footage playing. Says we should have about 6 hours before anyone gets an idea that the real footage isn't playing." Christie said as she looked up from the smart phone she had stolen a few months ago.

"Grab your ski mask and come with me." Zim said. "Dib, message your sister that we are coming to get her and be ready for anything."

Dib did so and followed Zim and Christie to the car where they drove to a few blocks outside the facility. As Christie put her ski mask on Dib looked at her, "You ready to go into the lion's den?"

"They're going to kill me one day anyway. If I can save Gaz, Derek will be happy and I will be living up to my family's reputation." Christie said as she got out of the car. She then followed a few alleyways to the side entrance that the map showed and pulled out the sound wave gun and aimed it at a nearby Mechadoomer. This had better work. She thought as she saw the Mechadoomer stall out and the battery pack start fizzling and oozing acid. Quickly, she jumped the steps and found that the side delivery door was amazingly unlocked. Christie stepped inside and took a quick look at the map and ran up to Gaz's room. She was used to having to run quickly and could sprint for short distances surprisingly well.

Gaz stood beside her bed waiting on Christie to come in. Dib had sent her a message that they were coming to save her and to make her bed look like she was still in there. She stared at the door tapping her foot. Hurry up. I don't know who is coming to save me, and I hate feeling this way. She placed a hand on her abdomen feeling her smeet move. What am I going to do with this thing? She heard the door knob turn and jumped to a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you?" She said quietly but in an enraged voice.

"Your savior." Christie said, "Now follow me. We don't have much time." She looked at the blankets and the Gameslave playing. "Nice."

"Well, let's go." Gaz said as she took Christie's hand and shut the door behind them. "Lead the way now." Christie then took the lead and Gaz's hand to follow the way out. One of Christie's main tricks was to never use the same route twice. Gaz was panting to keep up with her. Normally Gaz was in pretty good shape and running did not bother her but the late term of her pregnancy was cutting down her endurance. Once to the door Christie entered in, she looked over and saw the second Mechadoomer she was worried about and shot at it. Gaz headed to an alcove and messaged Dib. "How far away are those idiots?"

"Not far." Dib said as the car pulled up behind them.

"Now get in quickly, we don't have much time." Zim said as Christie opened the door and led Gaz in and dived in after her. He stepped on the gas and drove quickly back to his base. So far, there was no reports of an escape so the plan must have worked but he was not going to breathe easy until Gaz was in the base and safe. He pulled in the driveway and Dib got out, opened the door for Gaz and pulled her behind him into the base with Christie and Zim running in behind them. Gaz sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Thanks you guys. I hate needing you to help me, but this thing is eating at me." Gaz said motioning to her abdomen.

"I know where there's a spare room in here." Christie said. "I'll make it up for you."

"No, first thing is first, who the hell are you and why are you here?" Gaz said looking at Christie.

"I'm Christie and Dib and Zim have been keeping me safe here since they nearly ran me over. I was the one who saved you and got some rebels to send misinformation to the security system to get you out." Christie explained.

"So you're that Christie." Gaz said.

"Yes." She said. "But I want you to stay safe."

"No, I am going to get out there and fight those bugs who did this to me. I know you're putting a front Zim, you love my brother too much to be too happy about this." Gaz said as she moaned in pain.

"You knew about them?" Christie said.

"Yes, I went to Skool with them a year below them, I do know a few things. I am not as clueless as my bastard father." Gaz moaned again. "It can't be now, it's just like the maternity books they made me read to get ready for it."

"What?" Dib asked.

"I'm going into labor you dumbasses!" She said as she lay back on the couch. "Now somebody help me out or I swear to god I will kill you all!"

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. So Gaz is free but going into labor and she wants to get out there and fight. How long will they have before she is discovered missing and what will happen then? You will have to read on to find out. Like I said I want to get this story and Taboo finished by the end of 2018. I don't know on the update rate until summer when I am off work and won't have to juggle school and work at the same time. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Invader Zim okay? This is one of my two main project fics because I am planning to have them finished by the end of 2018. But other than that I don't have much else to say here but enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Oh god..." Dib said as he headed back towards the TV. "We did not account for this."

"It's not like it was totally unexpected..." Zim said, "We knew her condition."

"Are you two fuck heads going to just stare at me or do something?" Gaz yelled before she screamed in pain.

Christie pushed Zim and Dib out of the way, laid a blanket down on the floor and laid Gaz on the blanket. "Okay, lay back and let me get a good look down there."

"Who the hell are you?" Gaz asked.

"Christie. And I have done this before in worse situations. I've learned a lot of things I never thought I would." Christie smiled at Gaz who sighed in relief. "Now, I am sure you guys have access to some pretty powerful pain medicines," She said looking at Dib and Zim.

"Yes." Dib said.

"Get them. Now, she's progressing faster than I have seen. Must be the Irken part." Christie said. "If you want me to explain how I learned this, I will when this is over."

"Good to see someone in this house has some sense." Gaz said. "OWWWWWWW! Now get this thing out of me!"

"I will, I just have to let nature take its course." Christie said.

"So where'd you learn to do this?" Gaz winced.

"Some of the rebels living underground got pretty friendly with each other. So naturally one or two would end up pregnant." Christie said. "But never mind that, where are those idiots with the pain medicine?"

Meanwhile, Professor Membrane was reading the notes on the fetuses in the hybridization projects that were almost to term. From what he had read, Gaz's was doing the best out of all the ones in the project and he was proud. Contributing to the advancement of mankind was becoming a family affair in his mind and this was just one more step in the advancement of humanity. Gaz really didn't want the job when you offered it to her, but she did say she was needing something. You were helping her out. You did not violate anything ethically. Professor Membrane thought as he reviewed the data further. However, he was becoming concerned about Gaz's attitude. She was saying things she should not about the Irkens and her position. Gaz needs to know that if she does not watch her tongue, once her smeet is born, they won't be so forgiving on how they treat her. I already put it on the line for Dib because of his flaw I don't need her saying something that goes out of line too. He thought as he closed his briefcase and headed out to go home. As he locked his office behind him a guard came up and pointed a trident at his neck, charging a beam of electrical energy between the points. "Where is Gaz?" The guard said.

"In her room." Professor Membrane, worry crashing over him. Something must have gone horribly wrong if they were asking him about her. Last he knew she was replaying a level of Vampire Piggy Hunter on her Gameslave.

"Yeah, well she isn't." The guard said.

"That's where Gretchen told me she was." He said defending himself.

"Well something must have happened." The guard said as he took Professor Membrane's hand and drug him to Gaz's room. "See?"

"Gaz?" He asked running into the room. "Where are you? She must be under something!"

"How dumb do you take us for?" The guard said as he watched Professor Membrane tear apart the bed and cabinets for any place Gaz could have been. "Or how dumb are you?" He added as he saw the supposedly brilliant man looking places a pregnant woman could not hide.

"Look you bug," Professor Membrane said as he held the guard against the doorway. "I know Gaz has to be around here somewhere, she couldn't have gotten far. So have you done a basic inspection to see what the cameras had? You must have caught something or are you Irkens the dumb ones?"

"You think we wouldn't review the footage? We saw the pile of pillows drop and knew from there that it wasn't Gaz. So we obviously checked the footage, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary between the time Gretchen left and now." The guard said simply.

"I'll be the judge of that." Professor Membrane said as he headed to the security room where the lesser guards were staring at TV screens of what seemed to be a typical evening on the ward. He looked at the screens with an intense glare. Things seemed too typical on the screens. Too peaceful. Too perfect for what was going on. "Rewind it to just before when Gretchen left Gaz's room."

"What are you looking for? And why do you think you can order my men around?" The guard said.

"Because I doubt they noticed how perfect everything was." Professor Membrane said.

"Uhhhhhhh we did, that's why I went on foot patrol." The guard sassed back.

"And how long ago did you go on patrol?" Professor Membrane said. He was used to working with Irkens and knew that despite their technological superiority to humanity, there were a few things they would overlook and the smaller details were often things they overlooked he had to mop up. Things like time, temperature, the boring details of scientific observation were often missed when looking for an abnormality or why something failed.

"About 30 minutes ago." The guard said earnestly.

"Well that is Gaz's room 30 minutes ago. You should be showing up there." Professor Membrane said as he rewound the footage.

"So what does that mean?" The guard asked.

"Either you developed the ability to become invisible on the screen or you have had your systems hacked and tricked." Professor Membrane said. "My money's on the second option."

"Here's the pain medicine." Dib said as he handed Christie the pills.

"Good." She said as she took it in her hand and looked at it. "Pills? You didn't have any liquid or intravenous stuff?"

"Sorrry." Dib said.

"Fuck it, give it here." Gaz said as she took the bottle and read it. "This is that strong Irken stuff. Give me about 2 of those to start. You're gonna need me conscious to push right?"

"Yes." Christie said. "And this stuff goes for a good price on the streets. I have seen many people get strung out on it."

"And don't think of selling my supply!" Zim said as he took the bottle from Gaz's hand who then punched him in between the legs. "OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!"

"Gaz!" Dib yelled.

"Kinda figured he had the same equipment as you." Gaz said as she roughly swallowed the pills.

"Okay, it looks like you are dilated enough. If this is as I think it is, it's going to be fairly easy. Push!" Christie said as Gaz moaned in pain. "I see the head, hair and antenna... once more should do it."

"Better be!" Gaz said as she pushed and Christie caught the smeet in her arms.

"And it is. And a boy." Christie said. "Wanna cut the cord, Uncle Dib and Zim?" She added with a nod to the occasion of a new life.

"Here." Zim said as he wiped off the smeet and gave it to Gaz.

"Wow." Gaz said as she held it. "I don't want to ring the bastard's neck. Must be the hormones."

"Maybe." Zim said as he headed down to the labs. "Let me get a few things together."

He headed down to the labs, alone letting Dib revel in this development with his sister. It was a family moment after all, and Gaz was his blood sister. But she was showing signs of actually becoming maternal. Something that none of them had ever expected out of them. He remembered when they were in Hi Skool together that she kept the baby doll they had to look after in her locker over the weekend. She didn't care about the grade, just never wanting to look after a child. Dib had told him about a puppy they had when they were little that it was her job to feed and look after and she had just forgotten about. Gaz was a force to be reckoned with and if she could be persuaded to join them, they might have more of a chance than a rouge scientist and general, a 17 year old girl and a nerd. However, Gaz still had a chip on her shoulder about how she came to have her child, so there might be something of use there. Zim built a small crib for the newborn and headed back up to where Gaz was sitting, feeding the child.

"Oh, you're here." Gaz said. "Good, I can put Zib there."

"Zib?" Zim asked.

"I mixed your name and Dib's. Named him for his uncles. Forced into a world where they don't belong, living in such a wrong way." Gaz said. "I am not stupid. I know the Tallest couldn't bring you two apart. Sure, the Irken military may think that Dib's the only one that is into guys, but they didn't know you BEFORE the Invasion. If the Tallest's ideas could get you two to leave each other, then you were never in love and Dib's not the type to just throw his heart to the wind." She said looking at Zim. "Heck before Dib came out, I had a feeling on you two." Gaz said with a smirk at Zim. "Call it women's intuition."

"But how do you feel towards Zib?" Zim asked.

"Well before he was born I wanted to fall down a flight of stairs so he'd be stillborn." Gaz said bluntly while Zim held back a little shock. "Look, I am not bullshitting anyone here. You have to hide your love for Dib and that's driving you mad. But imagine something that needs you forced onto you and living off you while you are kept cooped up in a small cell while your father looks over the violation. You see I thought I was just to observe newborns or something stupid like that when he gave me the job. I couldn't give two shits about him now. That bastard." Gaz said with a darkness falling over her face at the mention of her father. "But he didn't ask to be born. Zib wasn't the one who forced themselves on me. Besides I can teach him the proper hate for what was done. He doesn't need a PAK. So he can't be fully controlled."

"What?" Zim said in shock.

"Recent technological research has shown that under the right circumstances, messages can be sent to the PAK to control the subject at hand. I mean tests haven't been done on Irkens, just on the humans that have been implanted with one. These tests were done in the same facility as I was kept. Dib wouldn't have even known." Gaz said. "He kept nothing from you."

"Just, that was something that the Empire never considered before. No one thought to use the PAKs as mind control." Zim said astonished.

"Because your society has it ingrained in you since birth and it's rare an Irken would question their role in society. I could bet you a million dollars and Zib's life that before you came to Earth and before you fell in love with Dib, you wouldn't have either." Gaz said.

"Let me guess, it was-"

"Professor Membrane's idea." Zim and Gaz said together.

"Yes. I am not calling that man Dad anymore. Fathers are loving and protective of their daughters and let no one touch them the way I was. They don't kick their sons out because they happen to like guys as to girls. It's the 21st century, if he wanted an heir so fucking bad, there was always me. I am a Membrane as well. It's not all on the first born male to keep a bloodline going. And whose not to say that he wouldn't have wanted kids and you guys found a way if this never happened. Dumbass." Gaz scowled.

"I was worried you would become maternal and not want to help us out." Zim sighed.

"It was because I became, as you said, maternal I want to help you." Gaz said. She rolled her eyes at Zim's confusion. "Look, I never thought I would love Zib when he was born. But I do. Why, couldn't tell you. But like any decent human being with its child, I want the best for him. And he isn't going to get that best until the Tallest and the rest of the fucking Armada are back where they came from. I can always make a disguise to make him look human. Better than you ever did." Gaz added with a smile. "He's already half way there from his mom." She headed over and picked Zib up and tussled his tuft of magenta hair causing his antenna to perk up and hold close to Gaz. She saw Christie and looked over at her. "Thanks kid. My old clothes wear well on you."

"How'd you know they were yours?" Christie asked.

"I know." Gaz said with a glare that caused Christie to recoil in horror. "And I am going to need to know some of your ol' Elieson connections. I am taking over where your family fucked up."

"Hey!" Christie said.

"Maybe you should make contact with Seamus..." Dib said before Christie would attempt anything on Gaz.

"Yes, whoever this Seamus guy is, tell him I know things. I need to speak with him if you guys are going to do anything." Gaz said.

"I'll get on it." Christie said as she headed off into a corner.

Zim looked on at the situation at hand. He now had two women on the run in his house. It was hard enough living when it was just him and Dib and now they had to look after the most wanted rebel, an escaped Incubator and what was being referred to as his nephew by Gaz. She meant it as good will towards him to show that she didn't hold Zim accountable for what happened to her. However what she said about the PAK being used for mind control was what was scaring him. Are they tapping Irken's PAKs or just humans? I am going to have to keep up my appearances even more now... Do they have the ability to read the memories? Zim thought as he shook away the fears. They wouldn't do that. I'm keeping the Tallest happy with Earth, they are not going to do anything to me. I was the Invader that gave them this planet in the first place. Zim then looked over and smiled at Dib who was awkwardly looking on his human-Irken hybrid nephew as Gaz was standing behind Christie as she paced back and forth trying to get ahold of Seamus. There might be some hope after all. I just hope that the Tallest don't tap the top Irken's PAKs... He thought as he took in the sight in front of him.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? I doubt you would have thought Gaz would actually care for the forced smeet but you know, it made for great motivation for her to join the rebellion. Also I figured she wouldn't be so meek and go with whatever is planned so far, she'd want to make it better. I also want to get this story done by the end of 2018 so you will see a lot more in the way of updates. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

AKA

Realm.


	19. Chapter 19

If you do not know by chapter 19 that I do not own Invader Zim, then get yourself checked out because you got some serious issues. I am hoping to get this story and Taboo wrapped up by the end of 2018 so you'll see more updates. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Christie had followed Gaz's order and headed out to Seamus's hideout to report back the results of the rescue attempt and Gaz's decision and plans. She was relieved the delivery went as easy as it did because Christie had expected complications and knew nothing of what could result from the hybridization projects. But if there was one thing that could be assured was that no matter what happened with the course of events from then on, they had a valuable source of information that could be used to fight the Irkens and get Earth back. They had already gotten Gaz free; it seemed that they could do nothing wrong and humanity would be out of the Irken's grasp by the new year. Now don't get too cocky now. Eventually they are going to notice that Gaz is gone and wonder what happened to her. Christie thought as she headed to Seamus's hideout and knocked to be let in.

"What of it?" Seamus asked through the communicator.

"We did it. And there's tidings of new life as well." Christie said as she replied back.

"Well that's sooner than was expected." Seamus said from his command center while Christie walked down the cavernous hallways she knew by heart.

"How so?" Christie asked as she sat beside Seamus who gulped. He had expected Christie to die in the attempt to break Gaz free when he kissed her and confessed his feelings. But she lived and was continuing to fight as if nothing had been said. He didn't know what to think of it. Christie had just taken what he had said with stride as she had lost the ability to really feel affection in the things she had to do to stay alive and the types of contact she had. She had seen Seamus as a brother more than someone she could really love.

"While I was in the system creating the distraction, I had managed to snag a few bits of information about the hybridization projects. The first ones weren't due for a few more weeks." Seamus said.

"Zib seems pretty healthy and won't need a PAK." Christie said.

"Zib?" Seamus asked in disgust. "You mean Gaz actually named that thing?"

"Yeah, and don't say a thing about it bad to her. But her child can't be controlled. They're using the PAKs to monitor the brain waves and thoughts of humans, or at least trying to." Christie said.

"There was nothing in my notes about that." Seamus said looking around frantically in his files.

Christie knew this was her chance to sell Gaz to Seamus. He already approved of Zim and Dib knowing about him, if not reluctant on the fact, but Gaz was going to be another hard sell. "Look, Gaz knows more than any of us because as an Incubator, people let things slip around her. And she's Professor Membrane's favorite child so she may be able to work things out of him if she plays it right." Christie pleaded.

"Maybe. Bring her by in 7 days." Seamus said. "That'll give her time to heal from delivery and will also help me determine how much heat will be on from this. You know the Irkens will find out eventually she escaped and come looking for her. They may even eventually crack my technology. They're good, I have to give them that. Anything happens, you email me. Got it?"

"Will do." Christie said. She noticed Seamus look away. "Look, if we make it through this, and somehow by some miracle, Irk leaves Earth, I would consider it. It's just, so hard for me to think about relationships now. I've done horrible things and been disgusted from it. You know this. But I will break this planet free, even if I am the last Eleison who can enjoy freedom once again. I want to finish what my parents and Derek died for."

"And that's what I love about you. Just, try to survive." Seamus said.

"Only if you do too." Christie said with a wink as she headed out of the hideout.

"And take a different and longer route than usual that is more out of the way!" Seamus yelled.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" She said back.

"Nope." Seamus said to himself as the door shut behind her.

Professor Membrane never recalled being so afraid in his entire life. Here he was, sitting in silence in a conference room. He had been the one waiting for important meetings before many, many times. He even once had to convince the Pope that it was okay for him to do some of the things he did to get a few European contracts. As the head of Membrane Labs, he had to be a master of selling the impossible to the unknowing. But now was different. Gaz, where the hell are you? Are you okay? Am I going to be okay? He thought as he stared at the door with trepidation. When I first was made a chief scientist by the Tallest, I wasn't afraid. When I pleaded for Dib's life and got him that job, I wasn't afraid. So why am I so afraid now? He thought as another voice popped up in his head.

"Because you are reaping the seeds you have sown." A voice much like his dead wife spoke up in his mind.

"Penelope?" He spoke aloud.

"It's your mind replaying my voice as you cannot face these facts you came to on your own and you know I was right. You lied to me. When I died you said you would keep Dib and Gaz safe. I would hardly call what you have done safe. Substituting recordings for actual parenting, kicking Dib out when he came out, making Gaz a human incubator against her wishes, all these are things a proper father wouldn't have done. You're more Josef Mengele than you ever thought you would become in the name of science. You're nothing near Wherner Von Braun." the voice said.

"Nonsense!" Professor Membrane said as he threw a book at the door.

"Well, is that any way to greet your merciful Tallest?" Red said.

"My Tallest!" He said saluting. "How good is it to see you?"

"I would prefer we met under better circumstances." Red replied. "But we received a very disturbing report from the hybridization projects that shakes us on multiple fronts. Fronts you assured us that you had handled."

"Yes. And we're meeting in a stuffy conference room rather than a massive snack buffet. Why did we have to make New York our landing headquarters? I mean we took over Area 51 and they're not far from Las Vegas's delicious buffets." Purple said.

Professor Membrane and Red, both breaking from their concerns about what happened in the hybridization projects, looked at Purple with a look in incredulous disbelief and blinked. "The downside of a society that gives title based on height alone." Red said. "But back to the more serious matter at hand Membrane."

"Gaz's escape." Professor Membrane said as he bowed his head in shame. "I know about this."

"And do you know who could have taken her?" Red asked. "You know the system better than anyone."

"That's what we are trying to figure out and I have Irk's best criminal investigators looking at the tracks and they are coming up with a few clues but no one could match the few DNA samples that were found." Professor Membrane said. "We only found a few hairs that did not match any of the staff or known Incubators." He elaborated.

"Well maybe you need to expand your database because some of our humans working in the IT department found traces of outside hackers. Now they were slight but they caught some of the smaller details that the Irkens typically didn't." Red said. "And the marks lead us to an old IT nerd we had and fired. Seamus McFinnigan."

"Okay, I don't know who Seamus McFinnigan is." Professor Membrane said.

"He's a suspected dead but yet alive rebel we had been trying to catch. He had ties to the Eleison clan before they were all killed. But between you and me, we're smarter than to think when Derek was killed that he was the last Eleison. You and I both know his younger sister Christie survived and is out there somewhere. And if a hacker with ties to her family is getting into our systems, well you're smart enough. You'll figure it out. And Dib's performance, while with the sound gun was excellent-"

"He's just like me in that respect." Professor Membrane said proudly.

"Your ego never takes a hint." Red mumbled. "He still hasn't been doing as well as we need him to to justify keeping him alive despite his flaw. He was the one giving Zim all the trouble before we Invaded after all."

"What's Dib got to do with this?" Professor Membrane said, suddenly becoming defensive for his son. "He didn't have anything to do with Gaz at all! He met up with her to make sure she was okay, but that was it!"

"Well Gaz did start getting rude with the Irken doctors soon after she met up with him." Purple added.

"Yes, she did." Red said, amazed that his buffoon of a co-Tallest would have thought of something like that in the first place. "We think that he may have given her a bad idea. And if she managed to escape, she'd likely go to Dib's house. Luckily that is where Zim is, so in the morning when they report for duty, we'll ask them. We'll get her back though one of you. You have 7 days. All of you." Red said as he motioned for Purple to follow him and left Professor Membrane to think over what happened.

Once he was sure that the Tallest would not hear him, he threw a chair against the wall in frustration. Things were coming apart at the seams and someone was going to die. He knew it. Be it him or Dib, there was going to be a death soon enough. He had no idea where Gaz was beyond the idea the Tallest had. That was going to be his natural idea to look if he had not gotten any clues from the scene itself. But 7 days? He had taken more time to look for a missing rat in his labs he had grown an ear on. He looked outside the window at the grey snow and sleet along the roadside. It was about this time his wife had died 20 years before. As a car drove through the melted roadway slush, he sighed to himself. "Mengele, thy name is now Membrane." He sighed as the slush hit the window leaving oily and salty streaks as it ran down the side.

Zim and Dib had gotten up early to get ready for their assignments. Christie still had not gotten back from her trip to Seamus's hideout, but they just surmised she had taken a long route than the usual one. Gaz had been up all night with baby Zib nursing him as she looked at her brother and his lover get ready for work. "She normally stay out this late?" Gaz asked.

"Not like it's unheard of." Zim said casually.

"Don't like her much?" Gaz smirked.

"Nope." Zim said. "Dangerous smart mouthed liability."

"So why do you keep her?" Gaz asked.

"Because she's the key to getting things back to some kind of normal." Dib said.

"A normal where you two and be you and not cogs in the oppressive machine. A cog you guys only became to stay alive for the other." Gaz said simply. "I know what you've become."

"And I hate it." Dib moaned.

"Well, if we are late, we won't keep up appearances." Zim said as Dib nodded and followed him to the car.

Once the car left and was well out of earshot, Gaz heard the door open. "Who is it?" She asked, holding Zib close.

Zim and Dib headed into the labs trying to look as normal as possible after all that had happened the night before. Someone in the higher ups was bound to have heard of what happened with Gaz. Zim was certain he was going to hear about this as soon as he got in and would have to be put in charge of finding Gaz. Then again, where Zim wasn't even informed of the project's existence until recently anyway, there could be even worse in store for him. Dib took a deep breath and tried to look like he was ready for a new project. Most of the time it was some way to keep humans tame and under control, or preparations for the molt when he would have to stay home and not even leave the house. However, as he entered the labs, he found Floogoo sitting in his chair. "What is it sir?" Dib asked, noticing the blank but stern look on Floogoo's face.

"You're wanted by a secret department. Now. I have no say." Floogoo said. "Sorry Membrane."

"Huh?" Dib asked as he was knocked out and a black bag was placed on his head.

"Told you we needed a XXXL, he's got a really big head." Floogoo said as the guard saluted him. "And I can hear him saying something about his head not being big, well I would hear it if he was conscious."

The next thing Dib knew, he was being injected with a serum that perked him awake with a bright light through the black bag being shown. He moved his arms and could feel that both his arms and legs were tied to a chair. With a quick fluid motion the bag was lifted and Dib looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked, squinting his eyes.

"Told you they'd need a XXXL sized bag." Red said.

"Fine." Purple said. "You were right, his head is bigger than I thought it was."

"My head's not big! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dib said, almost reflexive at this point in his life.

"We're the Almighty Tallest as you can tell and you Dib Membrane, we have some questions for you we need answered." Red said while Purple stood beside him with an evil but childishly excited look on his face.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Cliff hangery? Let me know in a review. And yes, I used Nazi scientist's work for inspiration on a lot of the projects in this story. You have to admit it's horrific and works for horrific things. Don't get overly offended at my mock up of history here! I am hoping to get this and Taboo done by the end of this year, and if not, have only a few more chapters to go. So here's hoping. I'd have a few more chapters under these stories done but my life has been hectic lately and I couldn't get time or inspiration to update. But I got it now, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

AKA

Realm


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I didn't think this story would go this long but here it is. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib looked up with a scared look. The Tallest had wanted him and had not simply called him in. They knew something was going on and they knew he had something to do with it. Stay cool Dib, don't look too guilty. Don't look too defiant either. You want them to think you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This is about Gaz, I am sure of it.He thought as he looked up at them. He decided in his mind that he would try not to say anything, if only to protect Gaz and Zim. If they kill me, well then Zim and I don't have to live a lie anymore and Gaz's secrets will die with me. As he kept staring, he gulped and looked up at them.

"You're probably wondering why you are here? I mean you did a pretty good job with that sound wave gun. I was impressed." Red began.

"So why do you have me tied up and bagged me there?" Dib asked looking at the Tallest with as blank an expression as he could.

"We're just opening up this exposition. Trust me, you're in some deep shit Dib Membrane." Purple said.

"Just what kind of shit?" Dib asked. "I would like to know why I am about to be tortured."

"Yes, that. Well you see that we have had an interesting development with another Membrane working for us in even more top secret projects. Your sister, Gaz Membrane." Red said.

"I know. I visited her the other day. It was suspected that it would improve my morale a lot after a drop off in my work that Floogoo said he had seen." Dib said back, trying to keep any notes of anger and annoyance out of his voice.

"Yes. However she had gotten a rather bad attitude after she talked to you." Purple said.

"You just realize that now about her?" Dib laughed. Shit, should not have sassed the Tallest like that. He thought as Red's claw came and smacked him across the face.

"You see she started saying things like that. And we think you gave her the idea to. You've been steering away from being a grateful subject to use despite your flaw, to an arrogant human snot." Purple explained as Red backed off with a smirk. "And we brushed it off because of how important to our projects she was. She was serving a bigger goal than you were."

"And?" Dib said. He was reaching the end of his rope. If he couldn't admit he loved Zim like they did before the Invasion, if his sister was being abused by his own father and everyone kept calling him a freak in backhanded ways that were more insulting than if they had just come out and said a homophobic slur, then he didn't care. They didn't know he loved Zim so this meant that no matter what happened, if they decided to kill him, then that would be the only one killed. Zim could then arrange for Gaz to escape and do something with Christie, kick her out, help her, whatever he wanted. He preferred that Zim would help her but if he was killed, Dib just didn't care.

Purple was about to hit Dib with the butt of his laser pistol when Red grabbed his hand and poured on a faux sympathy. "You see, you may not know this, but Gaz has disappeared." Dib quickly tried to make a face that showed he was shocked to hopefully give the Tallest the idea that he had no idea where she was and what happened.

"Why, this could not possibly be from what my father told me about the security." Dib said, hoping he was convincing enough.

"Well it is." Red said. "And the camera has a few glitches that tell us that someone looped old recordings during the time that Gaz escaped. You know what that tells us?" He asked in an intimidating polite way.

"No." Dib said in fake ignorance. Red smacked him again.

"Don't play dumb. Even if you don't know what happened, you should be able to assume that she had help. She had outside contacts. We have reason to believe it was a Seamus McFinnigan who played a loop between the time Gretchen left her examination and when she was found to have escaped." Red said. "Now, does that name ring any bells?"

"No." Dib said quickly.

"That seemed to be a little too quick." Purple said as he moved in closer to Dib, staring into his eyes. "Normally people who are guilty of something answer like that rather quickly." He said with a psychopathic smile.

"I swear to god, I never heard that name before. If I did, I forgot it." Dib panicked. As long as they never perfected reading minds, I'm safe. Seamus no, but I'm safe.Dib thought.

Red looked on at Dib's panic and pushed Purple aside. "I believe him Pur." Red said. "At least on the lack of knowledge on Seamus." Dib gulped. "However I do believe you may know something you shouldn't and that is what is concerning me. You have so much to live for and you're about to throw it all away. You have a comfortable life living with Zim. Something that most humans don't have anymore. Especially not humans with your flaw." Dib ground his teeth together so he wouldn't curse the Tallest for talking to him like that. But Gaz is your sister and we will be looking for her. We have your father looking too. If she doesn't show up in 7 days then you and your father will be killed."

"Why me? I don't know where she is!" Dib sassed.

"Because you come into play somewhere here. How, I'm not sure. But I am sure you had something to do with this because of the change in Gaz's attitude towards everything changed after she talked to you. So she may have contacted you somehow and you may have gotten her help. We're looking through what networks we do have to find signs of Seamus. He did have a very unique approach when working for us. But until we do have more of a clue, we're going to keep you here. Under guard." Red explained.

"For something I didn't even do." Dib yelled. I'm getting better at sounding like I really didn't have anything to do with this.

"Well you're suspected. We'd normally let stuff like this pass but your performance has been slipping. I think you actually feel guilty for what you did to Derek. Which you shouldn't be. He and his lot have been causing us to crack down on you pitiful humans more and more. You should be grateful to us." Purple explained. "What kind of world would you have if you kept fighting each other? You needed us to make you little brats of a species behave and stop fighting each other. Knock you off your self imposed pedestals."

Red placed his face in his claws. This was going nowhere and he partially suspected it to anyway. Only the weakest willed ever broke in interrogation. Dib may not have been directly fighting them at the moment but they also knew from Zim's reports he was not weak willed. If had some conviction to something he was going to stick it out. And this was why he wasn't performing the usual way at work and why he was slipping. Something was eating at him that happened recently. "Let's just get this over with. Guards!" Red yelled.

"Yes My Tallest!" They saluted.

"Take Dib to one of the cells. Preferably a dingy one. Cold too." Red said.

"Yes sirs!" The guards saluted as they headed to Dib, picked him up and prodded him with their electrical spears.

"I'm going, I'm going." Dib said. He knew there was no way that he was going to be able to get ahold of the Tallest and take them out right there. They were well over 2 feet taller than he was and even if he somehow had taken out one of their PAKs, there was sure to be either the other one who would kill him or a bunch of guards. He felt around in his trench coat to make sure that his Gameslave that Gaz gave him was still there. Once he felt the familiar shape he sighed. If there was one weakness of the cell's security system he knew about it was the blind spot in the back corners. As long as he stuck his boots out like he was just sitting in the corner, they would think nothing of it. He would try to alert Gaz that they knew she had escaped and that they knew Seamus had hacked into the system and that he was being detained for it. If Gaz knew what was going on, they may be able to find a plan. Guess this is to be expected when you try to rebel. But if I can get Gaz alerted, she can find something. She's pretty damn smart. She'll know what to do. He thought to himself as he was shoved in the cell and the doors locked behind him.

"Who is it?" Gaz asked as she grabbed one of the laser pistols that Zim had lying around and held Zib close.

"It's me, Christie." Christie said as she stood at the door.

"Who is my son named after?" Gaz said.

"His uncles." Christie said. "Now let me in!"

Gaz opened the door and pointed the laser pistol at Christie's head. "Walk slowly with your hands up."

Christie did as she was instructed until Gaz motioned for her to sit down in an empty chair across from where she was feeding Zib. "Paranoid aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? I just escaped one of the toughest prisons that Irk had on this planet after being offered to those sickos like a piece of meat. I'm just lucky artifical insemination took. I did not want to find out what Irken sex would have been like." Gaz said as she placed Zib in a cradle nearby. Christie looked at Gaz who was still staring at her with intense suspicion.

"Seamus wants to see you in 7 days. He wants to know what you do and your plans. I'll take you there and show you the way." Christie said simply. "And he's paranoid too. He used to work for the Irkens until they didn't need him and threw him in prison till he nearly died. So yes, he has good reason to be afraid too."

"I would lay low in here for awhile." Gaz said simply. "I can bet you anything I have that they will have found out about me escaping and things are going to go to hell when they do. At this, Gaz felt her Gameslave's Pictochat buzz. She opened it up and read it. Gaz, it's me, they have me imprisoned for a few days thinking I may know something on your escape. They know. They think Seamus put the loop in the footage. They are giving Dad 7 days to produce you otherwise they will kill me and him. I told them nothing but they suspect me. Said my work's been slipping. I'm sitting in the cell's blind spot typing this and will destroy the memory of this after I send it. They didn't search me but I don't want to be caught with this. Gaz read as she quickly typed back

Thanks for letting me know that. I'll think of something and tell Zim this if he doesn't already know, he's a general, they may have told him. Do a hard system will wipe the game system's hard drive clean and keep it open when I figure out what to do. Seamus wants to meet me in 7 days. This may need to be changed. Gaz typed as she sent it to Dib, hoping he would follow her advice to clear their tracks. She then closed the Gameslave and paced the living room, tapping the laser pistol at her side. They knew she escaped and she had 7 days to show up again. So if she did, what would she tell them? And would she bring Zib along? Gaz had grown attached to the child, even if she had never wanted it to begin with. Christie looked at Gaz with a curious expression on her face. Gaz looked at her with an angered glance and she looked away, trying to avoid staring at Gaz. Hours passed when she heard the door open up.

"Where in the fuck is Dib?" Zim yelled. "No one would give me a straight answer!"

"They know." Gaz said simply.

Zim's face fell at this. He slammed the door shut and took Gaz and Christie's hands to the labs where it was quieter and there were no security cameras that could be tapped. He and Dib had often made love here after they found it was the only place that any spy program that could be used to keep an eye on them could not reach. Gaz was struggling against Zim's grip as he squeezed harder and harder on both hers and Christie's wrists. He opened the old lab, slammed the door shut and threw Christie and Gaz on the floor.

"OW!" Christie said as she rubbed her wrist.

"Yeah Zim, that's a little rough." Gaz said. "What was that for?"

"What do they know?" Zim said. He and Dib had been doing a lot that the Tallest would kill them for on the spot. If he knew what was known, then they could plan how to proceed from there and it would calm him down, if only a little bit. Having knowledge, even if it was of something bad and ominous was always more calming than not knowing a thing at all.

"They know I escaped. They suspect and are operating on the theory that Seamus had played the loop that allowed me to escape." Gaz said. "So if they catch him, he might rat on you, Dib and what you were doing with Christie. She's wanted dead or alive as soon as she was captured. They are planning to make it seem like she gets turned in, they ease up on the humans and honor whoever turns her in. Make it so desirable that no one would dare keep her or protect her." Christie looked at Gaz. "It's amazing what you hear when no one thinks you're listening to them."

"Okay. So where's Dib?" Zim asked tapping his foot.

"Being held prisoner. Gave Dad and him 7 days to find me." Gaz said simply. "I'm going to go in. Act like I lost my mind and that the child was stillborn. Then when they take me back in, blow it up."

"But, what about Zib?" Christie asked.

"Zim, look after him. If I don't make it back, you'll do fine. If you haven't killed Christie yet, you can handle a child. If I turn myself in, Dib'll be free. I'll ask for an audience with the Tallest and then blow the room."

"That's insane!" Christie pleaded.

"Yes! For once she's talking sense!" Zim yelled as Christie looked at him with a deadly glance.

"Look, that is what will free this planet. If the Tallest get killed by a human, the rest of the Empire won't want to be stretched so far away and retreat until the situation is sorted out and abandon Earth. Humans are seen as inferior anyway. I may die, but you and Dib can be yourself freely again, Christie can do whatever the hell she wants again, and Zib can have a good life with you." Gaz said darkly, clear disregard for her own life showing.

Zim and Christie looked at Gaz in horror of her offering to take out the Tallest all on her own and thinking it might work. Christie looked at Gaz and said, "Let me be the one to blow them to smithereens. As the last Elieson and wanted so bad, it would be fitting and Zib would still have his mother and his family."

"Yeah, do that. You're just as wanted." Zim said as Christie flipped him off.

"Well you have 7 days to find a better plan." Gaz said. "That's when they will kill Dad and Dib if I don't show up. Besides, as noble as you are thinking of it, they would want to execute you publicly and make a spectacle of you so you'd never get the chance to get the Tallest alone. If you tried something, they'd kill you first."

"Just give me some time. I'm sure we can think of a better plan." Zim pleaded.

"You had better, or else I'm going with my plan." Gaz said as she left to take care of Zib, leaving Zim and Christie alone staring at the door at what she said. Things were moving fast and they both could agree, they did not want Gaz to become a martyr for the cause.

"You have any better ones?" Christie asked meekly.

"Not yet. But I am sure I will." Zim said as he headed out of the labs leaving Christie alone.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Dark? Things are coming to a head and someone will die here soon, question is who and how? I am looking to finish this story by the end of the year so you will see more updates from me on this. I've been having a lot to go through this past summer, so bear with me. Personal things, job hunting, and schoolwork can be a lot to deal with. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

AKA

Realm.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I am hoping to get this story finished by the end of the year this year and if I do not, then it will be pretty close to being wrapped up. Other than that I don't have much to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Gaz stared at the TV as a daytime game show she had remembered growing up was playing. Apparently, even though the Irkens had taken over and ruled everything, they still wanted to have the humans have some hope that they could get something. Many where left destitute and working in the sweatshops for a few hours then sent home to leave on the meagar rations they were issued to 'suppliment' their income. It was an idea that the Tallest had. Rather than work the force to death, break their will so they won't have anything to fight for and would be easier to reprogram with PAKs. The phrases 'bread and circuses' and 'enough rope to hang themselves' was used a lot. As she stared at the host, who had a PAK installed when Irk had taken over, she noticed the old repetive music soothed Zib and caused him to fall asleep quicker. "You sure you are my child, not some sort of embryo that was implanted in me?" Gaz said as she looked at the TV and plotted her next move. "One thing is for certain, I have to find Seamus. He helped to get me free with his trick of the security system." But what about Zib? She thought to herself. He'll be fine if I fail. He's young enough they won't punish him for my crimes because there would be no way in hell he would know about them in the first place, he's only days old. If I die, and somehow Zim dies and Dib gets killed, the Irkens will take good care of him. Gaz thought with a sour disdain as she tried to cement her will for the worst that could happen.

Christie came up and sat down beside Gaz, staring intently on the television. "So, they still have 'The Cost is Correct' on at the same time it has been for nearly 40 years now huh?" Gaz looked over at her and blinked, ignoring her. "You know I used to watch this all the time when I was little or sick from school." She contiuned as Gaz focused on Zib. "See, I really liked the host before but the guy they got now, well he's good but it's been 4 years and things just don't seem like that they would have progressed like they should..."

"Can we just cut the bullshit and get to the point? You want something from me and you don't have the balls to just say it." Gaz said as she stared Christie down while holding Zim and placing a bottle in his mouth.

"Fine, I'll cut the crap. I don't want you to be a suicide bomber to the Tallest. It won't help anyone at all. You will leave poor little Zib without a mother, and what will Dib do? He cares so much about you he risked rescuing you in the first place. I think after Zim, he loves you most of all on this planet!" Christie pleaded.

"See, this may be the reason the Elieson family is still a newsance to the Irken Empire. They think they need to be alive to do something. Well, I should stand corrected, the youngest didn't learn from her parents' and brother's deaths." Gaz said as she placed Zib in a bassonet and turned to Christie. "Yeah, look at me with that hate and disdain but I am older than you and been through worse shit."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Christie said. She had just had her own honor insulted and what struggles she did have to go through brushed aside. "You didn't see your parents die while locked in a closet only to have the soldiers who did it laugh at the small amount of monies they would get for you. You didn't have to live in dumpsters for years until you nearly got run over by a general and scientist and then have to live in secret while working a day job at a club where you get felt up by so many creepos you can never love again."

Gaz actually cracked a psychopathic smile and laughed. "Oh that's it? I thought you suffered more."

"Oh you don't fight the desire to kill your brother because he killed my brother each day. You don't feel the shame I do for being alive when my family died in more noble ways." Christie said, tears of shame, sorrow and rage welling up in her eyes.

"Look, you may need a little perspective to get your shit together upstairs." Gaz said as she looked into Christie's eyes. "Before this even started, before Zim even came to Earth, my mother was killed. On her way home from work in a shooting because as an ER doctor she saved the life of a gang leader. Well the rival gang couldn't have that. They thought that they had taken care of that scum. But my mother lived up to her duty as a doctor and saved him. Cause no harm. Hippocratic oath kind of thing. It was her core belief. All this I found out from secondary sources. Her diaries and records kept. And what a fellow doctor who knew her told me when I was 15 and broke my leg after falling off Zim's Voot Cruiser when Dib was still trying to stop him. You see they were rivals when Zim thought his mission was real. It was a farce for a while but then the Tallest simply changed their minds. It was when Zim found out the truth they formed a truce and fell in love. I found it kind of sweet and saw it coming a mile away knowing how those two acted. But no, we'll start with my dead mother on my own suck salad and then you will see that maybe I just might know what you are going though even though I didn't go through exactly what you did. My father spent literally all of his time at his labs working. Yes, he did make sure that we were fed and clothed but he didn't pay much attention to use outside of prerecorded messages on his little hover screen. Bastard couldn't even be bothered to do it in real time." Gaz said as Chrisite looked at her with horror. "Starting to see how things add up? Well soon after I graduated high school, he's made a top human scientist in the Irken empire and going from calling Dib insane and kicking him out because he was gay, he then gets Dib that job he hates and has to keep up to keep down trouble and I am going through college because no one quite knew what the fuck to do with me. I wasn't stupid, far from it. But just what to do with the great Professor Membrane's daughter. They couldn't just stick me as an apprentence to what my dad was doing, that was Dib's role as the firstborn son." Gaz said with an angered look on her face. "So when I graduated college, they put me in the hybridization projects as the only place they could really find to stick me. And instead of caring for newborn hybrids, I am examined, strapped on a table and injected with Irken jizz. Then I am locked in a room for 9 months with little to no contact with anyone but a guard or doctor while a fetus grows in me, feeling the forced thing move around in your body, using you to grow and develop. You didn't want it there, and you can't get rid of it. And you're stopped from taking your own life because it pretty much isn't your own at this point." Gaz said. "Getting a little better feel of why I am the way I am and why I really don't care if I die?"

"But you still want someone to care for Zib right?" Christie said looking at the sleeping hybrid child in the bassonet beside the couch.

"I'm not worried about that." Gaz said. "He is wanted in this world even if the worst happens and we all fail. He won't have to worry about a thing. If I had my way, he'd have a chance to make his own way in the world to what he wants. God knows he's going to be pretty damn smart. I don't have stupid in my genes."

"But I was wanted because I was my parent's kids and brother's sister." Christie said. "So why won't they do the same to Zib."

"Because you were old enough to comprehend a lot. Zib doesn't know more than eat, cry and poop." Gaz said. "He's still young enough that if I died, he could be reprogramed to what the Empire wants."

"But wouldn't that be a horrible existance?" Christie said.

"He wouldn't know what it was like before. To have that freedom to do whatever you want, to choose your own fate. You cannot miss what you never had." Gaz said. "Your parents were killed when you were only 14. But at that age, many of your ideas and convections were set. Zib is a clean slate and I am looking to make this world the best for him to grow up in. But if I can't, I can go down knowing I tried."

Christie looked at Gaz and understood why she was fighting. It wasn't just some revenge campaign that it could easily become. She would be well justified in it. She wanted her son, even if his conception and growth was a violation, to have a good life that was his own, not one that was a cog in a machine. And as much as it pained her to admit it, she wasn't thinking that Gaz had suffered too. "Okay, if you will take my offer, we can go see Seamus tonight. I know a few routes and I am sure Zim will take good care of Zib while we are gone. Seamus may be able to get us a good way to get Dib out, something like we did for you." Christie said.

"Yes, I want to talk to that Seamus as soon as you can get me to him." Gaz said. "We'll leave around midnight."

"Good, be ready for some out of the way walking. The hideout is only about a mile from here directly, but I always take long ways and turn arounds in case I am followed." Christie said.

"Well, you aren't completely retarded." Gaz said. At this point, Christie brushed off the insult, knowing that if Gaz was willing to take the help she was offering, there was some progress being made. "But if he can't get us a good plan in 5 days and impliment it in 6, then on the 7th, I am going to be a marytr suicide bomber on the Tallest. No arguments."

"Fine." Christie said. I wish there was a better option than that... She thought.

"Hey, if this works then I would have taken out the Tallest and maybe force them away. I may die but Earth would be free, and if Dib lives, then Zib has his uncles who will treat him well to explain what Mommy did for him." Gaz said. "And take the fact that I haven't done that already to show that I trust you guys might come up with something good." Gaz said as she watched the ending of the game show. "That guy's an idiot. That TV is nowhere near 5000 monies."

"Some things never change." Christie said as the value was revealed and the guy lost by overbidding.

Professor Membrane walked through the halls of the hybridization labs, busy making sure the order was kept. The other incubators were starting to find out that Gaz was missing. Many had bought the story that complications had arisen and the reason they thought they heard something in the night was just doctors taking Gaz to a more intensive care ward. However, many of the other girls who were incubators showed subtle hints they didn't quite buy the story. The guards wouldn't kill them for their disident, they were much too valuable. And they knew this. That was the only reason they were speaking so loud in the first place. Yet hearing the words that Gaz had spoken so many times before out of other girl's mouths started to work on his mind. He was not improving humanity. He was just a tool of the Irken Empire to oppress it and just make humanity take the conquest easier. "Maybe I have become more like Mengele than I want to admit." He said as he closed the door to his office. "And I have dedicated my life to helping humanity."

"Oh, that is just the kind of thinking that holds a scientist back from helping humans in the first place. And that's why your son is in trouble." Floogoo said.

"Dib!" Professor Membrane said. He had been growing more and more worried about both his children since the Tallest informed him of Gaz's escape.

"Yes, he's in interrogation until 7 days, the amount of time that you have to turn over Gaz. We think he might have some information on her whereabouts. So one of you is going to give her to us in the end or you'll all die. But don't waste that brain of yours. I did some research on that Mengele guy. I don't see how you can call his experiments horrendous, but I guess that is just the difference between human and Irken standards. But what did his research lead to? Heart transplants that saved innocent lives for one. And do you think they'd ever have gotten that idea without him doing what he did? No. You humans would never have thought of that because of your moral taboos." Floogoo said.

"And your point?" Professor Membrane said, unable to stand comparisons to Mengele, even if there may have been some good done with his research.

"Fine, I'll stop sugarcoating it. Stop thinking of human morals and being compassionate with the subjects. You know we need this research and if humans benefit, bonus. If not, so what. You already sold out to us. Don't start feeling guilty now. We need you too much to have to kill you. Now here's some of my departments reports that you requested." Floogoo said as he walked out of Professor Membrane's office and shut the door behind him.

"Am I a sell out monster or am I am man?" He asked himself as he sat in the chair and began to read over the reports.

So how was that? Good? Long? Short? Bad? Talky? Let me know in a review. I think you can figure out I was referencing "The Price is Right" as the gameshow that was on. I mean I only used synonyms for the name. I am hoping to get this fic and Taboo done by the end of the year, and if I don't they will only be a few chapters from being done. From there, who knows, I do have other fics I want to finish too. So all in all, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I know I said I would have this fic finished by the end of the year and I did manage that with Taboo, but seeing how close the end of the year is and how much I have to juggle, I don't know if I can. But I am going to give it a shot. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim showed up to the headquarters like he was supposed to each day so that it would not seem that something was wrong with him, but things were coming to a head in his mind. It had been nearly 5 years since the Massive Invaded and they were given the positions they were in the society. When he first came to Earth he'd kill to be the general and have this position. However, since he was disowned and told his mission was a lie, that was when he and Dib fell in love and he had found what was really needed to complete him. Neither of them could explain what the other had meant, especially since they went from mortal enemies to lovers, but whatever it was, they fit perfectly when they didn't have a bigger mission commanding them. Maybe that was what it was that caused them to fall in love, the selfless dedication to something bigger than them. Ignoring the subordinates who were groveling at his very exitance, he headed into his office and slammed the door behind him.

Zim sat down and stared at the ceiling. Dib was going to be killed if they didn't hand over Gaz in 7 days. If he didn't come up with a good plan to get Dib free and start something that would get the Tallest to leave Earth, Gaz was just going to blow up the Tallest herself. Dib would still be killed. And he'd be left with Zib and Christie. He did care for Zib being is nephew pretty much and he did not want to be with Christie alone in that situation. If I get stuck with just Christie I'd just kill that bitch. She's too annoying to live. Zim thought. He looked down at the desk and saw a doodle of a skull that looked a lot like the necklace Gaz used to wear in Skool.

"So, I have to think of something to keep both of the Membrane siblings alive." Zim said to himself as he looked at the slowly rotating ceiling fan. He loved Dib with all his heart and did not want him to be killed because they set Gaz free from a horrible situation. But Gaz had a massive chip on her shoulder form how she was treated and he could understand it and was not going to tell her that she needed to let it go.

Yet they set her free to help Dib out, so what good what it do if they saved him, but she still died? Zim had great respect for Gaz's ferocity. She was intelligent enough to see right through his disguise when he was younger but yet smarter than Dib in the sense she could tell that he alone was no threat. It was something he had learned upon reflection of the past that without the Armada, he was doomed to be nothing more than an nuisance. Deep down he'd rather push Christie off a cliff and keep Gaz alive if he had it his way with the two women. It was going to be tough, but he was going to have to act like he didn't care about Dib's imprisonment when someone brought it up, like they were bound to.

"Uhhhhh... General Zim sir..." A short female Irken said saluting him as she walked into his office. "I have some memos for you."

"Give them here!" Zim said as he got up and took them from the messenger who was holding them up like a shield in front of her cowering in fear.

"They're all yours..." She said as she looked up at Zim's furious face with fear, thinking she did something wrong. Zim seemed to notice this.

"Get the hell out of here." Zim said. "I have nothing else to do with you. You fulfilled your mission. My fury is from something you do not need to know about."

"Yes sir..." She said as she ran away as fast as she could from him. Zim shut the door behind her as she left and looked over the memo. As he began to read it, his heart sank. There was no way he would be able to act his way out of this one.

"No..." Zim said to himself as he looked over the memo. "I didn't think this would really happen. I mean there was a time I dreamed of it, but this?" Zim said as he looked down at the pages before him. He read it aloud to himself just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "'General Zim, as you may or may not be aware of, there is an escape from the top secret hybridization projects of one Gaz Membrane. We currently have the scientist that was under your supervision, Dib Membrane in custody and figured you may be able to help us in interrogating him as you would know more about him and querks that may help us to get information on his sister and where she might go if she escaped. What we have not told him is that she has been placed on suicide watch from what she had said in the past few months.'" Zim read "Yeah, she's planning to be a suicide bomber if I can't come up with something better." He said to himself as he sat down at his desk and pulled out something he had concealed from Dib for a very long time, a bottle of aged whiskey from before the Invasion and took a deep swig. Dib had hated him drinking even though Zim claimed it never really got him drunk. It had just helped to keep him from doing something crazy that could expose them. "'Your presence is requested in the cells on Thursday at 11 am for further interrogation and possible execution if you deem it necessary. Saturday is the day we have planned for his and Professor Membrane's execution if there is no report on Gaz's whereabouts. But if we can't get anything from Dib sooner, we can kill him off. Signed Tallest Purple.'" Zim read as he sat in his chair and laid back looking at the ceiling. "There was a time this was a dream come true." He mused with a slight amusement at the irony of the situation before him. A moth flew into his office and fluttered around the light. It was too cold for it to be from outside, but must have spent its entire life in the office building. Looking at the indoor moth, he came up with an idea. He got up and headed to the labs, where he was sure to find the one person who might have an idea of how to handle Dib and Gaz better than he did, in theory at least. As Zim headed to Professor Membrane's office, he was stopped by his secretary. "I'm sorry but the professor is not in right now General Zim. Said he had to go meet a friend of his son's." The secretary said.

"Okay." Zim said with a slight tone of annoyance at his voice. He knew what he had done. He may not have named names, and his staff didn't know much of anything about Professor Membrane's family or home life as he didn't really have much of a home life. But Zim could claim he knew more about the Membrane family than Professor Membrane from all the history he had with Dib. With this, he headed back to his base, hoping that Gaz and Christie were on a lower level if he was foolish enough to head right on in like he owned the place. He wouldn't have put it past him to do so.

Zim headed out of the office and to his car and drove over as fast as he could. Why they won't let us use the Voot Cruisers is beyond me. I know short distances like that aren't very good for them, but still! I could move faster than this thing could ever hope to! Zim thought as he drove to his base panicking in his mind. Professor Membrane could be a great asset or great obstacle. And in their situation, and his, Zim knew he could be either or. Zim slammed on the brakes as he saw his house and saw Professor Membrane standing outside his car. Phew... at least he wasn't stupid enough to just barge into my house. Zim thought as he got out and looked over at the man with intense disdain. He knew full well about the issue he and Dib had and how his 'job' he got Dib did not do him well and put him into a position he is now, not to mention what he did to Gaz. Well intentioned or not, there were some lines you don't cross.

"Membrane." Zim said simply staring at the professor.

"Zim." Professor Membrane said as he held out his hand for Zim to shake it. He looked at it with a blank stare.

"That's General Zim to you human. I outrank you." Zim said simply.

"Fine. General Zim." Professor Membrane said putting emphasis on the word. "I'll cut to the chase. I am sure you know of what happened to Dib, and what price is on my head."

"I'd never help you." Zim said with disgust. He turned to walk away when he heard Professor Membrane speak up

"But we both want to help Dib." He said. Zim paused and turned around to face Dib's father.

"Yeah, and I'd be better at it than you. I seem to remember what happened when you tried to help Dib and Gaz before." Zim said.

"Why don't you and I talk about this in my study?" Professor Membrane said as he opened his car door.

Zim looked at the Professor then to the car with caution. He did not trust him and knew that something could go terribly wrong with him. He had seen it before. But he also knew that both his and Dib's life were on the line so that might be incentive for him to actually be helpful for once. Besides, if anything were to go terribly wrong, because he knew of the threat on his head, Zim could always just kill him and and frame him for crimes against the Empire. As the professor drove, Zim stared at the window not making eye contact with him, and he kept this distance and disdain up while he pulled into his house and followed him down to his private labs.

"I figured no one would bother us here." He said simply. Zim took this to mean there was no surveillance here like there was no surveillance on some parts of his base. He opened the door for Zim and held it as Zim walked past and sat in what he could tell was his favorite chair. Professor Membrane then grabbed a stool he had and looked at Zim. "I can tell you aren't too thrilled with me. And I am sure you know of the 7 days Dib and I have to provide something of use when it comes to Gaz's escape."

"So, you think I know where Gaz is, and in order to free Dib, I'll just tell you everything I know? You must have a serious case of brainworms to think that!" Zim said.

Professor Membrane sighed and put his face in his hands. He had known of the relationship that Zim and Dib had had from the very beginning, every stage of it. He remembered that when he yelled at Dib for coming out with his love for Zim the mixed and wrong emotions he felt. "Maybe if I tell you why I kicked Dib out all those years ago, you'll trust me a little more. I never told anyone about it. And if anyone knew he moved out when he was 17 I always said he made the decision on his own."

"So, you covered your own scummy tracks? But the world was enamored with you so your shitty parenting was overlooked." Zim said cuttingly.

"Yes, you're right." Professor Membrane said. "If it was anyone but me parenting like I did when Dib and Gaz were young, they'd have been taken by CPS a long time ago." Professor Membrane said. "And may have been better for them."

"Yeah, because I was the one who kept Dib going after you did that. It tore him up inside even more than your constant belittling of his ideas of extraterrestrials being real. And that whole idea that we couldn't cross light years to get here?" Zim laughed. "You guys are primitive apes compared to where us Irkens were millenia ago."

"Yes. I know." Professor Membrane said with frustration at himself. "I kicked Dib out when he came out because I thought I had finally lost the chance for an heir to the Membrane empire."

"But you had a daughter. You know any offspring she'd have had would be Membrane as well." Zim said.

"I felt like I had failed completely in something I was trying to do and I could not accept that. My ego and delusions got the best of me. And now to see what has happened to Gaz. I fucked up."

"That you did. And Gaz wants to turn herself in and blow up the Tallest. Leaving Zib alone. She thinks if the Tallest are killed on Earth, that will cause enough chaos in the Empire to get the Irkens to leave Earth for good." Zim said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do. I never reveal my sources." Zim said.

Professor Membrane stood up and threw the stool across the room. This whole thing was his fault. Dib was in prison, nearly executed and would be if Gaz wasn't found and Gaz wanted to blow herself up to blow up the Tallest. No matter what happened, even if he wasn't killed, his children were going to die. All the years of putting science before his family had finally caught up to him and he was about to lose it all for it. He looked at Zim, the being that had taken better care of his son than he ever did and sighed. "What I am saying is, can you think of some way that I can make sure that my children come out of this alive? I know they'll never forgive me at this point, but I want them to live."

"I can." Zim said. "But how do I know you won't sell me out thinking that that will somehow spare them?"

"Because I know you would kill me before the Tallest would." Professor Membrane said. "You already hate me for what I did to Dib. Hate me more for Gaz. You are right to feel that way. But for their sake, I, no we, need to think of something that will get the Tallest from Earth without Gaz having to do what you said."

"Yes. Lucky for you, I have an idea." Zim said as he got up and left Professor Membrane in his lab shutting the door behind him. In all actuality, Zim had no idea that would get the Irkens to go away, but he did at least know that Professor Membrane saw how shitty a father he had been. That was something. But at the same time, it was a useful card to keep him his hand. Maybe I can get him to come up with a fake report about how Earth is bad for the Irken empire somehow... like the snacks are toxic. I mean they are practically for humans and they are the ones that make the things in the first place... Zim thought as he began the long cold walk back to his house. "I swear this planet can be colder than that Thoth planet with those weird fur beasts..." Zim sighed.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I did make a slight Star Wars reference there at the end. My goal is to get this finished by the end of the year but knowing how close that is, well it's up in the air. I got schoolwork and a job to tend to as well and at a grocery store this time of year, it can be crazy. Not as crazy as typical retail but you get the gist. I had to pull a whole 7 days including Thanksgiving but yeah. Enough of me whining about my life, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I am trying to work this story so it will finish up soon, but you can hardly tell. My goal was to have this and Taboo finished by the end of the year. I met it on Taboo, this one, not so much. With a few weeks left in the year, I doubt I can pull it to an end by the new year, but it'll be close to it. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Christie lay in her bed, half asleep, staring at the wall, when she was shaken violently awake. She turned over and tried to strangle the person doing so, only to find her wrists stopped. "What the hell?" She said as she quickly came awake and saw Gaz staring at her with intense rage.

"Take it you don't like being touched in your sleep." Gaz said as she threw Christie's arms down in slight annoyance.

"Spend the past 3 years sleeping in alleyways and dumpsters. You tend to develop that reflex after awhile." Christie said looking at Gaz annoyed. Looking at Gaz, she hoped this would be accepted as Gaz was scowling at her. With a gulp, Gaz sighed and stepped back.

"Yeah, I guess that would happen." Gaz said simply. "But you are going to get up. Now."

"Why?" Christie said as she stared at Gaz while rubbing her eyes.

"You are taking me to Seamus, that fool who you said helped to get me out of that hell of the incubation center." Gaz said. "He may be able to get me in to the Tallest. If nothing else he fooled them long enough to get me out."

"Although they found out you escaped." Christie said as she sat up and looked at Gaz.

"That was bound to happen." Gaz said. "It's not like I wasn't fed or had doctors checking me multiple times a day. I'm surprised it took as long as it did. But whatever. He's one I need to get what I need to get to the Tallest." She then turned to the dresser in the bedroom and pulled out some warm clothes for Christie and threw them in her face. "Now put these on. It's cold out there and you are taking me to Seamus. At least my old clothes are getting some use."

"If you get out of here!" Christie said.

"What, you sensitive now?" Gaz said. "I heard about what they think you do during the day or that last Christie Elieson 'look alike' that Zim arrested at the club the military likes hanging out at." Christie looked at her in shock as Gaz narrowed her eyes. "So unless you want me to tell them that they let the real Christie go and you get Zim and Dib killed when you do too, get dressed."

"Can you wait outside?" Christie pleaded.

Gaz rolled her eyes. She could not get why suddenly Christie would be so embarrassed when she had heard the rumors and knew that she did some rather revealing things for money before and did not see why it would be embarrassing to have another woman see you change when you had been paid by Irken military men to show yourself before. However Gaz could be very strict on things when she had a goal and could not see things outside of it at times. Seeing that she was not going to get a sway for Christie, she headed out. "3 minutes. I'm timing you. Don't be a slowpoke."

"Fine." Christie said as she put on Gaz's old sweater as she headed out the door. Quickly she got dressed and met up with Gaz.

"You ready?" Gaz said.

"What about Zib?" Christie asked.

"If you're trying to distract me from this, you won't. Besides, he's asleep and I made sure he will stay asleep." Christie looked over thinking that she drugged a young child, even if it was a half Irken forced half breed hybridization. "Relax, I just gave him some extra warm milk. Went out like a light. And programmed a robot to respond to him and care if I'm not back yet. Been very good with robotics for years before this."

"Really?" Christie said.

"Yeah. Made some flesh eating guard dolls all on my own. When it's just you you have to go drastic to make sure you're safe. Dad at work, Dib was being all obsessive, no one gave too much of a shit. If they did, they didn't know how to show it. Dib did try harder than Dad did." Gaz said.

"Yeah, when it's just you you have to go drastic." Christie sighed. "Like working at a strip club although you're technically a minor."

"Knew that 'Christie' they caught was the real one that they just got duped." Gaz said. Christie looked over at her wondering how she found out. "Look, Irkens let A LOT slip. I mean A LOT. I'm sure if I wrote out everything I overheard, I'd have the weaknesses of the Massive all written out."

"But it is because of that job that I don't like showing anything around people I care about." Christie explained as she jumped over a pile of oil filled salted slush.

"So you care about me?" Gaz asked, eyes widening.

"You had something happen to you that no one deserves to have happen to them. Even before the Invasion. I can't explain it more than that too well, but after you told me what happened, I have to admire your strength." Christie explained. "And I feel soiled because of that job and don't like people I care about seeing soiled things."

"Seems rational enough." Gaz said as she followed Christie down a storm drain tube. It was when she bent down that something Christie said hit her. "You admire my strength?"

"Yes." Christie said.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am. I put up with the shit they did to me." Gaz said as they climbed up a workman's ladder and jumped over a fence to the dumpster Seamus used as his entrance door. "Was that a Spittle runner?" Gaz asked.

"I don't know, didn't see it..." Christie said squinting and jumped off the fence. "And don't be confused, endurance is strength."

"Then there would be tons of strong humans. Most of them are weak willed idiots who will do whatever the higher ups say as long as they get their cut. Like my father. Man may technically be a genius but he is a fucking bastard where it matters." Gaz said.

"But you endured and want to fight and are willing to die. You endured pain, you did not just go numb and forget what is being done. After all you have had done to you, and I am going off what Dib told me about you, and you still have a bit of your true self left, that's strength."

"Flattering." Gaz said as she jumped down next to Christie.

Meanwhile, security forces were analyzing the footage the spittle runner had sent back. It was a new surveillance program that was developed using thermal cameras and autonomous ships that flew over the city and kept an eye out for bio-signatures that would lead them to known rebels. After what they thought was just a Christie look alike got out, they toyed with using the idea but thought it used too much resources when it came to looking for rebels when they had the planet in near submission anyway. However, as part of their movement to try and secure Gaz and study the hybrid child result, the Tallest ordered the program to be started up again. "Come look at this My Tallest!" One of the officers analyzing the real time footage yelled as he summoned the Tallest over.

"What is it Chester and it had better be good!" Red said. After recent failures from the Irkens left to run Earth, this was one project he had wanted to oversee himself.

"It had better be better than your name. Chester? Who names an Irken that."

Chester groaned in annoyance. Sure, they were the Tallest and he had to take that kind of abuse but one could not choose what they were named. He rolled his eyes. "Two female bio-signatures. We don't have the full picture as this sweep was done rather quickly but some of the details we picked up are matching with some of the most wanted files we have." Chester explained.

"How close a match?" Red asked, ignoring Purple's childish remarks.

"On first pass, based off infrared data alone, we have about a 55% match to some of the wanted rebels in the database. We added Gaz Membrane in to the rebel data base to make sure that she would be picked up if she were foolish enough to be found by some of our systems." Chester explained.

"What can you confirm so far?" Red asked.

"Two females. One short and skinny, and one tall and slightly skinny but has extra weight, almost like she had just given birth. Gretchen, that human doctor working with us, reported that human females gain weight during pregnancy and some of the fat stays and this had been happening with the subjects in her project reports that had been de-classified for this department." Chester said as Red looked on nodding.

"So one's fat?" Purple said as he ate a bunch of donuts, spraying crumbs all over the place as he talked to Red and Chester.

"Not too fat, the body proportions still seem healthy from this data. And they seem to be between the ages of 17-25." Chester explained.

"I have a feeling on who those two might be." Red said. "Gaz was only 22. She fits the description."

"You really think that's Gaz?" Purple asked.

"I do. Any competent Tallest would come up with that conclusion." Red said as he took Purple's donuts and ate one in front of him. "Something you would know if you were smarter than the donuts you eat."

"Shut up!" Purple yelled.

Chester looked on in confusion. "Ignore him." Red said brushing off Purple. "I want you to send out a few ground crews to this area. They can't have gotten too far. Besides, I have a few clues on what else may be there."

Christie knocked on the dumpster in the way Seamus had assigned so that he would know it's her. "You may enter." Seamus said.

"I have Gaz Membrane here with me. You know, Dib's sister. And she has an idea to chase away the Tallest." Christie said.

"You what?!" Seamus said in a panic as he ran to the dumpster door and looked at Gaz. "Do you know how dangerous that is? Gaz is almost as wanted as you are!"

"Yet you associate with Christie all the time..." Gaz said as she pushed Christie out of the way and Seamus back down the hallway leading to his secret base.

"But I know her! You! I don't!" He said, confidence lowering with each look from Gaz's enraged eyes.

"Yet your hacking broke me free. Guess I'm fine to help when you don't physically have to." Gaz said. "And you only help Christie because you want to fuck her." Seamus looked like he was about to deny the accusation. "Don't lie. You're what? 26?"

"25..." Seamus said.

"And you want to bone a girl who is 8 years younger than you? Not even legal yet? Sicko." Gaz said, knowing she could work him over to listen to her.

"Well the rules on that kind of thing have changed since this all began... and if I let men see my goodies for money at 17, I don't have an issue with his age..." Christie said.

"Still. If we are going to get this planet back, we have to build a set of rules. And rule one right now: You will listen to me." Gaz said looking at Seamus. "I want Zim and Dib to have the life they deserve together. Zim actually made my clueless idiot brother happy and as much as I wanted to strangle him when we were growing up, I do want him to be happy. Especially after what Dad did to him before the Invasion and what he does to us after. I want Zib to have a life he can make his own without anyone controlling him. I don't give a fuck if my son was forced on me against my will, nor if I have to die to do it, but he will have the right of self-determination." Gaz said as she forced Seamus into a corner. "And you hack boy will help me do it. I plan to head into the Tallest's chambers in 7 days and blow myself up. But everyone wants me to try to come up with a better plan. So since you fooled those idiots long enough for me to get free, you can help me there." Gaz saw Seamus cower in fear under her. "So what's it going to be?"

"Well to get the Tallest to leave Earth, we need to make them see it's so costly to them that it's not worth it." Seamus started.

"And if they had been here for 4 years already, that's going to be tough." Christie said.

"That's why I thought the death of the Tallest would be a good way to go. Cause enough chaos they couldn't keep ahold of a planet so insignificant and far from the central Empire." Gaz said.

"Like how far?" Seamus said.

"Like other side of the Milky Way far. Light years. Tons of them." Gaz said.

Seamus nodded as he headed to his computer and looked at his files. Nowhere was it stated that they were that far. Even if the Irkens were an advanced alien race, some things did apply evenly no matter what. Especially with the occupations being costly rule. This was something he could try to exploit. "I can work with that." Seamus said. "If I can get in, because they just happen to use the same OS as I have before the Invasion." He said as he began typing, "I can mislead them. Make them think Irk is in chaos. That their power is being threatened. Something like that."

As Gaz looked over Seamus's shoulder, footsteps were heard outside. Christie perked up and climbed up to a small ventilation window that was in the nearby bathroom. "Ummmm guys, look at this..." She said as Gaz ran over.

"Ummm is that what I think it is..." Seamus said.

"A platoon of Irken soldiers. They aren't very tall so they aren't important but we have got to make sure they don't see us." Christie said.

"That's it!" Gaz said. "I give myself up and when they present me to the Tallest, I'll kill them."

"NO!" Seamus and Christie said as they grabbed her and headed to a panic room added in the basement of the building.

"Let go of me!" Gaz said as she tried to punch them both out. Absorbing her blows, Christie lead them into the bunker and locked it behind Seamus. "And what the fuck was this for?" She said as she paced around.

"It's not like this is the first time this base has been surrounded." Seamus said. "We can wait them out for a month. But we cannot allow you to simply kill the Tallest yourself. Zib needs his mommy and Dib will need his sister."

"In 7 days that won't be an issue because he'll be dead." Gaz said.

Christie looked at the two with worry. She did have a point. Her idea of killing the Tallest wasn't a bad one, she just didn't like how Gaz planned to do it. But Christie had a few cards to play similar to Gaz's most wanted one. The Tallest would want her to make an example of her like they did her brother. And she knew Gaz was at her limit if she was willing to suggest this. "Okay I am taking a page from your book Gaz and you won't like it. But here it goes." Christie said. "Seamus, send misdirecting information to the Tallest. You are great at fake news and making it seem credible. And if you get yourself arrested, you're doing it with me Gaz." Gaz looked at Christie in shock. "They will want to make an example of me too. To make the humans think the rebels are done. But there are two Tallests. We each get one. You know some tricks to hide some weapons?"

"You got undamaged goods, if you aren't against using them," Gaz said as Christie nodded. "And there's nasty water around here. We get some of that polluted stuff in the Hudson, the real nasty shit that has dead dolphins, radioactive and medical waste we might be able to kill them and send their nasty ass corpses back to Irk. How no one came up with this idea sooner is beyond me."

"Let's go for it." Seamus said.

"I think I should decide." Gaz said. "And yes, once we get some Hudson water, we're getting arrested."

"It'd be an honor to fight with you Gaz." Christie said.

"Just let me message Dib and Zim so they know what's going on." Gaz said. "And they can be trusted to keep a secret."

"Good." Christie said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Talky? Let me know in a review. I know I said before I doubt I would be able to finish it before the New Year but at this rate, I should get it done in a few months into the new year. But will Gaz survive this? Will Zib, Zim and Dib and Christie and everyone have a happy or as close to happy as you can get ending? You'll have to keep reading. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Invader Zim okay? I had originally set this to be ended by the end of 2018 but that didn't work out, so I'm hoping to get it done by the end of June of this year. It seems like it is going to so keep an eye out. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim walked down to where Dib was being kept. If he had hid how he really felt from the Tallest for this long, he could fake it long enough to get a few minutes alone with the love of his life. Breaking Gaz free was too risky but it had to be done. It wasn't right. And having to hide my life is getting to be too much for us all. Zim told himself as he increased the scowl on his face and filled himself with more rage so that he could handle the guards. He wanted to make sure that no one would think there was something more than there needed to be when he spoke with Dib. You started off as an Invader, you are supposed to be able to blend in. Although Dib did say you did have a pretty pathetic disguise when you first came to Earth... Zim thought as he approached the guards in front of the dungeons where Dib was being held.

"I am going to need in there." Zim said to the guard looking at him with intense disdain.

"Sir this is dungeons where the most despised are kept. Why would you...?" The guard said as Zim cut him off.

"Why would YOU question someone of a higher rank who is taller than you?" Zim said.

The guard looked on cowering at what Zim said as moved aside. "Go ahead sir."

"Good. I did not want to have to tell the Tallest on you for hindering the work of the Irken elite." Zim said as he headed on to where Dib's cell was.

Dib sat in the corner of his cell, staring at the wall. He didn't mind the damp floor, he didn't mind much anymore. He knew unless a miracle happened that he was going to be executed by the week's end. We freed Gaz so she could have a better life. If I die, so what. She deserves a shot. I guess, I don't know much anymore. He thought as he blinked at the wall. The idea of his near immediate death did not bother him at all. If we had just started fighting sooner, maybe this would never have happened. This wouldn't have happened to Gaz...

"You alive in there human pig smelly?" Zim said with a smirk.

"Zim!" Dib said as he got up and headed to the bars of the cell. "Are there bugs here?"

"No, the Tallest don't want anything incriminating on them found so it is completely bug free down here." Zim said trying to be intimidating but was his way of telling Dib it was free for them to talk how they really felt. It was something he had been craving for the longest time. Dib was the one who he had connected with when he was abandoned by the Tallest. He was the one who came to him when he was needed, making him feel somehow complete in this mad world. Zim knew that if he were to die, but Dib could live a good life afterwards it would be somewhat worth it.

"I've talked with your dad." Zim said coolly, starting the conversation out.

"And?" Dib asked.

"He knows he was a piece of shit person and horrible to his kids now." Zim sighed.

"Took him this long and being threatened himself to figure that out?" Dib asked sarcastically.

"Guess so. He also wants me to find some way to get you and Gaz free from Irken control." Zim laughed. "Some genius huh?"

"Where was this caring attitude of his nearly a decade ago?" Dib said rolling his eyes.

"See you've picked up my thoughts on that man." Zim laughed, causing Dib to laugh too.

"I've missed being able to freely be with you." Dib sighed.

"I wouldn't call this totally free..." Zim said as he looked at the bars between them. "But, I do love you. With everything."

"We should have left when the Tallest first Promoted you. We wouldn't have to deal with this shit. Wouldn't have to lie about who we are and how we feel about each other. Never be staring death in the eye anytime we kissed or held each other or made love. It would be just us." Dib said morosely looking into Zim's red eyes.

"We couldn't do that." Zim said. "You couldn't do it."

"Yes we could!" Dib said.

"I'm not saying physically or technologically we couldn't. Of course we could have. But knowing you, you couldn't live with yourself for it. You would be abandoning Gaz and humanity and you wouldn't do that. If you care about something or someone, you will fight for it no matter what." Zim put his hand between the bars and ran his hand across Dib's hair. "And that is why I love you." He put his hands on Dib's arms and ran them down until his hands were in Dib's and looked deeply into his amber eyes.

"I love you too Zim." Dib smiled. "Feels good to say that without worry again. Even if it is because I am on death row." Zim pulled Dib as close to him as the cell bars would allow and kissed Dib deeply, wrapping his arms around Dib, pressing himself closer to him. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim, getting lost in the passion of the momement and ran his finger along Zim's antenna like he knew that he liked and placed his hand on Zim's waist pulling him closer. Feeling Zim's snake like segmented tongue on his was heaven. Bliss. Something that he needed in his life. Yes, the cell bars were in the way, but eyes were not on them. Just two lovers alone. "Won't we be caught if someone comes down here?" Dib said when he broke the kiss, looking around in panic.

"Nope. I ordered it so that I am the only one allowed in here right now." Zim smiled. "I want to see my Dib alone. Being a general does have its perks after all." He smiled greedily as he pushed off Dib's trench coat. "Can't believe they let you keep this thing here."

"It was pretty warm." Dib said with playful faux annoyance. "It is cold in here."

"Well it's about to get hotter." Zim said as he took off Dib's shirt and threw it across the cell.

"I've missed this." Dib whispered to Zim.

Meanwhile, Seamus looked up, knowing that Christie and Gaz would be recognized quicker than he would by your average Irken soldier and looked around. They had been sitting in the panic room for a few hours, hoping that the platoon would pass on by, thinking there was a false alarm like had happened many times before. Gaz was looking through the pile of old toys that somehow Seamus thought he could somehow use against Irk for water guns, water balloons or other toys that could be filled with water to get their way. She went through the box when she came across a box of magnum sized condoms. She looked at them with a little shock and then from Seamus to Christie and back and forth, knowing how he felt about Christie. "Little hopeful weren't you?" She said cruelly as she tossed the box below him.

"Shut up. I just scavenged that from a pharmacy that was abandoned." Seamus said turning red.

"Maybe so but you saw these, thought you were better than you were and you did want to make a move of Christie so yeah." Gaz smirked.

"Wait a minute, we could get some use out of these..." Christie said.

"WHAT?" Gaz said. "Going to bone him right in front of me? Think of it as another show?"

"None of those had any penetration. A separate bunch of girls were used for that kind of thing." Christie said nonchalantly describing having to be a sex worker to get by. "But no, we can fill these things up and use them as a weapon in and of themselves. Like water balloon bombs but a little tougher and can be hidden by us girls better." She said with a wink.

"By god, why didn't I think of that?" Gaz said as she pumped a super soaker like a shotgun. "Are we clear?" She asked as she turned to Seamus.

"Yes. Fill up and report back here so I know you're ready." Seamus said. Christie and Gaz took some water guns, squirt toys, water balloons and other water filled toys to fill up at the river.

"Got any real weaponry for us to use while we fill up these things?" Gaz said.

"There's a shotgun in the corner." Seamus said. "Go for the PAK."

"I was imprisoned under those fools, trust me, I know where to shoot." Gaz said as she loaded the gun. "Mama's gotta be a fighter if Zib's going to be able to determine his own destiny after all."

Seamus looked at Gaz and rolled his eyes. "And you were right on my intent with the condoms."

"I'm much smarter than my father and brother on some things." She said as she cocked the gun and tossed Christie a backpack filled with water toys. "You're filling, I'm guarding."

"Fine." Christie said knowing it was useless at this point to argue with Gaz when they were going to reach the same end anyway. "But once we're filled and checked in with Seamus, that is when you'll message Dib and Zim.

"Fine. Just lead me to the Hudson." Gaz said as Christie got up off the floor.

"You're good to go. Stay to the shade. That platoon left." Seamus said as he looked out the window.

"Good!" Christie said as she opened the door and led Gaz to the local dumping grounds of the Hudson bay. Since the Irkens had Invaded, no one really cared what they did with their waste, human or Irken, they dumped most of their waste into the bodies of water nearby. Irkens were highly sensitive to water, the more polluted it was the more it hurt them. With the one of the biggest cities being where they made their headquarters, they dumped as much into the water as humans did. This pollution was what Christie and Gaz were going to use in combination with their notoriety and wanted levels with the Irken Empire to attack and take out the Tallest. Jumping over dumpsters and into the ditches, they made their way to a low point where Christie took the water guns and started filling them up while Gaz stood overwatch.

"Ever think this plan won't work?" Gaz mused.

"It's got a better chance of you coming back alive than going all suicide bomber on the Tallest. I mean that's even if you got the chance to use it in the first place." Christie said. "Who's not to say they wouldn't put you back as an incubator but instead of being an in vetro one, they go more natural?"

"True." Gaz shuddered at the idea.

Christie started filling the balloons up with the toxic water when she found the box of condoms Seamus got when he thought he had a chance with Christie. "He was really deluding himself." Christie laughed as she filled the condoms up as well.

"I thought I was just insulting him." Gaz said as she scanned the area over the barrel of her shotgun.

"Nope. What he doesn't know is that I almost walked in on him once in the bathroom. I saw more than I needed to. I'd be feeling more of this thing than him." She gave a few to Gaz to keep. "I think you know what to do with these. They'll be our liberators if we get too deep. Pull it out and break it in their face."

"I'm still flexible enough to do that." Gaz said as Christie packed the last of the water weaponry up and headed back to the base. As they ran along an alleyway, Gaz stopped and pointed her gun to the side of them.

"What is it?" Christie panicked, pleading with Gaz to move forward in her hand signals.

Gaz looked over the surrounding areas. "Must have been a big dog. That footstep sounded about the weight of an Irken." Gaz said as she kept the gun tighter to her as they headed back to the hideout. Once there, they jumped into the dumpster door and sat down.

"You get the goods?" Seamus asked.

"Yep." Christie smiled.

"Good." Seamus said. "Now I am going to create some fake but plausible sighting reports to get the Irkens out there looking more for you than they were. I also know how to make it so that the Tallests will want you themselves more than they already do. Once you get in there, attack."

"Don't give me tactical advice." Gaz said. Even if it is good. She thought as she took a few bags and filled them with supplies. She got out her Gameslave and opened up the Pictochat. "Christie and I have water guns and balloons filled with highly toxic and polluted water. Going to get captured to get to them and take them out. Cause enough chaos to get the Irken homeworld to want them back. Smoke them if you got um." Gaz read off as she sent the message.

"Smoke them if you got um?" Christie said.

"Just a saying." Gaz said.

Back in the dungeons, Dib and Zim were pressed up bare chested against each other breathing deeply as they had expressed their love like they had not in years, feeling the freedom that an unhidden love could bring. "I love you with everything I could ever have." Zim said as he felt Dib against him.

"I only want you." Dib said as he nibbled on Zim's neck, something he had loved when they did make love before.

"I am yours." Zim said when Dib reached his waist. As he began to work with his pants, a buzzing was heard from Dib's discarded trench coat and Zim's pocket.

"What the hell?" Dib said as he jumped, mood broken.

"It's the Pictochat." Zim said as he pulled out the Gameslave Gaz had given him for communication. "'Christie and I have water guns and balloons filled with highly toxic and polluted water. Going to get captured to get to them and take them out. Cause enough chaos to get the Irken homeworld to want them back. Smoke them if you got um.'" He read. " Smoke them if you got um." Zim said. "I'm going to need one now. " He said as he put his shirt back on.

" Couldn't they have timed their assault better?" Dib moaned.

"Guess not." Zim said as an idea hit him "Punch me in the face. As hard as you can."

"WHAT? I didn't you were into BDSM. Besides I could never hit you." Dib said.

"I need you to." Zim said.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Because you hit me, took my gun and shot the bars with it and freed yourself. Those girls think chaos on Earth will cause the forces on Irk to want the Tallest back, then that's what they're getting. I'm making this up as I go but here we are." Zim said as he handed Dib the gun. "Now shoot yourself out of this cage."

"That I can do but I'm still not going to hit you!" Dib pleaded as he took Zim's laser pistol in his hand and melted the lock on the surprisingly weak cage.

"Just do it!" Zim said as the cage opened and Dib looked at him blinking. "Hit me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Zim said in annoyance. "Fine. Guess I got to start this." Knowing that Dib would hit back if he was provoked, he punched Dib between the eyes, cracking the bridge of his glasses.

"You little!" Dib said. He never liked anyone messing with his glasses. "I need those to see!" He punched Zim giving him black eye. When his rage cooled, he saw what he had done. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Zim don't..."

"Nope, don't be. That works better anyway. Signs of a struggle on both ends makes it more believable." Zim said. "Now you get the fuck out of here and find somewhere to go. Seamus's or whoever it was Christie had connections with. I'll tell the Tallest what 'happened.'" Zim said with a wink.

"I love you Zim." Dib said.

"I love you too Dib." Zim said as he pulled Dib closed and kissed him deeply. "First thing I am going to do when we get free is make so much love to you you won't want to get out of bed for a week." He saw Dib's hopeful smile. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Zim said as Dib headed out a side door and he waved to him. "Now, to tell the Tallest a tale they'll believe..." Zim said rubbing his eye. Dib can hit pretty hard when he wants to...

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I almost put a yaoi lemon in this one, but I didn't. 1. Not very good at lemons, I can build up pretty well but the action, nope that's where I lose it on hetero lemons... never did a yaoi one before and not too familiar with the mechanics well enough to do one justice. But I plan to finish this story by June and with this turn, there is hope for that. And if you think this will turn out a lot like Taboo, well this one is darker so people are going to die. Well remember to read (you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I know this isn't as popular as some of my other works, but I am planning to get it finished up here soon. Other than that, I don't have much else to say here, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib ran out of the tunnels of the dungeon he was kept in, looking back at Zim behind him. I didn't mean to hit him that hard! He thought as he saw Zim motion to him to run faster as he turned to make it look like he was assaulted and Dib got free on his own. Once Zim was out of sight, Dib wiped his eyes and then looked at the city he was now free in. Okay, now to get to Seamus's... Dib thought to himself, trying to remember the route that Christie took him on on the one time that she did take him to his hideout. Don't go back to the house and retrace the steps, that's where they're going to look when Zim tells the Tallest what happened. Dib told himself as he walked along the freshly fallen slush, trying desperately to not leave footprints. God, it's hard to be stealthy in boots... Dib sighed as he took them off, trying the laces together so he could sling them over his shoulder and headed towards a landmark he remembered from the previous trip.

"Let's get this charade going." Zim said to himself as he took a deep breath and fired a few shots wildly toward where Dib had run off from. "Stop right now you big headed pig smelly fool!" He yelled. "No one does something so fucking low to an Irken general!"

"What's wrong, what's the matter? I knew we should have backed you up!" One of the guards said as he ran over to help Zim up from the fake fallen over position he had assumed as part of the act.

"No, you shouldn't have." Zim said as he took the guard's hand and stood up. Somehow, he got some weird idea thinking he could get free, took my gun and fired it at the cell and it melted the lock and he ran out and punched me in the face before he escaped." Zim said "Now get out of my way, I have to contact the Tallest."

"I think it was an impulse thing. They had spoken with Professor Membrane but went back from what I knew." The guard explained. "Guess they wanted to come back."

" Guess so." Zim said. "I'll speak with them." Zim sighed as he headed to the Tallest's personal chambers on Earth. It was on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings that was in the city before the Invasion to show the world who really had power in the planet now that they had invaded. They had suites in many of the other towering buildings on the planet, but they wanted to stay close to the base of the Invader who gave them this planet.

In their suite, Red stared over the sprawling destitute city below him with a sigh. After Chester had reported what he had spotted from his observation of the surveillance, he knew they had to take matters into their own hands. Purple sat on the most comfortable couch in the suite as he ate some donuts like a greedy child. Red rolled his eyes and then turned to the chair where he had someone, he had kept his eye on for a long time.

"It's been 3 days Membrane." Red said simply. "Your son hasn't said a word to us about Gaz. And we think we found her without your guy's help."

"What do you mean?" Professor Membrane said, trying to keep his voice as free from fear as possible.

"We had one of those Spittle Runner drones you helped us to perfect with infrared scanning find two interesting specs. Two females between 17-25 years old." Red started smirking at what he was going to do, tapping his fingers on his laser pistol. "How old was Gaz again?"

"She's going to be 22 in a few days." Her birthday is in December. "I forgot Dib's 23rd last month…..."

"I could care less about the day your idiotic faggot son was born." Red said, not concealing the homophobic slur. "I mean we overlooked that fact upon your recommendation. So far, your suggestions for human staffing in your own family have not been working out. And we've been far too kind for that one."

Professor Membrane clenched his hands. He knew he had said some bad things about Dib being gay when he came out and acted like it was just a phase or something like an ugly birthmark in an obvious place you couldn't look away from but tried to pretend it wasn't there. But Dib was his son. His one and only son and to see someone treat him so badly and insult him like Red just did was tearing at him. I learned my lesson for my failures as a father. "Dib is no idiot! He did superior than any other human scientist on anything you asked of him! In fact, I saw the results and speed he came up with that killing sound you wanted of him! So, what if he is a homosexual! That means nothing with his skill and his brains!" Professor Membrane yelled at Red.

"Oh ho ho ho…..." Red laughed evilly as he pointed the laser pistol between Professor Membrane's eyes. "You suddenly care about him? I thought you cared more about your reputation as the world's greatest scientist and him carrying on the family name as the eldest male heir, that's why you disowned him then handed him to us to keep him alive to act progressive when some of your colleges were speaking about the real reason he wasn't at the house anymore despite being 17?"

"I did." Professor Membrane said looking away in shame. "Once." He then gulped and stared at Red's laser pistol in between Professor Membrane's eyes. "But I learned. Science is about the improvement of outdated and inefficient knowledge. We once thought this world was flat, that the sun revolved around the Earth, that radiation once cured all aliments and we learned that we aren't alone in this Universe."

"And if you listened to your son, you'd have learned that the easy way and maybe been able to put up a good fight against us!" Purple laughed, mouth full of donuts. He opened a bag of chips and munched on them as he stared at the standoff with great amusement. "But you were a stubborn dumbass."

"Yeah. I was." Professor Membrane said. "And if you are going to kill me, do it. There might be an afterlife after all, I don't know, and if it is like all the culture's mythos like to romanticize, I'll see my dead wife again."

"And you'll have to atone to her in the spirit world too. I doubt a mother would love to see what you did to her children, even if you are their father. I think that would make her even more mad at you. Boy howdy, you can't win for losing, then can you?" Red laughed. "Yeah I read up on your whole family. Being as famous as you are, it was easy to get your history without having to dip into human's public records." Red sneered, loving the resistance Professor Membrane was showing. He liked executing enemies who had a little fight in them. Killing people begging for mercy did not have the same type of allure and fun that getting under the skin of someone who had a spine did.

"If I accept the mythos as true, purely as the saying is 'devil's advocate', then I will just ask for forgiveness from her and then take my place in hell like I deserve." Professor Membrane sneered.

It was at this time, Zim rushed into the Tallest's suite, ready to put on the show that he had been attacked and Dib had broken free. "My Tallest!" Zim yelled as he opened the door to the room.

"What is it? You interrupted something that was better than a soap opera!" Purple sighed.

"What?" Zim asked as he turned from Purple to see Red pointing his laser pistol in between Professor Membrane's eyes and noticed his defiance to Red in his eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not really." Red said as he placed the pistol by his side. "Just telling dear old Membrane here that we may have found Gaz. You should hear this story too, then you can tell me what you need to tell us." Red turned to his private bar and took a drink. "Ah, this stuff those dumb hillbillies make is pretty good. Well worth the trip and resources used to quell that state. But hey, toss them soda, junk food, cheap beer and awful cigarettes and they were ours. But back to a more serious matter than a bunch of inbred sellouts; near where we believe a rebel hideout to be, we found what we believe to be Gaz. Two women aged 17-25 were found on our scans after dark and one of them had signs of additional body weight in areas where women who had recently given birth would have."

"How can you be sure it was Gaz?" Zim asked, trying to sound like a normal general wanting the full information.

"Call it Tallest's intuition. She was near where one of the top rebel suspects was thought to be." Red said.

"Get a good look at the hair? That gives it away." Zim said.

"It's infrared, you don't see things like that!" Red said exasperated. "But Dib hasn't been saying shit, and this piece of garbage won't tell us squat on what he knows on Gaz, so I'm just having a little talk with him before we kill him."

"I thought you were going to kill me by week's end anyway?" Professor Membrane said. "I don't know where Gaz is, and I doubt I could find her in a week if she didn't want to be found."

"Oh, she'll be found. She was so close to the due date anyway so moving around with a hybrid smeet won't be easy. Babies tend to need things and tend to cry a lot. Kind of hard to hide." Red said. "But hey at least she'll be the last Membrane alive after this week and the rest can as you put it, be so happy in heaven with their dead mommy."

This remark about killing Dib so callously caused a pang of rage in both Zim and Professor Membrane. That was what they both did not want and would give their lives to make sure that Dib lived through this. However, while Zim had to hide how he was feeling, Professor Membrane grabbed the laser gun and twisted it and threw it aside. Zim pulled his laser gun and pointed it at his head Damnit Membrane, you never make anything easy, do you? I just hope you are smart enough to see that I must do this to make everything look good to the Tallest and don't try to fight me too. "Freeze you pointy haired scumbag. How dare you even think of touching a Tallest let alone take his weapon from him?" Zim said overly general-like.

"Relax." Red said as he got his laser pistol and turned back to Professor Membrane, who was panting from the rush of rage and adrenaline that had rushed through him. "I like the people I execute to have a set of balls. Good to see that Professor Membrane here grew a pair finally. Quite noble really. Still doesn't make up for two decades of shitty parenting." Red then turned to Zim. "What did you have to report?"

"I was inspecting the dungeons where Dib was being kept and when I was at his cell taunting him for his traitorous actions to the Empire, he punched me in the face, knocked me to the ground, took my laser pistol and fired on the lock on his cage and then broke free. I figured you would want to know this from me directly. Sirs!" Zim said.

"You hear that?" Red said. "Seems you both get a set of balls when you are faced with death. Zim says your son is the one who gave him that shiner on his eye. So, he does have some muscle and fight in him. Such a waste. We're going to have to kill him now. I knew we'd have to. He was less likely to tell us where Gaz was, even if he knew than you were."

"Well good for him." Professor Membrane said. "I hope my children get out and find some rebels and with what they all know about the Irken Empire. They could hand enough over to them to get those weak groups everything they could ever hope for when it comes to taking this crappy and shitty snack obsessed Empire down."

"Well we'll just start tying up loose ends. Sealing the leaks that could bring this whole thing down. And we'll start with the oldest one here." Red said as he charged up his gun. "Zim, care to join me? I know you tried to get Dib, but hey you can get the father for the son's crime."

"I'll take it for him too." Professor Membrane said in defiance. "I finally understand what a father's sacrifice for his son is like, even if I would never do it before."

"Geesh, I see where Dib got his lack of ability to just shut the fuck up from." Red said digging the tip of the barrel into Membrane's forehead.

Zim stared at Professor Membrane, knowing what Dib felt like when he had to kill Derek for the Tallest when the sound wave gun was perfected. Sure, he hated him for the way he treated Dib and Gaz, but he knew that was because he was obsessed with scientific advancement and wanted his whole family in on it as well. He was just learning the weight of what he had done. No, this is not how I wanted it to go. I did not want you executed. I did not care if you lived or died, but I did not want to be the one to have to kill you. Zim thought in his mind staring at Professor Membrane intensely as if this would be a way to get him to see that he was just following orders. Just following orders…. Boy does that not help you one bit to kill someone who you cannot see deserves it. And what will Dib do when he finds out what I've done? This isn't like being forced to kill a rebel prisoner, this is being forced to kill his own father. I know the two have far from the best relationship, but this isn't how it is supposed to be! Will Dib even forgive me?

"Are you sure you don't want this honor all yourself?" Zim said looking over at Professor Membrane, signaling that he didn't want to have to kill him, hoping that would give him some peace.

"Nah, you get to help me. I order you to help me." Red said, measuring Zim's resolve.

"Well don't I get some last words?" Professor Membrane said.

"Huh?" Red asked.

"It's in all the movies before they kill someone. They get a chance to say something before they are shot, gunned down, hung, tore apart by horses or had their ball sacks ripped off while they screamed 'FREEEEEEDOMMMMMM'!" Purple said doing his best impression of the infamous scene from the movie Braveheart. At this, Professor Membrane, Zim and Red all looked over at him clueless and blinked. "Well it would make this scene even more awesome."

"You sure?" Red moaned. He did not think his co-Tallest as capable as him but would keep him entertained. "I mean this one does talk a lot."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Purple said as he put his hands into a begging motion and giving Red puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Red conceded, rolling his eyes. "Any last words Membrane?"

"I want to thank whoever set my son free and even if by some sick twist of fate that person was to ever meet me and kill me, I would be okay with that." Professor Membrane said.

"Your son set himself free." Red corrected. "Selective memory much?"

"Well whoever gave him the courage to do that, I thank them." He said as he looked at Zim, piecing together in his mind what really happened. Zim, I know you let Dib go and faked this so the Tallest would be in chaos and he would be free to try and fight back if he couldn't go on without you.

"Shut up. You've said enough." Zim said. Now if you somehow get ESP and can read my thoughts, you've done enough and forgive me.

"Yeah he did." Red said. "Your pistol charged?"

"Yes." Zim said.

"On the count of three." Red said as Zim looked from Red, to Professor Membrane and back "One…..." Professor Membrane looked at Zim and nodded, accepting his fate. "Two…..." Red counted as Zim stared back

"Keep them safe. Dib and Gaz." Professor Membrane said under his breath so only Zim could hear.

"I will." Zim said as quietly. "Forgive me."

"Already done." Professor Membrane whispered.

"HURRY IT UP!" Purple moaned.

"THREE!" Red yelled and with this, Zim and Red fired, causing Professor Membrane to fall to the floor dead, the waves given off from the laser pistols collapsing his brainstem, leaving an unblemished corpse on the ground. "I'll get someone to clean that up and figure out what to do with him. Shame. He was pretty smart." Red said callously as he looked up to Zim. "I'll tell the military to look for Dib too. He sticks out, shouldn't be long. You'll get your real revenge."

"Yes sir." Zim said as he sat down staring blankly at Professor Membrane's corpse.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I warned you this one would get darker than Taboo did on who died and who didn't. I plan on getting this story done by the summer, so you will see more frequent updates on this. I'll find a way between two jobs, school and the like. Remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm


	26. Chapter 26

If you do not know that I do not own Invader Zim by the now 26th chapter, you have some major issues. Anyway, I am looking to get this story finished by June so I am working on updating it more. It's tough with school, work and the like but things are slowing down with the job a little so I won't have 10 hour days. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib had run out of the building in a panic. He was free now, Gaz and Christie about to attack, and what was to happen from here, he had no idea. All he knew was he was to find Seamus's hideout and to go from there. He moved along the cold wet road, dodging what debris he could. "Ow!" He said as he sat on a crate beside an old shoe store. The window was broken and looked to be abandoned a long time ago, but he knew there had to be some shoes there. Using his boots, he busted a bigger hole in the window and jumped inside. "Gross..." he said as he grabbed a pack of socks and looked for a pair of sneakers in his size. Slipping off the soaked socks, he shoved them in his boots and changed his shoes, knowing there was no trail from the end of his footprints when he took off his boots to here.

Once he had the shoes on, he stepped out and looked around. Christie always took a different route each time so it was hard to remember and hard to follow her. But he knew what the entrance looked like so it was okay. And if he got lost on the way, well harder to follow if you don't know like you look like where you're going. He sighed and looked up at the sky. The city was never one for good stargazing, but for months now it seemed it was cloudy. It was almost unnatural at this point. Maybe the overwhelming misery is because we haven't seen the sun in months... Dib thought as he sighed and looked around. A few footsteps were heard, causing him to freeze in place. They paused and he slowed his breathing to keep himself quiet from the would be discoverer. They turned and looked in his direction, causing Dib to pull his trench coat over himself so they would think he was just a pile of garbage, but they seemed to see nothing and turned and moved on.

"Okay, there is the old library, so Seamus's hide out is about a few blocks to the east." Dib said as he turned, looking for the dumpster that was the door to the hideout. He saw what appeared to be a shooting star, a pretty big and close one go by and something fall from it. He pressed himself closer to the side to make sure it wasn't some sort of drone or something to look for him because he knew that Zim was already reporting he escaped to cause chaos within the ranks. Or it could be looking for Christie or Gaz who were already armed to the teeth, ready to attempt one on the lives of the Tallest themselves. Things were about to get intense and Dib knew that there was a good chance that no one, not him, not Zim, not Gaz, not Christie, not Seamus would make it out alive even if everything went according to plan. Dib heard a thud over by the river and ran over to see what was going on.

"Are you stupid!?" Gaz yelled as she ran up to him, dropping the super soaker she was carrying down to her side. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"No." Dib said.

"I swear to god you have been too curious for your own good sometimes." Gaz said. "We saw that come from an Irken ship. Christie and I were hoping it was some robot so we wouldn't have to fight a police squad to get to the Tallest."

"Yeah, couldn't have waited about 30 minutes to send that message?" Dib asked annoyed remembering when he got it.

"Did we interrupt something between you and Zim?" She laughed.

"Shut up." Dib blushed.

"Grow up, I get it you two were probably making out between the bars of your cell." Gaz said. "But if this works, you two can fuck in public without anyone worrying about having you hide it."

"Rather rude to say it that way." Dib said.

"Point is you could hold hands with your boyfriend without risking your life." Gaz sighed.

"What do you think this thing is?" Christie asked as she ran up to join them.

"I don't know." Gaz said. "Looks to be the size of a human." She said as she used the tip of her super soaker to move some of the plastic aside to see their father. OH DEAR GOD!" She yelled as she jumped back in shock."

"What is it-" Dib asked as he moved some of it further. "DAD!" he yelled in horror.

"Son of a bitch may have been the world's worst father but at the same time he didn't deserve this." Gaz gulped.

"No marks. Irken Death Ray up close." Dib said. He was quietly stoic after he had examined the corpse for any other marks that would have told them differently. I killed him. Breaking Gaz free, running off, not doing better, I killed him. Dib turned away and kicked a can of Poop cola down the road.

"Stop it now. You're going to expose us." Gaz said as she headed to her brother.

"Isn't that your guy's plan anyway?" Dib yelled.

"But not yours." Christie said simply. "Besides, Zim didn't free you for you to get caught again."

"And you didn't do this Dib. You didn't pull that trigger." Gaz said.

"But I freed you!" Dib yelled.

"Heh hemmmmm..." Christie said.

"Okay, Christie and I freed you. Happy now you little snot?" Dib said.

"Wow, are you sure you're okay?" Gaz asked, looking at her brother. She wasn't too found of Christie's attitude herself, but this seemed out of character for Dib.

"I don't even know anymore." Dib sighed as he sat down on the ground next to his father's corpse. Sure the man may not have known anything about how to be a proper parent and even did kick him out when he came out of the closet, but he did get him a job and vouched for him in a society that would have had him killed for it. "I mean Dad and I never had the best of relationships, but he didn't deserve this."

"No, he didn't." Gaz said as Dib and Christie looked at her surprised. If any one had a good reason to hate him, it was her. He got her locked up in a program that treated her as a human incubator against her own will. "I agree that man couldn't parent worth a shit and put in positions that were less than ideal." She said knowing she had to choose her words wisely to keep Dib as sane as could be so he could get to safety. "But we all knew this risk when we got into trying to fight the Irken Empire. I thought you'd know better than anyone considering how long you tried before you and Zim hooked up."

"Some things don't hit you until they happen." Dib said.

"You're right, they don't." Christie said. "But in things like this, in fights against an evil power as strong as Irk is to preserve our rights as human beings to do as we please and not have another species rule over us like we aren't human, this is the cost." She said as the faces of her parents and Derek came into her mind. If there was one thing she had over Dib and Gaz in this situation was that she knew the pain of losing family to a greater cause. She had seen it happen while she was locked away in closets both times. I am comforting the man who killed my brother on orders. Kind of Ironic... She mused as she looked at Dib and Gaz and sighed. "It isn't easy, you will NEVER fully get over it but all you can do is strive to finish the job they couldn't. Wailing and lamenting will get nothing done to honor that. Now I know your father worked for Irk and just got in trouble when we freed Gaz but in the end, we're working to make sure this happens to no one else. And the fact that he didn't spill everything to Irk he knew about Gaz would tell something."

"You're right. That man did know where you lived and would have probably suggested that I try to head back to your place Dib if I did escape all on my own. And if he was into just covering his own ass, they'd have found me a long time ago." Gaz said.

"You were only broken free a few days ago." Dib said as Gaz hit him. "OW!"

"Figure of speech idiot. Sometimes with your fixations and obsessive personality, I don't wonder if you didn't have some sort of Aspergers's or Autism spectrum disorder." Gaz said.

"Oh you're one to talk Ms. I-Spent-the-first-eighteen-years-of-my-life-plugged-into-a-Gameslave." Dib yelled back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Christie yelled, causing Dib and Gaz to look at her again. "If it bothers you guys so bad, we can get you both tested when Irk leaves us alone. So far it seems any of your character flaws haven't been a major liability to us at all so don't make them one! We got a mission here." The looked over at her and blinked. "And besides, do you really want your last words to each other to be a petty sibling argument?"

Dib and Gaz looked at Christie to each other. She was right. They both knew there was a high chance of them getting killed in this effort to topple the Irken Empire on Earth and while they never had a most peaceful childhood, nor the most functional of sibling relationships, they still were the ones who looked after the other more often than not. And now, they were the only ones left the other really had. "Well, maybe they were aiming for the river." Gaz said.

"Yeah, let's send Dad off to sea. I wouldn't feel right just dumping him in a nearby dumpster or something and we don't have the time to bury him." Dib said.

"Just imagine how Mom would react when she sees him again." Gaz smirked.

"I doubt she'd be too happy." Dib said with a bitter sweet smile. "From what some of her old coworkers and Simmons told me, she was a lot like you if someone crossed her children."

"Speaking of my children," Gaz said. "I have the robots at your house taking care of Zib, but if you make it out alive and I don't, look after him."

"I was planning on that. And I'll tell him how brave and smart his mother was." Dib said as he put his hands under his father's armpits to pick him up. "Grab the feet there." He said as Gaz picked him up by the ankles and they headed over to the river. "Okay, on three."

"Huh?" Gaz asked.

"I'm not getting in that river if I can help it. I know what's in there." Dib said disgusted.

"Fair point." Gaz said. "One...two... three..." She said as they tossed Professor Membrane's body into the river and watched it float unceremoniously down stream.

"You don't have to worry about us anymore." Gaz said as she stared at her father's body float away.

"I'll look after Gaz as best I can, even though I know she can take care of herself. I am her big brother after all," Dib said. "Let me know how you find the afterlife. I mean I was the one who was big into that paranormal stuff, so I can get the message." Dib said.

"See ya Dad." She said as she headed back to where Christie was standing. "You had better get to Seamus's Dib." Gaz said as she pointed towards his hideout. Zim was trying to get you out no further in. We're the honeypot assassins."

"Good luck." Dib said as he hugged his sister and she sniffed something that made her recoil in horror.

"BLEGH! You have your boots over your shoulder?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Dib asked. "They were leaving prints easier to follow than these sneakers I stole." He said motioning to the skater type sneakers he was wearing.

"You may want to get your feet checked or at least air them out or something. I think you have really sweaty boot rash. That's one of the gnarliest things I've smelled and I changed Zib's diapers." Gaz said.

"Ha ha ha." Dib said rolling his eyes. "But I'm out of here."

"Me too." Gaz said.

"Come home carrying your shield or upon it." Dib said.

"You're quoting that movie 300 here?" Gaz asked with a slight laugh. "And you think of me like Leonidas?"

"You get what I mean, that's just the best quote I could think of." Dib said annoyed.

"Whatever. I guess we're like the Spartans here. Up against impossible odds." Gaz said. "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She yelled as she ran towards the heart of the city with Christie behind her and Dib ran off towards Seamus's hideout.

Zim looked down at the river hoping that the aim of the garbage chute was accurate. He figured that dropping Professor Membrane's body in the river would seem unceremonious enough for the Tallest. He had explained that the rebels could use his body as figure for a martyr and rally more support as if they could kill of someone who did a lot of work that helped them, then none of them was safe. Honestly, it was because he never wanted Dib to find his father's corpse. There was no way that from the body alone he would figure out that Zim was one of the ones who killed him, but just the idea of what it would do to Dib was too much for Zim to bear. He could easily see they were not the most functional of families but they did care about each other. That's why his father's dismissal when he was growing up was so painful. He strived for that man's approval and wanted to explain so much but had his own interests too. Well even if it was rather late to be of any good to his son, he at least figured out where he was wrong before he died. Zim thought as he looked down the chute and saw Professor Membrane's body floating in the river.

"Good. Dib won't know his father was killed or that I had any hand in it." Zim sighed in relief, not knowing the full story of how the body got in the river.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I am still working on this one as I do plan to finish it by some time in June but things can get rather busy till April. Other than that, I honestly don't have much to say here on the matter so this is a short ending A/N. So remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Invader Zim okay? If you need me to tell you that by chapter 27 you have some really big issues. I am hoping to get this fic wrapped up by the end of June, but I know how well that works out, so we'll see when the end of June comes. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib headed on his way to Seamus's before he planned his next move. If nothing else, he could get some sort of rest. It was very likely that the Irkens knew exactly where Seamus's hideout was but Dib knew he couldn't run forever and that there may be something he could eat, even if it was a can of spaghetti-os or something like that. When locked up and tortured he was just fed bread and water. Canned pasta would be better than that, even if it was cold. Dib came up to the dumpster and gave the secret knock. Seamus ran to the door and opened it up. "Get in quick. They've left for now, but who knows when they'll come back."

Dib followed him in as the door shut and Seamus led him down. "What happened?"

"Close call before Christie and Gaz headed out on their suicide mission. Doubt they will get anywhere close to the Tallest." Seamus said downtrodden.

"Come on! You've got to give them more faith than that!" Dib pleaded.

"I just don't know about anything anymore." Seamus said as he turned to Dib and tossed him a can of ravioli. "Here, you look hungry." He sat down and opened a can of barbecue Vienna sausages and sat down. "There was a hold out group in the mountains down south but the Irkens found the weakness. I kind of hoped we'd have some King's Mountain thing and some Irken would be foolish enough to say nothing would get him off the mountain. Guess I had my hopes placed too high in others."

"Huh?" Dib asked.

"I've been assessing the situation militarily. I'm sure you know as well as I do that we're dealing with a much more advanced force." Dib nodded. He did work in the development department before everything started to crumble around him. "I mean I was one of their media programmers and worked a lot with the IT systems and it was stuff I could never have dreamed of! I feel like I was changing vacuum tubes on Univac and saw some of the wonders of technology we had in the new millennium when I started working with Irken systems. The AI alone!" Dib looked at the ravioli to him with mild confusion. "Sorry, but I am sure you can appreciate good technology when you see it as well. I mean it isn't evil in and of itself."

"It just depends on how it is used. Although please tell me how a killing sound is technology that is purely innocent?" Dib stared at Seamus.

"Hmmm..." Seamus said as he put a vinegary barbecue sauce Vienna sausage in his mouth, thinking on what Dib said. "Self defense maybe?"

"You'd have to tone it down massively to just incapacitate. And you could kill bystanders whose ears weren't plugged. Unprotected humans not in the firing range but close would be knocked out." Dib said. "I know. I had to make it. I had to use it on Derek. I helped in the oppression of others."

"So did I." Seamus said. "I was in charge of censoring a lot of things on the internet and making the propaganda for them online. I could have easily not. But I didn't. We were following orders. We didn't make them."

"That only helps me sleep somewhat these days. And about the making them? What about Zim? He's the freaking general over this planet and responsible for making them! All while having to pretend like he's keeping me in check! Can cause a strain on when you love someone and you can't say it without one of you getting killed for it." Dib said.

"Well he was doing it on orders of his leaders. It's the Tallest that need to be taken care of at this point. Cut the head off the snake, the body dies. You know how well Irkens do when left to their own devices."

"Not very well." Dib sighed. "I don't know if I even want to live through this. Zim's going to have to make a choice that will get him killed if the Irkens are chased off. He's the general. He won't be accepted well with humanity. He was exiled here before the Irkens Invaded." Dib said.

"Exiled? Then why is he the General of the planet now?" Seamus asked.

"The Tallest got bored, looked over some stuff he sent and found it very valuable. Apparently he was exiled from Irk and the made him think he was on a mission till he was told it was a lie, then the Tallest see Earth may be of some use and Promote him. We're in this because they actually read his stuff and lied to him." Dib said.

"So why didn't he tell them where to get off?" Seamus asked. "It seems like he'd be rather pissed off at the whole affair."

"Because he wanted to be an Invader so bad before they told him to fuck off and die." Dib explained. "You don't tell your leaders off when your dreams are crushed. We started dating soon after that and actually toyed with the idea of using his technology to actually help the planet. Then we get the message he's Promoted and it all goes to shit. Then we're hiding the fact we love each other, he has to be abusive to me in public even though I know it's an act so we live. But this is no life. But I also don't want Zib, Gaz's son, to be left alone if she doesn't make it. And I doubt she will. I know she's a fighter and can stand up for herself but by god."

Seamus looked at Dib and swallowed his doubt. "I've got to make some fake Irken reports like the society on Irk is crashing down. Maybe the Tallest will just leave."

Dib ate the rest of the canned ravioli in cold quiet. He could hear Seamus working his fingers to the bone making a fake report that the Tallest might believe but something in their talk came up that they had never thought of before. If their plan worked, he and Zim weren't entirely free. Zim being the status he had of general the rest of humanity would hate him for that and possibly punish him as well. He was the original Invader. He gave the information to the Tallest in the first place. Sure when he gave it to them, they didn't care and ignored it, but they still used it. It's bound to get out that he did bring the Irkens here. "There's just no way we can win this and come out together." Dib sighed as he placed the plastic fork in the can and threw it down on the cold concrete floor.

Meanwhile Gaz and Christie were heading to the military base in the center of the city that loomed over the whole planet. This was where the Tallest liked to hang out when they were on Earth and where they were most likely to be found. "Okay Christie, your instincts tell you where to avoid so you won't be seen. Well, ignore them. We want to be seen. We want them to take us to the Tallest."

"Well the main road and the fastest way is there. It's loaded with storefronts and cameras on the sidewalks. Best chance we have to be seen." Christie said.

"Then that's the path we go." Gaz said.

Christie walked quickly to keep up with Gaz as they headed up the street. While she looked very stern normally, Gaz had a blank look on her face like a soldier walking into certain doom. I know I will likely die trying to do this, but I am going to free this planet no matter what. Zib, Dib and Zim will have the chances they deserve to be themselves. Gaz thought as she walked under a street light.

"That cafe up there specializes in Waffles and Poop cola." Christie said as she stood in the street light. Most of the police and military from Irk love that place. It's their top hang out when they are patrolling near the military base."

"Then that is where we go." Gaz said. "I may suddenly be in the mood for some waffles myself."

Zim stood silently in the Tallest's chambers as Purple watched some soap operas laughing at the overly dramatic writing and acting. Red rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry for not having something better to do Zim. We'll get the guards out on force in the streets for what happened to you with Dib there. As for his sister and that Christie chick, well we'll get them too soon enough."

"I'm sure we will my Tallest." Zim said bowing his head. Even in the presence of the Tallests, a general was a mere security guard to them.

"You know, I'm sure you're getting sick of this crap." Red said as he got up, unnoticed by Purple who was engrossed in the so called 'story'. "How about you and I go to that waffle and soda place not too far from here."

"Sounds good my Tallest, but I haven't brought any monies with me." Zim said.

"My treat. You helped me take care of a prisoner who was doing nothing to help us anyway, so you deserve something special." Red said. "Oh and they don't have peanuts and soap in them."

"Well that's good to know." Zim said as he followed Red down the halls and in the streets to the waffle cafe. Knowing Gaz and Christie's plan they would likely walk into that cafe and cause a scene. It was important to the Irkens and they were wanted. It was the perfect place to go if you wanted to get caught. He already had to kill one person Dib cared about to keep the Tallest from suspecting him, would he have to do that to Gaz as well? Christie, he really didn't care if she got hit by some 'friendly fire' but he didn't want Gaz to suffer in this plan. I am going to have to get more people in on something if this is going to work. Maybe start a coop in this. I am the head general on Earth. If I can find some trustworthy disgruntled soldiers, I may be able to start one against the Tallest. Use my force to keep control of this planet while we undo some of what has been done. Well a lot of what has been done... Zim thought, remembering the ideas he and Dib had about using the Irken's technology to fix the environment and restore it to the proper way it was supposed to be for the human race to thrive. End world hunger, stop all the issues that lead humans to war in the first place.

They headed to the the exit when Red had turned around. "You sure you want to get some waffles Zim?"

"I'm sure. I could use something good to eat." Zim said, hoping he could spot Gaz and Christie before they ended up in the cafe and move their plans up as he was with a Tallest in the first place. They headed to the cafe in quiet. The night was cloudy and drizzling like it usually did and Red activated his paste suit.

"It's raining again. That weird rain that's like ice but not snow." Red mused as Zim joined him in activating the paste suit.

"In a few months it will be nothing but snow. A lot of snow." Zim said.

"Any snow will help us find rebels. Footprints." Red said as they headed into the cafe.

"My Tallest!" The owner said as he bowed before them. This cafe was run by a human before the Invasion but had gotten really popular as waffles were one of an Irken's favorite food from Earth and since he often provided what he had heard information from the underground and business was good. "Can I offer you a prime booth?"

"The usual. It's just me and General Zim today so you won't have as huge a mess to clean up." Red said.

"That's good to hear." The owner said as he kicked a few soldiers out from the booth who mumbled in anger. Zim looked up and knew that this could be the chance to plant seeds of distrust and a coop in these lieutenant's minds. He guided Red over who sat down and motioned for Zim to join him across the street.

"I have to use the restroom." Zim said as he got up and followed the lieutenants who were kicked out of the booth and followed them into the lavatory.

"We work hard keeping those stink monkeys scared and we can't even keep the booth we were at first." The tallest lieutenant said in annoyance.

"Are you sure you should be saying that? I mean it's the Tallest after all?" A junior lieutenant said nervously.

"Why shouldn't we? We're the ones showing that Irk is strong. We keep the Empire going. We're the muscle. And the Tallest are supposed to be the brains of the mission but I think they have flown through a few too many suns." The middle lieutenant said. "And it's not like we weren't almost done anyway. I was about to have the newbie here get the check anyway! If Red and Zim could have waited a few more minutes, then they'd have it all to themselves!"

Zim placed his back against the stall and listened to the conversation. Seeds of distrust were being sown already and could be used. These were lieutenants, the bottom rung of the officer corps but they could be used to influence lower levels and some of their anger and disgust could rise higher. Zim took a breath and turned to face the group. "So, that's what you think of the Irken Empire you short scum?" Zim said, putting his general air on.

"So sorry General Zim!" The junior lieutenant said. "I'm new and scared and didn't want them to beat me up..."

"Silence." Zim said and motioned for the other lieutenants, who now looked scared to death closer. "Can you keep a secret?" They nodded. "I am with you. The strength of an Empire is not in the royalty but the military and the Tallest are losing their grips. I plan on changing that. And you will be needed. If you are really disgusted at how Irk is running this and using you like I think you are, then you will help me." Zim noticed they were still unsure of themselves. "Or I could go out there and tell Tallest Red everything you said. And as a General, I will be believed more than you."

"What if we said you agreed with us?" The tallest lieutenant said.

"Two words: Plausible deniability." Zim smirked. "My status comes with that."

Seeing that they were cornered and had no choice, the middle lieutant spoke up. "I guess you have our aid. I don't think anyone will talk." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Good. I will page you when I need you to talk. As a general I will be able to call you whenever I want." Zim said as a scream was heard from the restaurant.

"Zim! Get in here! You won't believe this!" Red yelled.

"What?" Zim said as he held his laser pistol out.

"Looks like we're in luck." Gaz said as she pointed her water gun at Red. "We found one of the Tallest already."

"Looks like." Christie said.

"We're going to take you down then take your pitiful co-Tallest with you." Gaz said as she moved closer to Red.

"I agree Purple is a pitiful co-Tallest but I doubt that you two will get me." Red said as he motioned to Zim.

"Yes sir." Zim said as he moved closer looking at Gaz. "I will take you down." He said

"Bring it." She said back. "Show me what you are worth."

"Sure bitch." Zim said. God, you cannot make this easy can you? Zim thought as she headed towards Red.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now this one isn't reviewed as much as its 'cousin' as I dub it Taboo but it is a pet project of mine and I plan to get it done by June but I know how things go with life. But hey, got to try. Other than that, I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

AKA

Realm.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Invader Zim okay? If you don't know that by chapter 28, you got some major issues. I am hoping to get this done by the end of June but we'll see how well that works out in the end. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"Zim! Stop this crazy bitch from getting me!" Red said as Gaz pulled out a water gun and aimed it at him.

"I got your back Gaz!" Christie said as she ducked under a stool that a nearby lieutenant threw in the chaos hoping to stop her from attacking the Tallest.

"Oh no you don't!" Zim said as he turned from Gaz to Christie and hit her upside the head, causing her to fall back and causing a captain to trip over her falling to the ground. I had wanted to do that for so long now for many, many reasons. Zim thought with a smirk.

"Thanks for the distraction!" Gaz said as she pumped the water gun and shot Red, bringing him to the ground.

"AGGGHHHEEEEE!" Red moaned in pain collapsing into the booth he was standing beside.

"My Tallest!" Zim yelled turning his attention to Red and attempting to drag him out of the way. "You two are just a pain in my Squeedlyspooch." Zim said as he looked at Gaz and Christie with rage.

"You are damn right you bug." Gaz said with an evil smirk.

You aren't blowing yourself up but you're going to leave Zib an orphan if you aren't careful. Zim thought as he looked at Gaz with an intense rage. Red's going to call for back up in a minute and a medical transport. And you two will be had for sure. I doubt they will show you any mercy for being an incubator before this. I know you won't give anything away about Dib and I but still. What do you think you're doing? Zim propped up Red on his shoulder and took him into the bathroom when he had recruited 3 lieutenants to join him on a military coop earlier.

"General Zim, what's going on out there?" The tallest lieutenant said as he noticed Red being dragged in. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Who do you think it is?" Red moaned with a smartalecky smirk on his face, while hiding his pain.

"My Tallest!" all three lieutenants said as they jumped up and saluted him. "What happened?"

"Two crazy human chicks are attacking with water from the river in there!" Red moaned.

"How do you know it's from the river My Tallest?" The shortest one asked.

"Because it burns like a son of a bitch and it's the pollutants in water us Irkens are weak to, not the pure dihydrogen oxide that makes up water. And this burns more than the time I went outside without a paste suit, so I know it's from the river, which is known toxic." Red said.

"Anything we can do to help?" The middle lieutenant said looking from Zim to Red knowing they agreed to help raise a military coop against them on this planet in the first place and was afraid that Zim would not want him to do so.

"I'll answer that My Tallest, you're too injured from that burn to really give orders. Forgive my insolence there." Zim said taking control of the situation. "You three need to call a medivac and stand guard till it comes. Have it come in stealth mode. There may be other rebels around who would not think to attack it, especially if they think a Tallest is on there."

"Yes sir!" the lieutenants saluted and got to work.

"Thanks Zim. Although I could have ordered that myself." Red said, trying to save face in front of the soldiers.

"Nonsense." Zim said as he charged his death ray and looked around. "I'm here to make your job easier. Now you three," He said turning to the lieutenants. "Make sure no harm comes to him."

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

Christie saw Red be dragged into the bathroom and she got up and ran past Gaz, who had her hands full with a few of the lieutenants and captains herself and headed to the bathroom. "You got things under control there?" She said to Gaz.

"Nothing I can't handle." Gaz said as she punched a Capitan in the PAK enough that it knocked him out and caused him to fall to the floor. "You better have a good reason for what you are doing."

"I do." Christie said as she ran past Zim.

"What the hell?" Zim said as Christie ducked under him and started upon the door and kicked it open. Zim turned to try and stop her and made it look like he at least tried and then fell over and saw Gaz's fight. She would probably be easier to capture at this moment and if Red was incapacitated enough by Christie's attack then while he was in the hospital recovering, it would be easy to sabotage the treatment and get him out of the way, leaving only Purple in charge who would be a little easier to persuade. Zim then got up, turned his laser gun to stun and headed towards Gaz.

"So, you've come for me Zim?" Gaz said.

"Takes me back to the days when your brother and I were enemies." Zim smirked.

"Heh heh..." Gaz smiled. "My how things changed between you two." She said, not alluding to what really happened between them but any bystander would know that Dib was the scientist that Zim was supposed to monitor.

"Time changes a lot of things." Zim mused. "Never thought the Membrane sibling I'd shoot with this thing would have been you Gaz. The Dib-sister." Zim said, dusting off a very old reference he had for her.

"Well do your worst you alien menace." Gaz said, using one of Dib's old words at him and dove towards Zim who fired his stun ray, causing her to fall to the ground paralyzed.

"I guess you got what you wanted." Zim said. "Glad it was me who could give it to you."

Meanwhile, Christie dove and rolled into the bathroom spraying at the lieutenants wildly before they even knew what was happening and burned them with the highly toxic river water. She turned and saw Red laying on the floor with shock on his face. Knowing she didn't have much time before one of the lieutenants would shoot at her, she turned to Red and had water balloons at the ready to throw in his face. This was it. The leader of the beings that conquered her home planet. That enslaved humanity. That caused her parents to rebel. That killed her parents for being rebel leaders. The ones who captured and experimented on her brother. The ones that forced her to a life on the streets denying her the normal life she would have killed for at this point. A being so powerful and tall, so feared and he was already incapacitated from water that just slowly gave humans various chronic illnesses. "You." She said simply.

"What about me?" Red said as he moved backwards. He knew this face well. It was Christie Elieson, one he had wanted forever and if was ever captured, he would make sure that he had executed her himself. That whole family was nothing but trouble. He wanted to know how she had done it, had kept away from the Irkens when their presence in the city was so great it was hard to hide from them.

"You're the Irken Tallest. The leader of these alien scumbags and the one who has my father, mother and brother's blood on your claws." Christie said as she threw one balloon that hit Red in the claw, causing him to grab it in pain.

"Hey, it was Dib who killed your brother, not me. And your parents, that was our soldiers." Red said.

"And you're their leader. You ordered it all." She said as she fired a water trail from his feet up to his waist leaving deep burns from all the pollutants. "Funny. This water takes years to really kill humans. And even then if a human dies from the pollutants it's usually a cancer that is slow and painful. But to you, a being who thinks you are so much better than us, it leaves deep and painful burns instantly. I guess who is the stronger one after all." Christie smirked as she stepped on Red's feet and walked up him, shooting a trail with the water gun. As she approached his abdomen he pulled out the water balloons and thew them down. The pain was excruciating. She approached his face with two balloons in her hand. "And now, you will feel what I felt. The pain that tore me up inside. I already have the leader of a powerful empire crying like a little bitch from some dirty water. Now I'll kill you with it." She said as she threw the balloons in his face and they left deep burns as she fell unconscious on his face.

"So. I got you." Zim said as he looked around the bathroom. "Where were the guards?"

"Over... ugghhhh... here..." One of them moaned in pain. "She got us with that filthy river water. We tried our best General Zim."

"No worries men." Zim said. "I'll make sure you are not punished for this, but honored for your attempts to protect the Tallest. With something as toxic to us as that river water, you did the best you can. Did you at least get the medivac called?"

"We got that a...tt... least... Gener...al... Zim..." One of them moaned.

"Good. Everything is going to be okay." Zim said. This actually works out better than I could have expected. Red will be in the hospital for a long time from that attack. He was never one to leave the paste suit on once he was inside a building. Christie and Gaz will be captured and locked up in Prison. Purple will likely defer most decisions to me as long as he can watch those damned telenovellas he has fallen in love with. And he doesn't even understand a word of Spanish... Zim thought as he looked around the chaotic destruction and picked the paralyzed Gaz up and threw her on top of Christie. If he could keep the whole operation to the bathroom, there was less of a chance of rumors being spread that Red was attacked until he wanted it to be. This was now going to put him in a very high position of power and he would be able to use it to his advantage. If he ever wanted to freely express his love of Dib ever again, he would have to use this to get Irk to abandon the planet and then decide what to do from there. He always held a little bit of a soft spot for Earth since he and Dib got together because it was a place he had found love and someone just like him. An outcast who no one would give a chance. Someone called crazy just because they didn't think like the rest of the collective. And he was going to get that back.

Turning around, he saw a team cut a hole in the back of the bathroom and come in with a stretcher. "We came as soon as we could get the stealth medic team together. Something about a royal cluster fuck?" The chief Tallest Medic said, using the code words for an injured Tallest.

"Right there. He was attacked by these two rogues using water from the highly polluted Hudson river. He looks like he's going to be out of it awhile." Zim said.

"I'll say so." One of the medics replied as he slid the stretcher under Red. "These are deep, 3rd maybe 4th degree burns of the chemical variety. A weaker Irken than Red would have succumb to that already."

"How do you think I felt discovering this planet's toxicity in something as common as rain?" Zim said.

"Forgiveness General Zim." one of the medics said as Red was loaded into the Medivac. "We'll get Red to care right away."

"See that you do." Zim said "And send an evac for these men. They were injured trying to protect Red. The rebels took them out and incapacitated them before they attacked Red it seems." He added with one of the injured lieutenants nodding in agreement.

"Okay." The medic said as he got on his radio and called for another medical transport ship. "Dispatch? We have 3 injured lieutenants where we are at. Currently we are at fall capacity need you to send one for them. Good." He then turned to Zim. "It's on it's way."

"Good. Now get Red into care." Zim ordered.

"Yes sir General Zim." they said as they saluted him and flew off.

Zim then paged for a patrol van to pick up Gaz and Christie and throw them in the prison dungeons that Dib was being kept in while he waited for the medical team to get his coop lieutenants to come and get them treated. Looking at Christie and Gaz's paralyzed forms, he knew they must be furious, seething with rage at him but it had to be done. "You guys don't know how to play the Irken politics game like I do." He said simply to Gaz and Christie knowing they could hear him but not respond and he needed them to be quiet while he explained what he had done in this fight and not helped them directly. "I knew your basic plans but did you think what would happen once you took out the Tallest. Both of them? Did you know Purple is easy to manipulate if you know how? Well I know how. Being the general in charge of a whole planet gives you a lot of perks and you know a lot. You know how to play the game any way you want to. You know what I want. Now don't get me wrong, you did a lot to help and move this along. We may all get what we want soon enough. Just don't piss me off and go off half cocked. You two girls are strong in your own ways. Even though I hate you Christie, I have to admit the truth when it's there."

The medivac for the lieutenants and the guards with their prisoner transport arrived at the same time. "Medics, there's your patients." Zim said pointing to the lieutenants. "Guards, there's your prisoners. Put them where Dib was. I'll deal with them myself."

"Yes sir General Zim!" The teams saluted as they got to work.

"I'll see you girls soon." Zim smirked. "I've got an Empire to manipulate."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Actiony? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I am hoping to get this story done by the end of June, but like I have said before, only time will tell on that one. I've tried so many times before to finish fics by a deadline but that didn't work. Other than that I don't have much to say here so remember to read, well you just did, and to review. Ciao for now

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	29. Chapter 29

See one of the previous chapters if you need a disclaimer okay? I am hoping to get this story done by the end of the summer if not this month but I know how well that works. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here but enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim stared at the paralyzed forms of Gaz and Christie. He picked each one of them up and carried them into a back storeroom. There no one would take them off to prison without him giving the say so. It was in this moment he knew how much power he was going to have with Red incapacitated. Purple would be over the Empire now. He didn't like doing much but enjoying the perks of the job and was very easy to talk into doing what someone wanted to. Most of the actions on Earth were Red's plans, he just made sure Purple was happy so he wouldn't cause any chaos in the meantime. Irken law stated the tallest Irkens were to rule the Empire and in the rare occasion there were two that were the same height they would both rule and if one were to die the other would assume rule. Only in the case of both Tallests being killed, there would be a search for a new one. This was his chance if he could pull the strings. I hope that something comes along that I can use in case Purple doubts my claims. Zim thought as one of the lieutenants came up to him.

"By Miyuki General Zim, it was chaos out there! What are you doing with those two?" He said, not noticing that it was Gaz, one of the most wanted humans in recent days, and Christie Elieson,one of the most notorious rebels in their data bases, that he had over his shoulders.

"They were responsible and I will handle them personally. No further intervention is needed. All who need to be informed were. Now go back to your waffles and forget it all."

"Yes sir General Zim sir!" the lieutenant said as he ran off. If I needed any more associates for my coop, he certainly would not be in there. He thought as he threw both Christie and Gaz on the ground floor in the storeroom.

"That's the refrigerator General Zim," One of the managers of the restaurant said, looking at him with a very timid face.

"I know this. I have to deal with them and this will be the best place. It's amazing how cold can affect humans." Zim said.

"Okay. I will leave you to it then." The manager said opening the freezer for Zim.

He carelessly threw Christie down on the floor and placed Gaz against a shelf with care. "I know what you are thinking Christie, you're easy to figure. Why did I just throw you when I took a little care with Gaz? Easy. I hate you. Not because of any loyalty to the Irken Empire but because you're annoying as hell. I have more respect for Gaz enduring what she did and fighting like she can. And she is Dib's sister. As vile as she had acted to him growing up, I know he cared about her and he would never forgive me if something happened to her under my watch." Don't mention what you had to do to their father ever though. Dib may not be one to commit murder but Gaz sure as hell would kill you for killing him. Zim shut the door behind him, knowing how soundproof a walk in restaurant refrigerator was, he went on. "You forced my hand sooner than I was expecting and this wasn't the first time your plans interrupted mine. Only this time I am not left with the need for a pack of cigarettes. "While I hate you so very very very much Christie, what you did to Red may have been the piece needed to help me clear this planet of the Irken menace after all. He was the Tallest that was actually any good at their job. Purple just enjoys the perks and never really contributes at all. Guess who is after the Tallest when an Invaded planet is occupied like this is?" Gaz and Christie both blinked, showing that while they could not move, they could hear and understand, and of course to Zim's pleasure, not object.

"If you are thinking it is ME then you would be right. You put me into a position that with the right manipulations out there, I could rule this planet and send the Empire away. What happens after, I don't know, I haven't thought that out and I don't think we'll get that far. But I would rather be decapitated than see Dib destroy himself from the inside out. That mind of his is very powerful and if he doesn't have something he is dedicated to and has to live a lie, then that mind destroys itself. And I am not going to be the reason the one being in the whole universe I love goes insane. And yes, Gaz I know how we were. But that was then. This is now. And no Christie, I am not telepathic, but I have gotten really good at reading people." He said with an evil smirk. "Now get ready to enjoy your ride to prison. I'll handle all the arraignments so I'll be in charge of it all. Not to say I won't get convincing with you Christie." Zim smirked. "Which reminds me, I must let Dib know of this development." He said pulling out the Gameslave that Gaz had given him.

Dib was laying back in Seamus's hideout, listening to the monotony of his typing with the occasional slam of the delete key with his trench coat as a bedroll when he felt the Gameslave buzz in his pocket. "Huh?" Dib asked as he turned over and pulled it out of his trench coat pocket. " 'Dib, I have Gaz and Christie. Red is severely injured but you are not to leak this information to anyone who would spill it. Loose lips sink ships. Purple won't want to do a real thing to rule the Empire so then the third in line for Earth would be yours truly. When I take that master of puppets role, I can get this planet freed from my people's evil grasp. I love you. If not for you I don't know what I would be. This is a game of chess and if I play it right I will be saying King Me and freeing us all.'" Dib looked at the message with a slight smile that was suddenly flooded by other concerns.

"What was that?" Seamus said as he cracked his knuckles and stretched out. "Got to get up and walk around. You feel so much better that way and humans can only really stare at the screens so long. Even if you are one of the world's best hackers there is. I mean if I burn out my retinas, what good am I?"

"A windbag." Dib said looking at Seamus with a sullen angry smirk.

"Says you." Seamus said back.

"I got a message. But you CANNOT repeat a word of it nor can you use it in your fake reports unless Zim gives us the say so." Dib said.

"How come HE gets to say what we can and cannot use! I'm the one who was censoring the Internet. And there was some things I cannot unsee." Seamus said.

"That's on you. But according to this, Red's severely injured, Purple won't do a thing but enjoy the perks meaning that control of Earth falls to Zim." Dib said.

"How'd Red get injured? Did he say anything about Christie?" Seamus said looking at the Gameslave's Pictochat with awe.

"Just that he had them. Nothing more." Dib said.

"Oh. Well, that's something I guess." Seamus said.

Dib looked slightly crestfallen that Seamus didn't see it the same way he did about this being a big victory for their side, but he didn't have as much experience with Irken hierarchies as Dib did in that matter. But at the same time, the mix up of chess and checkers terms aside with his 'king me' reference, Dib began to worry what would happen if Zim did indeed get what he had wanted for the time when he came to Earth to the time the Tallest told him the truth of his mission. Even now, Zim still did have egotistical moments and he was worried this would feed it. And if Zim's ego was fed, would it cause him to go back to how he was when he first came to Earth? Would he suddenly forget about how he felt for Dib? They were two outcasts from their societies. It was almost like some bad "We're not so different you and I" kind of thing mixed with a tragic romance. Dib looked at the Gameslave pictochat and knew he had to say something to Zim, remind him of what he was overthrowing his people's Empire on Earth for. "Don't forget yourself." Dib said as he typed the message and sent it to Zim. I hope he sees it... Dib thought, hoping to see some sort of acknowledgment back from him.

Zim meanwhile was standing outside the walk in refrigerator, calling for a prisoner transport to get Christie and Gaz locked up under his watch. They were now his pawns to use in his chess game and he needed to keep them safe until he could use them for his own end. "You would think that even with technology as impressive as Irk's we could make a call from INSIDE the freezer!" Zim yelled as he felt the Gameslave buzz in his back pocket. I'll have to get that later. The sooner I get Christie and Gaz in the systems the sooner I can manipulate Purple. "Yes deliver me a prisoner transport. I will handle these two myself." He said as he headed back in to talk at Gaz and Christie.

"Don't worry Gaz. I have learned from your father's horrible mistakes when you were a kid and when I get you two in the system, I will go make sure Zib is properly taken care of. He's pretty much my nephew after all. I want him to be raised to be the best he can be. You've got some brains on the same level as your brother's and I don't want that to go to waste. You have much more fight than he does though." Zim said as he heard a knock on the door. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"Transport is here." The driver said meekly.

"Fine." He said as he picked up Gaz and Christie. "Open the door, I can only take one of these things."

"Sure." The driver said "Holy Miyuki!" He yelled as he saw the prisoners that Zim had. "You mean to tell me that-" He began as Zim cut him off.

"Yes who you think did this did do it and you are NOT, I repeat NOT to say their names under penalty of PAINFUL execution." Zim said as he handed Christie to him. "Take this one. I hate her so much."

"Yes sir." The driver said as he carried her to the back and threw her in. " Have to say that paralyzing function makes things like this a lot easier. They're not stuck this way?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Nope, I'll make sure they're secured first but I will unfreeze them and they will be able to tell me what I need from them." Zim said smugly. "I'll ride with you. Take them to the dungeons under the Tallest's tower. I will keep them there and when I am ready to talk to them I will. I have to inform Purple of what happened."

Zim stared at the road as the driver took them to the tower and helped him take Gaz and Christie to the dungeons. Once they had gotten to the cells, he opened the one that Dib was originally being kept in and put Gaz in, and when the driver handed him Christie, he showed his utter contempt for her yet again by throwing her in carelessly.

"You may have hurt her." The driver said concerned.

"Meh." Zim said as he locked the cell behind him. "I'll take care of them once I tell Purple what happened."

"Okay. See you later if you need me General Zim." The driver said as he left. Zim headed up the elevator and headed back to the Tallest's suite that he knew Purple would be in. If word had gotten to him yet, he didn't know but if it hadn't that would help Zim out in pulling the strings. Once the doors opened, he found Purple floating around in chaos.

"Zim! Oh Zim! It's horrible! I don't know what to do! I mean I never thought it would happen! It's so surprising! I'm so scared!" Purple said as he grabbed Zim by the shoulders and shook him in a panic back and forth.

"I know. It's shocking to me to." Zim said.

"What are you talking about?" Purple asked.

"What are YOU talking about?" Zim asked confused.

"My tellenovella! Maria cheated on Juan with some low-life named Pedro who is a lowly septic worker while Juan is a millionaire! Juan is going to be so upset. Maria and Pedro then flew out on a giant sombrero that popped out of one of the septic tanks that Pedro was working on! That's got to be full of dookie!" Purple said.

"Oh. That." Zim said. Good I can be the one to tell him. Zim thought as he looked from Purple back to the television where the tellenovella was playing. Zim only knew rudimentary Spanish from when he had to take it in Hi-Skool and knew that was from the country where Dib's ancestors were from, even if Dib didn't know it himself. A DNA study he did when they were enemies told him that. "Are you sure that's what is going on? I mean you speak less Spanish than I do and I just know enough to order a burrito then go to the bathroom and embassy and even that is poor."

"Zim, it's in the language of love which transcends Earth's multilingual species." Purple said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Zim said. "But I have something much more serious to tell you."

"What could be more serious than that?" Purple asked.

"Did you notice that Red wasn't with me?" Zim asked.

"Meh, he does stuff on his own a lot. That's what I assumed." Purple said.

"Well we were attacked at the waffle cafe. I tried to get him to safety and keep the attackers at bay but both could not be done. One snuck in after the attack started and injured Red severely all over his body. I don't have a full assessment yet, I just know 3 lieutenants who were nearby who tried to stop the attacker are in critical condition as well. I have apprehended the attacker who used a squirt gun and water balloons filled with water from the Hudson river." Zim explained.

"That's that local river that is highly polluted right?" Purple said.

"Oh boy." Purple said. "That means that I am the Tallest in charge! I never wanted that job, I just wanted the perks! I mean Red handled everything tough decision wise, I just enjoyed the snacks! He said if I just looked like I was helping him and signed off on it all, he'd handle it all! No way can I do this!" He floated back slowly waving his claws. "But I'm stuck with it."

"Who knows, Red may pull through." Zim said, playing his words.

"No way. Not with how toxic that river is. It gives humans illnesses! And they're used to that shit. We can only take pure water and finding that on this planet is damn near impossible naturally. I mean it's even worked it's way into their rain!"Purple was now looking at his claws in fear. "I mean Red's strong and can resist a lot but there's only so much there!" He placed his claws on his head, thinking things over in a confusion. "YOU!" He said pointing at Zim.

"Me?" Zim asked.

"Well you're the next after us. I have no idea what the fuck I am doing. But you seem to have some good ideas. I mean you found stuff we can use. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. As long as I can still enjoy the perks, you give me orders." Purple said.

"Well I don't know..." Zim said, shocked at what Purple had did You made my plan that much easier... He thought.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Purple begged.

"I guess." Zim said with a reluctant face, but inside was smiling. He didn't have to play it too hard to get Purple to fall to his whim.

"THANKIE SANKIE!" Purple said hugging Zim.

"What?" Zim asked confused at his Tallest's childish behavior.

"Oh." Purple regained his regal composure. "Thank you for assisting me."

"You're welcome. And you will want to act more professional for the public." Zim said.

"Noted." Purple said. "Now I have a tellenovella to catch up on." Purple said as Zim sat down and stared at the ceiling.

Dib was staring at the Gameslave, seeing that Zim hadn't even seen the message. "Please... say something..." Dib pleaded to himself.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said I am hoping to get this done by the end of June but we will have to see how things go. My time is a little more freed up than back in the winter but still. Life goes on and will be a little bit of a bitch sometimes. Anyway, remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	30. Chapter 30

See any of the other previous chapters if you need a disclaimer. This is the 30th chapter, do I really need to keep saying it? I know I didn't finish this by the end of June. Life happens, deal with it but I plan to get this finished by the end of 2019 and the new decade. (Yeah it's coming soon the 2020's... don't remind me.) But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib lay on the floor of Seamus's hideout staring at the Gameslave until the batteries started to die, waiting for Zim to reply back to him. All he wanted was to know that Zim was okay, the plan was working and he was going to get the Irkens to leave any day now. That's all. He wanted to be able to love him freely again and not pretend to just be putting up with the abuse. He had had enough of this act and was praying that somehow this would work. He looked over when he heard the clacking of keys on a keyboard stop and saw Seamus come over to him.

"What do you want?" Dib asked.

"You to get some sleep. Look, you know you'll be no good to the project if you don't get some rest." Seamus said kindly look at Dib as he sat up stiffly. "I've got a few bedrooms set aside for the sick here. Now I don't know what the mattresses have been through but I did get them from an abandoned furniture store and tried them out myself to make sure they're comfy."

"Zim is taking over as Tallest and you want me to worry about a bed? A comfy bed?" Dib asked scandalized.

"Because if you go without sleep too long, you're going to think that some church pew is possessed with a 1000 year old genie named Desiree..." Seamus sighed. Dib looked cockeyed at him as the example was quite specific. "Happened to a buddy of mine once. Stayed up for 3 days straight and he thought his couch that was made from an old church pew was possessed and his kittens were plotting against him."

"Oh." Dib nodded. "Yeah, sleep depravation will do that to you. But I've stayed up for days straight when I was younger looking for various paranormal phenomenon." he pleaded hoping for Seamus to get off his case.

"Sure, or maybe you stayed up all night and slept most of the day away and because no one in your family cared, they didn't check on you." Seamus said. "Get real."

"Ouch. Harsh." Dib said as he pulled his knees close to his face.

"The truth is harsh." Seamus said. "Look, I don't like Zim that much, but he had every opportunity to turn you over just for loving him and get out looking good himself. As a general he could probably lie his way out of it all. What he felt so far hasn't been tainted by power, so trust him. It probably won't now he's pretty much the Wormtongue Tallest."

"Look I read Tolkien too, and that does not sit well with me." Dib said looking at Seamus.

"Or do you want something to be worried about? While in the books Wormtongue was indeed talking the King of Rohan into bad calls against his own son, think about what Rohan would want." Seamus said, his nerdy side coming out. "Now think what Irk wants."

"They want to rule the universe." Dib said simply.

"So if Wormtongue talked the King of Rohan against its best interests, and Irk's interests is to rule the universe, with Earth being a part of that, wouldn't being a Wormtongue to the Tallest be what you want?" Seamus said.

"I guess." Dib sighed.

"You guess?!" Seamus said exasperated. "I swear you can be as stubborn and close minded as your father at times."

"Why you!" Dib said as he got up and looked at Seamus with anger in his eyes.

"Seems I struck a nerve." Seamus said. "Whatever. I did a little work with him and I know that when he thinks he's right, any contradictions will be dismissed and given a nice little semi-logical speech about why your idea is wrong. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah... kind of does..." Dib said when he thought back to his childhood before it was clearly proven that alien existed. He did recall one time when he tried to convince his father of what he was saying about Zim on Mars when he said there was no aliens, he added the small bit "none that could travel the great distance to our planet" meaning there was room to work. However he never used the opportunity to probe and theorize more. Maybe I could have convinced Dad to look back then if I had any sense of talking people into anything. If I did, I could have prevented this from all happening. But would I still have fallen in love with Zim? Where would we as individuals be then? Dib thought as he rubbed his head. "You know, I think I'll take you up on your offer."

"Let me show you one of my top rooms." Seamus said as he lead Dib down the hall.

Zim sat beside Purple while he watched his telenovella with a sigh. He knew that there was going to be a lot of commotion on Irk once they found out that Red was severely injured. "You know it's been awhile since I had seen what was going on back home on Irk..." Zim said motioning to head to another room in the Tallest's suite.

"Why you would want to, I don't know but whatever." Purple said. "This is getting really interesting."

"Nah, think I should check up on Irk if I am going to help you handle the lack of Red..." Zim said. "I just know what is going on here."

"Whatever." Purple sighed. "So far, so good."

Zim laid on Red's chair and turned on the televisor screen. Since Earth was a far away planet , the Tallest loved the isolation from the rest of the Empire, which seemed at the point they liked. They would be free from prying eyes. But when I first was sent away, the entire planet wanted Operation Impending Doom II... Zim turned on the news to see what was going on. It had seemed the Great Foodening had begun on Foodcourtia and Zim could not help but smile. "If only you could see me now Sizz-lorr" Zim said with a smirk. Long waits were predicted for anyone but the Tallest and only places where the Tallest were known to love were expected to see any money. Every Foodening was a ceremony and honored tradition since the reign of Spork himself. To him, it was the planet that had everything any Irken could ever want to eat ever in their lives. Invaders would often stop by before going on assignments as a last hoorah before going to enemy planets and having to live off rations or local cuisine. And while Zim had to admit that Earth had very good local foods, the fact that the Tallest weren't there yet was starting to cause talk. Zim got up and headed to Purple who might actually like the idea of heading to Foodcourtia.

"My Tallest!" Zim said as he headed into Purple's chambers,

"What is it now? Aren't you supposed to be doing Red's job for me while he is in the hospital?" Purple said.

"You do know what is going on back in our home system?" Zim asked.

Purple looked curiously up in the air. "That blob monster you created is loose again? I thought it was killed after Miyuki was killed."

"No, after Spork..." Zim groaned. One thing he had learned from Dib was that what one had to do was admit what they did and who they are to be complete and happy. Something he had always tried to find back on Irk but never quite could.

"No, the Foodening on Foodcourtia." Zim sighed. "And every restaurant is vying for the Tallest's visit."

"I totally forgot about that!" Purple said. "How long have we been in this part of the galaxy?"

"Only 5 Earth years..." Zim said.

"Oh fuck! I totally forgot. But Red won't be there. There's 2 Tallests now in case you forgot." Purple said. "Wait, you're filling in for him, and I have a crazy idea."

"Oh Miyuki help me..." Zim said.

"No, no hear me out. Now, I am sure that some of the people on Irk may wonder what the hell we are doing all the way out here on a planet of primitive stink monkeys." Purple said as Zim nodded. "Well how about this idea? We take one of our human scientists with us back there to show them off and how Earth is mixing well with the Irken Empire. They don't need to know about the rebels here. We have that on every planet we conquer. Something about 'violating their homes' and 'disrespecting sacred sites'" Purple said in a mocking tone.

"Well we did re-carve Mt. Rushmore to you, Red Miyuki and Spork..." Zim said. "That was a kind of sacred spot to the people of this region."

"Meh, stuff you do in war and conquest." Purple said. "What do you say?"

"Give me some time. I have to process the prisoners and check on Red and some brave lieutenants injured in the attack trying to defend him." Zim said.

"Fine." Purple sulked. "Red would have agreed with me."

"No, Red would have said what I just said, you know that." Zim said. "There's a reason you picked me to be your advisor on this issue in Red's stead."

"You were third in line anyway by default." Purple said.

"Not on the whole Empire, just Earth." Zim reminded. "I still have duties here to attend to as well."

Zim headed to the prisoner's chambers he had Gaz and Christie sent off to to revive them and then tell them what the plan was where they could actually talk back. He kept the freeze ray nearby him just in case any one of them got too aggressive as he knew they would after something like that happened to them. Having arranged for them to be in the same cell as Dib was, he opened the lock and unfroze them.

"Why you little bastard!" Gaz said as she punched Zim in the face.

"Let me at him!" Christie said as she was tripped by Gaz.

"No, he's mine." Gaz said.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Zim asked.

"Dib's on the run and I don't know how long the robots will have power for Zib's care." Gaz said. "I was thinking you'd be at the house later to take over."

"Well you never mentioned that in our communicate." Zim said.

"Speaking of which, did you check your messages?" Gaz asked. "I seem to hear it go off."

"I'll check it." Zim said, looking at Gaz with an evil smirk. " 'Don't forget yourself'" Zim read and immediately his thoughts turned back to Dib. He hadn't replied in so long that Dib was bound to get worried and after reading what he had sent him before, he could see that Dib had every right to be worried. Gaz looked over his shoulder and took it from his hands. "Give it back!"

"That was one of mine I had given to you when I was pregnant with Zib." Gaz said. She quickly read over the last two messages between him and Dib. "And you had better not do that."

"What?" Zim asked.

"Forget yourself." Gaz said. "Don't let power go to your head. Sure you may have worked yourself into puppet master of Purple but I've known you as long as Dib has, and I say he has every right to worry you may let it all go to your head. Oh and it's checkmate in chess when you take the king. I don't think we're at checkmate yet, maybe check at best." Gaz said.

"What do you mean?" Zim said.

"You're an idiot. King me is when you are playing checkers." Gaz explained. "And I don't care what status you have, you break my brother's heart, I break your PAK. He's as happy as I had seen him when he was with you before the Invasion. That's the reason you're even doing this. Not some noble honor your family crap like Christie here," Gaz said as Christie cast her a dirty look which she ignored. "No, you're doing it for the man you love. My brother. I'm doing this to get revenge for what was done to me and to make sure that Zib has his own life. And I know enough about Irkens to know what really hurts you guys and I won't hold back."

"Fine. I'll text back." Zim said rolling his eyes. "I love you Dib." He said as he typed.

"Tell him something of what you are up to." Gaz said.

"Fine." Zim moaned, not believing he was being bossed around by Gaz, but at the same time knowing what she could do when provoked, he went on. "I've got Purple having me be his aide and manage ruling in Red's stead. He wants to take a scientist to Foodcourtia but I'm going to have to make this seem like a bad idea unless I can use it. I love you and will check up on Zib for you. Seems like a cute kid and nephew."

"Awww that's so sweet." Christie said.

"Whatever." Gaz said.

"You two stay here. I'll go home and check on Zib and make sure he's doing well for you and when I come back I'll let you know." Zim said to Gaz. "And Christie, I cannot believe I am saying this, but you did a good job."

"I knew I would." Christie smiled.

"You can't just take a compliment without getting under my skin can you?" Zim said looking at her in anger.

"Guess not." Christie said.

"Fuck off bitches." Zim said as he slammed the cell door behind them.

Dib lay in the bed in one of Seamus's rooms and stared at the ceiling. He was right. This is comfy. Not like the one I have at Zim's house, but still better than cement or trash. I just wish I would hear something back from him. Dib thought as he looked at the Gameslave on the charger with longing. Suddenly, a buzz came from it.

"Zim!" Dib yelled as he picked it up and looked at it. First thing that came through was a picture of Zib with the note: "Our little nephew."

Dib looked at the picture of the amber eyed, purple haired smeet with a confused smile. "Okay, what does a picture of Zib have to do with anything?" Dib asked himself when another message came in " 'I've got Purple having me be his aide and manage ruling in Red's stead. He wants to take a scientist to Foodcourtia but I'm going to have to make this seem like a bad idea unless I can use it. I love you and will check up on Zib for you. Seems like a cute kid and nephew'" Dib said as he looked at the words, thinking of the implications. He knew that Foodcourtia was a planet under Irken control that was very important to the Empire and wanting to bring a human scientist there may mean they are trying to pull Earth further in. But if he could make it that Zim takes him, they could just flee... "I couldn't use that to run off, there's Gaz here and Zib, I have to do better for them." Dib sighed, the fleeting romantic fantasy of Zim and him flying off to a distant galaxy that had no alliance with Irk or care about them dashed as soon as it came in. "Well, it's something." He said as he took of his glasses and placed them on a box nearby like a nightstand. He tried to close his eyes in solace at he had heard something from Zim that didn't seem like he was going full megalomaniac.

At the brink of sleep, he heard the Gameslave Pictochat buzz again. Putting his glasses back on, he read the final delayed message, " 'I love you Dib'" He read, holding the gaming device close to his heart. He typed back, "I know the order was backwards, happens when batteries die on this thing sometimes, but I love you too Zim." He said as he looked back up at the ceiling, feeling satisfied and let sleep finally overtake him.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. Like I said before I know I didn't get this done before the end of June but I plan to get it done soon before the end of the year. And like I said, it's a lot like it's cousin I started around the same time Taboo but I wanted to make sure it didn't follow much the same formula. Anyway, I am sure you don't care about that, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	31. Chapter 31

See any of the other 30 chapters if you need a disclaimer. I'm hoping to wrap this up, but the way it's going, it might not be any time soon. But anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

"We're going to need some more pain killers here." The doctor said as he stood over Red, accessing the damage.

"Yes sir." The nurse said as she ran off and headed to the pharmacy to obtain the needed medications.

"How bad is it Dr. Bubule?" the other doctor said as he looked around.

"Not good." Dr. Bubule said, looking over Red with a sigh. "We cannot let anyone know this, not even most of the nurses here, human or Irken, but I have my doubts. These are some pretty bad burns. Tallest Red didn't have his paste suit on when this happened and the water we did get from his skin to analyze for the damages showed it was highly polluted water. Almost as if it was from the nearby river."

"Why would that make any difference?" The doctor said as he looked at the vital reports around him. "All water is toxic to us."

"Not exactly Kafez" Bubule explained. "We did some tests with pure water, no pollution, just dihydrogen monoxide. Nothing happened to the subjects we tested them on. We burn with the pollution in the water, not the water itself. And it seems Tallest Red was shot unprotected with some of the worst water that Earth had to offer." He looked down at his note pad grimly. "We can take this only hour by hour. We've dried him off as best as we could but that just stopped further damage. As you know our PAKs can only do so much."

Doctor Kafez looked further on Red's injuries. The burns were deep. Being caught outside in a drizzle could give an Irken a slight burn that may blister over time, but nothing life threatening. Being caught in a downpour or falling into a body of water would cause a burn that would require observation and careful treatment but an Irken could come back from it if treated in time. "The burns follow a pattern, like somehow a stream of water was being thrown at him." Kafez noted.

"Yes. It says he was attacked by a rebel who used a child's water gun to get at him." Bubule said. "You will also notice these big splotches in the face, causing most of the damage."

"Yes?" Kafez said as he looked over the injuries. The facial burns were the most grievous and deep. "Seems like they completely ate away at the layers of skin at some points. You can see bones in some spots." He pointed to a few of the burns near Red's closed eyes that were covered over with tape to keep them shut.

"Yes." Bubule said "The best we can do is keep him stable and respond as things happen. I cannot give a prognosis that I actually have faith in to Tallest Purple. But luckily he's not hard to satisfy. I just say he's stable, which technically isn't a lie, and Purple is happy. Miyuki help me if it was the other way around."

"So Tallest Red could die from these injuries?" Kafez asked.

"Possibly. He might live. Be scarred horribly and the political affects of that are not my realm of expertise, but he might live. Or just as likely, he'll die and we'll be down to one Tallest." Bubule said. "Of course this does not leave us. I was only able to know that we're not being listened to or recorded because no one would want the rest of the Empire or the rebels to know the competent Tallest is in the state he's in."

"Of course." Kafez said as he looked at Red's unconscious form as a knock was heard at the door.

"I'm here with the pain killers from the pharmacy." The nurse said through the door.

"Come in" Bubule sighed.

Zim sighed as he headed into his house and looked around. He knew Gaz was good with robotics as she had programmed some dolls that were to stand guard of her room growing up and Zim had the unfortunate luck one time when he was in Hi-Skool, dating Dib but hiding the relationship of finding this out the hard way when Professor Membrane came home. He dove into the nearest room as Dib and Gaz headed to make pleasantries with their father. Knowing the many different reasons he didn't want to be found by Dib's father at the time, he hid in a bedroom that turned out to be Gaz's. This activated the dolls as he was an unauthorized entry and before they could attack him, he dove out the window and ran back to his base, leaving Dib a message of what happened. If only I could have explained everything I was at the time to that man, maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe we'd never have to hide ourselves. Zim thought as he picked up Zib, who was being rocked by one of the robots that Gaz had programmed and looked at him. "What am I supposed to do with a human and Irken hybrid smeet?" Zim asked. "I don't know how to take care of pure Irken smeets and only basics from health class in Hi-Skool about human babies." Sniffing the air, Zim knew one thing he'd need to do. "Well, seems that not needing a PAK makes you have to make some pretty smelly dookie..." He said as he saw a pack of diapers and laid Zib down on the kitchen table and began to change the diaper. The smeet laughed and Zim smiled. Zib's eyes opened up and he saw that while they were one solid color like his was, the color was amber. Much like Gaz's, but that same color was deep in Dib's eyes. "Dib should see his, our, little nephew." He said as he took a picture and sent it to Dib.

As the picture was sent, Zib took a deep breath and began to cry. "Oh Miyuki, what do you want now?" Zim asked. Like he'd be able to tell you, he's just a newborn smeet baby...Zim thought as he looked around for clues in the kitchen to see if there was some hint of something. There was an open Poop Cola bottle and milk jug with similar amounts missing. Knowing that babies were fed milk and Irkens thrived on soda, he took the two and mixed them together in a bottle. He then gave the bottle to Zib and watched as he drank it down. "Hungry aren't you?" Zim asked as the baby drained the bottle and belched. With this, Zib fell asleep and Zim placed him in a crib that he had noticed nearby.

As Zib slept peacefully, Zim wondered what the future would hold. He had known that what he was doing would mean possible freedom or possible death. If they did somehow succeed, then he would be as free to be with Dib as he had done before the Invasion. But as an unintended consequence, he was also concerned for Zib. While he and Dib couldn't have children of their own, as it was at the moment, Zib was theirs to help look after if something was to happen to Gaz. Even if Gaz didn't get killed in this rebellion, she would still need a break as a single mother and he wanted to be the one to help he with that. It would be something that Dib would want too. He cared for his sister. Him wanting to care for her children would only be natural.

"What future do you have here?" Zim asked the child as it slept. "If we win this, you can do whatever you want. Humans may not look on you well, but whatever. With me as your uncle, they'll be sorry for anything they do to you. If we lose this, well the Empire will have you do...something..." And in that moment he didn't know what Irk would do with those human and Irken hybrid smeets that were being born. It was believed they would be used in the military somehow, but even then Zim wasn't certain. As general he knew most of the top secret projects but he didn't have much of the details on the hybridization program. Was it some type of thing that the Tallests would use to strengthen the Irken race? PAKs could be troublesome and they burned in polluted water and most of the water was polluted on Earth. But that didn't seem right. Most of Irk thought themselves superior already. Evolution took a very long time. Would they just kill the child now that the mother was wanted?

Zim lay down on the couch and sighed. Every day seemed to get more and more certain he needed to overthrow the Tallest presence on Earth, even if the risk was his life. The chances that everyone he remotely cared about would have were much higher than if they kept the status quo. "I guess I know I have to make things a little less Irken here huh?" Zim asked to Zib as he heard his phone ring. "General Zim, what is it you dare bother me with?" He asked.

"I want to discuss Tallest Red's health with someone who has a serious mind. Yes, based on your history I am deathly aware of the irony of that statement, but you certainly have taken to your job as General of this planet well." Bubule said.

"Now?" Zim sighed, placing his fingers between where a nose would be.

"Yes now. It is about Tallest Red and what we have to do in his case." Bubule said.

"Fine. I'll be at his room in half an hour." Zim said as he got up and hung up the phone. "I'll have to put you back in the robot's care for awhile. Your mom programmed them, so they'll do a good enough job of looking after you." Zim grabbed the keys to the car. "Just don't tell her I left you in their care as soon as I did."

Zim drove through the city to the hospital established for Irken elite where Red was being treated. Zim knew that he was kept in a private suite so that no one who was not authorized to see him would be allowed and the only ones that were allowed were trusted to keep the Empire's secrets. That is why the doctors of Bubule and Kafez were selected. They were some of the best and some of the most discreet. Even if there was no rebellion being stirred up on Earth, there was always the risk of another Empire taking advantage of this situation and trying to conquer Irk when the only Tallest left was Purple. Purple was not thought of well in the other Empires in the galaxy and if a rival empire saw this weakness they would immediately try to take the Irken Empire as their own as it expanded so much over the galaxy at this point with the addition of Earth and Zim was defiantly not about to let another empire rule Earth. It was going to be total independence or nothing. Zim pulled into the hospital to see Bubule and Kafez standing there at the entrance waiting for him.

"You're here." Bubule said.

"Yep." Zim said.

"We have much to discuss General Zim." Kafez said turning quickly to the elevator to the private suite that Red was being kept in. "Please keep up."

"Don't be so fast!" Zim pleaded.

"Guess keeping up with valuable patients keeps one more fit than the tops of the military." Bubule laughed.

"Shove it up your ass." Zim said. "Being a general isn't as glamorous as you'd think. Spending more time than you should polishing your seat with your ass."

"Now is not the time for the rivalry of different departments." Kafez said as Bubule looked at him shocked. "I can be serious too you know. I am not as bookish as you Bubule but I know what's at stake."

As they headed up in the elevator, Zim looked around, knowing that whatever they had called him for could not be good. On Earth he was under the Tallest only when it came to authority. If they were being secretive to him, then Red's condition could not be good. As they opened the doors to Red's suite, Zim sighed. "He's not making any good progress is he?" Zim asked. "Let's just cut through the crap."

"No." Bubule said. "Red's actually been getting worse. You can see the bones and we've had to shut down his PAK and hook him up to secondary life support."

"Why did you have to shut down his PAK?" Zim asked, knowing that when that happened, most likely the Irken it happened to would die. PAKs could heal most injuries but severe ones, doing this would kill the Irken as it used all the energy there was for that.

"Well, you see how bad the burns are. The PAK was causing him to become so weak his Squeedelyspooch wouldn't function anymore. We are thinking that if the burns cannot heal quickly we cannot reboot the PAK." Kafez said.

Zim looked at the life monitors all around. They were slowly but surely slowing down. Respiration slowing, Squeedlyspooch function was fading. The PAK was overridden so there was no reading it but Zim saw that look on battle victims. It wasn't much longer now. "So what is it you want me for? I cannot bury an Irken who isn't dead yet."

"So you think he'll die General Zim?" Bubule asked.

"I've seen this before. Even the best care a Tallest can get won't do much when the PAK is overridden for too long. You have about an hour at best to get full function restored. How long has Red's PAK been overridden?"

"6 hours." Kafez said.

"What we needed to talk to you was the role of the Empire when he does die." Bubule said. "We all know Red was the strong force. Purple is incompetent at best."

"Don't worry, when Red was sent to the hospital, Purple appointed me an advisor." Zim said.

"So there's some hope for the Empire yet." Kafez said. All of a sudden a beeping sound was heard behind them. "No life force. Begin resuscitative measures." Kafez ordered as Bubule began to apply electrodes to Red's chest, trying to revive him

"He's done." Zim said to himself as he watched the doctors work. He observed the doctors try everything that could be done until they threw down their gloves in frustration.

"You're right." Kafez said. "You won't tell anyone yet?"

"Let me figure out how to tell Purple this one. I also need some time to figure out how to order him to handle this." Zim said.

"Do the best you can." Bubule said. "We need your power General Zim. And I never thought I'd say that to you."

"Yes, my past did not suggest something like this." Zim said.

"Keep the Irken Empire safe." Kafez pleaded.

"I will." Zim said as he headed out of the suite. Red is dead now. So how will this work to my advantage? He thought.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. I am hoping to get this finished before the new year but we'll just wait and see how that really pans out. I consider this my darkest fic and a little pet project of mine. I will at least attempt to update more often before the new year. However until then, you can find more works on my profile to entertain yourself. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	32. Chapter 32

See any of the previous disclaimers if you need one. I'm glad to see the response lately to this fic and I hope to finish it up soon, but as to how long that will take, that I am not certain of. Maybe by the end of the year, maybe by the end of spring, but not too much longer hopefully. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim shut the door to the Tallest's medical suite and sighed. Red was now dead. But that would not make everything so easy. How Purple would take this would not be known. While they were polar opposites, they were a team for as long as Zim had known them, even before they had become Tallest. The doctors did have a point, Red was seen as the strongest Tallest of the two and made most of all the decisions that Purple just okayed to keep seeming like he is doing his job. Questions flooded him in an instant. Who should he tell? Could he trust them to keep quiet. I suppose Christie should be informed of her kill there...Gaz can be great with strategy. Dib needs to know, and I know he won't say a word that I don't want him to. Seamus? Maybe... I have no idea what the fuck to even do anymore...

With this, Zim headed to the Tallest Tower on Earth and headed to the cell where Christie and Gaz were being kept. Gaz was laying back on the cold steel cot staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore Christie's humming, frequent pacing and grunts. "I thought he was on our side!" She said as she began another pacing spell.

"Will you shut up?" Gaz said. "You can be quite the idiot."

"How am I the idiot?" Christie said looking over Gaz, staring in her face, when Gaz reached her fist simply up, punched her in the eye, and sat up.

"Well for staring at me like that for one." Gaz said. "I thought you knew me better. I like my space. I really like it after being made into an incubator." She looked over at Christie who held a hand over her eye.

"I can see why I guess..." Christie said.

"And being a sex worker in a way yourself, you had told me that you felt nothing when it came to things of that manner and had a slight repulsion to touch yourself. What's your deal?" Gaz said tapping her foot.

"Maybe I feel a little more open and expressive to someone who had been in a similar situation?" Christie sighed.

"Trust me, our situations are way different." Gaz said.

"Really?" Christie said. "We both lost our families due to this nonsense, these invaders for one way or another. We were both forced to do horrible things and had horrible things done to us. I will admit that pole dancing for generals is nowhere near the same as being violated like you were and your own body being used to create an unwanted life-"

"Zib's not exactly unwanted..." Gaz said looking out the window. Christie looked curiously at Gaz. "Let me explain. You see, my mother was killed when I was hardly a year old. I have no memories of her outside the pictures my dad locked away. Seemed to think if we weren't reminded of her, we wouldn't be so affected. Man may have been a genius in many fields of science but coping with loss was something he knew nothing of and work/life balance when raising kids was something he knew even less of. I wonder if he stayed at work so much because it's been said that Dib and I have our mother's eyes. But if I had given birth before you guys had saved me, Zib would have been taken away, me medically stabilized and cycle repeated again. No bonding with the kid, nothing like that. But changing his stinky poopy diaper and seeing his amber Irken eyes made me think if maybe, just maybe, I can do right by that child. I can raise him to be a decent hybrid. To do for him what was never done for me." Gaz said simply.

"So why would you be willing to blow up yourself to get the Irken Empire off Earth. Can't exactly do for him what was never done for you if you were dead." Christie said.

"I am human. I do have flaws you know. One of those is pride. I cannot take failure in any form. I beat every game I have ever played. Top of every class. I always win. And if I lost, one the Irkens would probably kill me anyway, and two, how could I say to Zib, 'Sorry Mommy failed to get you a good life. Now go be a good drone for the Empire that will send you to the meat grinder when they are bored while Mommy is forced to make them fast food for the rest of her life.' I couldn't. This is not like a Christmas gift. The thought isn't the only thing that counts here. It's victory or death. Coming back carrying my shield or upon it." Gaz explained.

"Dib used that to use before we attacked Red." Christie said.

"I guess he did." Gaz smiled. "That brother of mine..."

"Yeah, we all admire that big headed guy in our own ways." Zim said as he looked at Gaz and Christie in the cell. "I can see you two are bonding."

"If you call a black eye bonding..." Christie said showing off her injury.

"You violated Gaz's personal space?" Zim asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Gaz is pretty much my sister-in-law. Growing up the only person that Dib hung out with was her. I learned a lot about her. And if she's getting philosophical after beating you, then that's bonding with Gaz. Or as close as one can expect to get. " Zim smiled. "But I have some dire news."

"What?" Gaz asked, standing up, pushing Christie to the floor.

"Red is dead. The injuries were just too much. They had overridden his PAK far too long for any reasonable hope of recovery." Zim said.

"Are you sure?" Gaz asked.

"Saw it happen myself. I was with the doctors who informed me of the prognosis that was bleak in the first place. They said it was very likely he would die. Right there in front of me, wasn't expecting that." Zim said placing his hand behind his back "But there's a big problem now."

"Power vacuum" Gaz said.

"Yep." Zim nodded.

"Huh?" Christie said.

"Idiot." Gaz and Zim said looking at each other then her.

"Why am I an idiot? I killed Red!" Christie said, glowing with pride.

"You're an idiot because you don't get the bigger picture. There's 2 Tallests who share power of a powerful empire. There's tons of other intergalactic empires who had their eyes on the Irken Empire for a long time. Very long time. Just waiting for us to crack." Zim said.

"Like how America was seen before the Invasion." Gaz said, hoping that Christie wasn't too young to remember what it was like before.

"I kind of get it. I mean I was only 12 when the Invasion began." Christie said.

"You know what it was like before and yet your formative years were this. Shame. Pity." Zim sighed.

"Get off it, you're the one who brought Irk here in the first place!" Christie yelled, feeling put down by the dismissal of Gaz and Zim for their various reasons why. Sure she was young, but she had done much to help get them as far as they were in chasing the Irken Empire from Earth. She was the one it seemed to be that killed Tallest Red after all!

"Not like I wanted it by the time they came. I'm not proud of what was done. I sent them the information before I had changed my mind. Before I fell in love with Dib. They had the information and it was too late to stop it. I couldn't take it back either. There was no stopping it. From what I had heard, if the information I gave hadn't proved valuable, they would have ignored me altogether. You can hate me all you want, but right now I'm your best asset to get things sort of back to what they were. Now grow up or shut up!" Zim yelled.

Ignoring the antagonizing that Zim and Christie were doing, They both can be highly immature when it comes to things like this. They need to just shut the fuck up, both of them. Gaz thought as she turned to Zim. "So, does anyone but us know that Red's dead?"

"Nope. Well the two doctors in the room when he died, but they won't say a thing. They're probably going to be killed when I tell Purple." Zim said.

"Why?" Christie said.

"Probably because Red died while under their watch." Gaz said.

"Yep. Shame too. They were actually pretty good at their job." Zim said.

"Well you have to try to stop that!" Christie said. "If they did everything right and he still died, it's not their fault."

"Could it be?" Zim said looking with an evil smirk at Christie. "Do you feel pity for your enemy?"

"I want to destroy the Irken Empire. But the individuals are only following orders. If you follow your order and it still gets fubared, then it's not your fault. You can commit no errors and still lose. That's not failure, that is life." Christie explained. "And if you spare them, you may be able to use them."

Zim looked at Christie with a surprised look. Gaz opened one eye and tapped her foot while thinking on what she said. There was a point to it. 3 or 4 humans and one disgruntled general who just wants to fuck his boyfriend in peace again wasn't going to do much. But factions all over the Irken military industrial complex would have a stronger sway. And Red was the Tallest who would need to be feared. Purple was a pushover and was more likely to give in if he was in danger of being attacked or killed himself. "She's got a point there."

"Yeah. She does." Zim said.

"Message Dib." Gaz said. "He and Seamus deserve to know this. Tell them it is confidential and no one but them can know and if Seamus wants to use it, he needs to run it by you and me first, but that's too big to keep them out of the loop."

"Fine." Zim said as he began to type a message to Dib. "I have to tell Purple too. I told the doctors I would."

"Well do it." Gaz said.

"Don't kill each other. That's Irk's job." Zim said as he began to head to the higher levels to throw off anyone who may be nearby.

Dib lay on the old mattress that Seamus had provided, tossing and turning in his sleep. Images of his father's corpse floating along the river like a piece of garbage haunting his mind, no matter what he told himself to the contrary. Nightmares of Zim turning on him appeared in his dreams when his dead father did not. He wanted to wake up, make the bad dreams go away, but his body was too tired to allow that to happen.

"My Tallest. I give you the rebel Dib." Zim said, throwing Dib in front of Red.

"Finally, the human who was giving you trouble, the one who flaked on us. The one whose flaw we overlooked so graciously and he did not deliver in return." Red said.

"Can I kill him now?" Purple asked.

"Zim!" Dib pleaded. "I love you! I thought you loved me!"

"You fell for a lie. You fell in love with a lie." Zim said coldly.

"But all that we did. How far we had gotten. How intimate we were..." Dib pleaded.

"I will admit I gave into what seemed to be such carnal urges, but as my Tallest will note that was just to keep the act up. To get you to trust me and trust us. Since you fell in love with me, it seems it worked." Zim said twirling his laser pistol.

"Well since you did the ummm...dirty work..." Red said looking for some way to cover up what was done, "You get the honors. Kill him."

"With pleasure my Tallest." Zim said with an energetic, evil smile.

"But Zim. I love you. I thought you loved me. You couldn't have been faking it all." Dib pleaded, walking on his hands back away from Zim, crawling like a crab facing him.

"I lied. I was faking it all. I hate you Dib. Always have. Always will. Now I get to see you die like I always wanted. Goodbye Dib-stink." Zim said with this he turned his laser pistol to charge, but instead of the usual whhhhhrring sound it made, the Gameslave's Pictochat went off.

"What the hell?" Dib said, waking up to see the Gameslave buzzing. "Well, that's a relief. Somewhat..." Dib said rubbing his eyes, putting his glasses on and heading to the Gameslave. "Well at least on some things. Like that being a dream. But a nightmare based in a deep seeded fear." He opened the Gameslave and saw a message from Zim. "'The following message is confidential. Only you and Seamus will be allowed to read it and once you both read it, you must delete this. If he wants to use it for misinformation or whatever, he will have to ask me first. However, Tallest Red is dead. I have yet to tell Purple yet and I can assure you his response won't be good. I know he's dead because I was in the room when it happened. I love you Dib. Stay safe. Zim."

Dib sprung up, ignoring the cold cement floors on his bare feet, ran to Seamus's room and burst the door open. "SEAMUS!" He yelled.

"What the hell dude?" Seamus asked.

"Read this. I have to delete it after." Dib said handing him the Gameslave.

"What, an Irken dick pic?" Seamus asked as Dib looked at him with an angered face. "Fine, give it here." He said as he read the message. "'The following message is confidential. Only you and Seamus will be allowed to read it and once you both read it, you must delete this. If he wants to use it for misinformation or whatever, he will have to ask me first. However, Tallest Red is dead. I have yet to tell Purple yet and I can assure you his response won't be good. I know he's dead because I was in the room when it happened. I love you Dib. Stay safe. Zim.'" Seamus handed Dib back the Gameslave. "You can delete it now."

"Well, what do you think?" Dib asked.

"Things are going to get real interesting here soon. We'll have to be ready for anything." He said simply.

"Yep. Anything." Dib sighed. Well I know now Red can't order my death... Dib thought as he sat down on the floor.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know I am working on a lot here and I cannot guarantee when I will update again but I would like to thank all of you who have followed this far along and who are fans of this story. Yes, I took Captain Piccard's line for what Christie said there, so what? Anyway, with nothing else to say on this ending remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm

PS: Be sure to check out my other works if you are looking for something to read while I am working on this one. There's something for everyone in there. ~Realm.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Invader Zim okay? By chapter 33 should I even have to keep saying it? I'm honestly blown away by the response I am getting recently. But hey, Taboo didn't get it's great response when it first started either and I consider that this fic's sister fic. I'd recommend it if you like DATR as well. Anyway, shameless self promotion aside, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim walked up to the Tallest suite with a nervous yet proud gait. He had to keep that general's superiority air about him. It was part of the job and part of the facade he needed to maintain. Purple had wanted him to help fill in Red's role as an advisor while he was in the hospital. Would Purple have me Promoted again? Nope. That's nuts. There's whole ceremonies and protocol for that thing. And the Irken Empire can function with just one Tallest. In fact co-Tallests are the exception not the norm. Zim told himself as he looked around the hallways, stalling for time. As he looked out the window, a faint notion did cross his mind. Buuuuuuuuut... what if he DID want you Promoted to Co-Tallest? You want to talk about an EASY way to get out of this mess, that would be that. Purple just wants the perks of the job. But you can take it over and then just simply order an undo of everything and set it up so that you stay on Earth with Dib and everything's okay. Zim looked at the ruined city below the window with a hopeful smile. Yeah, that might work. He thought as he twirled his laser pistol, images of him as a Tallest appearing in his mind with Dib holding onto him smiling, enjoying the perks that would come with being involved with a Tallest. No one could question anything. Zim would be Tallest. You dare not question the Tallest. However as he admired the gringy domain that was the city, another thought hit him. You know damn well, that your fantasy would not be the case. This time the voice sounding a lot like Gaz for some reason. Your reputation before the Invasion was as a defective piece of crap. That could be used to cause even more chaos with you. "Why does one of my thoughts sound like Gaz lecturing me?" Zim asked aloud as he shrugged it off and opened the door.

"Zim!" Purple said excitedly with a mouth full of nachos. "You're just in time!"

"Time for what?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"This cool telenovella I found. Pedro is a werewolf and Marisol is a zombie vampire and they're trying to make it work." Purple said excitedly

"Sounds great..." Zim said skeptically as he sat down. He didn't know just how to break it to Purple about Red's death. Maybe if he was buttered up with some of this telenovella nonsense, he would take it better. He's never going to take this well. Gaz's voice said in his mind. "Why is a human female better at strategy and more practical than me, a mighty Irken General?" Zim said quietly to himself.

"Huh?" Purple asked.

"Nothing." Zim said staring at the screen. How Purple understood it without knowing the first word of Spanish, he never really could comprehend. Looking at the overly dramatic show, he was reminded of the paranormal that Dib loved to chase before the Invasion. Zim had gotten curious at what else was considered paranormal and things like werewolves, vampires and ghosts were things that Dib gladly taught him about. There had been nights where they had hunted them and while they could never get the evidence to the level that Dib wanted, which Zim knew was to prove to his father that the paranormal was indeed real without having to totally expose Zim to a populace that would not be able to handle the idea of not being alone in the universe, it was some of the best times Zim had before the Invasion. "Can I get those fruitless ghost hunts back ever?" Zim whispered to himself.

"Ugggghhhh! Commercials! I swear that gecko is having an affair with that customer's wife." Purple said.

"You have quite the imagination my Tallest..." Zim said as he saw the car insurance commercial. Why do we still have car insurance? I have to pay so much for mine! You'd think a GENERAL wouldn't have to spend his hard earned Monies on that crap."

"Well people still drive horribly and we can make a lot of money off it. Don't you remember? The insurance companies are owned by the Empire now?" Purple said.

"Yeah. Another reason I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!" Zim said. "But whatever. I have some serious news to tell you." Zim said shutting off the TV.

"Just what do you mean?" Purple said. "And why did you turn off the TV? Red did that when he was tired of me not paying attention. I told him I was there to enjoy the perks of being Tallest and I'd agree to whatever he said to do it. I mean he is better at ruling."

"Not anymore." Zim said.

"Seriously? You trying to flatter me to change the channel?" Purple said looking down into Zim's eyes. While generals were pretty tall, the Tallest towered even over them. A general was about 5 feet and 10 inches tall on average, some of the tallest pushing over 6 feet, the Tallest were about 7 feet 5 inches in height.

"No this isn't the time for that crap!" Zim yelled back, pushing Purple away from him. "I just came back from the hospital where they are, or were, keeping Red." Maybe if I keep switching things around like this, then he'll pick up on what I am trying to say. Zim thought as he got ready to tell Purple what happened.

"Oh, he's doing better? Why isn't he here then? Not well enough to rule? Those doctors are always too careful..." Purple dismissed.

"No he's doing worse. Much worse. As worse as you can get." Zim said.

"You don't mean?" Purple asked, what Zim was saying starting to dawn on him.

"I do mean. Red is now dead. There is just one Tallest in the Irken Empire. You." Zim said looking at Purple whose face suddenly dropped to the ground.

"What?" Purple said blankly. "Just how?"

"Well I met in the room with the doctors who had told me they had overridden his PAK and saw how deep the burns from the polluted water he was shot with. It was deep. I could see bone." Zim said as Purple's color started to fade from his face. "They had his PAK overridden well into the danger zone and past that. He finally gave in and the PAK shut down. Red is dead."

"Red is dead?" Purple asked.

"Yes." Zim nodded.

"You mean it? Red is really dead? He didn't put you up to some sick joke?" Purple asked.

"Nope." Zim said simply. "You are Irk's only Tallest."

Purple looked down at the ground. He would now have the be the responsible one and rule the Empire. Something he knew he could not do alone. Irk can have two Tallests if there are two Irkens the same height... Zim has been pretty handy to me so far. Maybe...no... I doubt it... but since he was the one who gave us this planet... it's a long shot... I got to take it to them... Purple thought as he turned to Zim. "I have to go talk to the Control Brains about this."

Zim nodded. "That may be a good move my Tallest. You will be able to get your thoughts on this together."

"Yes. I need that help." Purple said as he headed off to his personal pod that headed directly back to where the control brains were.

"Now, to watch something better. I see that 'The Scary Monkey Show' is having 'throwback' episodes? But it's only been 11 years or so it came out?" Zim noted as he placed it on that channel and watched the monkey. "I hope Zib isn't watching this stuff. I programmed only the most educational stuff for him to be entertained by. Military History channel and such. I'm sure Gaz did much the same."

The hours passed and Zim fell asleep on the couch. He felt a claw on his shoulder stir him awake. "Huh what?" Zim said as he pointed his laser pistol towards Purple.

"Calm down. I have some good news for you and more importantly me." Purple said.

"You do?" Zim asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Apparently the Control Brains think I may be tall enough for the job but need an assistant. Kind of insulting really..." Purple said as Zim rolled his eyes. They're smarter than you think Purple... Zim thought to himself. "I'm ignoring that eye roll." Purple said. "Normally that would be pretty disrespectful but not when you're talking to your new equal."

"WHAT?" Zim said jumping up in shock. He barely liked the general job and the responsibilities with that. He did not want to have to have a Tallest's job anymore. Sure when he was a smaller Invader, he dreamed of ruling planets but after getting Promoted the first time and seeing the hell that that job made for him, he didn't want any more power or responsibility.

"You heard me. I was kind of surprised at their decision too, but they said it was okay for Red to come here when he looked at your data years ago, so I'm going to go with it." Purple said.

"But didn't that end up getting Red killed?" Zim said, trying to convince Purple that Promoting him to Tallest was a very, very bad idea.

"Meh, it happens. People don't like their planets Invaded and rebellions happen." Purple said dismissing Zim's concern. "I mentioned how I asked you to be advisor while Red was in the hospital and they suggested to Promote you."

"You have got to be fucking with me." Zim said.

"Nope." Purple said simply.

"But I destroyed Irk with a Doombot in Operation Impeding Doom I!" Zim pleaded, trying to show that he was massively disqualified for the top job. "I only got general position because I was on Earth! No other Invader was Promoted so much."

"That was both Red and mine's idea." Purple said. "If you could find such good treats, then you deserved reward. No other race in the Universe that we know of mastered such goodies."

"That was an accident!" Zim pleaded. "You banished me to Earth!"

"No more buts!" Purple said. "The Promotion ceremony will be tomorrow and an announcement will be made all over every network option we have."

"Fuck me." Zim said placing his hand in his face.

"Nope." Purple said. "And you watch 'The Scary Monkey Show,?" Purple asked as Zim just moaned.

Great, I'm further in in the power structure. Although from what Purple said, the Control Brains must be getting dementia or something if they think this is a good idea. Zim thought as he blankly stared at the ceiling. Sure he had fantasized about what could be done with that power but if there was one thing he had learned is that power was not all it was cracked up to me and the more alluring it was, the less appealing it was once you actually got the job. But maybe you could make those dreams come true... Zim toyed in his mind. Purple pretty much admitted that he wanted someone else to do all the work. "Miyuki I cannot handle this..." Zim said.

"Miyuki was a good one. Welcome to her club." Purple said.

"Ugggggghhhhhh..." Zim moaned.

"You know Red was much like that before we were coronated." Purple said. "If you turn out like him, things will go just fine."

"Uggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He moaned again.

Dib was pacing around Seamus's hideout, thinking about what he was sent in a message. This opened a whole new world. However, with this there meant there was so many unknowns that he just didn't know what to think anymore. "I hope Zib is okay." He said trying to distract himself.

"He's fine. The robots your sister built are taking good care of him. And she's not dead either. That'd be spread all over everything." Seamus said.

"How can you see into our house?" Dib asked angerly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help make sure your nephew is fine!" Seamus pleaded.

"I didn't ask you to do it. I'm sure Gaz and Christie would kill you for hacking into the cameras like that if they knew." Dib said annoyed as the Irken royal anthem played over the radio. "The hell?" Dib asked as he turned to the old radio in the corner with a CD player and stuck open cassette deck, showing its age.

"I dunno..." Seamus said as he frantically turned to his computer.

"Citizens of Earth and conquered stink monkeys, I have some grave news. After being attacked by a rebel, Tallest Red succumb to his wounds and died the other night." Purple's voice said on the radio.

"Yes! You did it Christie!" Seamus said.

"Give Gaz some credit." Dib said.

"Shut up, they're going to say more." Seamus said as Dib nodded.

"Now we will mourn the loss of this fantastic Tallest well and do justice to his memory. I have met with the Control Brains and they have agreed with me that General Zim, who had been working as my advisor while Red was still alive but injured will be Red's replacement. The ceremony will be tomorrow. All who can must attend." With this Seamus turned off the radio.

"Well, that's something. Your boyfriend is royalty. You're a consort. This might be good for you." Seamus said, but he knew deep down what Dib knew, the perks of royalty would not be enough to get them out of this.

"Dear God no." Dib said simply as he grabbed his neck.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I want to thank those who have followed it and left a review. This fic would be left in a pile of obscurity if not for you. My motivation alone is never enough. I will try to update soon but life can be busy as you all know. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, after 34 chapters, I shouldn't need to tell you that I don't own Invader Zim, okay? Now I really want to get this story finished and I'm getting wrapped up in the drama that is building up in this story. Now let's see if I can get this story finished by next year without that being a lie. Enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Dib looked at the calendar with a sigh. It was only December first. They had captured Christie back in the middle of November. All this happened within a span of few weeks. From being in a stressed relationship to harboring a fugitive to being forced to kill Derek, to breaking Gaz free, to teaming up with Seamus, to Gaz and Christie attacking Red, Red dying to Zim being Promoted again. All within a few mere weeks. It was almost amazing how fast things could change. December 23rd was when the galactic alignment would happen and the whole world on lockdown somehow. Noticing that, he sat up and looked around. Why did I not think about this a LONG time before! Dib scolded himself as he got up and headed into Seamus's 'Fortress of Intelligence' as he had taken to dubbing it in recent days.

"Gah! Royal consort!" Seamus yelled jumping up. "What do you want?"

"Royal consort?" Dib asked.

"My new codename for you." Seamus smiled. "I mean Zim is going to be Promoted to Tallest, he is your boyfriend after all."

"Uggggghhhhh….." Dib placed his face in his palm. "Don't you think that name would put tons of suspicion on me or Zim? Or put me in danger? Or put a lot of people who know Zim in danger?"

"How? Most people know your relationship as one he's watching you. Maybe your old Skool mates will remember when you started dating but that was Hi-Skool and one can always write that off as you were young and dumb." Seamus said.

"Okay, so what about any innocents near Zim?" Dib said. "It would stir up a lot of trouble."

"I'm using it." Seamus said.

"Whatever." Dib sighed. "But you know about what happens on December 23rd?"

"Hmmmm….. December 23rd 2012…. That's that bullshit Mayan apocalypse right?" Seamus said.

"It's called that from a galactic alignment that will cause all aliens living off their home planet to go through a molt. All humans are on lockdown those few days. You ever wonder why? I'm sure you know about that order." Dib said looking at Seamus annoyed at both his seeming ignorance and of his choice of new nickname for Dib.

"I knew of the order." Seamus said making it seem like he was knowing what he was talking about all along. "So that's why it's going to happen. They didn't tell us much around the office before they kicked me out."

"Of course they wouldn't. Not to the guys like you who they paid to censor stuff." Dib said. "It must be soooooooooooo hard to go to a website and change stuff the Tallest don't like."

"It's much harder than you think!" Seamus said.

"Oh year right…." Dib said rolling his eyes. "I broke into the school networks and changed the reports on me since like 6th grade. And that was only because Skool didn't get too many computerized systems until then! I could have done it much sooner."

"So why didn't you change things so you'd get better treatment than this?" Seamus said.

"Didn't want to leave too much of a trail. Sometimes you have to leave some incriminating moments to not get in more trouble." Dib said. "Which is why I do know a bit about your territory. Now I will say you did do a very good job in helping us get the time to get Gaz out. You misled enough people while on your orders that Irk was able to do what it did so quickly. Historically it took humans decades of power over their conquered enemies to do some of this stuff."

"And historically it was the unchecked masses and the vocal minority that led to the take down of those oppressive regimes." Seamus said looking hopefully. "But they also did not have such a crippling issue come up. I do wonder though what the definition of 'home planet' means to this cosmic event."

"Well Zim's home planet is Irk." Dib said looking at Seamus confused. "I mean all the oppressive regime is from Irk."

"Yes but the saying is 'off their home planet.' You're a scientist think about it for a second. How can planets aligning up cause a living being to molt? Molts often cause when a species outgrows skin." Seamus asked. "I mean you are the scientist after all. Tell this mere hacker what you know."

"I think it's something with the gravitational pull." Dib noted. "It's not been researched much and there are very few records of this even happening and being observed with Earth. I mean I could look at records of the Babylonians, Mayans and others if you can find them and see if they have SOMETHING that suggests it happened before and what happened but without much else I don't know what else to say. I mean there could be higher powers at work we aren't aware of. Playing some sort of complicated chess game to get their end that no mere mortal could even begin to hope to understand and I have always somewhat suspected in my paranormal research that this may be the case but it seemed too much of a write off for my tastes. There has to be a reason for everything. To put it simply as 'God did it', leave it there and misuse any texts linked to that deity seems too simple. I have to explain the how and maybe that will lead to the why on the bigger questions." Dib said.

"You talk too much sometimes." Seamus said. "But in censorship semantics can mean a lot. By saying a disease is like the common cold people relax a little bit and ignore the bigger actions being taken by governments. Nobody makes that big a connection between the two. They don't ask 'Well if it's just a bad cold, why do you need to do such drastic measures? If only 19 people died, why are you acting like this?' Nope. With the right wordplay, the whole story changes meaning. Yes, Zim's birth planet is Irk. All Irkens are born there. But think back to when there were tons of immigrants coming to this country. They were born in other nations but called the US their home. Zim's been here for how long now?"

"12 years next March." Dib said.

"Exactly. And how long ago did you two become friends, even before you became lovers?" Seamus asked.

"About 7 years. Started dating about 6 years ago." Dib said.

"So that much time with you and willing to put so much on the line, don't you think that in the immigrant terms of 'home' that Zim's home planet would be Earth now? You did mention that you two would work on projects that would help humanity like trying to fix the ozone layer, prevent climate change things like that." Seamus said.

"So if the rules are 'home planet' and not 'birth planet' then Zim won't be affected. Most all the Irkens controlling this place would be. If Zim makes it through okay, it may cause something within the Empire. Chaos? Respect? Don't know." Seamus. "But they will notice it."

"You're right." Dib said.

"Not bad for a mere hacker huh Royal Consort." Seamus said.

"Shut up dweeb." Dib said.

"I'll ignore that Royal Consort and get you the records I have of those civilizations. Any more I'll let you know." Seamus said. "Your highness." He added sticking out his tongue at Dib.

"I hate you so much right now." Dib said.

Meanwhile Zim was still staring at the ceiling at Tallest Tower with Purple looking at him worried. Thinking back to when he and Red were first Promoted to Tallest, all he could see was that Red had much the same attitude. But then again, Red didn't have a messy reputation back on Irk. Sure, many still hated Zim for killing the previous Tallests, although that was by accidents of his own ambition. That question did come up in the meeting with the Control Brains. But as much as they seemed to hate him, there was still respect for him not taking the hint, having the goals to please the Empire and sticking to the mission, even if it was a lie and ending up giving Irk a very valuable asset for some things. Most of the dissent came from worker level Irkens, the elite benefited from the snacks and precious metals more than service drones did. They could cause chaos all they wanted, they never would get together enough to really topple the system. This was something the Control Brains knew too. They figured Zim knew that section of the Empire, or at least Earth enough he could handle any affairs that came up. This was a very overwhelming time, so Purple tapped Zim on the shoulder.

"What?" Zim moaned.

"Hey, you look like you need some rest. Alone. Some you know, what is it called, self-refection or introspection, whatever those new aged hippy humans called it. I can't have my new Co-Tallest such a wreck." Purple said propping Zim up. "I'll let you have Red's old room."

"Fine." Zim said.

"See, you're getting the hang of the level." Purple reassured him.

"Whatever." Zim sighed as he headed through the threshold and laid down on Red's bed.

"It's Vortian so it's very comfortable." Purple said.

"Yeah." Zim said.

"I'll see you later. I can now watch my precious telenovelas with no interruptions." Purple laughed.

Zim sighed. There was no way out of it. He was going to be Tallest. Years ago this would have been every dream come true. Now, it's his worst nightmare. Laying on the bed of its now deceased previous owner was also a little creepy. Irkens don't leave ghosts, or do they? I never asked Dib about that or what he thought. He'd have some sure interesting ideas. Zim thought as he lay back in the bed, falling deeper into it. "Man, this is comfortable." Zim had to admit to himself. And then he thought of the many nights he had with Dib back in the base. It had been days since he had been there. Zib was set to be taken care of. He saw to that. Gaz would kill him if he neglected the little hybrid smeet. But while their bed at home was comfortable and big enough for the both of them, Zim couldn't help but let his mind wander. Dib would certainly love it here. He loved that plushy armchair of ours and it was made on Vort too. Zim smiled at the thoughts of what they could do together in such a bed, it was when another voice came into his head. You know, that unless you can do something to totally change the zeitgeist on Irk about dudes fucking dudes, let alone that dude being from an inferior race then you know whatever fantasy you're having with Dib will NEVER happen. Zim's inner voice that sounded a lot like Gaz said as he grabbed a pillow and sighed. Irkens didn't need to sleep but they could if they were exhausted or just bored.

As he looked at the calendar at the wall, he noticed it was December 1st. "The molt is coming soon." Zim thought as he stared out the window over the city. He knew the whole planet was on lockdown. But how would it be enforced? No way they could get any alien race they worked with to do it. They would be living off their own planet so they would be affected by it too. "Any alien living off their home planet will go through a hideous molt for a few seconds. It won't be long but it will be catastrophic with as many Irkens as there are here." Zim said to himself. "I haven't been home in so long." He thought as he finally lay back in the bed and fell asleep.

Zim tossed and turned in the bed as he was feeling unsettled. He just kept seeing Dib's face. That was where he felt most at home. With Dib. Never in his life did he feel so much comfort and like he had nothing to prove to him. All he had to prove to him was that he loved him. He knew that he was Dib's whole world and that was what mattered to him. In his dream, he was sitting on a throne on Earth, with Zib crawling around and Dib was in his lap. Getting Promoted again would mean that they were no longer the same height but he would be taller. Zim smiled at this. He was still Irken and height meant a lot to him. Dib being tall and lanky himself was actually a bit of a physical turn on but he still loved the idea of a submissive Dib. He woke up and looked around. "Why am I having a dream involving Zib? He's my weird nephew in a way?" He asked himself. "I mean he is Dib's nephew by the fact his sister is Zib's mother. Ah hell, you get involved with one of the Membrane family, you're roped in." Membrane family….. He thought. "I killed his father." Knowing that the two never had a perfectly healthy relationship to begin with, he did see some personality traits in Professor Membrane that he knew Dib to have. Like both of them were rather obsessive, talked a lot when you got them started on something they were passionate about and both were highly intelligent. And like Zim, Dib strived to prove himself and his worth to him, even if the man never really could communicate how he did appreciate it. There were perfectly good reasons for Dib to hate him. He did kick him out of the house just for being gay at 17. That brought him closer to Zim, but it was still not right for a parental figure to do to his child just because the traditional way of reproducing to produce a legacy was out of the question when the man could figure a way around that. But he seemed to learn, if too late his errors.

"I have got to find a way to make this work for everyone. Make the best of a pile of shit." Zim sighed as he fell back asleep in the Vortian mattress

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said I want to get this one finished this year. I am getting to some action soon so hopefully I will get it done. Also my life will get pretty busy here soon what with work and school and all that noise so I don't know when I will update again but rest assured I will. I don't have much else to say other than remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	35. Chapter 35

Okay there are 34 chapters before this. If you need a disclaimer, go see them. I know it has been a little while since I updated but be patient. In theory I do have more time to work on and update my stories. Unemployment can be useful for some things... (Although I may hopefully get called back in June or so for a month of work. Tax professional and because of this pandemic tax deadline got extended till July 15th... and upper management was well, upper management on keeping me on longer than usual) But you don't want the intricacies of a tax prep company, you want ZADR goodness. So enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Christie looked out the bars at the sky above. This whole thing had begun 5 years earlier and over what was supposed to be a relatively short time frame, she went from normal girl, to rebel to prisoner to assassin of the Tallest, she was floored. "Gaz, what do you think is going to happen?" She asked simply.

"Don't know." She said simply. "Sure one Tallest is down, but there is still another."

"The purple one will want vengeance." Christie said.

"Purple?" Gaz said looking up. "Maybe."

"Why just 'maybe'?" Christie asked back, somewhat annoyed but also concerned.

"Well he never seemed the vengeance type. He seems like he just does the job for the perks." Gaz said. "But he can't be entirely stupid. If nothing else he will step up to ensure that he keeps those. You have as sweet a gig as being a Tallest, you will want to keep the perks no matter the cost. Irkens are vicious and would expect the same from their leaders. Red seems to have put up the required ferocity to keep things quiet. Purple will have to be able to do the same to keep the Irkens from revolting." Gaz noted.

"But wouldn't that make the people want to revolt?" Christie said with a faint glimmer of hope that this would be the cataylist that would get Earth to fight back.

"It's been 5 years since the Massive took over the planet." Gaz said looking with disgust at Christie. She had lost all hope that something would break the Irken's grip after her father had turned her over to the hybridization program so carelessly. She had come to terms with his death that he might not have known just what was going to happen to her there, probably just thought she would be taking care of the patients and the newborns. But did he know about it beforehand? No? He had to have found out eventually. Gaz thought as she sighed. "If we are all that is left to try and fight this, then that's it. We have to pray that Zim could get in somewhere to change it all."

"Like that's going to happen..." Christie said as she held her knees to her chest and looked down at the cold cement floor.

"Generals can only do so much." Gaz said.

Zim tossed and turned in Red's old bed before he just had to admit to himself that he could not possibly stay there anymore. He didn't want to be Tallest. Those dreams years ago of Universal conquest were before he learned just how fucked up power was and before he had gotten together with Dib. Once that had happened, that was the only thing he cared about in the Universe. He was abandoned by his people till he was useful to them again. What was the point in trying to do anything for them after all? They didn't really care, but Dib really did. He was going to have to do something to make sure that they could.

Purple was sitting in the tower and turned off the TV and turned to Zim. "Well, future Co-Tallest," He greeted Zim

"Could you not call me that..." Zim winced. "I haven't been Promoted yet."

"That's why I called you future co-Tallest." Purple clarified. "But your Promotion tomorrow needs to be grand. And we will keep the humans in line. They will know they can never do the same to a Tallest again."

"And you were thinking..." Zim prompted, knowing full well where this was going. He's going to want to execute Gaz and Christie. He knows they're in the prison cells down there and what better way to scare the people into not questioning a thing than killing the people who took down the previous Tallest.

"I was thinking that we get rid of that Elieson issue for once and for all. She's the one of those two that attacked you and Red at that waffle house. Well when you're Promoted, we're going to have you kill her and Gaz to show that we are not to be fucked with ever again." Purple said. "It will also satisfy the Control Brain's crackdown requirement so that the humans don't make too much ruckus. They have been pretty easy to manipulate with force. They don't hardly fight back in a force big enough to topple us."

"If they could work together, they'd be able to do something..." Zim said nonchalantly. "But they don't."

"Nope. But it has been coming to me..." Purple said as Zim looked at him skeptically. "Fine the Control Brains said to me that a new Tallest coming in because an old one died and was taken out by some rebels would inspire copycats. But humans scare easily. Just execute the ones who did it and they will stay quiet for a good long while."

"Yeah. They will" Zim said looking down. Yeah they will. That's why I had to act like I was spying on Dib for the Empire for years. Why I couldn't publicly say I love him for a very long time. Why I'm sure he's having nightmares of me betraying him because he's so scared. Zim noticed Purple staring at him so he figured he would put on his serious general attitude. " If we can make the humans fall into line and learn their actions have consequences, they will keep calm and carry on like they had been for the last 5 years. And with the molt coming on soon, that will be important."

"Oh Miyuki!" Purple said placing his hand on his head. "I forgot about that. It's at the end of this month isn't it?"

"Yeah. Our forces plan to maintain a lock down from the 21st of December to some time about the 30th or so to make sure that no humans will bother us. They will not see the weaknesses and will not try anything like that ever again."

"Well how do we enforce this?" Purple asked.

"We have drones and remote controlled Mechadoomers. They will pick up on human body heat and kill any ones caught outside. They don't know we know about the body heat one gives off and many of them don't know how to hide from their infrared technology so I doubt many could even attempt to try and use their primitive techniques to do anything to us. We may be living off our home planets but we will keep these stink monkeys in line." Zim explained.

"And that's something Red would have ordered. I knew I did a good thing in making you Co Tallest." Purple smiled.

"Please stop calling me that." Zim sulked.

"No." Purple said. "Now I must catch this newest telenovella." He said as he turned on the television.

"Fine." Zim said. "I'll go tell our rebels they won't be honored gloriously but killed like the scum they are."

"Good. Add some mindfuckage for me!" Purple said as he turned to the newest Telenovella about a girl who ran a coffee shop and bookstore but helped a vigilante seeking justice.

"Will do my Tallest." Zim said as he headed to the basement.

He headed down the stairs with a sigh. Once again he was being ordered to kill one of Dib's family. He really didn't want to do it. He could get along with Gaz and she was very tactically minded. If one were to ask him, it was a waste to have her locked up in the hybridization projects and would have been better assigned to joint task forces of human and Irkens in the military. Just goes to show how clueless Membrane was when it came to his own kids. Zim thought as he turned the corner and saw the guard to the prisons. "You are to be relieved." Zim said. "Go have some fun far away from here."

"But sir! Last time you were left alone without a guard the prisoner beat you up and escaped." The guard said meekly.

"That won't be necessary with these two. I know better how to keep them inside. I want to see the hope disappear from their eyes when I tell them their ultimate fates." Zim said with a deliciously evil smirk. "And as second in command on Earth, I will be the one to enjoy it all alone by myself."

"Yes sir." The guard said, knowing what Zim could do to him and left. "I will return in how long?"

"About one hour." Zim said.

"Yes sir." The guard said.

"One hour from now and not a millisecond before!" Zim said for emphasis.

"I'm gone!" The guard ran off, leaving Zim alone. He headed into the jail cells and headed to where Christie and Gaz were sitting. They were staring at the window and the floor respectively.

"Ladies." Zim said rapping on the bars. "I have news for you."

"What?" Gaz asked looking over at Zim with great disdain.

"You two are to be guests of honor at my promotion tomorrow." Zim said plainly.

"Promotion? Like what happened before Irk came here?" Gaz asked. "To what level?"

"Co Tallest." Zim said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Christie yelled.

"I'll say." Gaz said opening her eyes in shock. "I thought Purple hated you."

"I think he was just acting like Red did. Once he realized he would have to actually rule an empire on his own, he pulled out an idea at random and the Control Brains liked it for some reason." Zim said.

"You'd be Taller than Dib then." Gaz said simply.

"Yeah I know I would. I don't think he'd mind though, knowing our dynamic." Zim said.

"Wait-" Christie said wanting to steer the conversation away from Zim and Dib's sex life. "Why are we the guests of honor?"

"This won't be good." Gaz said.

"Well depends on what your thoughts of my first official act as Tallest being executing those who killed Red in the first place." Zim said breaking the news as Gaz and Christie's faces dropped. "I see by your expressions you figured out what I am being ordered to do."

"So you're to kill both of us for killing Red?" Gaz asked.

"Yep. I don't want to leave little Zib alone." Zim said.

"Then don't. You promised me you would take care of him." Gaz said, rage showing more at her son being made an orphan than her own impeding demise.

"Oh don't worry, he will be." Zim said. "Living as a smeet to a Tallest Zib will have the best of everything and every chance in the world." Zim said proudly.

"And Dib?" Gaz said looking at Zim with hatred.

"I've got a plan. I know what I am doing here. He'll be okay." Zim said.

"He had better be." Gaz said. "You are to take care of Zib and Dib like you actually fucking cared. If I cannot be there to keep him from fucking himself over then you sure as hell, the one fucking being who had been there for him that he loves more than anything else and you had better get him from living in the fucking shadows. If I'm going to be killed, then he had better live! You have the fucking power to do so at this point!"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about you." Zim said. "I'm going to have to kill the both of you. Now Christie, I wouldn't regret having to kill you." Zim said looking at her with intense hatred. "But I would hate to have to kill someone that Dib cares about." I already did it once. I am not about to do it again.

"But you're going to have to kill her tomorrow anyway." Christie said.

"Do you want to die now?" Zim asked pointing his gun at Christie. "Just have a little faith in me for once."

"Well you got yourself deeper in. Why should we?" Gaz said.

"Because I am deeper in, I can exploit things." Zim said.

"Sounding like a reformist politician before they sell out." Gaz said.

Zim met Gaz's eye and stared at her in a rage. He had wanted to jump through those bars and beat her face in. She could hold her own though and he did not want to get into a fight with her. He had been thinking of what he needed to do with this new position on the way down. If there was one thing he didn't want to see was Dib sad and losing Gaz would make him sad. Dib had been living on the edge for a very long time and Zim was going to end this. "I have had to ask myself a few questions that normally I never really would have thought." Zim said.

"Sure you did." Gaz said.

"Just shut the fuck up." Zim yelled. "I'm usually telling that to little miss avenger brat there."

"Hey!" Christie yelled. "I'm 17 now! I'm not little anymore!"

"That was such an avenger brat thing to say." Gaz said looking at her.

Zim knew that they were going to take what he said next in a very wrong way, but it was what he had been thinking over while heading to tell them their fates. "I have had this one thought in my head while I adjust to my new position coming up."

"Yeah, what's that?" Gaz said.

"What would Red do if he were in my shoes." Zim said simply. "And you don't know Red like I knew him."

"You hardly knew him at all!" Christie said.

"Or so you may think." Zim said. "But Red was the real power. Purple was along for the ride. He just wants to only be along for the ride. So I will have to do what Red would have if he was me." With this, Zim walked away, knowing that they would think he was going to kill them.

"We're done for." Christie whispered as Zim shut the door behind him.

"If we are, let's go down fighting. We did once before." Gaz said.

"How?" Christie said puzzled. "We don't have access to anything."

"Give me some time. We can figure out something. Maybe get Purple too while we're at it." Gaz said.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? I'm getting close to Promotion time and I have a plan for how that will go for everyone involved. I'm not going to let it on here but like I said I have more time so I am planning on getting more updates soon. I don't have anything really else to say this chapter so remember to read (well you just did) and to review.

Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Invader Zim okay? Things are really ramping up in this story and I hope to wrap this whole thing up soon. I had a big plan for these couple of chapters but they had to be broken apart. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

Dib looked around Seamus's base for anything that would be useful in hiding his face. He was going to head out to the Promotion ceremony and be there for Zim, even if he couldn't be there beside him. Besides, if he was going to be killed either way, he wanted to see Zim one last time. Living in this run down old warehouse was no way to live when there was bigger things to worry about in the world at the moment. Seamus looked up from his computer screens and saw Dib rustling around in a bag of old moldy clothes.

"Just what are you doing royal consort?" Seamus said.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Dib sighed rolling his eyes. "And if you must know, I am going to see my consort get coronate or in an Irken's case Promoted. It's going to be pretty painful for him." Dib sighed, remember the first time Zim was Promoted. He was in a whole other part of the base and he had heard it happening. Maybe the procedure was different for when one was becoming Tallest, but if it cost him his life, he was going to be there for Zim.

"I would worry less about your face and more about your hair." Seamus said.

"Why?" Dib asked looking at him annoyed.

"Because it's so pointy and sticks up a lot. You're wanted. Wanted bad. And that hair can get you spotted a mile away." Seamus said.

"There's not much I can do with it. It just does that." Dib said, placing his hands on the top of his hair. He pressed it down and it sprung back up. "See."

"We could cut it off." Seamus suggested.

"NO!" Dib said jumping back. "It's just... I'm kind of... proud of my hair..."

"It's so weird looking..." Seamus said. "And practically speaking, it makes your ability to blend into a crowd next to zilch." However, he could see that getting out there meant a lot to Dib, so he looked around. "Can you smoosh it down? Like in a helmet?"

"It's not very comfortable but yeah." Dib said.

"Well comfort isn't top priority here." He said as he dug up a racing helmet. "Think this is what you are looking for. It will cover most of your face and keep your hair pressed down." Seamus said as he passed the helmet to Dib. "And you will want to leave your trench coat here."

"WHY?" Dib yelled. "I want Zim to know I'm out there and if I can't show my face or hair then how will he know?"

"You doubt your guy's bond?" Seamus said looking at Dib. "You've been together for years now. Been close and intimate for a very long time. Heck you were frienimes before this. If he doesn't know it's you out in the crowd even though it won't be like some dramatic reveal like in the cheezy romantic movies, then you have bigger things to worry about as all would be lost then. If Zim's as dedicated to the cause as you, Gaz and Christie are, then you have nothing to worry about. He'll be thinking of some way to use this promotion to get things to the way they should be."

Dib looked at Seamus and paused. He had a point. Zim knew him well. Better than anyone else. Only person who would come close is Gaz. If Zim really could not tell his presence there, then all was indeed lost. If it was, well he'd figure out what to do if that was the case. Dib didn't want to think about it but there was always the chance. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Corruption was what made almost all governments function and if Zim used that corruption to get what they wanted, it would be worth it. Now was not the time to be philosophical and ask if the ends did justify the means. "You're right." Dib said as he looked down at the helmet. I don't need the visor up so he'll be able to see my eyes.

"Fair enough. Most guards and people can't tell people by eyes alone anyway." Seamus said. "Here is a black jacket that goes with it and you can wear your boots. They're not personalized on the sole and your foot size isn't too uncommon so it wouldn't be an automatic suspicion."

"You're more tactically minded than I thought you were." Dib said.

"You learn some stuff playing Call of Duty Black Ops." Seamus smiled. "It was part of the propaganda department to keep the humans entertained and quiet. Same with the Grand Theft Auto, Minecraft and Animal Crossing series. Escapism can be used on humans to keep them quiet when you have then absorbed in something."

"Yeah. That's part of the reason Gaz was wrapped up in those all those years." Dib sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Mom was killed when we were young, I mean I was only 2 and she was 1. I have faint memories of her, and Gaz wouldn't have much if any at all. Dad was never there,"

"So she'd get into the games to have something she could control. A boss she could fight and win. A world she could save because her own didn't offer that." Seamus said. "Look I read a lot and learned a lot when I was censoring stuff. They wanted to control knowledge in all human aspects. Your average person doesn't seek it. Some do. And knowledge spreads. But the thing they have over the government's response to things like Roswell and Project Blue Book," at this Dib perked up. Anyone who had even the faintest knowledge of extraterrestrial visits to Earth would know about it. "is they knew how to make things make sense. Some of them stood over my shoulder and helped me to come up with questions to ask and to censor what wouldn't lead to that answer."

"Media is powerful." Dib said.

"Too powerful." Seamus said. "One thing Irk was planning in case of rebels before I was sent off was to spread a human virus and use the media to keep humans scared and if done with the right faces and outlets, it will be done. Too easy."

Dib put on his boots and jacket and put the helmet under his arm. "I'm heading out. I'm going to see the biggest day of the one I love's life. And if it costs me my life, so what. I cannot hide anymore."

"Says the one wearing a racing helmet to the Promotion..." Seamus laughed.

"You know, you can be real informative then be a total idiot." Dib rolled his eyes.

"Be there for your man royal consort." Seamus said.

"I think I will. And you won't stop calling me that, will you?" Dib sighed.

"Nope." Seamus said. Dib looked at him annoyed. " Good luck. Be safe. This is a game of chess and Zim is the queen piece now."

"Is that a jab?" Dib asked, sightly offended.

"No, he's being promoted to royalty and do whatever the hell he damn well pleases, like the queen in chess. Speaking like chess, you might be the king as you need protecting and can move only one space at a time. The goal piece is practically useless in some cases." Seamus said as Dib looked more annoyed. "But is the most valuable." He said, trying to make his offense seem less hurtful.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Dib said rolling his eyes and heading out the door.

"Sorry dude." Seamus replied. "Hopefully by the end of the day you can be with your man again."

"That's a big hope." He sighed as he put the helmet on.

"Can only live 3 seconds without out it buddy." Seamus smiled.

Zim looked out at the stage being built for his Promotion. He remembered when he was Promoted to General and how painful it was. And that was when just Red and Purple and unknown to them Dib were watching. Now the whole city and cameras broadcasting it to the globe and the whole galaxy even, he was scared. Purple came over and thumped him on the back. "Don't worry. If you scream in pain, no one will won't be seen as weakness. If they do see it that way, we'll just kill them. Speaking of killing, you told our little rebel girls their fate right?"

"Yep." Zim said as he placed his hand on his laser pistol. "This baby will be put to those who deserve it." He added with a deadly smirk.

"Good. It's always good for a new Tallest to make his authority seen as total and final. And by killing scum that gave you trouble, you do that." Purple said.

Zim smirked and turned back to the window where he saw the stadium being finished and he saw a man wearing a helmet and black jacket sit on a box near the front tapping his foot. Why does that random human seem familiar... Zim thought. It couldn't be... Could it? He is risking a lot... But then again, Dib is brave when riled up. He's not being foolish at least. Good on him He thought with a smile as he stared at the clock. At noon, he was going to be dragged on stage, after Purple gave a speech blowing smoke up his ass, he would be painfully promoted. My plan had better work. It's the only one I got and it's totally crazy. He sighed as he watched the clock tick by. "Two hours." he said.

"Yep." Purple said. "And at 11, we are getting those two bitches out of jail, and dragging them on stage and at noon, starting the ceremony."

"I can't wait..." Zim said rolling his eyes

"Oh you'll love the job when you get used to it." Purple said.

After what seemed to be eternity, Purple led Zim and some of the guards to the dungeons below the tower to lead Gaz and Christie to the stage. Frankly, Zim was perfectly fine with killing Christie but he couldn't kill Gaz. He had felt the blood on his hands from killing Professor Membrane and he was going to take that secret with him to his grave. But if he did have to kill Gaz out there on the stage, there was no way he could lie about that one. Dib is likely out there already waiting on me. He is not one to let me suffer Promotion without being there for me, even if he has to hide himself. Zim looked at Purple and sighed. "I won't be killing the prisoners until after the Promotion, right?"

"Of course. You need to tower over them with your might and what better than as Tallest?" Purple said.

"Good." Zim said. Knowing this means he had some time before having to kill them and he may find a way out of having to do so.

Purple stopped at the cell and order the guards forward. "Ladies, looks like it's time. You'll be shackled up and led to the stage. Once Zim gets Promoted for his great deeds in capturing you two pains in my ass, he'll deliver the final blow. That's okay?"

"Fine." Gaz said as she was shackled and headed along.

"Whatever." Christie said.

"See you have no witty remarks this time?" Purple said.

"I'm saving it for the stage." Christie said.

"Me too." Gaz said.

"Huh?" Purple asked.

"Earth Tradition lets those being executed give a final statement. Humor them, they're going to die anyway. Nothing they can say will really rile up humans or rebels any more, so just let them have that." Zim said. "Didn't you once say that giving a prisoner their last words was like the movies?"

"Sure. Makes things more awesome." Purple sighed.

"I'm sure it will be unforgettable." Zim said. "Really interesting things are said at an execution."

"They sure are." Purple said.

Time passed as the crowd gathered meekly at the stage, Dib sat quietly and stared intently at the stage. It appeared at noon was when it was going to begin and he flipped up the visor of the helmet so Zim could possibly see his eyes. Looking down at his watch he saw it was minutes to noon and he sighed. "Not much longer now..." He whispered. Two guards came across the stage and led Gaz and Christie to two raised platforms they were chained to. Dib gulped. He knew that they knew Gaz was part of the attack and were going to kill her for it. Do something Zim! You have got to protect them too! Gaz need not die! Christie is the one that got the fire in us to attempt to rebel. Come on! Dib thought as he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood on his tongue.

Purple stepped up to the microphone and began to speak. "Human pig smellies of Earth. As you were told before, today is a very special day. First of all, you have heard unfortunately that Tallest Red has been killed." Purple said as the people in the crowd gasped. "I guess some of you haven't been paying full attention to what goes on. Oh well. If you did, you may not even be conquered today. But you are. And it's a little late now to start questioning things. You're fucked. So back to what I was saying. Red was killed by these two bitches here." With this Purple spat on Gaz, and Zim, following his lead and wanting to keep the facade going as long as he needed it to, spat on Christie.

"You wanted to do that to me." Christie moaned at Zim under her breath, rattling her chains.

"You know I did. For a very long time. I have wanted to kill you you annoying little bitch." Zim said.

"Just hold your horses, you're not Promoted yet." Purple laughed. "You see that once General Zim is promoted to my new Co-Tallest, he will avenge his predecessor's death by killing these two who killed him. Now as it is done in the movies and to make this more entertaining for you two, last words ladies?"

"I have not come here to preach a sermon; I have come here to die." Gaz said simply spitting in Purple's eye. "And I think we're even now."

Dib clenched his fist in his hands. That was so like her. He had wanted to run the stage but he saw Zim look over at him. It was as if he knew that he was there for him. Something in Zim's eyes told him there was a plan going on. Please for the love of God, make those last words a lie... Dib hoped to himself. I feel so useless. Like the king piece of chess...

"Got some spunk in you, don't you?" Purple said. "I'll love to see that go from your eyes. Now to the Eleison brat. Finally ending that whole mess."

"Do not think, good people, that I am sorry to die, or that I have done anything to deserve this death." Christie began. I am not going to sound like some little avenger brat if I am going to be killed. "Just know that I, as young and nothing as I am using only what was given to me by nature and my determination have taken down the Tallest who was actually doing his job and not one who just was there for the ride. And fear may have been in me in my actions, it never held me back and is only a hindrance if one makes it."

"Shut up." Purple said. "Let's get this Promotion started!" He motioned to Zim who looked as solum as Gaz and Christie did. "Do you swear by Miyuki's name that you will uphold your duties to the Irken Empire as best as you can?"

"I swear." Zim said as royal attendants came and placed the Tallest attire around him, around his hands and cut off one of his fingers. "OW!"

"You'll get used to it. Now, General Zim, for your great service and ability in service to this Empire, I promote you to Tallest." And in blink of an eye, pink light flew around Zim and he began to grow into the attire and rose to meet Purple eye for eye in height. Dib looked on in horror. He knew that this was a brief event in the grand scheme of things, but adding over 18 inches in one's height would not be a pleasant experience. He clenched his fists tighter and bit on his lip harder. Don't betray it all yet. You know he's got a plan. Trust him. Trust him... Trust him... As Dib opened his eyes, he saw Zim, now taller, and looking around.

"And promotion is complete." Purple said. "Quick."

"Yeah..." Zim said. "And as you said, my first official act as Tallest will be to get rid of the scum making my job a hassle."

"Yep." Purple said as he handed Zim the laser pistol.

"It will feel so good to take care of the scum once and for all and I can live my life as it should be." Zim said with an evil smile as Dib, Gaz and Christie stared at him, helplessly transfixed. Dib looked on, was Zim really going to kill Gaz? Where did his loyalty belong? As soon as Dib started to run to the stage, Zim looked at Purple and pulled the trigger on his laser pistol. "I am a man of my word." And with that, Purple fell to the ground dead.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Let me know in a review. Hope you were on the edge of your seat as I was while writing it and no one interrupts you being ingenious reading this as they did while I was writing it. (Some people can't take a hint.) Some of Gaz and Christie's last words came from some of what was rumored to be Anne Boleyn's last words. Fun historical fact there. Anyway, I don't have much else to say here, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I don't have much else to say now, so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim jumped the stage, picked Dib up and shot the chains that held Christie and Gaz free. "What the hell is going on?" Dib yelled as Zim grabbed him.

"Trust me?" Zim asked.

"I guess!" Dib panicked.

"You two, get off there and follow me!" Zim said as he summoned the Tallest's cruiser. Not knowing what was going on at this point, Gaz and Christie followed Zim as the cruiser appeared, he threw Dib and and they jumped in.

"Where now?" Gaz asked.

"Back to my base. From there, I don't know, I am going to have to find some way to clear up that one." Zim sighed.

"You just up and killed Purple." Christie said simply.

"Well now there's only one Tallest. I'm the one making the calls and I can unfuck this planet up in a heartbeat." Zim said. "You'll get your goal of not being a wanted criminal anymore, Gaz can raise Zib like normal and get the life she was building back and Dib and I can..." Zim paused.

"We can what?" Dib said as he adjusted himself in the cruiser.

"Don't worry about it." Zim sighed as the roof of his house opened up and let them in. "Get out, I have to report to the control brains and make a pretty damn good story. If anyone asks you two, the chains broke and I dragged you in to deal with you myself." He said to Gaz and Christie.

"Whatever." Gaz said as she got out and headed to make sure Zib was okay.

"I won't tell the truth if you don't" Christie said as she headed to the spare bedroom she was sleeping in before this began.

Dib lay back in the cruiser and looked up at the ceiling as it closed and sighed. How could Gaz and Christie just act like nothing had happened? It was almost as if they had just come back from the grocery store how casually they headed out. They were seconds from death, given their last words and everything. He could understand that Gaz would want to make sure Zib was okay, but Christie was just okay with Zim? Those two hated each other and wanted to beat each other to a pulp before this. Dib got up and headed out of the cruiser knowing that at least the furniture was sanitary to figure out what was going on.

"From being imprisoned, to fleeing to Seamus's hideout, to this again. And Zim the Tallest?" Dib said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down looking at the TV. Gaz was sitting on the armchair on the other side feeding Zib, tapping her foot. She looked over at Dib with a curious look.

"I'm as confused as you Dib." Gaz said simply as she eyed the bottle of soda based formula she was feeding Zib. "But we have to take things as they come. It's not like you were made a public spectacle for your death."

"I would have been if they had caught me." Dib said.

"True." Gaz said. "I'm glad you didn't. If I had to die, I wanted you and Zim to take care of Zib for me. That would make sure he wasn't just another brick in the wall of the Irken military industrial complex." Dib looked up, surprised that Gaz was so motherly. "I may be aggressive but I'm not a monster. I didn't ask for Zib to be born, I hoped he'd end up another miscarriage and not compatible with a human incubator. But guess what, he's here. He is half me and some random mess of Irken DNA. No matter his genotype, he's my son. And he's not going to be just another soldier sent to the meat grinder in some far off galaxy." Gaz said with growing anger and intensity. "I know that if I were killed, you and Zim would be able to make it so that he could do something great with his life. He is my son after all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Dib smiled. "Have to say you gave some good last words up there."

"Just hit me." Gaz said as she picked Zib up to burp. "Although I swear I heard them somewhere before."

"Anne Boleyn." Dib said.

"Huh?" Gaz asked.

"Those were rumored to be Anne Boleyn's last words." Dib said. "But you and Christie have a second chance now. What are you going to do with it?"

"What are you going to do with yours?" Gaz asked looking at Dib.

"Me?" Dib asked.

"God, you're a genius at a lot of things but other times you can be a complete dumbass." Gaz sighed as she pat Zib on the back and he spit up a brown milky substance than made Dib stick out his tongue. Ignoring his reaction, Gaz continued. "I have a had a lot of time to think lately. There's a change of Empire management and you're banging the CEO."

"That's crude." Dib said.

"Maybe." Gaz said as she rocked Zib "But unless something happens to Zim to replace him as Tallest by actual death, you're safe. Hell, if he's just deposed, you two can go into exile somewhere in the galaxy loyal to the old regime and live intergalatically happily ever after. That fear you had about him being forced to betray you is out the window."

"But what about the rest of the planet?" Dib said. "I mean you said yourself you want Zib to be able to do whatever he wants and not be a part of the military meat grinder."

"That I did." Gaz said. She got up and placed the now sleeping Zib in his crib and looked over at Dib. "You're right I did. But at the same time, this world is so shook up by what happened over the past 5 years, that to determine that future isn't as simple as it would seem. But there is one thing we can be sure of. Zim loves you. His position is one that can make that happen again. Besides, how was it between you two with a jail cell between you?"

"GAZ!" Dib yelled turning red with embarrassment. She smirked at his humiliation. "If you must know it was pretty passionate until you decided to launch your attack. Couldn't you have waited 15 minutes?"

"Nope." Gaz said with a smirk. "But go see if Zim wants something to celebrate his promotion, or stress relief. He probably needs you right now."

"You're right. I'll go to his labs, he probably is doing damage control as we speak." Dib said.

"Be careful. If he's talking with any officials, don't get in unless he tells you to." Gaz said.

"Right." Dib said as he headed down to the labs.

Zim sat in his labs, observing the news reports. It was not going to go well. However, Irken society would be more shocked at the release of two prisoners about to be executed than another Tallest killing the former one. Having two at the same time was a rather rare occurrence in the history of the Empire and regicide would almost be expected in a situation with two Tallests. But he would have to convince anyone who doubted him that Gaz and Christie were freed by accident and that he had taken them in to deal with them himself. Faking the bodies wouldn't be hard now that he was in his labs. Just clone them and present the copies to anyone who demanded it. He now had the ability to fake their deaths, and in a way get them both their freedoms. There was one burden solved but there was the matter of the political structure of Irk. Normally a Tallest's will was to be without question. Control Brains helped but very rarely overrode one. If the Control Brains did do any real overriding, I doubt they'd let the Armada come here in the first place. Zim thought as he looked at the screens. So far no one was calling for his head yet. "That's a start." Zim sighed.

"What's a start?" Dib asked as he headed up to Zim, sitting beside him.

"Well," He said pulling Dib close. "No one is calling to have me killed."

"But you killed Purple and set Gaz and Christie free." Dib said. "I would think that would give you the shortest reign of any Tallest ever!"

"Well maybe not the killing Purple thing, but setting Gaz and Christie free. But I have a plan. We need DNA samples and I can clone a Gaz and a Christie and then just kill them off. With that I can easily claim I handled it myself and that they broke free by accident." Zim explained. "They'll have DNA proof that it is indeed them and that's good enough for the military. But I'm worried about what will change now. I'm royalty."

"And I'm your consort." Dib laughed.

"Huh?" Zim asked confused.

"It's a spouse of royalty kind of thing. Term used with Earth's royalty when they are dating someone before they marry them and Seamus took to calling me that. You know you should give him a break too." Dib said. "He did keep me safe."

"And I guess got your disguised to watch the Promotion?" Zim smiled as he stroked Dib's spiky hair. It was so much easier now that he was taller and he felt like he could protect Dib better. Deep down he knew height meant nothing but it felt like he was a protective barrier who was to care for him. He lay back in the chair and led Dib to lay on top of him. He had missed that hair, the amber eyes and just the love for him that he had seen in his gaze. You swore to protect him. You are to fulfill my dying wish. Zim heard Professor Membrane's voice in his head as he looked into Dib's eyes. He shuddered, causing Dib to look at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Nothing." Zim said. "Just getting used to this."

"I can imagine." Dib said as he crawled closer to Zim. "Growing 18 inches like that into such a position cannot be easy." He said as he stroked Zim's antenna.

"Quite painful actually." Zim said.

"Let me kiss and make it better." Dib said as he placed his lips on Zim and held him close. Yes this will be an adjustment but the lips are still the same. Dib thought as he put his tongue on Zim's and kissed him deeply. Zim picked up on this cue and wrapped his tongue around Dib's and pulled him close. Some things did not need to be said. There would be no way he would know about having to kill his father if no one told him. Dib sat up and sighed. "I love you Zim. Or should I say 'My Tallest'"

"Shut up." Zim said. "Not like I asked for this job."

"I know." Dib said. "You were saying just being a general was losing it's luster before this. I can't imagine what it would be like going deeper in."

"Horrible." Zim said.

"I just wish you had gotten Promoted sooner." Dib said as Zim looked at him scandalously.

"Why would you want that when you know I didn't want this?" Zim asked scandalized.

"Because I ran into Gaz before she went on her attack with Christie and we found Dad's body lying there dead. How it looked, an Irken laser gun had gotten him. Shit, did he figure it out? He's not mad. He's acting more like Gaz would about this, or at least how I think she would. Zim panicked in his thoughts. He knew there was no way that Dib could have found out he was the one who killed him from the marks but he was still scared. Dib wasn't exactly an idiot and could piece together mysteries well from the time he was young. "We sent him out the river to the sea and I promised to protect Gaz as the elder brother."

"Touching but I think she can protect herself. I mean remember when she thought she was going to be killed, she had spit in Purple's eye. Only a fighter would have that courage." Zim said.

"It's just this honor thing I have since we were little. She's my little sister who I'd do anything for." Dib said.

"Well we do have a nephew to look after too." Zim said wanting to change the subject to something a little more cheerful and new life always seemed to make humans happy. "Sure Gaz may be alive still but doesn't mean Uncle Dib and Uncle Zim can't be in the little smeet's life. And I am sure she would want some time to herself."

"True." Dib said as he held closely to Zim and dozed off. Zim looked down and saw how peaceful Dib looked as he fell asleep. He had known that he wouldn't have gotten much sleep in the past weeks because of fear and stress. This was all that Zim had wanted from this rebellion and now he had it. If things could just stay like this, I may be able to handle being Tallest after all. Zim thought as he held Dib close, feeling his heartbeat against his chest. As he was starting to drift off himself, a loud noise was heard over his computer.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FOR TALLEST ZIM!" Zim's computer said. "TALLEST? YOU GOT PROMOTED?"

Knowing that whatever was to happen next could not be good, he pushed Dib onto the floor and below the seat. "Stay there. Don't come out until I say so." Zim said so that only Dib, who was rubbing a sore on his head said. He motioned Zim a thumbs up and hid. Turning to the screens, he said. "Ready to receive. Broadcast transmission."

"Tallest Zim, we need to have a conference to go over what you are to do now that you are Tallest and what we expect of you." One of the Control brains said.

"Good." Zim said. "Because there's going to be some changes in this place."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Now I know this one didn't have as much action as the previous chapters but they can't all be that way. I really don't have much A/N wise on this chapter so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Invader Zim okay? I have gotten some ideas on how to develop it more from where I last left off, so here it is. As I am sure you don't want a long annoying story, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Zim looked up at the control brains with a stern face. This was it. The chance he needed to end the Irken occupation on Earth and to have it so he and Dib were totally free once again. He did not expect real reprimand from the Control Brains for what he did to Purple and if he could lie to the entire Irken military about how he was really with Dib for the past 5 years, then lying to the Control Brains about how Christie and Gaz were freed should be pretty easy. This is it. The big moment to make sure you cement the chance given to you to unfuck this mess. "So, about these changes I want, I'm doing them and you can't say a thing."

"Well, let's get some formalities out of the way. You killed Tallest Purple. Why?" The Control Brain asked.

"He was going to stand in my way as Tallest. He was just an anchor around Red's neck and he wanted me to do what Red did. I didn't have as personal history as Red did with Purple so I just did what I thought he would if he was in a situation like that with anyone else. Great way to show you mean business isn't it?" Zim said laying on the blood lust act.

"True. And what happened to those prisoners who somehow escaped?" The control brain asked.

"Rounded them up, took them to the base and killed them myself." Zim said looking at his claws casually.

"Why aren't the bodies around you?" The control brain asked.

"Do you really think I want rotting corpses around me?" Zim asked. "Nah, if you need the bodies, I'll get them to you."

"That would be appreciated." The Control Brain said.

Note to self, clone Gaz and Christie. At least I can live my fantasy of gutting that girl for being too smart alecky this way. Zim thought. "Now back to what I was saying. I think we should be done here on Earth. From what Purple told to me before my Promotion there is little to no real strategic value, he just wanted the snacks. There's no way to make enough to send back to Irk, no do you want the general population having these, so I'm tired of wasting so much of our resources on this spinning ball of filth. There's plenty of other planets we could Invade and last I knew Meekrob was trying to take some shots at us. Are we really going to have our military be vulnerable to a race that is too cowardly to even have a physical form?"

"Hmmmmmm you make an interesting point Tallest Zim." The Control brain said.

Could it really be that easy? No way in hell. It cannot be that easy. It just cannot. I mean the argument made some sense but seriously... Dib thought as he stayed under the chair like Zim told him to. I get what Christie meant when you're forced to hide when there is a high stakes situation going on.

"Exactly." Zim said. "I've been on this planet for nearly 10 of its years. I think I would have learned a thing or two and having been a General for 5 of them before being Promoted, I have seen that the costs do not outweigh the rewards." Zim said.

"We will discuss this and contact you again in a few days." The control brain said. "End transmission."

As the screen went black, Zim wiped his brow and sighed. "Dib, you can come back now."

Dib crawled out from under the seat and sat down. "I thought with you being Tallest, I wouldn't have to hide like this anymore!"

"I have to secure my reign before I start abusing my position in the eyes of Irk. That will take some time. If you heard, I already got them mostly convinced that they don't need to be here." Zim yelled back.

Dib rolled his eyes. "And you are TALLEST now." He yelled back. "Do you think that if the Empire agrees to leave Earth for good, they will let you stay here?"

"Of course not. But I would be able to take you with me." Zim said.

"Without hiding what we really are?" Dib asked.

"Of course." Zim said too quickly for Dib's liking. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I mean it's not unheard of for Tallests to have lovers from other planets and they don't question them that much so I doubt there would be any real issue."

"So I'd have to leave Earth to be happy with you? What about Christie? What about Gaz? What about Zib?" Dib pleaded.

"I could give two shits about Christie. I don't like her at all. Killing her clone to present to the Control Brains would actually be something that makes me pretty damn happy. And Gaz and Zib? They can stay or come to Irk. If she would rather stay then we can arrange visits. I think you're forgetting just what Irken technology is capable of." Zim said. "Maybe if that is what causing you distress about this whole thing, then talk to Gaz about this. But I will need both of them anyway. I got to get work on those clones."

"And you can make them 17 and 22?" Dib asked.

"Duh." Zim said. "I can age those clones up to the right age I need them to be right down to the minute. I have access to the medical records from before the Invasion so I can get the exact time they would have been alive and send them the killed clones."

"I'll get them." Dib said as he walked out. Over this time, he had wanted to free Earth from Irk's clutches so that he could freely be with Zim and things could be like they were before. There's too much too big too traumatizing for us to simply go back to how it was 5 years ago. That's impossible. Dib thought as he headed into the living room to find Christie and Gaz talking. "Hey you two, Zim needs to see you. Something about providing clone copies to fool the Control Brains to think you're dead."

"Okay." Gaz said as she got up and grabbed Christie by the ear.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" Christie winced. "Just what are you doing?"

"I doubted you'd come easy with how much you hate Zim. But if you want your freedom, he's going to have to fake your death. Luckily for you what he'll need is just some DNA and then you're free to go bang Seamus all you want." Gaz said as she followed Dib down to Zim's labs.

"You got an attitude problem." Christie said as Gaz turned and gave her a black eye.

"I thought you were smart enough to know better than to torment Gaz Christie..." Dib sighed as he entered the passcode for the labs. "We're here." He turned to a pager and spoke into it. "Zim, I got them down here and Gaz seems to have figured this all out already."

"I'd do it myself if I knew just how to work this stuff." Gaz said looking at the cloning machines. "I think I could figure it out, I'm not totally fluent in Irken though."

"I don't doubt you could little Gaz, but we don't have that kind of time. The Control Brains want your corpses soon and they just check age and DNA. So some hair please." Zim said as Gaz pulled out a few strands of her stiff magenta hair and handed it to Zim. She then turned to Christie and pulled out a few stands of her hair forcefully and handed them to Zim. "There. Now make a copy and kill them."

"OW! Seriously do you have to be such a bitch about this?" Christie said. With that Dib and Zim looked at each other and started backing away slowly. "What are you two doing?"

"Getting to safety." Dib said.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Zim said as Christie turned to see an enraged Gaz. "I'm not stopping this one."

"Nope." Dib said.

Christie was then face to face with Gaz who looked at her with extreme rage. "You little brat. I've done my best to put up with you but that is it!" She said as she gave Christie another black eye. "Now you match."

"Your doom is just beginning." Dib said.

"Why don't you help me get this started Dib?" Zim said motioning for them to go to the cloning facility in the lab to get started.

"I need some more space." Gaz said as she dragged Christie out.

I hope Gaz won't get mad when I talk to her about the plan. Wonder what she will have to say about this all and that idea. I mean she is pretty good with tactics. Dib thought as he started up the machine and Zim got to work making the clones. The process was relatively quick. All he had to do was to put Christie and Gaz's hairs into the machine which would then use a Vortian liquid substance to copy their genetic codes and form the clones. Once this was done, the babies made from this substance would then be transfered to an aging chamber that made them the ages they needed to be. Once this was done, Zim put his hand on Dib's shoulder. "You may want to get out of here. You and I both know these two," he motioned to the clones that were standing in the room silent and clueless. "Are clones, not the real Gaz and Christie but the image may hurt you more than you are. I'm not as attached to Gaz as you are, even though I respect her greatly, and I have always wanted to do this to Christie and this will be as close as I can get. Hopefully Gaz is done dooming Christie and you can talk to her about what may have to happen."

"Good idea." Dib said looking determinedly forward. He knew what Zim would have to do, and didn't want to see it. It would be just too hard to disassociate the clone from the image on the real person. He headed back into the living room to find a Gaz contently reading a book and an injured and sulking Christie walking to her room.

"Just how did you survive that as a kid?" She asked with a limp.

"Just did." Dib shrugged as he sat down beside Gaz.

"What is on your mind this time Dib?" Gaz said not looking up from her book.

"A lot. I was in when the Control Brains first made contact with Zim." Dib began.

"Well how did that go?" Gaz asked.

"So far well enough. He managed to make a good case for the Irken Empire to leave Earth and they seriously are considering it." Dib said.

"Good." Gaz said. "But I am assuming that if they agree with his reasoning, he'll have to head back to Irk."

"You're catching on quick." Dib said.

"Only makes sense. Why have your leader of your Empire in some planet your military just abandoned? Bring him back to the home world. And I guess you would have to go with him." Gaz said looking over at Dib. He nodded. "Well, that may be the price you have to pay for love."

"What about you and Zib?" Dib said.

"I can make it on my own and look after him. He'll be safe. Did Zim say you couldn't visit?" Gaz said.

"No, he said you could either move to Irk or visit." Dib said.

"So you won't lose me entirely. Not to mention you probably could call no issues." Gaz said simply. "Dad is dead. Mom died when we were little. We only had each other to this point. And even if you have to go to Irk to be with Zim, you won't lose me. I'll figure out where I want to live and you can still call at any time. Enjoy the perks of being with royalty on an technologically advanced planet. You deserve it after having to act like you two didn't love each other for god knows how long. But if the control brains say yes to Zim's reasoning, then we've done it. We won. Objective achieved. The rest of it, will need some adaptation but what has been done and what has happened is just so much that the pre-Invasion normal is gone forever. I'm going to have to live under an assumed name in public because it will probably be told that Zim killed me, so I can't go out as Gaz Membrane to them. No big deal. I can live with having to restart under an assumed public identity." Gaz said looking over at Dib.

"It's not right that you'd have to do so." Dib said though.

"Sometimes the endings can't be all happily ever after." Gaz said. "This one we can say ends up happy enough. No more death than there had to be. Earth can go back to being ruled by humans again and adapt to the new normal. And you can have Zim back as your man in front of everyone again. Have to take what you can get."

Zim headed over to the message center with the cloned corpses and sent them the the Control brains. "You get them?" He paged.

"Yes Tallest Zim. Next time you have to send enemy of the state corpses, please warn us you are doing so next time." The control brain said slightly disgusted. "A quick scan shows indeed these are the two that we needed. "Reviewing your request, it is agreed we should leave Earth. You will have to move back to Irk though. There can be no other way. We need a strong leader back on the planet. You know there will be some factions that will not be pleased but it can be handled better back there."

"Fair enough." Zim said as he headed up to the living room. "Dib, it's over. The Irkens are leaving this planet alone. I do have to go back to Irk."

"Just like I said would happen." Gaz said as she turned to her brother. "It's your decision. You've loved Zim forever. Are you going to throw away all you had for some clingy memories or use this new chance you've been given to be happy?"

Dib looked from his sister to Zim and back again. "We don't have to leave this very second?"

"Of course not." Zim said. "I can work it so we won't have to leave till the new year. That'll give us time to get Gaz and Christie set up in this new Earth. Least I can do for you."

"Then I'll go with you." Dib said hugging Zim, tears flowing happily from his eyes. "I have waited so long for something like this."

The molt had passed with minimal incident as soon as the declaration was made that the Irken military was to retreat, most all of the Irkens who would have been affected had already left. Zim had made it through with only a slight itch, no major molting. It turns out that the conditions were placed on the definition of home not birth planet. The new year came and Zim and Dib headed to Irk to begin their lives there.

"Ready for this new adventure?" Zim asked.

"Always." Dib said as the ship began to take off. "May not be a fairy tale ending, but it's the best I'm going to get." With this he kissed Zim and began the long flight.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. This is the final chapter of this story and it is now (finally after starting it literally 12 years ago) complete. I may if there is enough demand and likes do a sequel but it will have to be able to stand on its own without much back story as well, so I don't know. Much like the situation with Taboo, the sister story to this one. But I have so far 16 other stories I want to work on too. (Although some of them I am thinking of hiatusing but that's for another discussion) So feel free to read my other stories as I have a ton of variety and fandoms too. Anyway thank you readers for following, faving and reading my work and remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
